


I Will Find a Way (Or I Will Make One)

by QuackTracks



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, She is just Diana Prince, Wonder Woman is Trini’s mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 100,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuackTracks/pseuds/QuackTracks
Summary: Trini narrows her eyes.“You are going to be the death of me, princess.”Kim grins.“And won’t it be magnificent?”Or: Trini is just trying to survive Kim’s habit of flirting with the intent to kill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have indulged myself with this project, and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Would anyone be interested in helping me with some Spanish translation? I want that to be a part of Trini's life, but I never paid attention in my classes lol.

[The camera screen flashes from a strange Photoshop of two birds rubbing their butts together, to Zack grinning stupidly with all his teeth showing]

Zack throws his hands in the air, letting out a loud shout of,

“Guess the fuck what, diggity dogs!?”

A bored voice sounds from out of camera shot. 

“That is the worst one yet, you dumb tree branch.”

Zack shoots Trini a betrayed frown. 

“Excuse me, small, bitter human, I am testing various intros to my channel.”

Trini scoffs, her feet tucked under her as she eats bowl of cereal on the couch of their living room. 

“Just say hello or some shit.”

Zack turns back to the camera and gives a glare. 

“Boring! This is ZackManTastix channel. His intro must be ManTastic.”

Trini drops her head back against the cushion. 

“Jesus, I forget sometimes why I hate my life. Then you start filming and I am quickly reminded.” She moves to stand. “I'm going to hang out with Jason. He wants to work on his weak-side toss.”

Zack jumps up, running toward Trini and leaving the frame empty.

“Wait, woah! Actually. Jason is coming here. I need both of your guys’ help with today’s stunt. Apparently it's dangerous or something. I'm supposed to have paramedics on scene.”

Trini groans and makes her way back to her previous position. 

“Neither Jason or I are paramedics you overzealous plank. No more speaking in third person.”

Zack drops back into the camera’s view, shooting it a wink before his face took on a confused lilt.

“How can a plank of wood be overzealous?”

“Fuck you, Zackary.”

Zack shoots the girl an exaggerated wink and two rapid-firing finger-guns. Zack begins giggling like an idiot, and Trini throws a pillow at him. Before either can take another shot, there is a knock on the door. Both of the roommates look at each other. 

“Get it, you unbending straw.”

Zack crosses his arms.

“No, you get it you twenty-three-year-old imitating a ten-year-old-boy.”

A loud, muffled sigh sounds outside their apartment door.

“Somebody get it, please. Also, Trini has too many curves to be a prepubescent boy.”

Trini moves in front of the camera and raises a hand.

“Homosexual here, in case you questioned that.” She returns to her seat and stares at Zack. “It's your turn to open the door, stickman.”

Zack throws his hands up. 

“Fine. But only because your short little legs would take too much time to get you to the door.”

Jason shoots them both glares as he steps inside.

“How are you still insulting each other’s physical features after eleven years of friendship? Also, if you're always going to take that long to answer, can I please have a key?”

Two shouts of “NO” sound from Zack and Trini. They grin at each other and high five. Zack salutes Jason and then leaps back into position, eyes wide with excitement toward the lense.

“Okay, so basically, we’re going to try a new stunt today called the “Two-Ass Duck.” Zack glanced at Trini and she rolled her eyes, saying nothing. Zack cleared his throat. “I said, the “Two-Ass Duck.”

Trini groans loudly enough for the neighbors to understand her pain. 

“Oh no, why is it called that, floor lamp?”

Zack grins happily.

“I am so glad you asked, Trinkerbell. The Two-Ass Duck is a complicated parkour stunt that I myself have created. The lovely Jay-man and the less lovely Trindy Taco will be accompanying me.” Zack lunges toward the camera, smile wide. “See you guys at the park.”

Zack begins loading up his camera, shooting Trini and Jason glares at their lack of initiative to help him. Trini just smirks as she drains the last of her milk from her bowl. 

With a satisfying slide and stick of Velcro, Zack shoulders his bag and points toward the door.

“Onward, fuckwits!”

Trini sighs but sets her bowl on the counter and rises to her feet. Jason rolls his eyes and tugs open the door for them both to exit. Zack flashes him a smile.

“My car broke down yesterday by the way. I hope you have enough gas to get us out of the city.”

Jason groans loudly.

“I seriously cannot understand why I continue to hang out with you losers. Jesus.”

Trini pats his cheek with a sly smirk. 

“Don’t act like you have other people to waste time with, Scotty.”

Jason follows her out and she takes a moment to lock the door. Despite how outwardly snarky and rude they may seem to others, the bond between the three has always been unbreakable. With Trini’s parents dying in a car crash when she was seven, and Zack’s mom passing away when he was twelve, they both found themselves in the foster care system. Trini had been adopted at fourteen by a woman named Diana Prince, and despite her difficulty adapting, as her mom always put it, she’d never been happier. 

Zack had come to live with them a year later when it was discovered that his foster parents were abusing him. That was the time Diana told Trini she finally let her in.

Jason had been a tack on to their friendship at the age of sixteen when both Trini and Zack had begun taking MMA classes. Diana has taught them a bit with her knowledge from a past she didn’t talk about, but she didn’t want to take it further than light sparring, and Trini and Zack were too filled with energy to hold back. Jason was a year older than Zack, and he was the assistant to the teacher of the class. The friendship had been cemented when Zack accidentally kicked Jason in the face. 

Now, they spend most of their free time together. The three had lived in a shitty apartment in their college years together until Jason had moved in with his boyfriend, Billy, just a year before. Now her and Zack had a nice, two-bedroom near her work building. 

Their lives had all seemingly come together for the most part after they all graduated from UCLA. Jason, on a full-ride scholarship for football, had graduated- with serious help from Billy- with a degree in business. It had allowed him to open his own automotive shop in the city. Billy was on his way to stardom in the ‘nerd-field’ as Zack called it. He had a fellowship with the Department of Defense while he worked on his Masters. 

Zack was a little more of a loose canon. He and Trini had both gotten into UCLA, Trini because of her grades, Zack because Diana was a very influential person who still hadn’t told either of them why she was so important. Zack had graduated with a degree in communication, and he never intended on using it. Trini had gone a different route than most had expected of her when she got into the architecture school instead of pursuing her planned business degree. 

It had been a decision she’d made after a free seminar course had been offered at her high school. Her art professor had pulled her from class and stuck her in it, seeing something that she hadn’t. Now, she was doing grunt work for the architecture firm, Branway and Shaw. She had high ambitions, and one of the co-owners, Shaw, had recently pulled her up for a large project involving the construction of a private airport. While the woman was fucking terrifying, Trini had a serious amount of respect for her. 

Jason and Trini trudged down the stairs after Zack, all headed for Jason’s newly restored 1967 Shelby GT500. It was deep red with a raised hood vent and white decals along the skirt. The chrome of the frame flashed brilliantly in the sun, and, because Billy had asked so excitedly, Jason had removed the hard-top and added the convertible component. Trini always shot a silent thank you Billy’s way whenever she got to ride in the classic car. After owning a motorcycle for years, being inside vehicles somehow always felt stifling. Jason had gifted her the classic-looking BMW K100RS cafe racer the week after their graduation. It was matte black with a patterned, brown, leather seat. 

Jason was still in the process of finishing Zack’s present, restoring an old 1997 Jeep Wrangler. Until it was completed, Zack was stuck with his old, beaten down Honda Accord. 

Trini veered off toward her bike, straddling it and unlocking her helmet from where it hung on the handle bars. She had splurged on a NEXX XG custom number that had cleared her bank account for some time, but it had been worth it. The raucous growl of her engine starting had Trini grinning with glee. She never got tired of the sound cracklings in her ears or the power thrumming below her. This was the closest thing she had to absolute freedom from even herself. She waits for Jason to pull out of the lot before following behind him. 

The trip takes over thirty minutes, crossing highways and leading them out of the city to a more deserted area where Zack had pitched in with four other parkour performers to build a small, outside course. It was a mixture of tall walls and building-structures, making its overall aesthetic like a ruined city. Trini pulls off the road and grimaces at the dirt and dust that sticks itself to her boots, tires, and the bottom of her bike. 

Zack leaps out of the GT before it comes to a stop, causing him to stumble and fall into a smooth roll. Trini rolls her eyes. How the idiot was still alive despite everything he’s done still surprises her. She is also surprised their mother doesn’t have gray hair from all their antics growing up to now. Diana would probably (definitely) still look just as beautiful with it though. 

“Okay, eyes on me, people!”

Trini rolls her eyes at the camera pointed in her direction, but she and Jason, who is just exiting his vehicle, focus their attention on Zack. Her brother smiles before swinging around with the camera and focusing on three sections of walls that decrease in height and are six feet apart. Zack points toward them.

“This is the location in which I, ZackManTastix, will make history. Or die. We’ll see.” Zack focuses the camera back on her. “Don’t ever tell mom about this.”

Trini smirks.

“What’s going to stop me, beanstalk?”

Zack narrows his eyes at her.

“I don’t think you want her to learn about your accident last year, or the subsequent flirtation and bedding of a nurse who you met at the hospital.”

Trini blanches, giving her brother a lazy salute.

“Touché, fucker. Give me the camera and go do your thing.”

Jason sidles up next to her.

“If you die, we’re leaving your body here and I’m giving your Jeep to my dad.”

Zack tisks.

“Billy wouldn’t like to hear you talking like that, Jay.”

To Trini’s amusement, Jason actually looks chastised. She laughs and takes the camera from Zack. 

“Go, you loon.”

Zack winks at the camera and sprints toward the tallest wall. He scales it with practiced ease despite it being fifteen feet high. He perched himself on the top and turns toward the camera, spreading his arms. 

“I am about to perform the Two-Ass Duck. It will require extreme skill and a hotness level of 20 to complete. Do not try this at—”

Trini interrupts. 

“What is the scaling for hotness? Are you thinking like, 1 out of 10, but you’re a 20? Or is 20 out of 100, which is actually applicable to you?”

Jason sniggers beside her and lets out a whoop.

“She got you good, Prince.”

Zack crosses his arms, looking slightly terrifying and strange from his precarious perch.

“Whose boyfriend analyzed my hotness factors and said without a doubt that he would have sex with me were he not in a loving relationship?”

Trini snorts and turns the camera to capture Jason’s aggravated face. Their friend points a finger at Zack aggressively. 

“That is unfair, you cannot use Billy as a weapon ever!”

Trini nods.

“That is true, Zack. Unfair blow below the belt.” Seeing that Zack is about to make a reference to ‘below the belt,’ Trini pushes forward. “Okay, ManTragic, let’s see what you got.”

Zack is easily returned to his previous purpose, a determined look sliding over his face. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, then refocuses. He leaps forward, arms thrown for momentum, and his body tucks into a flip-corkscrew move that has his body barely skimming over the middle wall. He has a lot of momentum and Trini’s chest drops as she tries to figure out what he’s going to do. If he doesn’t try and land on his feet on the third wall, he won’t have a cushion or a way to decrease impact. Just as Zack’s body twists again, this time his legs curling tight to his chest, he passes just over the third wall. Jason starts to move toward him in worry, but Zack spreads out and flips once more before his feet hit the ground and he lets his momentum carry him into a roll. 

With a loud cheer, Zack jumps in the air and laughs. He runs over to them with his face flushed and his forehead covered in a light sheen of sweat. He stops right in front of Trini, eyes shining at the camera.

“Holy shit, that was so intense! Did you seen me almost get clipped by that last wall? God, that would’ve fucking hurt.”

Jason reaches over and punches him.

“I thought you’d fucking missed your landing and were plummeting to certain death.”

Zack grabs Jason’s wrist as it recedes and yanks him under his arm and in front of the camera.

“This is a true bro. Get somebody who will cry for you.”

Jason shoves Zack back.

“Fuck off.” 

Zack smiles brightly and reaches out to pull Trini is in the shot.

“That’s it for today, my dudes. Thanks for watching! If you enjoyed my tricks, or my ever-sick burns, leave a like or comment. Click that subscribe button if you’re really feeling frisky. Say bye to my viewers, asshats.”

Jason waves with an exasperated expression, and Trini flips off the camera and walks away. Zack shakes his head in disappointment before something seems to come to him. He yells with excitement. 

“I almost forgot! I am doing a special collab with somebody huge that will be uploaded in two days, and you’re not going to want to miss it. I’ll give you a hint: she has choreographed dances for huge artists, and she has her own YouTube account that is massive compared to my paltry numbers. Bye bye!”

Zack turns off the camera and sighs happily. Jason asks the question on Trini’s tongue.

“Who are you collabing with?”

Zack gives Trini a mischievous grin.

“I will show you once we’re back at our apartment.”

~<€~<€~<€~<€

The ride back, Trini took the lead, leaving Jason in her wake. She arrived at the apartment seven minutes before the other two. She spent the time changing from her black jeans and boots to athletic shorts and tennis shoes. She left her white v-neck as is. Jason would probably still want to play a little ball, and she was in the mood to exert a little energy.

Zack and Jason plow through the door just as she is returning to the living room. Zack makes a beeline for the television, setting his camera bag carefully on a shelf of the tv stand. He grabs the PS4 controller and turns the console and tv on. 

“You have got to see this girl, Trini. She’s fucking spectacular.”

A seed of suspicion plants itself in Trini’s chest.

“Why do I specifically need to see this girl?”

Zack smirks. 

“Because she’s hot as fuck and your gay heary will literally jump out of your chest and climb into her hands.”

Trini groans, dropping back against the couch.

“Great.”

Zack opens the YouTube app and types in ‘HartStuff choreo Instruction.’

A video pops up and Trini is already wishing she had not come back to the apartment. The next minute and a half is the best heaven and worst hell she’s ever experienced. She feels like she’s on fire. Because, seriously, who has a body like that? Who moves like that and doesn’t expect people to physically combust. Trini can’t stop shifting in her seat, and Zack watches her with a shit-eating grin. Even Jason seems floored by the performance. Zack pauses it when another group comes on the stage. 

“And you get to meet her tomorrow!”

Trini scoffs, pushing herself to her feet and grabbing Jason’s arm.

“As if I’ll be anywhere near this apartment tomorrow. Come on Jason, we’re going to toss the football around, and you are going to be free the entire day tomorrow so that I do not have to be near this apartment.”

Jason shoots Zack a quick grin before being pulled out of the room.

~<€~<€~<€~<€

The next day, Trini wakes up extremely early, throws on tight jeans another white v-neck, and her favorite leather riding jacket. Her black combat boots are next, and she laces them with care. Jason and Billy had agreed to spend the day with her while Zack’s friend was in town, but only if she got up bright and early to go to the aquarium. Apparently there was a special pre-show happening with their newly trained sting ray, and Billy was invited by one of his friends he was in his master's programs with. 

She grabs her helmet from her beanbag where she’d tossed it the night before, and slings her backpack on her shoulder before heading out the door. She is careful to be quiet and not wake Zack as she stuffs an apple in her mouth and escapes out the door. 

The ride to Billy and Jasons’ is about twenty minutes, and she gets there just as the two are walking out the door. Billy waves in excitement as Trini slows to a stop, and she quickly does the same, her heart warming at the love-clouded eyes Jason watches his boyfriend with. She was happy they found each other. Billy walks over quickly and awkwardly pats her arm. He’s never been good with physical affection unless it involves Jason. 

“You may follow us to the Aquarium.”

She nods, her helmet bobbing.

“Will do, Billy.”

He smiles.

“Great!”

~<€~<€~<€~<€

The show is fun. Mostly because the wonderment on Billy’s face as he watched the sting rays, and the same on Jason’s face as he watched Billy. The two were so good for each other. Jason helped Billy interact or retreat from the world whenever necessary, and Billy kept Jason grounded in a way nobody had ever been able to before. They built each other up like good relationships were supposed to. And sometimes, though Trini hit her own shins with the sharp side of a shovel before admitting it, she was jealous of what they had.

Relationships weren’t really her thing. They took a lot of vulnerability, and Trini learned at a young age that being vulnerable meant pain and suffering. She had a hard time reigning herself in, forcing herself to care less. But she’d done it. Now, the only people able to see her as she is are Jason, Zack, and her mother. Anything else just seemed like it wasn’t worth the effort. 

As she was looking through her phone for instructions to the nearest sushi restaurant, she received a text from Zack.

_10:22am ZackAttacksMyPatience: yo trin. i cant believe you ditched! i can actually. but stop being dumb. my friend will be here in two hours, so you should stop by if you get a chance. just meet her, T!_

She quickly typed out her response.

_Fat chance. Enjoy your collab without me._

She returns back to her search and find a well-reviewed restaurant. When she looks up, she sees Jason looking at her apologetically. Fuck.

“Trini, I’m so sorry. I know I told you we’d have the day, but Billy just got called and told that he’d need to pack a bag for a two week trip to Germany. I know it’s selfish, but I kind of want to spend time with him alone before he’s gone for so long.”

Trini instantly nods, a smile gracing her lips.

“Of course, Jason. I totally understand. You don’t have to apologize.” She means every word, too. Jason and Billy deserve the world. “Go I’m ahead. I will entertain myself some other way.”

Jason nudges her.

“You could go meet hottie-mchotpants.”

Just the thought has Trini feeling nauseated.

“Hard pass.” She nods her head at Billy as he joins them. “Enjoy the rest of your day together. Billy, it was so good to see you.”

He nods in response, hands fidgeting before Jason takes one.

“Goodbye, Trini. I will see you again soon. Have a good day.”

His smile melts her heart a bit as she waves at both of them and turns around. Her arrival at her bike sees her pushing her helmet onto her head. With a huff, she pulls out her phone and perused through her contacts, trying to find something to waste her day on to avoid dealing with the embarrassment that was her interactions with extraordinarily attractive women. She decides to reach out to three people. She gets a response from each within a minute.

_10:37 LexaTRexa: Sorry, T. I decided to fly out to visit Clarke in Paris. She’s nervous about her pieces being shown in such a prominent gallery._

And let the jealousy for healthy relationships continue.

_10:37 Cara Mason: Trini, I’m at going on a hike in one hour. You know the place. You can join me if you’re on time._

She really doesn’t want to go, but her last message comes in as a negative.

 _10:38 WavesForDays: I’m at a conference in Texas. Sorry, Trini!”_

Trini sighs. Looks like a hike is her only option. She’d met Cara in her MMA classes with Zack. They’d hit it off being the two least outgoing humans in the room. She enjoyed Cara’s company, as the woman knew how to remain silent, but wouldn’t shy away from important conversation. 

Trini responds to all three texts, letting Cara know she’d be at her house in forty-five minutes, before she twists her key and starts her engine. She has at least an hour before Zack’s friend shows up at the apartment. She can get in and get out with no interaction. 

~<€~<€~<€~<€

She hurries up the steps to her apartment and groans as she hears the extremely loud music blaring out of it. Zack had a general lack of understanding when it came to propriety. Shoving her key in the door with her motorcycle helmet in her left hand, Trini swings it open. 

“Zackary Prince, you gargantuan monkey, we have neighbors!”

She walks into the living room and freezes. Because Zack had lied. Zack had said two hours. Zack was definitely going to die. 

The choreographer her brother had shown her is standing in her living room wearing cut offs and a stretched tank top. Her sides are on full display except for the sections covered by a black sports bra. She is fucking beautiful, and her toned body is in motion as she is trying and failing to teach Zack some sort of dance move. 

Both Zack and his friend look up at her indignant shout, and the shittiest grin spreads across her brother's mouth. He turns off the music, the silence that follows making Trini severely uncomfortable. She can’t take her eyes off of the girl in front of her, and the girl seems slightly taken aback, but she takes several steps forward, and a confident smile lights up her eyes as she reaches out to Trini.

“Kimberly Hart. You can call me Kim.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I have quite a bit of this written. The first chapter was to see if people might be interested in such a non-canon, indulgent story that is filled with cameos and adorable lesbians. It wasn't edited, really. And it could use a lot of that. This second chapter is a little more what the rest will look like; including a more fleshed out setting.

_Previously:_

_She can’t take her eyes off of the girl in front of her, and the girl seems slightly taken aback before she takes several steps forward and a confident smile lights up her eyes._

_“Kimberly Hart. You can call me Kim.”_

 

Trini stares at the outstretched hand longer than appropriate before she clasps her own with Kimberly’s. And yep, cool. All conclusions prove her previous theory that she cannot handle this in any way.

“I’m going on a hike.”

That’s what comes out of her mouth. Not her name, not ‘hello,’ nothing intelligent or in any way explainable. She catches Zack covering his mouth to keep from laughing and fights off the urge to batter him into the carpet. Kimberly’s lips are tilted up in amusement and confusion, but Trini doesn’t wait for her to respond.

“I mean, I’m sorry. I have to go change.”

And then Trini is off, her cheeks flushed a deep red and her body strangely sweating. She storms down the hallway and into her room, closing the door. She presses her pack against it and lets out a pathetic sigh. Of course she acted like the biggest idiot to walk the earth. She generally has some game. Really, she does. Sometimes. She gets random bursts of confidence whenever intoxicated; hence the situation with the nurse at the hospital. Painkillers sure as hell boosted her ego. So she really just needs four shots of vodka to make her competent.

She takes several deep breaths as she goes about changing into a pair of black leggings, her yellow tennis shoes, and a light blue jersey Jason had given to her. It is too big, but she loves the feel of being absolutely swamped in a shirt. And wearing ‘Scott’ across her back and having his yellow ‘4’ on both sides makes her feel safe. Zack and Jasons’ shirts disappear quite a bit, and she’s never gotten around to telling them that many are in her closet; used for comfy sleeping and workouts.

It takes her several minutes to locate her water bottle and hiking backpack under the mess that is her room. She decided two nights before to reorganize her closet, and she ended up getting pulled away by Jason to help shop for Billy’s birthday present. The backpack is a black and maroon mix, and it is sturdy and shaped for hiking. Cara had given it to her when Trini showed up for their first hike several years before in jeans, a flannel, and an improperly equipped fanny pack. 

She stalls as long as possible before forcing herself towards her door. She just has to fill her water bottle and stuff a few granola bars into her pack and she can get out of there without much interaction. 

But to her utter alarm and annoyance, both Kim and Zack are chatting next to where Trini had left the choreographer earlier: right in her path to the kitchen. Kimberly’s eyes find hers again as soon as she steps outside, and the woman smiles a bright, beautiful smile. Trini slows to a stop before them despite her serious desire to pull the jersey over her head and run past the two. Cool it, Trini. She’s just a human like literally anyone else. With as nice a smile as she can muster under such stressful pressure, she introduces herself. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Kimberly. I’m Trini, this idiot’s sister.”

The woman laughs, a slight rasp to it that has the hairs on Trini’s arms standing at attention. 

“He said you would tell lies about him, and that I shouldn’t believe a word you said. Who am I to trust?”

The playful glint in Kimberly’s eyes has her stomach kickstarting the old butterflies she thought she’d murdered long before. With a glare at Zack, she responds.

“Funny coming from you, firehose.”

Zack sweeps forward and picks Trini off the floor, making an embarrassing squeal leave her lips. 

“Take it back, Trinity!”

Trini struggles. 

“That’s not even my name!”

Kimberly’s laugh sounds again and Trini honestly wants to turn a cream color and fade into the carpet. She gets ahold of Zack’s right arm and twists her body, using its momentum to take them both to the floor. With years of honed skill, she works her way around and pins her brother to the floor. 

“Tap out, you uncooked noodle!”

Zack tries to buck her off to no avail. After several attempts, he finally slumps to the ground and pats her side. She releases his arm and uses him to push herself up, casually returning him to the floor with her shove. A quick glance at the choreographer has her heart thumping double-time in her chest. Still, she feels a bit of confidence from her brother’s defeat, and she gives Kim a smirk.

“So you’re attempting to teach this buffoon how to move his body?”

Kim smiles.

“Attempting, yes. He’s not all that bad.”

Zack pushes himself to his feet and lets out a guffaw.

“Not that bad?! Baby, I am a god on the dance floor.”

Trini grimaces.

“Don’t call people baby, Zack. Especially people so far out of your league.”

Kimberly raises a manicured eyebrow and Trini flushes. Zack crosses his arms and pouts. He gets over it quickly as Trini slides past the choreographer and pulls down two granola bars from their cupboard. She places them in her pack as Zack saunters in behind her.

“Where are you headed?”

Trini doesn’t glance at him, instead she opens the freezer to pull out some ice. With a twist, her water bottle’s cap is off, and she’s loading it to the halfway point. She fills the rest with water.

“I’m going on a hike.”

Zack snorts.

“Yeah, right. You hate exercise.”

Trini frowns at him.

“That’s not true.”

A filthy grin forms on his face.

“You’re right, you enjoy the horizontal marathon.”

Trini blushes and hopes Kim isn’t in hearing distance. 

“Shut the fuck up, Zack.”

Zack smiles smugly, and without taking his eyes off Trini, addresses Kim.

“Kim, do you like hiking?”

And just like that, any confidence is shot to hell and stomped all over. Because Kimberly Hart and her beautiful body cannot see her struggle up hill after hill trying to keep up with Cara. But Kim is entering the kitchen and nodding.

“I love it. My friend Laura and I go all the time.”

Zack throws out his arms in faux surprise.

“Would you look at that. Would you want to go with Trini on a hike instead of making our dance video? We could vlog the experience. We could do the dance video another time?”

Kim finds Trini’s eyes, and there’s a gentle question there that has Trini’s hard resolve taking damage. She finds herself nodding before she can stop herself.

“Yeah, you should come. It might be fun.”

She smiles at the end, and it’s matched and exponentially overshadowed by Kim’s returning one. Zack claps his hands too loudly and startles Trini. She glares at him.

“We’re going with Cara so don’t be annoying. She can still kick both of our asses.”

Zack blanches 

“Fair point.” He tugs Trini’s arm. “Get Kim something to wear.”

Not knowing how to respond, Trini simply nods and motions for Kim to follow her. As she leads the girl back to her room and pushes open the door, she shoots Cara a text with the change of plans.

“Sorry about the mess. I am reorganizing my closet.” Trini finds a pair of gray joggers and her worn, baby blue UCLA Bruins sweatshirt. She tosses both to Kim. “Those should fit. I always get my sweatshirts a size too big.” She freezes. “Not that I think you’re big. I’m just small, you know. Like, just a little bean.”

Jesus, shut the fuck up, Trini. Close your mouth. Good. Now never talk again you pathetic, gay fool.

Kimberly just laughs, taking the clothes being handed to her.

“Thank you, Trini.”

Trini shrugs and points toward the bathroom. 

“You can change in there. I’ll find you a pair of tennis shoes to try.”

Kim smiles her thanks and disappears into the bathroom. 

Breathe, Trini. Come on. Breath. Good…..And she’s exiting the bathroom wearing my clothing; wearing my clothing and looking damn good. Trini has not been looking for extra shoes. She quickly walks into the pit that is her closet and finds her old trainers. She hands them to Kim.

“Those might fit you.”

“You’re sweet.”

Trini trips over nothing as she tries to put distance between them. 

“I feel that many people would disagree with that statement.”

Kim grins.

“Not a very nice person, then?”

Trini latches on to the banter. It’s better than her trying to play catch-up constantly. She gives Kim a smirk. 

“I do have my moments.”

Kim reaches down and slides the shoes onto her feet. When she stands, her head is a whole couple inches taller than Trini’s. 

“I look forward to them.” Her playful look turns curious. “You sure you’re okay with us joining along? I wouldn’t want to interrupt a date.”

The lilt at the end of Kim’s sentence catches Trini’s attention. Was Kim fishing for information? That wasn’t possible. Hell no, Trini. Head out of the clouds. She shook her head.

“Oh, no. Cara and I are both too hard-headed to date each other. She’s also seeing somebody right now, I think. A somebody that actually might be coming with us. I didn’t think to ask.”

Kim nods, a pleased little grin on her lips. Instead of trying to hurry their jaunt to Trini’s room along, Kim drops into her beanbag chair.

“I can’t believe you have one of these.”

Trini settles herself on the bed, her eyes narrowed.

“I can’t tell if I should be offended, Hart.”

Kim collapses backwards and lets out a quick laugh.

“No, this is great.” She’s silent for a moment, and then she sits up and gives Trini a look the shorter girl can't quite understand. Something a little like admiration. “Trini, I watched Zack’s latest video with his stunt. And I’ve seen previous ones that you’ve popped in and out of. I just wanted to say that it’s really awesome that you are so open with your sexuality.”

This was definitely not a conversation she expected to have. But it was also a conversation she refused to shy away from. She shrugs her shoulders.

“I have a mother who told me to be proud of who I am. I see no reason to hide it, especially when it’s so important to me.”

Kim nods, her lips pursing in contemplation. 

“I’m bi.”

The choreographer almost seems prepared for criticism or negative commentary. Trini just grins despite the wave of anger hitting her as she realizes that Kim has had people react badly often enough that she’s prepared for it.

“That’s awesome, Kim.”

And Kim’s radiant smile dropkicks Trini’s poor stomach, butterflies and all. Because this girl is absolutely beautiful, and absolutely fierce, and she looks so soft right now. Trini may or may not have spent the night before watching every single choreo video Kim had ever made. She’d avoided her youtube channel because she had a pathetic notion that it would make her want to meet the woman. Now her efforts seemed stupid. She had seemed cocky and fierce in those. Seeing the woman’s softer side in person was an entirely new beast that Trini’s chest can’t handle. She stands, rubbing her palms on her leggings.

“Come on. We have to get there before Cara leaves. She doesn't have a lot of patience.”

Trini sticks out her hand, their conversation leading to a sense of familiarity between the two. Kim was hot, but she was human. And Trini felt comfort in seeing that in the woman. Kim smiles and allows Trini to pull her to her feet. The rush of air has Kim’s perfume scorching and settling in her nostrils. She smells like warmth and spice. Before she does something rash like ask the woman out, Trini steps back and lets her fingers slip slower than she should from Kim’s hand. The choreographer’s lips twitch a bit as if to let Trini know she noticed.

Zack is waiting for them with a backpack in hand. He’s in athletic shorts, a black tee, and an all-too-delighted grin.

“Finally. What were you ladies doing in there?”

Trini flushes but Kim nudges her arm.

“Just getting to know each other a bit.”

Zack waggles his eyebrows and Trini punches his arm. Hard. Zack yelps. She jabs her thumb toward the door. 

“Come on. Time to go.”

Trini snatches her helmet off of the couch and turns to find Kim staring at it intently. Zack winks at Trini. 

“Kim, if you wouldn’t mind me driving your car, you can ride with Trini.”

Fuck. Kim seems delighted at the prospect, and she quickly chucks her keys at Zack before looking at Trini.

“If that’s okay with you, of course.”

But it doesn’t seem like a question. The cockiness Trini found endearing in her videos comes out to play. She coughs once and shrugs one too many times.

“Yeah, sure. Not a problem. I have a spare helmet in my room.”

Zack giggles.

“Yeah, for the ladies she’s trying to keep close.”

Trini points toward the hallway.

“Get my helmet, you asshole.”

Zack salutes and bolts for her room. Kim is giving Trini a sly grin, and it’s doing things to Trini that she doesn’t want to think about. She honestly has no idea if her or Kim will make it off her motorcycle alive. She can’t imagine having the girl’s strong arms wrapped around her and not wrecking her bike. 

When Zack returns, Trini makes a fast walk to the door and leaves Zack to lock it behind them. As she passes him, she shoves her backpack into Zack’s arms. Trini pushes her helmet on as she clomps down the steps in order to hide her red cheeks. She reaches her bike and takes a deep breath, not wanting Kim to get on behind her while she is basically panting. Zack is down next, bolting toward a light pink Jeep Wrangler. 

Kimberly saunters slowly down their steps and walks toward Trini with her lips quirked and Trini’s extra helmet in her hands. Trini waits until she’s close and nods toward the Jeep.

“Really? Pink?”

Kim smacks her arm and looks at Zack excitedly climbing in the driver’s seat. 

“Pink is awesome.”

Trini snorts.

“Okay, princess.”

Kim smacks her again.

“Rude. Help me put this on. I’ve never ridden a bike.”

Trini takes the helmet from the choreographer and pulls the straps out, she lifts it and steps close to press it down on Kim’s head. She has to step even closer to strap it under her chin, and every time her fingers brush Kim’s neck, she feels tingles starting from her fingers and shooting to her toes. And other places. Places she absolutely ignores in favor of turning away and straddling her bike. She turns it on, leans back to flip the passenger footrests down, and waits for doom. 

Kim slides onto the bike behind her, her hands finding Trini’s hips. Jesus fuck. Gay panic. Extreme gay panic. Kim’s hips slot against her ass and lower back, and Trini takes several deep, unhelpful breaths. Kim squeezes her hips, and the noise that passes through Trini’s lips is not quiet and altogether not appropriate. Kim laughs behind her and leans closer. Can a person turn into a puddle on the ground from physical contact with a hot brunette?

“You okay there, Trini?”

“Totally fine. Hold on.”

Trini pulls the clutch and kicks her bike into gear. Kim yelps as they take off, her arms wrapping tightly around Trini’s waist. Trini loves and hates the feeling of the other girl against her back, her arms locked around her stomach. The entire ride she is a buzz of nerves and tensed muscles. It’s a thirty minute drive to Cara’s favorite hiking trails, and by the time they arrive, Trini feels like she’s already hiked up and down the mountain four times. Cara is waiting with crossed arms and a frustrated scowl. Beside her is a beautiful woman with dark hair and an angular face. Trini pulls to a stop and waits for Kim to release her before shutting off her bike and dismounting. The distance between Kim and her seems much too wide, and she finds herself shifting slightly closer as she removes her helmet. 

“Cara, hey.”

Cara huffs.

“You’re lucky I’m still here.”

The woman beside Cara rolls her eyes and steps forward with an outstretched arm.

“What she means is that you’re lucky I’m here. Cara tried to leave fifteen minutes ago. I’m Kahlan.”

Trini grins and shakes the woman’s hand. 

“Wonderful to meet you. Curious as to how you reign this asshole in. I’m Trini, and this is Kimberly.”

Kim still hasn’t taken her helmet off, but she steps forward anyway and clasps her hand in Kahlan’s.

“Call me Kim.” Kim turns to Trini. “I can’t figure out this buckle.”

Trini chuckles and moves in closely as she undoes the latch and tugs her helmet free. Kim’s soft locks fall gently around her head and she gives Trini a smile that roots her to the cement.

“Thanks.”

Trini clears her throat and steps away, trying to gain back some of her footing.

“No problem, princess.”

Kim groans and crosses her arms.

“That is not the nickname you’re choosing for me. I veto it.”

Trini smirks.

“Princesa?”

The blush that spreads from Kim’s neck to her cheeks lets Trini know she’s stumbled upon something...important. Zack’s arrival has both of them stepping apart. 

“Cara freaking Mason, it’s been too long!”

And despite knowing Cara just as well as Trini, he makes the mistake of going in for a hug. He’s on his back before they can even register Cara’s movement. Cara smirks.

“You never learn, Prince.”

Zack groans from the ground.

“What is it with the ladies in my life!? Two takedowns in one day? Unbelievable.”

Cara shoulders her pack and nods towards the trail.

“We’ve wasted enough time. Let’s get going.”

Zack jumps off the ground and holds out a hand.

“Hold the phone! Who is this beautiful lady?”

Cara clears her throat, her firm demeanor cracking a bit as she glances at the smiling woman beside her. 

“This is my girlfriend, Kahlan.”

Zack pulls the woman into a hug when she goes for a handshake, and Kahlan laughs as she returns the gesture.

“Thank you for taming this wolf.”

Cara growls and Zack shifts so Kahlan is between them before pulling away. 

Kahlan reaches out for Cara’s hand and tugs her to her side. The annoyance on the blonde’s face melts away. She tries to keep the smile from her face but fails quickly. Zack coos and it has Cara lunging at him. The only thing that stops him from ending up on the ground are Kahlan's reflexes. She quickly has Cara’s arm up behind her back. 

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get started.”

Cara growls at Zack and quickly turns and stomps toward the forested area. Kahlan gives them a wink and follows after. Zack tosses Trini her pack, pulls his camera from his, and takes off after the two women. Trini locks her helmet to her mirrors, hangs Kim’s on the other, and glances at the girl who surprisingly waited for her rather than following behind Zack. A smile is shared between them as they start off behind the other three. 

They walk in silence for several minutes, taking in the sloping hills and furrows of trees, and watching as Zack starts up his vlog. 

“Heyo mother truckers! It’s ZackManTastix here!”

Cara’s voice rings out from ahead.

“Trini, I regret inviting you!”

Trini laughs.

“Love you!” She glances over as Kim chuckles beside her. “Why did you agree to work with my brother? He’s a freaking nut.”

Kim’s smile shifts into fondness.

“There was a YouTuber convention in Los Angeles that we both ended up at. At one of the after parties, there was a guy named Ty that had contacted me before about doing a collab. I didn’t like his personality or the way he talked, so I turned him down. Apparently he’d been hella offended, and he confronted me at this party. He got handsy and mean. Zack saw it happening and stepped in between us. When Ty threw a punch, Zack put him into a headlock and kept him there until he learned his lesson. It was great, and Zack didn’t act like he deserved some kind of award for helping me. He just asked if I was okay and then started to leave.” Kim shrugged. “I was impressed. So I caught up and joined him and his parkour buddies the rest of the night. There some heavy casual flirting from them, but it wasn’t only directed toward me. They all seemed very affectionate.”

Trini nodded, loving that people saw the kindness Zack wasn’t always good at showing.

“Zack is one of the most loyal, loving people I’ve ever met. I’m glad we were adopted together. He watched my back and I watched his when we were both in the same place. He’s a great man. And the flirting in that group is insane. Tommy and him have been circling each other for two years. She is way more patient than I am.”

Kim nudges her arm.

“You go after what you want?”

The question seems loaded, and Trini glances at Kim’s mischievous grin. She waits to meet her eyes before responding.

“Always.”

Kim grins, focusing back on the path.

“Good to know.”

Kim hops gracefully over a root.

“So, Trini, what do you do?”

“I’m an architect; rather, I’m sometimes and intern and sometimes an architect.” Kim’s brows rise in surprise, and Trini laughs. “Yeah, people are generally surprised by career path. I don’t actually know what they’re assuming I do, but I guess it isn’t that.”

Kim smiles.

“I think I have just never known anyone with that as a career. I always expect one of the most common degrees that people spout out when somebody asks that question, so you just surprised me. It fits though.”

Trini raises her eyebrows.

“Oh yeah? How so?”

Kim shrugs.

“You seem to have this strangely structured artistic vibe. Like, your room was ‘messy’ to you, but even though clothes were all over the room, they were folded neatly and placed in specified piles.”

Trini laughs.

“I’m surprised you noticed.”

Kim smirks.

“Think I’d be looking at something else?”

Trini finds it somewhere in her to wink.

“Of course not. I feel like you know more about me than I know about you. Why did you begin your youtube channel if you were already a relatively popular choreographer?”

Kim seems to move closer to Trini as they walk, or maybe it’s Trini shifting closer, but by the time Kim responds, their arms are brushing. 

“I happened to meet a couple of youtubers at an event, and they asked if I’d be interested in being in a video with them while I was in town. It turned out that I had an affinity for the camera.” Trini lets out a quiet, ‘I’m not surprised’ that has Kim grinning. “Anyway, I decided to start my own channel and post some fun dance stuff, and then it turned into something more than I ever could have imagined. It’s fun to be connected to people all over the world.”

Trini shakes her head, shooting her brother a quick glance.

“I don’t know how you guys do it. You put yourself out there for people to criticize and judge. That’s terrifying.”

Kim raised a brow.

“Says the girl who has stated many times while sharing the screen with Zack that she’s a lesbian.”

Trini hums.

“I guess, but I’m not in that many. And I don’t care enough to read the comments.”

Kim grins.

“They’re all good, you know? People ask for you to be a part of his videos a lot.”

It clicks with Trini that Kim has gone through her brother’s video comments. She sidesteps a gouge in the ground and meets Kim’s eyes with a smirk.

“Any reason you’re reading the comments on his videos?”

Kim flushes a soft pink, her shoulders shrugging.

“I wanted to know more about what I was getting into after agreeing to do a collab.”

“Seems a little less than strategic.”

Kim laughs.

“I guess. I’m known to be rather impulsive. But seeing the type of people that follow a person explains more about them sometimes than a single video. A lot of people talked about how insane Zack was, how funny he was. A solid amount mentioned a hot sister named Trini who’s ‘sick burns’ were sorely missed. After watching a few videos, I found myself in agreement.”

“Yeah? With which parts?”

Kim gives smiles, staring at the ground and then merging Trini’s eyes..

“Definitely all of them. Some more so than others.”

Trini laughs, giving Kim a slight nudge. 

“Whatever, Hart. You’re full of it. Do you like being around people a lot, then? Extraverted to the extreme?”

Kim nods, her arm brushing against Trini’s again. It drew the shorter girl’s eyes down to the distinctive muscles shifting there despite the fact that Kim was just walking. 

“I really do like being around people. I like the excitement of crowds and the opportunities to speak with a ton of different personalities. But I only have a small group of friends that I actually share my life with. From our interactions so far, I assume you are the opposite of an extrovert.”

The playful smile on Kim’s face negates any kind of insult Trini might have perceived. 

“First of all, as already stated, I am a lesbian. And you are you. Sorry if my first instinct was to run away from you.”

Kim laughs.

“What does that mean? I am me?”

Trini shakes her head, giving the girl next to her a scoff.

“Don’t act like you aren’t aware of what you look like. You’re a dancer for crying out loud.”

“Then wouldn’t you, as a lesbian, want to run toward the dancer?”

Trini hops over a large rock in the path.

“You would assume so, yes. But unless I’m intoxicated, my ability to charm pants off is inhibited.”

“Interesting.”

Trini narrows her eyes at her companion.

“That meaning?”

Kim is saved from answering as Zack draws closer to holds the camera in Kim’s face.

“Kimberly Hart, everyone! And my stupid sister, Trini!”

Trini flips off the camera. Zack turns it back around toward his face. 

“She’s always so rude.” He returns it to Kim. “Anyway, Kim, you are a very talented human. Tell my viewers some of the people you’ve choreographed for.”

Kim smirks, her persona shifting a bit with the camera on her. 

“The biggest names are probably Beyoncé, Demi Lovato, Rachel Berry, Halsey, and Maroon 5.”

“Any favorites?”

Kim smiles, lifting and dropping her shoulders. 

“I liked them for differing reasons. Beyoncé was fun, but it was a rushed project so I didn't really get a chance to relax. The finished piece looked fantastic though. Demi was a fucking blast. I actually got to spend time with her. She's been in a few of my YouTube videos since. Rachel is one of the most talented people I've ever met. She's also quite generous once you've gotten past her controlling nature.” Kim laughs a bit. “Halsey was a dream come true. She doesn't generally have choreo for her performances. She just lets the music speak to her. It's a very organic way to perform. But I helped her with a video she was making. Maroon 5 was probably the most involved. I worked on choreography for their new video and had to teach it to the band, and then I also had to be in the video. Adam got me in to watch The Voice a few times during our production period.”

Trini is floored. This girl is fucking talented, and she seems so chill and not egotistical. There is a joy when she speaks about her work that Trini doesn't see often. Zack turns the camera toward himself, eyebrows at his hairline. 

“I am in the presence of royalty.” The camera turns to Trini. “Trini, how do you feel about this revelation.”

Fucking Zack. She wants to be offhand and snarky, but Kim’s eyes are on her and they seem intrigued by what she may say. 

“I can't believe she is stooping so low as to be in one of your videos, brother.”

Perfect: complement Kim, diss on her brother. 

Zack gasps. 

“You wound me.” He turns to Kim. “Anyway, any steamy flings happen during your career?”

Kim narrows her eyes, giving Zack a sharp glare.

“I think you would know better than to ask me that. Unless you want to talk about your ‘will-they-won't-they’ with Tommy.”

Zack shoots Trini a glare for her betrayal, and then quickly turns the camera away. 

“Reminder to Zack: edit section.” 

Zack falls back behind them once they catch up with Cara and Kahlan, getting candid video shots of them hiking. At some point during their second mile, Trini trips while jumping over a slight dip, and Kim’s hands fall onto her arm and back to hold her upright. 

“You okay?”

Her voice is much closer than expected, and Trini flushes a deep color. She clears her throat and nods.

“Just peachy.”

But honestly, she is not an athletic person, and she doesn't exercise outside of MMA, and she's not used to walking on slippery leaves and uneven terrain. She slips several more times, and to her delight and utter mortification, Kim finally just slips an arm through hers and makes sure she stays upright. Kim laughs and leans in close, her hair brushing Trini’s shoulder.

“You are not very good at this, Trini.”

Trini huffs and just barely avoids slipping when her foot hits an upturned root.

“If you're going to bully me, you can go walk with Bugs Bunny back there.”

Kim pulls her tighter to her side.

“I'm not bullying. It's cute. You're cute.”

It's not really her fault at all that she trips right over nothing and collapses on the dirt path. Cara and Kahlan turn around at the noise, and she can hear Zack dying of laughter behind her. Kim is trying to suppress a bout of giggles as she reaches down and tries to pull Trini up. Trini does not comply.

“Just leave me here to die.”

Kim’s laugh breaks out and Trini can't help but stare at her in awe. Zack saunters up next to her, camera still out and recording.

“Smooth moves, Trinder.”

Trini crosses her arms and lays back in the dirt. Kim starts laughing harder, and Zack is basically crying. Even Cara has a smile on her face. Kahlan is the only one trying to hide her amusement. Kim reaches down again and tugs at Trini’s shoulder.

“Come on, Trini.”

Kim's laughter makes it impossible for her to find strength to pull Trini up, and she finally gives up. Trini shoots her a glare.

“Have fun driving your own car back.”

Kim’s smile instantly turns into a pout that Trini finds fucking adorable. She keeps her face clear of her weakness. Wordlessly, Zack hands Kim the camera. Before she can think, her brother has reached down and lifted her over his shoulder for the second time in a day. She doesn't waste time pushing off of his back and falling into a somersault on the path. She sits down again, arms crossed. Zack huffs and he seems to have a silent conversation with Cara that Trini really should have taken as a warning. Because soon, both Zack and Cara have an arm locked in their own and they're tugging her to her feet. They walk with her for several minutes despite her struggling and their laughing. Despite everything, it's nice to see Cara so free. But Trini has been embarrassed enough, and she finally gives in.

“Fine, fine. I'll walk. I'm good.”

Cara glares at her.

“I swear if you sit on the goddamn ground, I'm going to break one of your fingers.”

Kahlan smacks her girlfriend. 

“Cara Mason!”

Cara grumbles out an apology, letting go of Trini and marching ahead. Zack lets go next and pats Trini on the head. She punches him. Kimberly hands Zack the camera back and is instantly beside Trini, nudging her playfully.

“I'm sorry.”

Trini scoffs.

“Sure you are.”

Kim slides her arm back through Trini’s, her fingers grazing along the shorter girl’s forearm. 

“Come on, Trini. I'll make it up to you.”

Trini acts boldly, eyes flicking to Kim’s face.

“How so?”

Kim’s hand drags down and slips into Trini’s. She squeezes once.

“I have some options to throw out there.”

Trini shivers at the growl in Kim’s tone, swallowing thickly.

“What might those be?”

Kim pinches the back of her hand.

“Use your imagination, Trini.”

Use her imagination? That is not fair advice! Because Kim’s close to her and she's touching her and she smells good. And Trini’s imagination is going bad places, and she's sure that's not what Kim means. 

The rest of the hike up is exhausting and she definitely slips more than her fair share, but her mind is raging like an inferno with thoughts and images that are extraordinarily unhelpful. And is it her fault is she's a little turned on right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you think I should keep writing this. The plot is in the air a little bit, but there's going to be lots of love and lots of smut. So if that's your thing, tell me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've been writing a lot because I hate my job. I'm not editing these chapters or anything (like, I literally write them and upload them), so I know it's probably pretty rough. If it's too bad, let me know and I'll try and find a beta lol. Also, still looking for somebody who speaks fluent Spanish to help me. Hit me up if that's something you can help with.

_Previously:_

_“Use your imagination, Trini.”_

_Use her imagination? That is not fair advice! Because Kim’s close to her and she's touching her and she smells good. And Trini’s imagination is going bad places, and she's sure that's not what Kim means._

_The rest of the hike up is exhausting and she definitely slips more than her fair share, but her mind is raging like an inferno with thoughts and images that are extraordinarily unhelpful. And is it her fault is she's a little turned on right now?_

 

Cara stops them as they reach a waterfall with a picnic table and a slow moving river. 

“We can break here for heading back down. The water shouldn't be too cold if any of you want to swim.”

Trini drops tiredly to the bench, and Kim sits beside her. Much closer than necessary. And should she be reading into that? Probably not. Is she? Definitely. 

Zack is already stripping out of his shirt and dropping his backpack on the ground. His camera is waterproof, so he runs with it to the water and jumps in. A sharp howl leaves him and Cara snickers. With chattering teeth, Zack wades out of the water and makes his way back to the group. He glares at the blonde.

“You bitch.”

Trini takes his camera from his hands and turns it on him, showing his goosepebbled skin and shaking limbs.

“Got em’.”

Kahlan pulls out a small, dry washcloth from her bag and hands it to Zack with a smile. She then proceeds to pinch Cara’s ass in punishment. Zack dries off his upper body and returns his shirt, but there isn't much he can do about his lower half. He's shaking heavily next to Trini, and she feels bad enough that she groans, turns off the camera, and pulls out a pair of extra joggers she'd brought in case she got cold. Zack plants a kiss on her cheek before disappearing into the woods. Kim nudges her, their thighs now pressed together.

“You two do love each other.”

Trini shrugs, glancing the direction he went. 

“I can't even imagine my life without him in it. I don't know how I did it for twelve years.” She winces. “Sorry, you don't need my sad story.” 

Kim answers with an honesty that floors her.

“I want to get to know you, Trini.”

Trini can't keep the smile from her face and so she looks down. Kim reaches over and links their hands together again, changing the subject as she notices Trini trying to remain calm. She nods toward the two women by the water.

“Those two are cute. What's their story?”

Trini finds her thumb brushing gently along the back of Kim’s hand as she responds. 

“I'm not too sure. We'll have to get a few drinks into Cara before she opens up though. She has always been very rigid and unmovable. She's loyal, but it's never shown through kindness or constant communication. Now though, she seems so happy. I've never seen her back down before. That Kahlan is a special lady to be able to do that.”

They watch the pair by the water in silence for several minutes. Cara is biting her lip hard trying not to smile at something Kahlan is saying, and Kahlan always has some kind of contact with the blonde even if it's just their shoes. She touches Cara’s bottom lip and says something with a smile before leaning forward and kissing her. Kim and Trini look away. 

Trini pulls her hand away when she hears Zack bumbling through the trees, and she doesn't miss the frown that appears on Kim’s lips. 

In truth, she is confused and afraid. Because Kim said something that proved she was actually interested is getting to know Trini. And Trini didn't know if she could handle that. The choreographer already had her infatuated. 

This was why she didn't want to spend time with her. She didn't want to get her hopes up. 

Zack appeared in spectacular fashion with too tight, too short joggers. He was holding his boxer-briefs and shorts. Trini grimaced.

“You can keep those forever.”

Zack dropped down across from them, head falling onto the wooden table.

“Thanks, T.”

She reached over and ruffled his hair, then rested her chin in her hands. 

“So don’t youtubers do a video for each channel when they collab? If Zack’s is going to be this stupid hike, what are you doing for yours, Kim?”

Kim shrugs.

“The deal was that I’d teach Zack some dance moves and I’d try to learn Parkour skills. But if we don’t do the dance one, maybe we should save the parkour one and try something else.”

Zack nods thoughtfully, steepling his fingers. “How long are you here for?”

“Three days.”

That startles Trini, and she finds the disappointment in her chest much too heavy for having just met this girl. It always amazed her how people acted all touchy-feely and obsessed after knowing somebody for a short time. She’d never understood why that was even possible. She was beginning to understand. Because it wasn’t so much that she was already very into Kimberly Hart, but the idea of it? The possibilities? They were taking root in her heart quickly and without mercy. She hadn’t realized how quickly her brain had begun its process of putting her heart on the line. She slumps further into her seat as Zack ponders his response. He holds up his finger.

“What if we do those two, plus another a vlog-style one like this for you? That way we can have a video ready to edit on a day we don’t feel like shooting.”

Kim nods, glancing over at Trini.

“Sounds good. As long as Trini doesn’t mind me being around so much.”

And despite her desire to start pulling away what she’d somehow already put forth, Trini couldn’t. Kim was watching her with warm, brown eyes and a hopeful smile. Trini smiles.

“Of course not.”

Zack claps his hands.

“Perfect! Also, no obligation, but if you don’t want to pay for three nights at a hotel, you’re more than welcome to stay with us.”

Trinis swears that Zack is purposefully attempting to destroy her one sentence at a time. Kim looks to Trini again, and Trini is really starting to hate it. How can Kim be so fucking considerate and so fucking beautiful and so fucking cute all in one? It just doesn’t seem fair to the rest of the world; and especially not to Trini. She gives the girl beside her a nod and subtly scoots off the bench. 

“I’ll let you discuss this together. I think I’ll catch up with Cara before she gets all hyperfocused on the return journey.”

Kim looks a little confused, but she nods and smiles anyway. Zack seems to know exactly what is happening, and he has the grace to look guilty for being the cause. Trini is gone before either can ask anything. She feels a little bad for interrupting the couple talking, but Kahlan smiles and Cara doesn’t seem to be any more angry than she always looks.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to get a little update on your life.”

Cara gives her a sharp nod, and a flick of a smile. 

“It is going well. Woods and Mason is growing quicker than we could have expected after we removed Cage and Rhal from the board of directors. It’s allowed Lex and I to work less hours. Time is still short, but we have time to spend. . .elsewhere.”

The small flicker of Cara’s eyes toward her girlfriend does not go unnoticed by either women. Trini smiles at her old friend, glad she’s finally finding peace in her life. Cara had an even more traumatic childhood than Trini and Zack. If Kahlan can help her heal from that, Trini was all for their relationship. 

“I’m really happy for you, Cara. You deserve it.”

The blonde shifts, definitely uncomfortable, and Kahlan interlocks their hands to settle her. She changes the subject by turning it to Trini.

“Is Kim your girlfriend?”

Trini takes a sharp breath, not expecting the question.

“No, no. I actually just met her today. She’s a friend of Zack’s.”

Cara lets out a sharp snort. 

“Friend of Zack’s? That girl hasn’t left your side since we began walking. You, Trini Prince, held her goddamn hand.”

Trini blushes and glances back to Kim to make sure she’s not listening in.

“Shut up, Cara. It’s not like that. We just hit it off well. She’ll be a good friend.”

Even Kahlan gives her a unbelieving eyebrow raise.

“You’re not interested in her?”

Trini shuffles, staring out over the water to the rushing waterfall.

“I mean, I didn’t say that. But like, there’s not much of a chance for anything to happen. She’s leaving in three days.”

Cara frowns.

“Where is she going?”

Trini opens her mouth to respond and then realizes she doesn’t know where Kim lives. 

“Um, I don’t actually know.”

Cara reaches out and smacks her arm much harder than necessary. 

“Idiot. You’re already writing her off before you even know the parameters and logistics of your situation. That’s stupid.”

Trini sticks out her tongue.

“I don’t like you suddenly being a romantic. It’s disgusting.”

Cara takes a threatening step forward.

“I am not a romantic.”

Kahlan wraps her arms around Cara’s waist and curls into her chest.

“Yes you are, baby. I told you I was sick last week and you left work to bring me four, separate, FULL meals just in case I didn’t like what you’d chosen.”

Cara blushes and seems unable to find a response. Instead, she clears her throat loudly.

“We should begin the trip back. I have things to do.”

Kahlan grins cheekily.

“I am things.”

Cara groans and leaves the corny line behind her as she shoulders her backpack and stomps away from the clearing. Trini turns and finds Kim’s gaze already on her. She is watching Trini with eyes that seem to know more than Trini wants her to. Trini stops herself from heading toward Kim, and instead sticks next to Kahlan as they walk. It works quite well until Zack sidles up on the woman’s other side and starts talking to her about her work, which happens to be in the medical field. Trini doesn’t get a chance to hear exactly where because a soft touch has her turning and finding the questioning eyes of Kim Hart. She slows despite herself, putting distance between Zack and Kahlan and her and Kim. Kim gives her a small smile.

“Did you get to catch up a bit?”

Trini can’t help the smile she gives Kim. The woman is honestly interested, and intently listening for Trini’s answer. 

“I did. I’m really happy that Cara has Kahlan. I think they’re very good for each other.”

Kim nods, her hands tucking into the pockets of her borrowed joggers. 

“That’s wonderful. I’m glad Zack and I came with you.”

And Trini knows it probably doesn’t mean anything, but she can’t help but notice that Kim said ‘you’ and not ‘you guys.’ She bumps her shoulder into Kim’s, a resurgence of hope in her chest. She takes the plunge.

“So, when you’re not visiting my loser brother, where do you live?”

Kim seems thrilled by the return of Trini’s playful mood. 

“I travel around a lot for my work, but when I’m not working, I am usually in Florida.”

The hope in Trini’s chest crashes and burns in a more violent way that it had the first time. 

“Oh.”

Kim grips her hand, bringing her to a stop. 

“Trini….”

Trini meets eyes filled with a hint of frustration and lot of hope.

“I know this is kind of crazy, but I’m not the only one feeling this, am I?”

Trini doesn’t pretend to be confused.

“You are not.”

Kim bites her bottom lip, her eyes searching Trini’s.

“Will you let me take you on a date?”

Trini lets out a sharp breath, but her eyes close and she shakes her head. Kim looks even more frustrated when she finally meets her gaze. 

“Why not?”

Trini looks away, having a difficult time saying anything negative to the beautiful woman in front of her. 

“I’m intrigued by you, Kimberly. I can’t help but be attracted to you, as I assume anyone who sees you is attracted to you. You’re beautiful. But you also live across the United States from me. And you work a lot. And I’m already not a fan of relationships when they’re simple.” She decides honesty is the best way to keep Kim from being offended. “You wouldn’t be simple, and I will get hurt, Kim. I don’t want to be hurt.”

Kim’s eyes flash with disappointment, but she gives Trini a tight nod and tries to smile.

“Fair enough. All your points are valid. Friends?”

It sucks when she nods her head, but it’s really just better to stave off the affections she has for Kim already rather than let herself fall deeper and then have her heart crushed.

“Friends.”

Kim nods her head, her lips pursing before she gives Trini a cheeky grin.

“Just for the record, I find you beautiful as well. Let’s not let this get weird, yeah? I enjoy your company, and I want you around the next few days.”

Trini nods her agreement.

“Sounds good to me.”

Except it doesn’t. It fucking sucks. But she acts normal and jokes around with Zack and the others the whole way back. She is surprised when Cara gives her the fastest side-hug known to man, but it warms her more than she can express; not that Cara would want to hear it. Zack pouts when Cara won’t show him the same privilege. She moves to her bike, but the excitement of having Kim with her is dulled by the knowledge that nothing will come of all the butterflies. 

Kim seems a little hesitant, but she gladly takes the spare helmet when Trini holds it out. This time, she doesn’t ask for help, taking a moment to try and figure it out herself. Trini’s fingers itch to assist her, but it seems like they both know distance will be better. 

When Kim settles onto the bike behind her, her hands don’t go to her hips. They tentatively wrap around her stomach, but the pressure isn’t there like it was before. Trini doesn’t understand why something she never had seems like such a loss. The ride back isn’t any better. Any time that Kim’s arms tighten as Trini increases speed or takes sharp curves, she loosens her grip as soon as she notices. It seems to be a relief to both of them when they are parked in Trini and Zacks’ apartment parking lot. Kim hops off as soon as the engine stops, and she tugs the helmet from her head, becoming more adept with the straps.

Trini is about to get off when she decides against it. Kim turns around, confused, just as Zack sidles up. 

“Whatcha’ doing, T?”

Trini is glad her helmet keeps him from seeing her lying. He would know in a heartbeat.

“I just remembered that I need to run into work tonight. I have a presentation on Monday and I need to get the material to finish it.”

Zack seems confused, and he knocks her head.

“Can't you just get them tomorrow?”

“No, I can't.”

She regrets the snap in her voice immediately, noting that even Kim picked up on it. A guilty look floods the choreographer’s face and she looks away from Trini. 

Trini, for her part, feels like utter garbage. She shakes her head in frustration and turns her key. She's out of the parking lot before she can apologize or change her mind. She didn't technically lie. She does have a meeting on Monday, and she can do some finishing touches on it to make it the best it can be. 

Arriving at her building, she parks in the large, underground structure and keeps her helmet in her hands as she makes her way to the stairs. Her chest feels tight, like a vine had wrapped it way slowly around her lungs and is starting to squeeze. Trini shakes her head stiffly, trying to clear her thoughts that have been stuck on the brunette with soulful eyes for the better part of the day. The decision she made today to stay friends with Kimberly Hart has left this strange feeling of greatness unfulfilled. 

Trini reaches the back door and pushes it open harder than necessary. She passes the security guard and gives her a small nod of her head.

“Tate.”

The woman returns her gesture with a sharp nod of her own, but she says nothing. Trini is happy with that. Instead of going straight to her desk, she decides to brew a strong cup of coffee to wash down the bitter taste in her mouth. As she walks toward the break room, she glances around the open space structured to give each person, whether architect or intern, space and a creative zone with which to work. The brick walls of the building give it a classic, beautiful quality, and the Edison lights hanging from the tall, exposed ceiling give the room a mellow vibe. Nobody else is in the office right now, as both of her bosses are sticklers about weekends. 

Trini spots her desk in the left corner, and she smiles at the large, blow-up picture Zack had printed for her space. It’s of her, Jason, and Zack covered in black, red, and yellow paint. Their teeth, exposed because of their bright smiles, are the only parts of their bodies not painted. She loves her life. She loves her brother, her mother, and her friends. She’s happy. Sometimes she wants something more, but it just doesn’t seem worth the heartache. Trini huffs and turns behind her to enter into the break room. It’s a decent size, the space taken up by two large couches angled towards a television, and table and chairs set. There’s a pool table off to the right, and ping pong beside it. Along the back wall, a long counter with a stove, a fridge, and a microwave rest. There’s a small space above the counter before a line of cabinets holding plates, cups, and mugs are mounted on the wall. It’s a nice space to take breaks, and leads to most of her coworkers staying in the building for their lunch breaks. In turn, it creates a stronger community within their office. 

Trini heads straight for the coffee maker; it’s not two thousand dollar espresso machine, but the bosses invest in good grounds. There’s an amusing, laminated printout of directions to make proper coffee. It was taped up on the cabinets after a streak of poorly executed coffee had the office grumpy for a week. Trini doesn’t look at it as she starts the process. The routine steps are comforting, and she takes her time cleaning out the pot, filling it with water, and pouring it into the coffeemaker. She takes the coffee grounds from the large fridge and pulls down the filters. Both go into the coffee maker. Now all she needs to do is wait. 

A noise from the hall outside has Trini on alert, and she faces the door in preparation. Her boss, Shaw, walks around the corner. She doesn’t seem surprised to see Trini, but she doesn’t seem happy to see her either. Although, Trini thinks, Shaw might be a lot like Cara in her inability to look happy. 

“Ms. Prince. Why are you in my building on a weekend?”

Trini straightens her shoulders.

“I thought I would get some work done.”

“On what?”

Shaw asks the question like she already knows that Trini is a capable worker and had finished any projects that had upcoming deadlines. Trini lies anyway. 

“The Crifton building. I was pulled into it by Peterson to help with the drafting.”

Shaw crosses her arms, her expression never changing.

“You’re finished with that. The presentation is this Monday. Peterson said he had everything worked out.”

Shit. Trini nods, but she looks away out of a lack of an answer. Shaw steps into the room.

“Ms. Prince, your work is above average for somebody so new to the game, but I will not tolerate liars.”

Trini nods her head once. 

“Yes, I… I was helping with the presentation as well. I don’t need to be here, but I figured there is probably some tweaking that could be done on it.”

Shaw huffs.

“Work is not the reason you’re here, then.”

Another voice, this one higher and sing song, sounds from outside the office.

“Aw, Sweetie, look at you understanding the paradox of human actions.”

Shaw tenses, her jaw rolling, and Trini is shocked. She’s never seen anyone rile up her boss. A tall, striking brunette with sharp eyes steps into the room. She looks like the personification of volatile charm and mischief. She comes to a stop much too close to Shaw’s back. 

“You’re name is Trini, yes?”

Trini nods, eyes flicking back and forth between the two women. The taller one smiles. 

“I’m Root.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Root grins widely, stepping even closer to Shaw.

“Of course it is. Anyway, Shaw, we have plans. Trini here is hiding in your breakroom because of personal issues that you don’t care about.” She glances at Trini. “I’m close to the mark, or no?”

Trini feels like this woman is looking right through her. She gives a sharp nod. 

“You are right on it.”

Root doesn’t seem surprised.

“Trini wants to hide at work, and there’s no reason not to allow it, right? Come now.”

And then Root is physically dragging Shaw out of the room, and Trini stifles a laugh when she hears a very harsh and aggravated growl of “Root” as they walk down the hall. She doesn’t think Shaw would appreciate any kind of acknowledgement of what happened. 

The coffee maker beeps twice, and Trini turns around to pour herself a cup. She ends up playing pool against herself for two hours.

~<€~<€~<€~<€

By the time Trini arrived at her apartment, it was half past two in the morning. She'd spent two hours at the office with the breakroom pool table, and then she'd decided that blowing off some steam would be a good idea. She'd taken a drive and ended up parked outside her mother’s house without really realizing that it had been her destination. She didn't dismount or make any move to turn off her bike. She should have called. She shouldn't even be here because there was nothing happening that she couldn't figure out herself. But her mom was the one she knew she could go to for sound advice and a solid hug. 

The front door opens before she can make a concrete decision. Diana doesn't leave her door frame, but she leans against it with an expectant and soft smile on her face. Trini feels the coiled tightness in her chest slowly loosen, and she turns off her bike and is in her mother’s arms within seconds. The relieving breath of her mom’s scent slowly trickles through her, easing the rest of the knot from her chest. 

“Hello, Trini.”

“Hey mom.”

Diana pulls away, her hands sliding up to cup Trini’s cheeks. 

“Come inside.”

Trini follows her mother into her spacious entryway and smiles at the family pictures and separate photos of her, Zack, and Diana. There’s a stairway to her right that winds around to the top floor. The house is large, but not too large that Diana here alone is a ridiculous notion. Trini stops to stare at a photo of the three of them. It was taken on Christmas when she was fifteen and Zack was sixteen, and they’d spent half the year working on their mother’s present. In the picture, her and Zack are grinning excitedly while they look at a very overwhelmed Diana. Their mom is cry-laughing as she holds up a large, poorly constructed book bound in scraps of leather sewn together and wrapped around a thick cardstock. 

Trini still remembers how scared she was to watch Diana open it. At the time, she was still adjusting, still trying to convince herself she was there to stay. Some of her past foster parents had been upset when she showed affection for them. But Zack, the loving kid that he was and still is, had asked Trini to make it with him. It was filled with the things they’d grown attached to while with Diana, and there were photos that Zack had taken with a camera Diana had given him. They were mostly blurry, and not always capturing a full image, but Diana had been overjoyed. Trini had written little blurbs under the photos and decorated all the pages with black and yellow, their favorite colors at the time. She feels lighter. She is so happy this ended up being her home, that Diana ended up being everything to her. 

Diana pats the seat beside her on the sofa in their living room. A sofa with so many memories. Trini sits beside her and and her mother takes her hands in her own. 

“Little one, what's going on?”

Noting the worried furrow of her mother’s brow, Trini shakes her head.

“It's not a big deal, really. You don't need to worry.”

Diana smiles, brushing Trini’s bangs from her face and humming.

“You obviously came here for a reason, Trini.”

Trini sighs, dropping her head forward. 

“It's just...there's this girl…”

Diana’s eyes widen in understanding. 

“Ahhh, you have a lady.”

Trini shakes her head. 

“No, that's not-- I should probably explain. Zack is making a video with this girl.” Diana smiles at the mention of her son, but she doesn’t interrupt. “And the girl is so beautiful, and I don't know, I think I could like her a lot.”

Diana nods. 

“But?”

Trini sighs, tilting her head to rest it against her mom’s shoulder. 

“But, she normally lives in Florida, and she travels a lot, and it just seems like an easy way to get my heart broken.”

Diana scoots closer and pulls her daughter into a tight embrace.

“Beautiful girl.”

Trini lets her worries go while her mother’s arms are around her. She tucks herself into her mother’s chest and relaxes. 

“She asked me out today. I wanted to say yes so much, but I just know that there’s only a 1 and 100 chance of it working out.”

Diana’s slow breathing soothes Trini until she is able to release her tension and sink into the comfort being offered. After several quiet minutes, her mother pulls back and meets Trini’s eyes.

“It's going to come down to whether you think that she is worth it. Spend time with her, Trini. If you are still too afraid by the time she needs to leave, you can stick to your decision and nobody will blame you.”

Trini sighs. 

“I know, I do. But I can feel it, mom. She could destroy me.”

Diana kisses Trini’s forehead. 

“Come on, love. Let’s make some cocoa and watch something awful on television. If you want to, we can talk about this again later. I think that right now you need to be distracted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly writing this for fun and as a way to expel some ideas, but I do really like hearing what people think. If you have any constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it! Or if you just enjoyed some part or all of it. It's nice to be able to talk with you guys. 
> 
> How are people feeling about the cameos? I love writing them, but not if most people hate them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I'll keep updating this quickly in the future. I don't think this story is all that great in terms of quality, but I didn't want to spend a lot of time or effort on it. It's mostly my way of relaxing. It's goofy, unrealistic, and indulgent haha. 
> 
> It would be good to know if you guys are interested in this story specifically. If not, I can write this for myself and put up better content instead.

Trini pushes open her door as quietly as possible. She is bone-tired, and despite the reprieve being with Diana had offered her, she is still not decided. The door closes behind her with a soft thud. The lights in the apartment are off, and Trini hopes she can just make it to her bed and pass out. Of course that’s not how her night plays out. 

Zack’s door flies open as she passes it and Trini screams.

“Zack, what the fuck?!”

Her brother is standing with crossed arms and a confused glare.

“How are you just now getting home? What have you been doing? Are you okay? Did something happen with Kim today? She insisted on staying at her hotel.”

Trini feels guilty that Kim felt she needed to do that, but she rolls her eyes at her brother.

“Jesus, mom, sorry I didn’t get home by curfew.”

Zack huffs, his crossed arms slipping down and his hands finding his pockets. He looks down.

“I just, I know what you look like when you’re upset. And I can’t help feeling like it’s my fault. It is about Kim, isn’t it? Was she rude? I don’t have to collaborate with her. You’re more imp--”

“Zack, stop. This isn’t your fault at all. I am a little worried about your spot-on knowledge of my taste in women, but you didn’t do anything wrong. Kim is, Kim is wonderful.”

Zack frowns, studying Trini as if she has something on her face.

“Then what is the problem?”

Trini laughs, backing up to lean against the wall and drop her head back.

“She’s leaving, Zack.”

Recognition dawns on Zack’s face, but he takes an excited step forward.

“But Trini, she can come back. You guys can do long-distance? She already travels a lot. That’s why she was able to come here for a few days. She has a meeting with somebody in Santa Barbara in a few days.”

Trini lets out a low breath, studying her brother as he tries to convince her that this is worth it. When he finishes speaking, she shakes her head.

“I think you’re forgetting the fact that I’ve never been in a relationship, Zack. I don’t a complicated, long-distance one would be a good first go at it.”

Zack reaches out and tugs Trini into his chest. She fucking loves her family. And despite not being somebody who really likes people touching her, she always find comfort in Zack and her mother’s arms. 

“Trini, I think that you have to figure out if Kim is something you really want.”

Trini laughs.

“That’s what mom said.”

Zack tugs away to look at her with surprise.

“You saw mom?”

Trini nods. 

“I was just driving around and I ended up at the house.”

Zack’s face turns into a pout. 

“I’m so jealous and salty that I was not invited to this reunion.”

Trini slugs his arm, letting out a dry chuckle. 

“You saw mom last weekend. And I didn’t even mean to end up there. It just kind of happened. Also, you know she’s going to show up here at some point this weekend when one of us is overwhelmed or frustrated. And that she’s not going to tell us how she knew or why she didn’t just call.”

Zack grins, but it quickly turns into a wide yawn. He begins to pull her into his room.

“Come on, Crazy girl.”

Trini doesn’t pretend to fight it. She and Zack used to sleep next to each other a lot when they first started living with Diana. At some point, Zack and Trini had moved the slumber party to Diana’s bed. As Trini is about to crawl under Zack’s covers, she stills and then groans loudly. 

“I still have to shower.”

Zack jumps onto the bed and collapses on his back. He shoves her with his bare foot. 

“You filth. Go clean yourself.”

Trini trudges out of Zack’s room and down the hall. She grabs a pair of shorts from her shorts pile on her desk and a sweatshirt of Zack’s that she stole. As she’s heading to her bathroom, she catches sight of two folded pieces of clothing resting next to each other on the bed. The clothes Kim borrowed. Trini walks over to them, smiling slightly at the fact that Kim folded them for her despite the fact that they were dirty. There’s a piece of paper stuck in the collar of the sweatshirt, and Trini takes a deep breath before picking it up and reading it. 

_Trini, I didn’t have your number to tell you this, so I figured I’d leave a note. I know, it’s dorky. I guess I could have asked Zack for it. But I just wanted to say thank you for your generosity (the clothes) and your hospitality (allowing me to crash your hike). I’m sorry that I made things weird. I really had no intention of any of this happening. You knocked the wind out of me from the very start. I know you needed some space tonight, and I still would like to be your friend, but if you don’t want me at your apartment the next two days, that’s totally alright. Just text me and let me know. -Kim (305)-XXX-XXXX._

Trini knows she is grinning, and she can’t force it off of her face. Because of course Kim is adorable and writes notes, and of course Kim signs her name with a little heart over the i, and of course the woman’s handwriting is sloping and soft and flawless. Before she can talk herself out of it, Trini pulls her phone from her pocket and creates a new contact for one Kimberly Hart. She opens a new message and types.

_You didn’t make it weird._

Trini hits send and then drops her phone on the mattress next to the sweatshirt. Her shower is quick, and she throws on underwear and the clothes she grabbed earlier. She’s not expecting a response from Kim, but she checks her phone anyway. Kim’s name on her screen has Trini’s stomach swooping and waking up all her butterflies. 

_3:20am Kimberly Hart: Woman of many words, I see._

Trini grins and replies quickly.

_I like to get straight to the point._

She brings her phone into the bathroom while she brushes her teeth. She’s halfway through her allotted time when her phone buzzes. She forces herself to wait until she’s finished, and then she flosses and rinses her mouth. She walks out of the bathroom and pulls her charger from the wall before heading towards Zack’s room. Just outside his door, she pauses and finally reads the message.

_3:21am Kimberly Hart: I can see that. Have you made a decision?_

Trini sighs and rests against the wall.

_Looks like you get to the_ Hart _of the matter pretty quickly too. Ha._

Trini sends the message, almost instantly wishing she could take it back. Kim’s response is quick.

_3:26am Kimberly Hart: . . I want to tell you you’re adorable, but I’m obviously going to abstain from that. . . And you didn’t answer my question._

Trini’s heart melts just a little bit.

_You didn’t ask actually ask me a specific question._

_3:27am Kimberly Hart: Trini._

She can almost imagine the no-nonsense tone of Kim’s voice despite never hearing it before. Is it bad that she wants Kim to say it up close and personal?

_You can come to our apartment. It’s better with lighting than a hotel would be._

She knows it’s a copout, and she knows it’s not what Kim is looking for. Kim’s response proves that.

_3:29am Kimberly Hart: You know that’s not what I want to know. I want to know if I’m going to make you uncomfortable._

_You’ve never made me feel uncomfortable, Kim. I didn’t leave earlier because I was uncomfortable._

_3:30am Kimberly Hart: Why did you leave?_

Trini slumps, her head bumping against the doorframe. She doesn’t want to get Kim’s hopes up. She’s set on staying friends. But the idea of lying to the girl makes her feel sick. Trini stares at her bare feet for several minutes, not knowing how to respond. Her phone buzzes, and she jumps. Who else is-- her phone continues to buzz. Trini is almost afraid to look at the screen. She knows it’s her. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Trini slides her finger along the bottom of the phone and raises it to her ear.

“Trini, hey.”

Her voice is just as destructive to Trini’s fortified will as it was earlier, but this time there’s a hint of sleepiness, a hint of worry, and it has Trini struggling to focus on responding. She finally gets out a quiet greeting.

“I figured it might be easier to talk than texting back and forth.”

Trini scoffs a little, a small grin tipping her lips up.

“It had nothing to do with the fact that I kept dodging your question, then?”

She hears Kim let out an amused hum.

“That may or may not have factored into my decision.”

“How many factors were there?”

Kim laughs.

“I know you’re stalling, Trini. And I don’t know if you want to hear the answer to your question.”

Trini walks away from Zack’s door in order to not wake him. She heads toward the balcony.

“Answer for an answer then?”

When Kim responds, Trini can hear her smile.

“Somehow that doesn’t seem all that fair. But I’ll bite.”

Trini unlocks her balcony door and pushes it open. 

“You first.”

“You’re pushing it, Trini.”

Trini’s grin, present from the moment she heard Kim’s voice, widens.

“Come on, Princesa.”

A sound a little like Kim breathing in too quickly has Trini pulling her hand across her stomach. She needs to rein herself in before she says something that she can’t play off. There’s a rustling on the other side of the phone, and it sounds like Kim is getting out of her bed.

“You aren’t playing nicely.”

“I told you I was mean.”

“Trini.”

It’s the way Kim breathes out her name a little in amusement, a lot in exasperation, that has Trini’s chest squeezing. Kim continues before she can say anything.

“I wanted to hear your voice again. I like your voice. You’re turn.”

Trini closes her eyes, glad for the cool weather keeping her grounded.

“Not to negate my earlier point about the lighting in hotels, but I. . . I want to see you. Before you leave, I want to get to know you.”

Kim is quiet for several long moments. When she answers, her voice is hopeful, and that is exactly what Trini didn’t want. 

“I come to California a lot for work.”

Trini sighs loudly enough for Kim to hear.

“Kim, I have never been in a relationship.”

“I’m not asking for a relationship right away. I just want to take you on one date.”

“Do you think that it will stop there?”

Kim’s answer is quick.

“I hope not.” She pauses, then speaks more softly. “Trini, I don’t expect anything from you. I just want a chance.”

Trini almost feels like crying. She hasn’t cried in a very long time. 

“The problem with that logic is that that one chance is all it’s going to take for me to want this too much. And that could lead to us both being hurt. And I don’t want that.”

Kim is quiet for a long time. Finally,

“Trini, all relationships require vulnerability. But I understand that you’re afraid. And I respect that. Let me- let me know if you change your mind?”

Trini drags her big toe along the cement of their balcony, her shoulders slumped and her eyes closed. 

“Thank you, Kimberly.”

There's a release of breath through the phone that sounds a lot like a sigh. Trini answers before she changes her mind. 

“Have a good night, Trini. Try and get some sleep.”

“You too.”

The phone call ends and Trini feels shittier than she’s felt in a long time. She shakes her head once, walks inside and closes the balcony doors, then she’s going into Zack’s room and climbing beneath his covers. His familiar smell has her calming down, and she feels his hand slide into hers.

“I’m on your side no matter what you choose, Trini. Just make sure you really think about it.”

She nods, not bothering to check if he sees it. 

She doesn’t fall asleep until the sun has just begun to rise.

~<€~<€~<€~<€

Somebody is making breakfast. Trini knows the smell of bacon, and she also knows that Zack generally only makes it when he’s trying to make her feel better. He’s more of a granola bar, cereal, or no breakfast kind of dude. She yawns and stretches, enjoying the pull on her muscles. She pushes herself off of Zack’s bed, not bothering to check her phone. It was most likely dead because she forgot to plug it in. 

Trini went through her morning routine of brushing her teeth and putting on a pair of large, fluffy socks. She still feels exhausted, so she doubts she slept very much. A glance at her computer tells her it’s almost eleven. 

She shuffles her feet beneath her through the hall to their living room. She freezes when she turns into the kitchen. It’s ridiculous that she hadn’t prepared for this occurrence. Of course Zack wouldn’t think that having Kim here when Trini woke up was a bad thing. Nor would he think to warn her because he’s a freaking idiot. But Kim is grinning as she looks at her from top to bottom, pausing on her fluffy socks. Trini knows she has bed-head, and she knows she looks like a frumpy dork. When Kim finally speaks, she’s blushing. 

“Um, hey. Zack’s in the bathroom and he left me with the bacon. I don’t know how to cook bacon, Trini.”

She smiles at Kim in awe. The choreographer is standing at her stove in jean shorts and a white blouse covered by an army green jacket. She looks absolutely stunning, but the look takes a dorky turn when Trini’s eyes land on the oven mitts on both hands. One is holding the tongs as she pushes around the bacon. 

“Well, firstly, you don’t need oven mitts to cook things in skillets.”

Kim narrows her eyes.

“Excuse me, but stuff kept flying out of the pan and burning my arms. Your brother is a menace.”

Trini laughs, glad that the way they ended the day before and their conversation last night hadn’t ruined any kind of friendship they might have. She walks toward Kim and nudges her out of the way while taking the spatula. 

“He is a menace. Don’t worry, I’ll finish these. You’re our guest here.”

A toilet flushes from the hallway bathroom and Trini waits for Zack’s appearance. He comes into the kitchen with his hair still crazy and a pair of sweatpants and a v-neck. Trini shoots him a glare.

“Zackary, you almost let Kim burn down our apartment.”

Kim huffs.

“Rude. I wasn't that bad.”

Trini shoves the spatula in her sheepish brother’s hand and moves to leave the kitchen. 

“I’m going to go change.” She points at Zack. “Do not give her any kind of cooking job.”

When she glances at Kim, she finds her pouting. It twists up into a smile when Trini laughs. 

Trini moves quickly to her room, looking around the floor in her jeans pile for something appropriate to wear with Kimberly fucking Hart in her house. She grabs a pair of black skinny jeans and pulls them up her legs. A short, white tank top goes on next, followed by a red and black flannel. She leaves her socks. Trini rolls up her sleeves and brushes her hair free of tangles before making her way out into the living area. Kimberly is now standing in the living room with her back to Trini as she works with her camera. Trini decidedly does not stare at her ass and thighs. 

Kim turns as she hears her coming and she gives Trini another once over. She points at Trini’s feet. 

“I’m glad you didn’t take off the socks.”

Trini kicks a foot up and wiggles her toes. I like socks in the morning.”

Kim chuckles and moves around the camera to switch out the lense. 

“That’s cute.”

Both of them pause what they’re doing, but Kim resumes fiddling with the camera a moment later like it’s not a big deal. Trini decides to take the same route. 

A grunt from Zack in the kitchen catches Trini’s attention, and she looks over just as he picks a piece of bacon off the floor. She instantly moves toward him, finger pointed.

“Hey, That piece is yours, Zackary!”

Zack winces but stops his motion to return the bacon to the plate. He holds it out to her.

“Here, stuff your face, kid.”

Trini takes the entire plate and walks back into the living room, Zack tailing her. Kim seems to just be finishing up. She smiles when Trini holds the plate out to her, snaking two pieces from the top of the pile.

“Thanks, Trini.” Kim glances over her shoulder at Zack, eyebrows raised. “Is that what you’re going to wear for this video?”

Zack, a piece of bacon half in his mouth, glances down at his pajamas. He shrugs and responds around the food.

“Why not? They’re not going to be spending much time looking at me anyway. And my viewers are used to my lack of fashion.”

Kim laughs, her eyes meeting Trini’s for a second before she pushes a button and steps back.

“We’re recording. Come see if you like this lighting, Zack.”

Zack motions at Trini with a piece of bacon. 

“I always have Trini do that for me. She has more of an eye for this stuff.”

Kim’s eyes find Trini’s again and she nods toward the camera. 

“I thought you were kidding about the lighting.”

Trini chuckles, moving forward to see the shot.

“I am very talented, Kim. Don’t act so surprised.”

Kim opens her mouth to snark back, but closes it almost as quick. She motions for Zack to enter the frame, and he does, carrying two pieces of bacon. Trini fiddles with the settings a bit before stepping out of the way.

“You’re good to go.”

Zack instantly raises his bacon in the air and hoots.

“Hello, viewers! Today is a special day. Today, Kimberly Hart is going to teach me some of her dance moves. I think I’m going to nail it.”

Kim laughs.

“Zack, from our brief session yesterday, I truly doubt the viability of that statement.”

Zack narrows his eyes and stuffs the rest of the bacon into his mouth. He glances around a moment before shrugging and wiping his hands on his white t-shirt. Kim looks horrified. She points toward their rooms.

“Change.”

Zack looks down at the stain and then back at Kim.

“It’s not even that bad.”

Kim doesn’t relent, her nose wrinkled in a way that Trini finds adorable. Zack gives Trini a pleading look.

“Back a brother up, Crazy girl!”

Trini leans back against the couch, her arms crossing over each other.

“I would do as the lady says, brother.”

Zack crosses his own arms. 

“I’m not a huge fan of this bonding thing you guys have.”

—:::—:::—

Zack returns two minutes later with a black shirt on. He pouts at the Camera, so Kim takes over for him.

“Hello Zack’s viewers! And any of mine who happen to catch word of this. I’m Kim Hart, and Zack here has asked me to teach him the choreography to one of my dances.”

Zack finally straightens up and grins.

“I figured it would be a good way to get into my career as my own choreographer. I’ll have your job one day, Kim.”

Trini laughs out loud.

“In your dreams!”

Kim winks at her and Zack just straightens his shoulders. 

“I happen to think I’m going to rock this challenge. What are we dancing to?”

Kim steps out of frame a moment to pick up the remote to the sound system. 

“I choreographed a dance to Jax Jones’ ‘You Don’t Know Me.’ It’s a pretty fast-paced song, so don’t worry about any and all mistakes you’re definitely going to make.”

Zack makes a show of rolling up his sleeves and blowing on his palms. It quickly turns into a cough and Trini and Kim laugh. Zack tries to talk through his wheezing.

“I’m just saying, I am going to bring down the stage.”

Trini rolls her eyes.

“Considering the stage is our living room, I hope to God that you don’t.”

Kimberly grins and focuses on the camera.

“I’m going to do a quick run through of the song to give you an understanding of what I’m talking about.” She moves Zack out of the way. “I’m going to do the whole thing, but you can edit it to be shorter later on. We might only get through the first part depending on how difficult this is for you.”

Zack plops into a kitchen chair.

“Rude.”

Trini watches with interest as Kim gets into position, her body tight and loose all at once, and her eyes taking on a simmering quality. The muscles in the choreographer’s thighs are etched and pronounced, and Trini thinks she actually might pass out. Kim pushes the play button and tosses the remote on the couch. The moment the music begins, so does the movement of Kim’s body. She sways to the bass, her arms rising above her head and sensually sliding down. Trini feels her entire body flush with heat.

The singing begins, and Kim’s arms start moving in a ways that are somehow both sharp and smooth, cutting out and across her body. And then she drops her upper body back, her hips thrusting forward, and she swings them around and fuck if Trini is looking at anything but then. 

The choreo focuses on the movement of the limbs and hips in collective way, and every time Trini tries to look anywhere but at those swinging hips, she is drawn right back to them. 

Partway through the song during a rap-like moment of the lyrics, Kim moves her body quickly side to side, and then she’s somehow rolling her body up and down and left to right, and Trini has to look up or she might actually die. What she finds doesn’t help at all, because Kim is smiling, her tongue cheekily between her teeth, and it’s a whole other kind of attractive that makes Trini’s knees weak. The rest of the dance is basically a blur, because Trini is malfunctioning, and she’s trying to get the image of Kim’s body moving so sensually in other ways. She doesn’t come back to herself until the music stops, and Zack walks back into the frame with a very serious expression. He bows to the camera.

“And thank you for your time, that’s all we have—“

Kim laughs, her breathing hardly changed, and pushes Zack a bit.

“Shut up. You are doing this dance.”

Zack shakes his head profusely. 

“My body is not wired to move so sexy.”

Kim laughs again and then moves Zack so they both fit within the video and their whole bodies can be seen. 

“Shush. We’ll start off with the beginning. It’s not too difficult.” Kim crosses her right leg over her left, bringing her arms up at the same time. “This is the first step. Try it.”

Zack crosses his leg over and puts his arm in what he thinks is the correct position. Kim corrects him patiently until he actually is. Then she swings her arms.

“You’ll go: swing, swing, swing, spread your legs, drop your arms to your hips, wind back, wide back, and then wind your hips around.”

When Zack tries with his lanky arms and tall body, he looks more like a flailing octopus. Trini snorts and tells him so. Kim tries to hide her smile as she waves a finger at Trini. 

“Don’t be mean.” 

She looks back to Zack. For the next thirty minutes, Zack partially learns the dance moves to Kim’s choreo. She corrects his positioning throughout, moving behind and around him to straighten or spread things out. On a particularly embarrassing failure, Trini can’t keep in her laugh, and she actually has to bend over at the force of it. Somehow, Zack had tried to rock backwards while swinging his hips and he fell on his ass. Kim is chuckling too, but Zack stands and points at Trini.

“That’s it!! Get over here. You’re learning this too.”

Trini holds up her hands.

“Hell no, Zackery-doo-dah. The failures won’t be as funny if they’re mine.”

Kim tilts her head, eyes glinting with mischief. 

“I don’t know, I think I would quite enjoy it. Come on, Trini.”

Trini scoffs. 

“Not gonna work on me, Hart.”

And then Kim does something that is totally unfair, and completely devastating to Trini’s free will. She reveals her puppy dog eyes along with her pout. Trini almost whines. Nobody should be that cute.

“Please, Trini. It’ll be fun. I’ll help you.”

Trini glares at her but makes her way forward.

“I don’t like you, Kimberly.”

Kim just grins and waves her over. Zack’s gloating smirk is annoying enough that Trini slugs him hard as he moves out of her way. 

Trini has a slight advantage in the fact that she’s been watching Kim teach this to Zack for almost an hour. It’s not enough to keep her from looking like an idiot. But Kim is encouraging and patient still, and she’s in full teacher mode as she goes over and over the steps. At one point, during a circular hip grinding, Kim moves in behind her and actually grips her hips. The fact that Trini doesn’t moan might be one of her greatest accomplishments to date. 

“You have the hips for this, Trini.” She guides Trini’s hips in the proper motion. “See, look at that. It’s perfect.”

When Kim finally steps away, Trini lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, nodding along to whatever Kim is saying to try and look less delirious than she feels. She is pretty confident in the notion that Kim has been a lot more hands on with her for this training than she was for her brother. By the time she’s learned about as much as Zack, Kim calls it.

“Alright, let’s try and do this together, yeah? Would you like me to be in the middle so you can both see me?”

Trini nods emphatically.

“Yes, and please also take up the entire frame so nobody can see me.”

Kim glances at her.

“That would be a shame.”

And freaking Kim and her stupid comments. Zack jumps back into the shot, hopping up and down on his feet. 

“Let’s do this!”

It doesn’t go as badly as expected, but Trini knows that Kim dancing beside them does neither her nor Zack any favors. Especially because a large part of Trini’s focus is on trying not to stare at Kim. By the time they’re done, Trini is sweating profusely and has taken off her flannel. They do it twice before Kim calls it complete. She claps proudly.

“You guys actually did really well for non-dancers.”

Zack is half bent over and grimacing.

“I used muscles I wasn’t aware existed in my body. I am broken.”

Kim rolls her eyes, moving into frame and standing very close to Trini. 

“Stop being dramatic and end your video.”

Zack heaves once more and then wraps an arm around his sister. She slides away with a disgusted ‘ew’ and moves to Kim’s other side. Zack smiles at the camera.

“Tell the people in the future that the dance careers of Trini and Zack Prince began and ended in this moment.” He looks at Kim. “Thank you, Kimberly Hart, for taking the time to do this video with me and dealing with my brat of a sister. I know she’s hard to work with.”

Trini growls and moves toward Zack, but an arm wrapping around her waist freezes her in place and shocks her silent. Kim laughs and smiles down at Trini.

“Don’t let him get to you. You did great.” Kim slides an arm around Zack’s waist as well before focusing on the camera. “Tell these two dorks in the comments that they’re not THAT bad.”

Zack raises his fists in the air in triumph, talking about something, probably ending the video, but all Trini can feel is the warmth of Kim’s arm around her waist. It feels too good to be real. She gasps slightly when Kim squeezes her hip and let’s go, but luckily Zack had already turned off the camera. Kim definitely heard it though if her red cheeks are anything to go by. 

Zack holds out his hands for a high five from each of them.

“One down, two to go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment with any criticism or encouragement if you have the time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited and typed on a phone lol, so sorry for any awful mistakes.
> 
> Heyo! So this is the most recent chapter that I've written, meaning the updates are not going to be daily anymore. Hopefully they will still be quick though.

They ride together in Kim’s Jeep to the little set up out of the city at Zack’s suggestion. He said it would save money, but Trini knew he was looking out for her. She’d grabbed her phone on the way out of the apartment, having plugged it in during a break in filming. She found a text from Zack warning her about Kim being there early and had to laugh at the failed attempt. She also had a text from a friend from her architecture school. Apparently her girlfriend was forcing her to go to Universal Studios Hollywood: Halloween Horror Nights. 

_12:30pm Carmkilla: It would be quite beneficial to all people in my life if you were to come with Laura and I to this stupid Halloween Themed Park. She says it’s a “must experience” event. She has a lot of them._

Trini grins at the idea of nihilistic, pessimistic Carmilla doing something so ‘pedestrian’ for a girl. She’d only met Laura once, but it hadn’t done anything to clear up how those two ended up together. Zack nudged her from the back seat.

“What’s got you smiley?”

Trini laughs.

“Carmilla is begging me to go to USH with her and her girlfriend.”

Zack’s eyes light up instantly, and he leans forward and smacks Kim’s arm. Trini shoves him backs

“Dude, she’s driving!”

Kim laughs and Zack doesn’t lose any excitement.

“I know what you can vlog! We can go to Halloween Horror Nights. It’ll be sick!”

Kim is already shaking her head. 

“Hard pass on that, Zack. I do not do scary.”

Zack whines as he slumps back.

“Come on! Please! Trini loves scary stuff!”

Kim glances over at her.

“That surprises me.”

Trini grins, arms crossing.

“Why does that surprise you, princess?”

Kim flushes and shrugs.

“I don’t know.”

Trini smiles, nudging Kim’s arm.

“Are you scared of people who dress up in costumes?”

Kim’s eyes widen dramatically and she nods.

“Hell yes. Duh. Ten out of ten terrified. Will not be going.”

Trini smirks but doesn’t push. She responds to Carmilla.

_I need details, C._

_1:07pm Carmkilla: Today. Arrive at the park at 5._

Trini lets out an annoyed breath.

“I don’t think I’ve met anyone as crass or uncaring as Carm.”

Zack leans forward again. 

“She’s almost as terrifying as Cara. Trini, you honestly have the most aggressive friends.”

Trini shifts in her seat to get more comfortable and grins at her brother.

“It’s great. They keep the grabbers and gropers away when we go out.”

She refocuses on her phone.

“It looks like I’m going to an amusement park as a third wheel. I’m going to try and get her to bribe me.”

_What’s in it for me? Seems like a big gain for you (my presence), and a negative for me (the obscene amount of money I’m going to spend)_

Zack is almost over the console as he stares at her screen. Carmilla responds quickly.

_1:17pm Carmkilla: I’ll pay for your food inside the park._

Another message follows.

_1:17 Carmkilla: And Laura says she’ll bring a sexy lady friend for you._

Zack whistles, slowly leaning back in his seat.

“She must really want you there. Food and a lady.”

Trini is blushing furiously, and she shoots Zack a glare. Before she can correct him, Kim clears her throat.

“What is she bringing to the table?”

Trini stares at the side of Kim’s face, noting a hardly-there twinge of steel in her voice. It’s overlapped by the sound of curiosity, but Trini has a feeling the choreographer knows the answer to the question she’s asking. Trini doesn’t really know how to respond, so ever-helpful-Zack does for her. 

“Carmilla is offering to pay for Trini’s food and bring her a date. She knows the way to Trini’s heart.”

Trini turns and slugs his arm.

“Fuck off, Zack.”

Kim doesn’t say anything, and her face is painted with a calm expression, but Trini notices her hands are tightening on the wheel, and her back is rigid. Boys have no fucking tact. Jesus Christ. Trini doesn’t know what to think of Kim’s silence. They’re in such a strange place, both interested, one braver than the other. She thinks about Kim going on other dates when she gets back to Florida and something strange twists in her stomach. It’s subtle, but it grows as she continues to think about it. Trini does not need this additional aspect messing with her head as she tries to stay firm in her decision. 

She glances back at Kim, noting the slow relaxation of her fingers against the wheel, the somewhat resigned expression on her face. It messes with Trini in a way that she can’t put in words, so she speaks other ones that she knows she should regret but doesn’t.

“You know, Kim, if you come with me, I’ll watch your back.”

She tried to make it sound more like going into battle than safeguarding a person she cares about, but the question in it, the softness in it, definitely catches Kim’s attention. She rolls her shoulders and clears her throat again. Her response is just as soft.

“Yeah?”

Trini smiles, but she points her head forward and doesn’t look back.

“Of course, Princess.”

Zack seems to pick up that something is happening, and he keeps quiet for the exchange, but when Kim gives a barely-there nod, he leaps up in excitement, his head bumping into the canvas top. 

“Yeah-- ow, fuck!”

It breaks the tension, the honesty of the moment, and both Trini and Kim grin at each other before making fun of Zack. 

Trini responds to Carmilla just as they’re pulling off the road to park.

_I accept your food, but the ladyfriend will not be necessary. Zack and his friend are coming along._

_1:41 Carmkilla: Took you long enough._

Trini chuckles, responding as both Kim and Zack get out of the car.

_You’re welcome, C. See you tonight._

Trini looks up to see Kim laughing at something Zack is saying, and she feels a pang of regret that she can’t be fearless, that she can't take that leap. With a low sigh, Trini exits the vehicle and makes her way to the pair. She catches the end of Zack’s sentence.

“...might try the walls as well. It’s always fun to be able to scale a wall. For totally legitimate reasons of course. Like cleaning gutters and-- and retrieving items that land on tall objects.”

Kim is chuckling still, and she gives Trini a wide grin as she comes to a stop next to them.

“You’re brother is a lunatic.”

Trini takes the bag off Zack’s shoulder.

“Oh, I’m fully aware of my brother’s insanity. I tried to admit him into a hospital, but my mom wouldn’t let me.”

Trini pulls Kim’s camera out of the bag and sets to work, making sure the proper lense is in place and adjusting the settings to the bright day. Zack moves a little bit back, still in the grass before the arena. Trini starts recording and gives them a thumbs up. Kim is standing there, eyes bright and a smile on her face, but neither her nor Zack say anything. Trini looks at them confused, and Zack and Kim both look at each other and begin talking at once.

“I thought you were going to start.” “Aren’t you going to do the intro?”

“It’s your video.” 

“You seem like the kind of person who doesn’t care whose video it is.” 

“That is fair.”

Trini bites her lip to keep from laughing and clears her throat.

“Hello, recording. Please carry on.”

Kim opens her mouth to start, but Zack just jumps in front of her.

“Welcome to the best video ever! You have ZackManTastix in the house!” Zack looks around and alters his statement. “Correction, you have ZackManTastix outside at a cool parkour set up.” He instantly loses enthusiasm when he steps aside and feigns indifference to Kim, who is standing with crossed arms and rolling her eyes. “And with me today is this person. I guess you might know of her.”

Kim steps forward and shoves Zack out of the frame.

“Hey lovelies, It’s HartStuff here to give you a special treat. Please ignore everything Zack says unless it has to do with the content of our video.”

“Rude!”

Kim smirks and steps a little to the side so more of the course can be seen.

“This is probably familiar to some of you if you watch any of Zack’s parkour videos. Today, he’s going to try and teach me some of his moves.”

Zack widens his eyes comically.

“Keyword being ‘try.’”

Trini records the pair as they go through through the basic, parkour jump. Zack is almost as patient as Kim, but the ribbing and mocking never stops. Zack finishes working with Kim on the form for jumping, and he moves onto rolls.

“Alright, so this one should be pretty easy for you considering you do crazy dance stuff and you know how to protect your body.” Zack takes a couple steps out of frame and then leaps into a perfectly executed roll. He shoots to his feet and grins. “That is a PK roll. It’s a break fall, which is extraordinarily important for someone with plans of trying any type of parkour on heights. The point is to protect the head. We’ll do this in a few different steps.” 

Zack lowers himself into an altered kneeling position, his right leg forward and almost stretched out, and his left knee on the ground. He places his right hand under the inside of his right shoe.

“Get into this position.”

Kim tries to mirror the position, and Zack leans over and moves her elbow so it’s against the inside of her knee instead of the outside. 

“Pretty good, just make sure this arm in on the inside of your leg, or you run the risk of doing damage to it.” 

Zack gets back into position and places his left hand down and sits on his back leg. He instructs Kim to do the same. Once they’re both in position, Zack rolls forward smoothly and stands up. He turns to Kim. 

“Okay, you’re going to rock back and then forward, your head goes to the left, and your right shoulder is going to hit first. Give it a try.”

Kim does, but awkwardly lets go of her foot and loses form. She laughs, pushing herself up as Zack giggles.

“You can’t let go of your foot. It will help you with form.”

Kim huffs, her hands on her hips.

“This seems unrealistic, and also like I'm going to crush my hand.”

Zack is chuckling still and he walks toward Trini, motioning for the camera.

“Trini will show you how to do this.”

Trini steps away, pulling the camera toward her body. 

“Hell no, Zack. This is your job.”

Zack points to Kim.

“Go help your friend, rude thing. You’re better at this part.”

Trini grumbles and pushes the camera at Zack.

“You’re just not patient enough to go slowly.” She reaches Kim, who is watching her with curiosity and excitement. Trini rolls her shoulders, wishing she wasn’t wearing jeans. “Basically, Zack is doing a poor job teaching because he’s impatient and always assumes this should be easy. Can you get back into position?”

Kim does so, and Trini’s eyes widen when she realizes she’s going to have to get close to Kim to teach her. Fucking Zack. She slowly crouches down beside Kim and starts adjusting her body-a tap to the inside of her knee, pressure on the hip- until Kim is properly positioned. If they both notice the deeps flushes on each other’s faces, neither says a word. Once Kim is in position, Trini tilts her head slightly. 

“This is where your head needs to be when you roll. You don’t have to tuck it, and you don’t have to press your ear to your shoulder.” She taps Kim’s shoulder. “This is what is taking our momentum.” She puts a small amount of pressure on Kim to get her to settle on her left leg. “Rock back, rock forward, and don’t try and force anything. You’ll instinctively move in the right way if you keep form.”

Kim nods, her brow adorably furrowed as she concentrates. She gives Trini a glance.

“Do you do parkour too?”

Trini shakes her head, moving around Kim to make sure she has good position. 

“No, martial arts rolls are a lot like this.”

Kim raises a brow.

“So you do martial arts?”

Trini can see the flash of attraction in Kim’s eyes, and she forces herself to keep her head down. She clears her throat and nods toward the concrete.

“Focus, Princess. Keep your form, don’t let yourself get scared into changing it, and follow through.” 

Kim takes a deep breath and rolls. Perfect. Trini grins, high fiving Kim when she stands. 

“That was great, Kim. Do it a few more times.”

Trini works with her on the next step: making the same roll from a standing position. After ten minutes of repetition, Trini looks at Zack. 

“Think she’s ready to jump?”

Zack nods enthusiastically, and Trini turns to Kim and raises her eyebrows in question. Kim shrugs.

“Let’s do this.”

Despite how much they’ve practiced, Trini is still shocked at how flawlessly Kim leaps and falls into the roll. She jumps up at the end and throws her arms up. Trini laughs and claps her hands slowly. Zack hoots loudly and walks forward.

“That was basically perfect, Kim!”

Kim feigns an aggressively cocky grin, twirling her long hair around her fingers.

“Of course it was.”

It’s a side Trini has seen glimpses of before, but she thinks this unfurling of Kim’s ego is probably one of the most attractive things she’s ever encountered. Trini shakes her head, smile on her lips. 

“Tone down the narcissism, Princess.”

Zack takes over after that, teaching a few more complicated maneuvers. They don’t make it to the walls that day because it’s almost four and they need to head back to the apartment to get ready. Trini is the first one it the car and she tugs out her phone. She hasn’t checked it since the beginning of the video, and her eyes go wide when she sees her Instagram and Twitter notifications flooding her lock screen. 

“What the fuck…?”

_Twitter: @PantsforDants is now following you._

_Twitter: @KHaartLlover is now following you._

_Instagram: sweeeeetcheeeeks commented “dang, prince and hart have….._

_Twitter: @parkwhore is now following you._

_Twitter: @hartattack1278 is now following you._

_Twitter: mentioned by @hartyparty: oooh, look at Kimberly Hart getting schooled._

Trini takes several long seconds to scroll to the end. 

_Instagram [=CrazyGirl=]: ZackManTastix tagged you in a photo._

_Twitter: mentioned by @ZackManTastix: look at these two lovely ladies preparing to tear this course apart…_

Trini quickly clicks on the link to Instagram. The picture captures the same moment that Trini had crouched low and pressed her fingers into Kim’s right knee with her right hand, her left hand on Kim’s right shoulder. Trini’s gaze looks like that of a focused instructor. Kim’s face is different. She has a slight blush, one that could be from exertion or something totally different. Trini knew it took a lot more movement for Kim to break a sweat. Kim’s eyes were also focused in, but they were directly on Trini’s face, and her lips were quirked up in a pleased smirk. In the background, the parkour arena looks industrial and beautiful in one. It is a good picture. It is not good for Trini’s heart or her social media accounts. Fucking Zack.

Zack hops in the back seat just as she turns off her phone. Kim climbs into the driver’s seat as Trini glares daggers at Zack. She holds her phone out toward him. 

“Was this absolutely necessary, Zackary?”

Kim frowns, unable to see the screen.

“What did he do?” 

The choreographer glances back at Zack and he shrinks away slightly, a guilty look on his face. He gives a little shrug and then his lips twitch, and Trini realizes he’s trying not to laugh. She just barely restrains herself from leaping over the middle console to strangle him. Instead, Trini picks up Kim’s phone from her cup holder and puts it in the girl’s hand.

“Look.”

Kim turns on her phone, but her face still doesn’t change. She looks back to Trini, and Trini rolls her eyes.

“I forget you famous people turn off your notifications. Go look at your Twitter and Insta. Zack posted a picture, and now I have two hundred and eighty new followers on Twitter, and five hundred on instagram. I’m going to have to make my account private now.”

Kim navigates to the photo, and Trini watches as a red flush spreads up Kim’s neck to her cheeks. Trini may or may not love how cute Kim looks with the rosy color to her cheeks. Kim coughs awkwardly and then paints a grin on her face. 

“At least we look badass, right.” 

Zack snickers, and for the first time, the Kim’s glare holds a semblance of truth to it. Trini likes that too. 

=:::=:::=

When they arrive back at the apartment, they’re in a rush. Zack disappears into his room to put on clothes more proper for being seen by humans in public. That leaves Kim to either wait for them in the living room, or follow Trini to her room. Of course, Trini is never about self-preservation, so she motions with her head toward her room. Luckily, she doesn’t need to change anything but her shoes and apply a bit of makeup. Kim sits on her bed while she enters her bathroom. She takes much longer than she needs to to apply it and decide it’s ready. By the time she exits, Kim is standing in front of Trini’s wall. On it, Trini has seven photographs in small, black frames- all arranged in a strangely structured pattern. 

Kim glances up and smiles with her dark eyes and soft lips, and honestly, Trini doesn’t really know how much her stomach can take from the butterflies slamming around in it. Kim motions toward the wall.

“Your mother is beautiful, Trini. These photographs are wonderful.” 

Trini smiles her thanks, coming to a stop beside the choreographer. She looks at the center photograph, the same one in Diana’s home of her Zack, and Diana during Christmas. It’s a captured moment when Trini finally knew she was home. She fingers the edge of the frame.

“My foster homes and group homes were nowhere near as bad as they could have been. But I understood one thing from them. Things are not guaranteed to last. In fact, most things do not. When Diana adopted me, I didn’t believe I would be there long. I was awful to her. I ran away three times, and I wouldn’t accept anything she gave me. She never even got mad. For seven months, that’s how I acted. And then one night, Zack showed up at her house with dirty clothes and blood on his forehead. The foster family he’d been with-“ Trini shakes her head, remembering finding more and more bruises on him. She feels Kim’s hand slide into her own, and she doesn’t pull away. “It was bad. It was the first time I ever saw Diana mad. And she wasn’t just mad, she was furious.

“She cleaned Zack up and told him, in no uncertain terms, that he was going to be staying with her from that point on.” I was floored. I remember hugging her for the first time at those words.” Trini shrugs, taking a slightly shaky breath. “That was that. Diana is a hotshot lawyer. She decimated the opposing council and put so much pressure on the system that Zack was hers in a month.”

Trini chuckles ruefully, squeezing Kim’s hand before pulling away and heading to her closet.

“And that’s how I got stuck with the dufus.”

Kim laughs, still studying the photos. Trini pulls on red Converse and pulls a box from her closet. She sets it on the bed, getting Kim’s attention when she pulls the box tabs open. Inside are stacks of frames and photos, separated, but ready to be combined and hung.

“I had this idea: I wanted to cover the whole wall in these photos of my friends and family. But,” Trini shrugs. “I don’t know. It seems so sentimental, and a part of me is sure that I will put people on this wall that will one day have to be taken off. That seems unthinkable.”

Understanding floods Kim’s eyes, and she seems to finally grasp what Trini has been telling her, to finally see the weight it puts on Trini’s chest. She doesn’t say anything though, instead picking up the top photo and chuckling.

“This is Cara?”

Trini smirks at the blonde glaring out from the picture. She’s sitting in the middle of a group of young children who are dressed like princes and princesses. They have make up in their tiny hands, and Cara’s face looks like a avant-garde fairy’s. 

“Our MMA club put on this charity for orphans because so many of us in it had been or still were. It was really quite wonderful.”

Kim looks like she wants to continue through the photos, but she simply takes a frame, opens it, and places Cara’s photo inside. She sets it back in the box. On Trini’s puzzled look, Kim meets her eyes. The sincerity and openness has Trini frozen still and buzzing with nerves. Kim takes a step closer, pushing a few locks of Trini’s hair from her face and behind her ear.

“Just for when you decide to make the leap.”

And then she’s leaving the room, leaving Trini speechless and thrumming. Because of course Kim can’t just make it easy. She can’t just say she understands why Trini is the way that she is and leave it at that. She has to show her once again that there’s something on the other side of her fear. She has to challenge her. Trini groans loudly and shoves her feet in her shoes. She doesn’t bother tying them before pushing out of her room. 

Zack and Kim are leaning against the wall by the exit, speaking quietly and grinning, like they’ve been friends for longer than a few meetings. Zack smiles at Trini and picks his keys up. 

“Let’s go, slow poke. We’re already late.”

~<€~<€~<€~<€

“You’re late.”

Trini rolls her eyes as they come to a stop in front of Carmilla and Laura. The two are just outside the gates, waiting with their tickets. Trini can hear ominous music and clanking and grinding from the park, and she can’t help the excitement she feels.

“By maybe ten minutes.” She smiles at Laura. “It’s good to see you again, Laura.”

Laura looks excited too, her checkered, fall dress shifting as she bounces on her toes. 

“You too, Trini! Hi Zack!” 

Zack waves at her, then shoots a wink at Trini. She doesn’t stop him as he goes for a hug with Carmilla. The girl’s eyes instantly widen and she tries to pull away, but Zack has her off the ground in seconds. 

“You fucking mammoth, put me down!”

Zack spins her once.

“Don’t be like that, C. I’ve missed you!”

Carmilla, without Cara’s skills, can do nothing but wait until Zack decides to ground her. After a few seconds he finally does. She is glaring fiercely at him, and Laura steps between them with a large smirk. She kisses Carmilla once in the lips, and Trini watches in amazement as Carmilla’s glare falters and she struggles to keep it in place. Her friends are all so fucking whipped. Zack waggles his eyebrows and then tugs Kim forward.

“This is a friend of mine, Kim. She’s a choreographer and youtuber.”

Carmilla nods, but Laura steps forward and shakes Kim’s hand.

“I’m glad you guys could make it.”

“Likewise.”

Trini looks at Kim then, hearing a tightness in her voice she doesn’t like, and she finds Kim’s shoulders hunched slightly, and her eyes darting toward the entrance of the park. Shit, she’s actually really scared. Laura seems to pick up on it as well, and she gives Kim a reassuring squeeze to the shoulder.

“Don’t worry, it’s not as bad as it sounds. Carm is probably going to be more scared than you are.”

Trini’s eyes widen as she looks at Carmilla, and the broody girl is glaring at Laura with a betrayed frown and her arms crossed over her band t-shirt. 

“You’re scared?”

Carmilla growls and shoves her hands deep into her short, leather shorts. 

“No. Fuck you, Trini.”

Trini laughs loudly then, much to Carmilla’s annoyance.

“Oh my god. I could’ve sworn Laura would be the scared one!” Trini keeps laughing. “This is fucking priceless. Jesus Christ.” 

Carmilla’s face darkens, but the effect is ruined when somebody laughs a little too loudly, a little too close to Carmilla. The girl absolutely blanches and jerks away from the sound and closer to Laura. Trini starts gasping she’s laughing so hard. 

“Keep laughing, Trini. I’m going to sew your fucking mouth shut.”

Laura tisks and wraps an arm around Carmilla’s waist.

“That won’t be necessary. Come on, you’ll relax after you get scared a few more times.”

Carmilla sulks, but doesn’t move away from Laura as they walk to the park. Zack is close behind with a grin on his face. Trini notices that Kim hasn’t moved, and she gives her a soft smile.

“Kim, you okay?”

Kim nods several times, but her eyes stare straight at the ground and her body is rigid. Trini takes a step closer, worried now. She touches Kim’s arm. 

“Hey, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Kim takes a deep breath, trying to make herself look calm. She shakes her head.

“I’m totally fine, sorry. Let’s go.”

She moves to walk toward the entrance, but Trini snags her hand. Kim easily pauses and gives Trini a worried look. Trini smiles. 

“I don’t mind leaving, Kim. It’s totally fine if that’s what you need to do. But if you want to give it a try, I will be right by your side, okay?”

Kim swallows thickly and nods. She steps closer to Trini, different than any other time she’s done it before. The other times were to make a point, to speak without speaking; this time, Kim just wants and needs comfort. 

“We can go in. I want to give it a shot. I mean, we paid for the express passes, so I’d rather not waste my money or anyone else’s.”

Trini smiles softly, feeling protective and strangely good at being in such a role. She likes the idea of comforting Kim. 

With purposeful strides, they make their way toward the entrance, catching up to the group. Zack, in all his surprising gentleness, positions himself on Kim’s other side as they give their tickets and enter the park. He also takes her camera.

“I will record for you so that you don't accidentally drop it. If you feel up to it I can give it back later.”

Kim nods thankfully but her hand tightens as they take in the fog and the twisted decorations and costumes. It’s relatively busy, but the hired spooks are out in full force, their bodies in ratty fabric and mutilated and bloody false wounds. Some walk on stilts and others have unchained chainsaws or plastic weapons. 

Trini’s hears Kim’s breathing pick up and catch, and she decides that making Kim feel safe is more important than her need for some distance. She lets go of Kim’s hand, and the girl gives her a panicked look that quickly turns grateful as Trini’s arm winds around her waist. Trini puts a comforting pressure on Kim’s side.

“Don’t worry, princess. I’ve got you.”

Kim, although taller, still seems to curl into Trini and Trini has to close her eyes a moment to overcome her entrancement at Kim’s proximity. 

Ahead of them, Carmilla is a shadow of the intimidating girl she normally is. She’s standing facing Laura, arms crossed tightly against her chest as if she thinks somebody will grab them. Laura is smiling and shaking her head as she speaks quietly to her. Never in her years of knowing Carmilla has Trini seen the girl be anything but aloof and in charge of her own person. She’s almost kind of adorable right now; not that Trini would ever actually say it to her. 

Once everyone is relatively settled and capable of walking, they make their way to the map of the park. Zack smiles at Kim.

“Do you like roller coasters?”

Kim nods, her face drawn down, but she tries to smile.

“Yeah, I’m good with heights.”

Laura smiles at her and nudges Carmilla, who is currently trying to pretend that she’s fine and unafraid to make up for her skittish behavior.

“Carm likes them too. I’m not a huge fan, but I told her if she could deal with the costumed crazies, I would go on whatever ride she wants.”

Zack whoops, a grin on his face.

“Fun yes! Okay, so I’m thinking we do a little bit of everything. Some roller coasters, some haunted houses, some games. We have to visit the attractions too.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes.

“Calm down there, stilts. Explain why we have to go in haunted houses when the entire park is a haunted house?”

Kim perks up and nods emphatically.

“Good point. I stand behind Carmilla’s statement.”

Trini doesn't really mind what they do at this point. She just wants to make sure Kim has a fun time despite being afraid. Zack, on the other hand, looks at the two like they're crazy.

“It's the condensed experience! Focused on fear!”

Kim moves even closer to Trini, their bodies pressed tightly against each other. 

Laura huffs, her free hand going to her hip.

“Zack! You are going to scare them more!” 

Trini chuckles and pokes her brother around Kim. 

“You are tactless.” She scratches lightly at Kim’s side in reassurance. “Why don't we just focus on the rides for now. We can make our way through those and see what we want to do after.”

Carmilla starts walking without Laura.

“Perfect. Fine by me. Let's just get moving.”

She's made it five strides when a torn up hick slides in front of her on a trash can lid. It grinds on the ground, sparks shooting up, and Carmilla growls and bolts back toward Laura. Kim yelps next to Trini, her body jolting and startling a shout out of Trini. Zack and Laura both jump, but quickly devolve into laughter. Trini tries not to grin, but she can't help the flicker of a smile on her face. Kim honest to god whimpers in her ear though, and that rips the smirk right away to be replaced with a slack-jawed expression. She's glad Kim is resting her forehead on her shoulder so she can't see her face. 

The journey to their first ride is one of the funniest, most strange experiences Trini has ever had. There's hardly a moment that passes where Kim and Carmilla aren't being scared, but Kim is much more vocal about it. Carmilla is tightly snug against Laura, and she keeps tensing and lurching whenever anything happens. Zack has returned to his position beside Kim, but the entertainers at the park know that as a sign of weakness, and many of them run at the group or scream as they pass. Kim is practically glued to Trini’s side at that point, and her fingers are so tightly clenched in Trini’s flannel that she feared it was going to tear. 

The rest of the night is a blur of jump scares and being extraordinarily close to Kimberly Hart. After the first ride, Zack fell back slightly and began vlogging for Kim. The longer the night went on, the calmer Kim became, even going so far as to just be holding Trini’s hand. She still jumped whenever anything lunged at her or if the sounds of chainsaws and metal sliding, but she actually started laughing along with them. Trini asked her several times if she was alright, and by the fourth, she believed her when she said yes. Halfway through the park, Kim took her camera back from Zack and starting vlogging herself, explaining why a part of the video was just her stuck to Trini’s side. 

Everything was going well for them, and Carmilla and Kim were lulled into a false sense of security. So much so that when Zack brought up the haunted houses again, they grudgingly agreed.  
Zack offered to record for Kim, and Kim had nodded and returned her position against Trini. 

The Insidious Maze, the first thing they stumble upon, has Trini turning to Kim and gripping her elbows. The choreographer seemed to have lost her courage the closer they got.

“You just have to remember that they can't touch you. Just hold onto me and I'll get you through it, yeah?”

Kim nods, her eyes slightly wider than normal as she glances back at the entrance to the maze. Zack is talking to Kim’s camera and shooting the area around the maze. He stops on Kim and Trini talking more than once. 

“You sure you want to do this, Kim?”

Kim does not seem sure, but she takes a deep breath and nods her head. 

“Yeah, yeah, I got this.” She looks at the maze and then back at Trini, a little sheepish. “Just, just don't let go?”

Trini smiles softly, rubbing her thumbs on Kim’s arms.

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who took the time to comment last chapter. It really gave me inspiration to keep writing this. I doubt my work a lot, and I know this isn't my best. I'm experimenting with a different style of writing, so it is out of my element. 
> 
> If you have any critiques or something to say about this new chapter (or what you've read so far), leave a comment. Thank you :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I actually ended up writing a chapter today. It’s still not edited, and still written on an iPhone lol. 
> 
> I want to thank iampandaexpress for helping today with the Spanish!

The ominous sounds that they can hear as they walk toward the entryway of the dull, gray home has Kim’s breathing picking up. Ahead of them, Carmilla has lost all pretense of badass-ness in favor of hiding her face in Laura’s neck and expecting her to guide them through. Trini is excited. She's always gotten a thrill out of the heart-stopping scares and ever-increasing paranoia that comes from horror. As they reach the doorway blocked halfway down with gray scraps of fabric, a kid's voice starts speaking. Trini feels Kim curl into her side tighter, and she almost suggests they turn around. But then they're inside, and one more group is following behind them. 

The dirty orange-brown walls insight their own kind of terror, and Trini’s heart skips several beats when she looks up the stairway to her left and sees a man-like creature disappear around the corner. The house is surprisingly well-lit for a haunted house, but she thinks that that might just be to put people at ease and have them unprepared for the spooks. She is proven absolutely right as they enter the next room that looks old and slightly bare. It's bright almost, so when the same creature she saw on the stairs flings itself out from behind two curtains, all of them scream. 

Kim almost takes them both to the ground as she jerks backward, and Trini thinks she may have torn out some of her hair. She tries not to laugh, especially when she hears Kim struggling to calm down. Zack had jumped behind Laura and Carmilla at the scare, and Carmilla might as well just be a part of Laura because of how tightly she's molded against her. Trini brings her free hand to find Kim’s left that she had tucked between them.

“You okay?”

They're still walking, passing a terrifying wax figure and entering into a darker room. Kim is still calming down, so she just shakes her head, her hand close to snapping Trini's fingers with how hard she's holding on. 

It only gets worse from there, and the further they move on, the creepier it gets until Kim is absolutely trembling against her. After a particularly nasty scare that has Kim pulling them into the people behind them, Trini pulls her left hand away and turns Kim’s face toward her own. 

“Do you trust me, Kim?”

Kim’s responding nod is quick, and Trini smiles softly.

“Wrap your arms around me and close your eyes. I'll get you through the rest of this. Okay?”

Kim’s answer is her doing exactly as Trini suggests, and Trini breaths in a lungful of Kim. Trini is careful to keep Kim steady and close, and by the time they’re in the deepest darkness, Trini is extremely happy that Kim can't see. The jump scares are every few seconds now, and Zack is falling one way then the next as he jumps away from them. Trini can hear the group behind her screaming their heads off, and she's even been startled several times. 

When they finally exit back into the cool night, Trini is slightly rattled and sweating a bit. Kim doesn't immediately stand on her own, and Trini is thankful as there is a group of spooks that jump out and surround them before letting them go. Up ahead, Zack hollers and high fives Laura, who has one arm wrapped around Carmilla. Zack turns the camera in his hand toward Trini and Kim and Laura and Carmilla, probably saying something rude about people being chickens. They come to a stop by a lit up concession area, and Trini tries to get Kim to open her eyes. She rubs the arm still tight around her stomach softly.

“Kim, we’re okay, you're okay. You can open your eyes.”

Kim doesn't seem inclined to move anytime soon, so Trini lets her stay tucked away. Carmilla has pried herself from Laura and has returned to her dark and snarky self despite how disheveled and shaky she looks. They all wait while Zack orders a hot dog and a soda. Carmilla motions toward the concession. 

“Want anything, T? I promised you food.”

Trini looks at the soft hair on her shoulder.

“Do you like fries?”

The answer that follows and almost pathetic in sound, but Trini’s heart melts.

“With ranch?”

Trini rubs Kim’s back.

“Sure.” She looks up to find Carmilla, Laura, and Zack- with his mouth stuffed with half a hot dog- looking at her in amusement. Trini glares at them. 

“Can you get a basket of fries and a basket of chicken strips? Also, ask for a few little containers of ranch.”

Carmilla smirks and drags Laura to the line. Zack walks forward with the camera and grins.

“How is the little Hart doing?”

Kim finally peers out and glares at Zack.

“I hate you for suggesting this video, and I will probably delete all of its embarrassing footage.”

Trini laughs and Kim’s lips quirk up into a small smile. Zack scoffs and shakes the camera in a “no” motion.

“You can't disappoint the viewers!”

Kim huffs, still tucked against Trini.

“They won't know they're missing anything.”

Zack frowns thoughtfully, and then smiles. He raises his phone and snaps a picture before either can disentangle. 

“Perfect.”

Trini grabs at the phone but Zack hops out of the way, shaking a finger at her. Trini is stuck, knowing she’d have to leave Mim to go after Zack, and she’d promised that she wouldn’t. Trini growled and watched helplessly as Zack took his time editing and posting the photo. The alert sound on her phone went off just as Zack grinned haughtily at her and shoved his phone in his pocket. Trini sighed and tugged it from her pocket to see what kind of damage the photo might do. 

It had only been thirty seconds and Trini had already received over forty notifications on her phone. With a sigh, she clicked on the link to the Instagram photo. 

_@HartStuff @=CrazyGirl= mentioned by @ZackManTastix: Kim’s Halloween Horror Vlog will be posted soon. Make damn sure you ask her for the unedited version!_

To say Kim and her looked like a couple is an understatement, really; just maybe a very angry couple. Both are glaring directly just above the lense, Kim’s arm wrapped around Trini’s waist and her head on her shoulder. She looks flustered and annoyed; the expression negated by her position. Trini has one arm around Kim’s waist and the other is grasping at Kim’s arm. The image behind them catches Trini’s attention, and she freezes. Because in the photo, there’s a mutilated scarecrow staring right at them. Trini looks up at Zack again and sees that his eyes flicker from behind them to her face, trying to feign innocence. She curses, because she knows the spook is just waiting for them to turn around.

Kim, who had studied the photograph with her, seems to have come to the same conclusion. But she doesn’t handle it as well as Trini. Instead, she slowly glances around her shoulder and lets out a terrified scream as she leaves Trini’s grip for the first time that night. She fucking bolts, and Zack has the camera up, and Trini barely keeps herself from turning and punching the dude. She kind of wants to laugh, but she turns around and crosses her arms at the spook instead. He growls at her, and she rolls her eyes and points away.

“Good job, you scared one of us. See that group of sorority girls over there? Yeah, they'll shit themselves.”

Trini doesn't wait for him to move before she turns to find Kim cuddled up next to Zack. She has her arms straight down in frustration, and she just looks angry. 

“This is stupid.”

Zack giggles and pulls away to aim the camera at her.

“Tell your fans, Kimmy.”

Kim covers the camera lense with her hand and walks around it back to Trini. She seems alright, so Trini reaches out her hand and grins.

“Okay there, Kimmy?”

Kim stops a few steps away from her and her face falls into a pout, really ruining Trini’s attempt at poking fun and melting her on the spot. She walks the rest of the way to Kim and slips her hand into the choreographers, giving it one squeeze. 

“I didn't break my promise technically, right? Because you ran away from me?”

Kim huffs and steps a little closer.

“I know you're still teasing me so I won't dignify it with a response. Where are my fries?”

Trini scoffs, nudging Kim with her shoulder.

“Excuse you, princess. I do believe I am the one sharing with you.”

Kim flips off Zack and starts pulling Trini toward the lit sitting area with benches. Carmilla and Laura notice their direction and follow as they get their food, Carmilla already stealing fries out of a basket. Trini makes sure to snatch the full one when they arrive, causing her to receive and glare from her friend. She places the fries on the table, sets the chicken strips beside it, and settles next to Kim at the sticky, red picnic table. To her surprise, Kim doesn't let go of her hand to eat, simply using her left and dipping the fries in the container of ranch. She almost moans beside Trini, and Trini’s cheeks turn a bright red as she looks away and tries not to think about the other ways that sound could come out of Kim’s mouth. 

 

Trini feels a sharp kick under the table and glares up at Carmilla to find her friend smirking at her. She shakes her head subtly, but Carmilla doesn't listen to her warning and focuses on Kim.

“So, Kim. You're a friend of Zack?” 

The implication is definitely noted by both Kim and Trini, and she feels the choreographer tense slightly before clearing her throat.

“Trini and Zacks’ friend, yes.”

Carmilla’s grin is shark-like and she gives a suggestive raise of her brows.

“I can tell.”

Trini’s teeth grind together and she spits out,

“Hey C, don't freak out, but there's a zombie-dude behind you.”

Carmilla scoffs and rolls her eyes, but her body freezes, and her eyes widen when she finds Kim looking terrified over her shoulder. Trini applauds Kim’s ability to catch on, and both start laughing when Carmilla finally jolts around. Laura shakes her head, trying to hide a smile, and she pulls Carmilla to her side, speaking before her girlfriend and bite back.

“Where are you from, Kim?”

Kim sneaks a piece of Trini’s chicken and dips it in her ranch.

“My home is in Florida, but I travel so much for work that I'm there maybe three months of out the year.”

Laura grins.

“That's amazing! Have you performed for anyone I might know?”

Kim smirks and finishes chewing before she answers. 

“I mean, if you know Beyoncé, Halsey, or Demi Lovato.”

Laura’s mouth drops open and she smacks Carmilla’s arm excitedly.

“Carm, Carm, did you hear--”

Carmilla grips Laura’s flailing hand with a grin. 

“Yes, Cupcake, I am also sitting right here.”

Trini and Kim laugh when Laura’s face turns a bright red, but the excited girl pushes on.

“That must've been amazing! I've seen all of Halsey’s everything! What did you do? She's so freaking amazing I just, wow.”

Carmilla frowns playfully at Laura.

“Hey now, I'm sitting right here, Laur.”

Laura leans over and distractedly kisses Carmilla’s cheek before turning back to Kim with an expectant smile. Kim laughs, pulling out her phone and pulling up YouTube. She types a few for a few seconds and then turns it around.

“This was the first time she ever had any kind of choreo in a video. She didn't want it to look like it though, there was ever only a single dancer, her being one of four, on screen at a single time. It doesn't seem like a stretch from what she usually does because she asked for a very organic piece.”

Laura grabs the phone and holds it closely. 

“I love this video! This was you?” Laura watches with bright eyes and an even brighter grin. “This is so freaking cool!”

Even Carmilla looks relatively impressed, and she gives Kim a slight nod.

They are close to finishing when Laura glances around and then turns to Trini.

“Where is your brother, Trini?”

Trini motions behind them toward a Dupin-Dots cart with Zack and a group of people surrounding it.

“I think Zack ran into some friends. I recognize a couple people from his Parkour videos.”

All four of them take a minute to watch Zack as he stands much too close to a girl with ombré, blonde hair down to her back. She is wearing Farang gray and black pants and an army green sweatshirt. The girl reaches up and riffles Zack’s hair with a grin. Kim leans closer to Trini and motions at the pair.

“Isn't that Tommy?”

Trini nods and smiles softly.

“Yeah, I actually had a conversation with him about her a couple weeks ago. He said he was nervous to ruin the group dynamic or their friendship. But I think he really likes her.”

Kim lifts her phone and snaps a photograph of the pair. 

“Payback is sweet.” She pockets her phone. “Except I'm not malicious. I will only use it to torment Zack on the daily.”

Carmilla smirks while the other three chuckle, and they slowly finish their food. Zack and the group makes their way over to the group as they're throwing away their trash. Tommy meets Trini’s eyes and she smiles widely as she moves forward and pulls her into a tight hug.

“Hey, T.”

“Tommy.”

Tommy pulls away and then tugs Kim into a hug as well.

“I'm happy to see you again, Kimmy. I saw that you were here but I didn't think I'd get to see you.”

Kim returns the sentiment and says hello to the rest of the group as well. Several of Zack’s friends instantly begin flirting with her, and despite knowing that Kim isn't necessarily interested, she still feels a flit of annoyance in her chest. Zack makes introductions and they decide to keep together for the rest of tonight. 

Kim seems more comfortable with a larger group of people around her, and she doesn't instantly find Trini as they begin walking again. Trini tries not to let the disappointment get to her, but it's hard. She got too used to Kim pressed against her, and the fact that Trini is now walking behind her as she talks and laughs with Zack’s friends have her jaw clenching and rolling in reaction. 

She hates this. She hates feeling like this: uncertain, jealous, and overwhelmed. It isn't something she's used to, and she hates it. This is why she doesn't allow her emotions to get out of hand or involved in her interactions. She knows they’re headed for the Simpson’s ride again, so she clears her throat.

“I’ll catch up with you guys in a few. I need to head to the bathroom.”

She starts to walk away before anyone can answer, but she hears footsteps hurrying behind her. Kim’s scent washes over her as she comes up next to Trini, her arm slipping into Trini’s. 

“Are you okay?”

Trini doesn't mean to be short when she responds, but she is frustrated with herself. 

“Fine.”

Kim pulls her to a stop, making her face her. 

“Trini.”

And the stern tone of Kim’s voice just isn't fair at all. Trini breathes out sharply, not meeting the choreographer’s eyes. Kim’s eyes study her face, and to Trini’s surprise, she seems to come to a conclusion on her own. Instead of saying anything, Kim just starts to tug Trini to the bathroom. 

“Come on, we don't want to miss the coaster.”

Trini is shocked and thankful that Kim didn't push, that she seemed to just let it go and move on. It's confusing and Trini doesn't know how to react. So she chooses to ignore it as well.

The rest of the night, Kim doesn't leave Trini’s side.

~<€~<€~<€~<€

By the time they arrive back to the apartment it's almost three in the morning. The night had gone quickly after they ate, and Trini’s mood had lifted as soon as Kim had returned to her side. She had chosen not to think about it beyond admitting that Kimberly had an effect. 

Zack pushes through their apartment door with a groan and mumbles his goodbye to the girls as he heads to his room to pass out. Trini shrugs off her flannel and throws it onto the plush leather chair adjacent to the couch. She stumbles into the kitchen to find something relatively healthy for Kim to eat. The taller girl follows closely behind and slumps in a wooden chair by the table, resting her head against her forearm on the table. 

Trini smiles softly as she sets a bag of baby carrots and hummus by Kim’s head. She doesn't think before running her fingers through Kim’s dark locks, and the hum that sounds from the choreographer has the hair in Trini’s arm raising. For some unknown reason, she doesn't pull her hand away, instead scratching her fingernails gently against Kim’s scalp. Kim’s mumbled,

“Feels s’ good.”?

Has Trini chuckling and sliding her hand to Kim’s back. She pats it twice.

“Up, princess. You said you felt your pores clogging from the fry grease.”

Kim grumbles and pushes herself into a sitting position and pulls at the bag weakly.

“Open?”

Honestly, Kim is kind of a baby when she's tired, and Trini can't blame the warmth and softness in her chest on anything else. She pulls the bag apart and then opens the hummus container for Kim, dipping her first carrot and pushing it against the girl’s lips. Kim whines at the cold but bites the carrot anyway, her lips brushing along Trini’s fingers. Trini gasps and pulls away as soon at Kim has the carrot between her teeth. 

Kim spends several minutes crunching down on the carrots while Trini disappears to her room to peel off her jeans. She pulls up a pair of sunflower-yellow joggers. She switches her tank top for a blue Bruins pullover and she's tucks her hands into her pants’ pockets. She returns to the kitchen to find Kim with her hand resting in the carrot bag and her head back on the table. Trini laughs and puts away the food before waking up her new friend. 

“Kim.” Kim shifts and groan but she doesn't move. Trini scratches at kim’s shoulder. “Kimberly.”

Kim pops up, clearing her throat.

“I'm up. I'm sorry. I'll get going.”

Trini laughs and helps Kim stand up. 

“Fat chance that you're driving home. Come on, you can sleep in my bed.”

Kim falls forward and tucks herself into Trini’s chest. 

“Okay.”

Trini closes her eyes and shakes her head in disbelief. Of course this is happening to her; of course Kimberly Hart is a tired cuddler; of course she is soft and warm and perfect against Trini’s body. 

“Alright you lug, let's go.”

Trini basically drags Kim to her room and sets her on the bed. She slips Kim’s arms from the jacket and tosses it on the ground, then kneels at her feet and starts unlacing her black boots. She tugs off the shoes and pulls down the socks. Kim falls back on the bed, wiggling her feet and giggling. Trini laughs and picks up a clean pair of sweats and a t-shirt. 

“Come on, Kim.”

Kim groans and let's Trini get her into a sitting position. Without warning, she grabs the hem of her blouse and yanks it over her head. Trini falls over in an effort to look away, but not before she sees the soft swells of Kim’s chest covered by a soft black bra and beautifully framed abdominal muscles. Jesus Christ. Fuck. Trini stomach is twisting and settling in a tight heat low in her belly. She hears Kim moving around and shuffling on the bed. After almost three minutes Kim whines loudly and Trini hears a thump. 

“Triniiiiiiii.”

Trini doesn't turn around.

“Yes, Kim.”

“Triniiiiii, I'm stuck.”

Trini groans and drops her head into her hands. 

“This is ridiculous.” She turns around, still trying to keep her eyes from Kim’s body. Surprisingly, Kim is already wearing the sweatpants, but her head is stuck in the armhole of the shirt. “How did you possibly do this?”

Kim pulls at the shirt again and then gives up with a huff. 

“Heeeelp.”

Trini untangles Kim and gets the shirt properly on her head. Kim’s sleepy smile tugs at Trini’s chest, and she knows she needs to get out of the room before she does something stupid. She pulls back her covers and puts her arm around Kim.

“Come on, Princesa.”

Kim moves groggily and settles into the pillows. She doesn't let Trini go when she tries to pull away. 

“I like when you call me that. I like how your voice sounds.”

“Que duermas bien, princesa. Te veo mañana.” _Sweet dreams princess, I’ll see you tomorrow._

Kim’s lips slip out into a smile and she pulls at Trini. 

“Stay here.”

Trini’s heart drops and she feels her lungs contract awkwardly. 

“You know I can't.”

Kim sighs and lets Trini go, turning away. 

“I know.”

She sounds sad, and Trini’s heart clinches. 

“I’m sorry.”

Kim turns back and the awareness in her eyes is startling. She reaches out and brushes Trini’s hand. 

“Don't be. Have a good night, Trini.”

~<€~<€~<€~<€

Trini thanked Zack for making sure they got a comfortable leather couch for their apartment. She is a little hot when she wakes up, but her spine isn’t cramping or kinked. She stretches when she finally gets around to opening her eyes, and finds herself wishing she’d forced herself to shower before sleeping. Her eyes hurt and her face itches slightly because of her make-up. She had set her phone on the table the night before, and now as she pulls it to her, she cringes at the amount of notifications and opens Twitter.

_Twitter: mentioned by @lesbihonestlygay: ummm, am I the only one seeing this chemistry?_

_Twitter: @hartsforeyeees in response to @lesbihknestlygay: you’re definitely not the only one. Look at them!_

_Twitter: mentioned by @thisismyyyymoment : I swear my gay heart is fucking melting!_

_Twitter: @catsoverboys is now following you._

_Twitter: mentioned by @PantsforDants: is there even a part of their bodies that aren’t touching? So cute!_

_Twitter: mentioned by @tightpantson: 10/10 ship this._

_Twitter: @teamgaze101 in response to @tightpantson: agreed. Ship name: Kimi? Krimi? Oh, god. No._

_Twitter: @catsoverboys in response to @tightpantson and @teamgaze101: lol at Krimi. Trinberly?_

_Twitter: @teamgaze101 in response to @tightpantson and @catsoverboys: Trimberly?_

Trini sighs as she reads through the plethora of responses agreeing to the name. She turns off her phone before she gets overwhelmed and freaks out. It doesn’t work, and she feels her heart start thudding against her ribs. She’s having trouble breathing as she tries to compartmentalism everything in her life that has changed over the past forty-eight hours. It takes her several minutes of breathing heavily to realize she’s having a panic attack. She folds herself over her knees and tries to turn her mind off. 

She is sucking in air that doesn’t seem to be filling her lungs, but she can’t make herself sit up to allow them to have expansion room. She’s dizzy, she’s hot, and she can’t think straight. 

“Trini.” 

It’s Zack, his voice worried. She feels a hand on her back and flinches away.

“Okay, okay. Trini, I need you to breathe.”

His voice sounds warbly like he’s under water. She shakes her head and he gets closer but doesn’t touch her. 

“Listen to me, Trini. Focus only on my voice. Just my voice, T. Block everything else out.”

Trini tries to do as he says and feels a small latch on reality. She doesn’t let go, her heart’s pounding fading into the background as her brother's low voice echoed in her ears.

“Two weeks ago I found an old blanket at mom’s house. I was looking through the storage room in the basement for my old, signed baseball collection and I got to this box with our old shit.” Trini’s breathing begins to slow. “I showed it to mom and she told me that it was yours, but I would take it from you at least three times a week because I thought it would make a cool cape.” Trini tries to remember the blanket, her mind settling slightly and her heartbeat slowing down. “It was this black blanket with sharp, yellow triangles patched through it.”

Trini nods.

“I remember that.”

Zack places a gentle hand on her knee, and she doesn’t jerk away. He rubs a soothing pattern on her leg. 

“Yeah, so I figured I would get it cleaned and wear it around our apartment.”

Trini laughs, and the tightness in her chest finally releases. Nudges Zack’s knee. 

“Whatever, loser.”

Zack squeezes her knee as she slowly sits up.

“Hey, kid. That’s the first time in a while that you’ve had an attack, T.”

Trini nods tiredly. 

“I know. I just need some space and time. Can I use your shower? I’m going to go for a ride after I shape up.”

Zack nods, his caring eyes studying her face. 

“You going to be okay?”

Trini clears her throat and bobs her head up and down. 

“I will be.”

Zack helps her stand up and walks with her to his room. He hands her a clean towel.

“I will go get you an outfit from the laundry room. Just try and relax.”

Trini hugs Zack tightly and stays there for several long moments before leaning away and giving him her attempt at a smile. Zack squeezes her hands and waits until she’s in the bathroom before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found myself at a crossroads here, and I wanted to know what you guys thought. I could either make this a relatively long fic like I planned, or I could make this a shorter, less angsty fic. Let me know what you guys want.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way this story ends up going is up to you guys. Make sure you read the note at the end once you finish the chapter.
> 
> Also, this isn’t edited. And I wish I could edit it, but I just don’t have the energy. And every time I read through it it just looks like garbage and shit shaped into a pretty picture. So I’m sorry if it’s actually shit lol.

Trini is on her motorcycle, riding outside of town and trying to lose herself in the surrounding scenery. She loves California despite the insane traffic and large crowds of people; the weather and the colors and the aesthetic are things that she wouldn’t give up for anything. She has her visor flipped up with the built-in sun-shades down. The wind filters inside and slides along her skin and down her neck. She had put on a torn-up, old, worn-soft pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt partially tucked into them. 

She is driving a little over the speed limit, a little too wildly, but not many cars are out and she doesn’t feel all that badly about it. She takes notes of cool side-roads she might want to check out at another time when she doesn’t feel the need to get back to the apartment. Once she'd been able to calm down, she'd begun to regret leaving so quickly. She left Zack to think of something to say to Kim as to why she took off, and Trini couldn't even know what she was walking into because she'd left her phone. 

She swung the bike around in the middle of the road after checking for traffic and accelerated back toward her apartment. It has only been an hour, but when she arrives, Trini finds her heart dropping. Kim’s car is gone. She feels shitty for not being able to overcome her emotions like she'd learned to as a child. She should've been better. 

Trini turns off her bike and trudges up the steps toward her door. She is looking down, so she almost misses the note taped to the front of it. 

_Yo yo yo!! T-triple-D! Kim and I decided to grab lunch at our favorite place. We left at noon, so if you get back anytime near then, you should join us!_

Trini tugs the piece off the door and folds it to put it in her pocket. She decides to forgo changing or getting her phone and instead head immediately to the restaurant she and Zack visit whenever their mother comes into town. It's a brunch place with great-quality food without the inflated pricing. Trini climbs onto her motorcycle and pulls the throttle back, shooting out of the lot. The restaurant is only fourteen minutes away with the worst of California’s traffic, so she is coming to a stop outside of ‘First Bite’ in only seven. She sees Zack and Kim through the clear window, and both turn at the sound of her motorcycle. Zack waves with his fork and Kim gives her a happy smile. 

Trying not to think too hard about why she instantly feels comforted by just Kim’s presence, Trini turns off her bike and makes her way inside with helmet in hand. Zack has already pulled a chair up to the table for her, and Kim hands her a menu as she sits down. Both of them already have their food, but it looks recently delivered and relatively untouched. Zack spears a potato and holds it out.

“Here. To tide your bottomless pit of a stomach over until you get your own food.”

Trini picks the potato off of his fork and pings him in the forehead with it, causing a ringing laughter to sound from Kim. The choreographer stirs her yogurt, giving Trini a smirk.

“Four points for level of ease, ten for execution, ten for overall hilarity.”

Zack picks up the potato to launch back, but the projectile is caught by the hand of the arriving waitress. 

“Zackary Prince, what have I told you about throwing food in here?”

Zack looks down embarrassed, muttering,

“Trini started it.”

Trini feigns innocence and turns to look at Tommy. Tommy gives her a bright smile. 

“I was wondering if you were going to show up. Couldn’t tell if Zack here was on a date or not.”

All three at the table snort, but Trini sees the instant relaxation in Tommy’s face at the clear dismissal of the idea. Zack sticks his foot in his mouth anyway.

“Pshh. Get real! Not my type.”

Trini rolls her eyes when Kim raises her brows and crosses her arms.

“Don’t sound so disgusted, Zack.”

Zack’s eyes widen as he tries to come of with some kind of solution to the situation he got himself into, a situation Tommy and Trini are thoroughly enjoying. 

“I obviously don’t mean it like that. Like, you’re smokin’ hot. But I mean, like—“

Trini, Kim, and Tommy break into laughter and Zack turns his glare on them all in turn. Tommy ignores him and smacks Trini with her notepad.

“What do you want, Tri?”

Trini doesn’t need to check the menu to know, but she does because Kim gave it to her. She’s pathetic. After a hot second, she points to her usual.

“Trifecta. But replace the eggs with extra potatoes and add another side of bacon.”

Tommy rolls her eyes and snatches the menu out of her hand. 

“Of course you will, you freak.”

Kim seems affronted as well.

“You don’t like eggs?”

Trini shakes her head vigorously.

“Nope. I hate them in every style. Literally, I’ve thrown up eating eggs before. Never again.”

Kim motions at Tommy sagely. 

“She’s right, you are a freak.”

“Rude.”

Tommy takes Trini’s menu and walks away with a wave at the table, mostly to Zack. And Zack instantly begins whining about their cruelty, and Kim is laughing again, and Trini is able to forget the tumultuous chaos in her head for just a moment. Nobody asks her about her morning, and Trini wonder if she should be thrilled or worried about the conclusions Kim has drawn, but she can’t bring herself to care. 

Tommy brings out her meal ten minutes later, but she’s not alone as she approaches the table. Trini smiles at Isabella, the owner and chef of the restaurant. She had grown fond of Trini once she realized she spoke Spanish fluently, and she came out to say hello whenever Trini showed up.

 

“Ah, Senora Trini! Te ves bien.” _ah, Miss Trini! You look wonderful._ She taps the helmet on the empty seat next to her and then shakes her finger. “¿Qué te a dicho de montar esta máquina de muerte?? Tu sabes lo que nos enfermeras lo llaman?” _What have I told you about riding this death machine? You know what we nurses in the hospital called them?_

Zack, Tommy, and Trini answer with her.

““Ciclos de donantes.” _Donor-cycles._

Isabella nods emphatically. 

“Si. Ello son muy peligroso.” _Yes. It’s very dangerous._

Trini smiles and shakes her head.

“Sabes que siempre tengo cuidado, Isabella. Siempre me pongo los jeans y una chaceta.” _You know I’m careful, Isabella. I always have jeans on, and I usually wear a jacket._

Isabella points a stern finger at her outfit.

“Yo no veo una chaceta, Trinidad.“ _I do not see a jacket, Trinidad.”_

Trini huffs out and laugh and leans on the table, noting the way Kim’s eyes are staring a little low on her face, flickering with something undeclared.

“Tu sabes que eso no es mi nombre, Isa.” _You know that’s not my name, Isa._

Isabella ignores the comment, choosing to focus on Kim instead.

“Quien es esta chica?” _Who is this?_

Trini can see that Kim doesn’t understand, so she gives her a smile. 

“Kim doesn’t speak Spanish, Isabella.”

Isabella seems disappointed, but she switches back to English flawlessly. 

“That’s too bad.” Kim winces, but Isabella waves away her concern. “No, no. Don’t worry. Trinidad will teach you all she knows. That’s the only reason Zack here knows anything.”

Zack grunts his disagreement.

“Hey, I learned a lot in grade school before meeting Trini.”

Tommy snorts.

“I’m assuming you knew how to say only things that involved your butt.”

Zack mimics her voice when he answers.

“Those are the only words I need.”

Isabella shushes the two. 

“Quiet, lovebirds.” Both Zack and Tommy flush to Trini’s extreme amusement. That amusement is instantly gone with what Isabella says next. “I want to hear about this beautiful girl Trini has brought with her.” 

Kim tries to nip it in the bud before it gets worse.

“Oh, we’re not together.”

Isabella nods like she does when Zack and Tommy say that to her, and Trini hardly keeps from dropping her head on the table. Noting her discomfort, Isabella smiles and wraps her arm in Tommy’s.

“We will let you eat in peace. It’s on the house today.”

Tommy shouts over her shoulder,

“I still expect a very large tip!”

Zack leans forward a couples seconds after they leave, gaze excited.

“So what are we doing today?”

Kim gives Trini a careful look.

“I don’t want to overstay my welcome or get in the way if you have things to do.”

Trini I shaking her head before she knows she’s doing it.

“You’re not.” She asks a question she’s afraid to hear the answer for. “When do you leave today?”

Kim seems to deflate at the thought, and Trini really wishes she could take it back. It’s not like the information could make her happy unless it was somehow ‘forever.’

“I leave at six tonight to head to Santa Barbara.”

Even though Trini is expecting it, the weight of it still slams painfully in her chest. The stark reality floors her, and she knows that no part of her is ready for Kim to leave. She lets out a breath, but keeps the emotion from her face as she nods.

“Do you want to go out with a bang or a casual goodbye?”

Kim smiles.

“Maybe a bit in between? I feel like this weekend has been pretty exciting already.”

Zack starts talking with food in his mouth. 

“We could like, go bowling?”

Trini opens her mouth to reject the idea, but it doesn’t sound that bad. She shrugs her shoulders.

“That would be fine with me.”

Kim smirks, leaning back in her seat. 

“I mean, that’s fine if you guys want to get your asses kicked.”

Trini meets her gaze, eyebrow raising.

“You think you can take us? Diana’s idea of family bonding early on was beating us in bowling, put-put, and laser tag. We were raised on this.”

She reaches her hand out to Zack and he smacks it, leaving a greasy residue. Trini grimaces and wipes her hand on her napkin. Kim laughs, staring at Trini over the rim of her glass, her dark eyes glinting. 

“Care to bet on it, princess?”

Kim’s eyes narrow.

“What are you thinking?”

Trini leans back in her chair, mirroring Kim’s position. 

“Something embarrassing.”

Zack leans forward, eyes excited.

“Hell yeah! Okay, loser has to run through our apartment complex in their underwear.”

Kim scowls.

“Zackary, no.”

Trini shakes her head at her brother, and Zack sticks out his tongue. 

“Fine, you guys decide.”

Trini pulls out the note Zack had left on the door. She tears it into three pieces and passes one to each of them, keeping one for herself. 

“Write down what you want the other to have to do if they lose.”

Zack takes his piece and frowns.

“We’re playing it with two losers?” 

“Yep. More fun that way.”

Kim has already pulled a pen out of her purse and she’s writing in her sloping print. She finishes and folds the paper. Trini holds out her hand.

“Can I borrow your pen?”

Trini cups her hand around the piece to keep the other two from seeing. _losers have to eat dirt._ She purses her lips in amusement and folds her piece. Zack writes his next, taking much too long, and then he’s holding them up. 

“How do we do this?”

Trini holds out her hand for the paper, a napkin on her hand to fold them into.

“At the end, the winner gets to look at all three and choose which one they want the others to do.”

Zack blanches and reaches for his.

“Woah, I want to change this.”

Trini pulls her hand away. 

“Nope. Sorry. You screwed yourself here.”

Zack falls back into a pout taps his fingers on the chair. 

“Fine, whatever.” He stands, taking his wallet from his pocket and dropping a twenty-dollar tip on the table. “Let’s do this.”

~<€~<€~<€~<€

Kim picked up the bowling shoes meant for Trini from the counter and wiggled them in front of Trini’s face. 

“I forget how tiny you are sometimes, but size six? You’re so little.”

Zack laughs behind her and Trini frowns at the girl before her. She rips the shoes from Kim’s raised hand and storms toward their lane. 

“Get ready to get your ass kicked, princess.”

A quiet ‘I look forward to it’ follows behind her, and Trini decides not to comment on it. She checks the bowling balls on the rack of the machine that regurgitates them; 11, 8, 16, 15. She rolls her eyes and goes off to search the other racks for a 9-pound bowling ball. She finds only a pink one that is free, and Trini lugs it back to their lane. 

Zack is lifting two bowling balls in his hands, face pinched dramatically. 

“Four hundred and seven, four hundred and eight…”

Kim is cracking up as she tries to type their names into the ancient machine. Trini grins and sets her ball on the rack before sitting to stick the used, extraordinarily ugly bowling shoes on her feet. At a noise of victory, Trini glances up to see Kim stepping away from the machine. On the television above their heads is the scoring grid with their names—

“Kim!”

Kim winks and turns to study the weights on the machine. 

Hart. Zack. Tini. _Tini_

Trini points in annoyance at the screen.

“Change that shit!”

Kim picks up an orange-blue glittery ball and quickly walks forward toward the line. With perfect form, her right leg tucking behind her, Kim lets go of the ball. Strike. And then Kim is turning around with her devastating, cocky smirk that has Trini’s cheeks pink and her stomach swooping. Kim shakes her hand out dramatically and blows on it. Zack picks up his ball and shakes his head. 

“Lucky throw, princess.”

Kim grimaces and shakes her head as Trini makes a noise or discontent. 

“Don’t say that.” “Don’t call her that.”

Zack holds up a hand, obviously hiding a smirk, and turns forward the lane to bowl. Kim, seated beside Trini, clears her throat awkwardly. 

Everything always feels so unbalanced when Trini is around Kim. There’s a tension, a pressure, that has her shifting and uncomfortable at all times. It’s a direct contradiction to the warmth that seeps into her bones at the same time. She never knows what to do with herself. 

Both women watch as Zack lines up and releases the ball down the lane. Strike. Trini lets out a huff. The game is on. 

She makes her way past a dancing Zack and picks up her ball. With a steady breath, she walks toward the lane and pulls her arm back. The release is perfect, the ball twisting out of her hand. It arcs down the slick wood, close to the gutter, then spins back out to the pins. Strike. Trini turns around nonchalantly and walks back to the two. She meets Kim’s eyes. 

“Don’t be the first to fuck it up.”

Kim’s expression flickers with defiance, and she walks past Trini much too closely. Their shoulders brush and Kim smirks down at her.

“I won’t be, Tini.”

Trini growls and drops into her seat in annoyance. Zack leans over and flicks her ear.

“Kim: 1. Tini: 0.”

Trini slugs his shoulder. 

“Shut the fuck up, Zackary.” 

Kim bowls, the ball hitting eight pins and leaving one in the corner. Zack cackles much too loudly for the setting, and Kim shoots him a glare. She waits for the return of her ball and slides her fingers in, picking it up. If Trini watches her long fingers disappear, and if it makes her a little hot and bothered, she tries not to show it. Spare.

Kim bounces once on her toes and turns back to them with a smirk. Zack scoffs, going to take his turn. 

“Whatever, it’s still not gonna be enough to beat me.” 

-::::::::::-::::::::::-::::::::::-

With two rounds left, the competition is heated. It is Kim’s turn, and she is taking more time to prepare than before. The scoreboard is tight: 224, 220, 223. Trini waits until Kim is moving, and as she’s about to release, Trini shouts. 

“Good luck, Princesa!”

It’s subtle, the way Kim’s body seems to flinch, but it’s enough to throw off her shot by a inch and she’s missed her last pin. Kim growls and stomps toward Trini with a frustrated look.

“Cheap shot, Trini.”

Trini bites back a smirk and stands from her swingy, sticky chair. She gets a little close to Kim, the competition somehow bludgeoning her common sense down. 

“Seems like you just can’t handle the heat, Kimmy.”

The fire in the taller girl’s eyes flares and sets Trini on edge. Neither hear Zack bowling and whooping. Kim steps closer, her body a hair away from Trini’s. Trini swallows as she feels Kim’s fingers gliding softly up the back of her arms. 

“I wouldn’t start something you don’t want to finish, Trini.”

Trini tries to smirk, to roll her eyes, to do anything that doesn’t relay the way her stomach and swooping and the way the butterflies are cartwheeling and the sharp pang of desire that starts in her chest and boils down to her core. Instead, she pulls in a pained gasp and clenches her jaw. Kim glances at her lips for a moment, and then Trini is left floundering as the choreographer steps around her and sits down. 

Trini really tries to focus. She tries to focus. She really does. But she releases too quickly and the ball doesn’t spin right. It hits the gutter instead of spinning back. Zack hollers insults, and Trini is just trying not to think about Kim kissing her the way it seemed she was going to. She doesn’t look back as she waits for her ball. Her next roll gives her a spare, but she’s already proved all too clearly how Kim messed with her. 

Kim finishes the game off with two strikes and a spare. She is acting too confident, too cocky, and Trini wants to bring her down a peg. She doesn’t have to. Zack pulls out three strikes at the end and shoots a groaning Kim an impressively sharp grin. 

“Look at that, Kimmy. I just kicked your ass.”

Kim rolls her eyes.

“By two points, fucker.”

Zack shrugs and flops back into his seat. He waves Trini forward.

“Go on, Tri. You should just get your loss over with.”

Trini grumbles as she makes her way to the rack. She had to get three strikes to win, and she honestly doubted it was going to work out for her. Kim has her rattled, and all she can think about is how good it felt to have the other girl’s hands on her. 

Sure enough, Trini pulls up short by three points. The excited, overzealous yell that leaves Zack has people at surrounding lanes startling and then glaring. Zack leaps to his feet and holds out his hand to Trini.

“Give me the three punishments.”

Kim is groaning with her head on the table, and Trini kind of wants to punch Zack in his solar plexus. She grudgingly digs the napkin out of her pocket and drops it on the ground. Zack snickers as he bends over to pick it up. 

“Don't be a sore loser, Tini. You both lost fair and square.” He settles back at their table and opens the napkin. “Let’s see what we have here, shall we?” He unfolds the first slip. “Loser has to make an unsexy calendar.” His eyebrows waggle as Trini and Kim groan. “Next one…” Zack flips open the next one. “Oooooh. Loser has to go into work for a week with outfits chosen by the winner.” He holds it up. “Whose was this?”

Kim, her head still on the table, lifts her hand up. Zack giggles and picks up the last one. 

“Lastly, we have Trini’s… loser has to let the winner cut their hair and style it any way they want.”

Kim shoots up, wide eyes on Trini as she instinctively covers her hair.

“Trini!”

Trini winced, shrugging her shoulders. 

“I really thought I would win. Zack has beaten me maybe three times.” 

Kim scoffs.

“You didn’t think I could hack it?”

Trini laughs, nudging her shoulder. 

“Don’t take it to Hart.”

A snort from Zack has both siblings cracking up, and Kim’s lips turn down. Trini smiles.

“I’m sorry, Kim. I obviously underestimated your skill.”

Zack waves his arms to get their attention and then leans back in his swinging seat. His face contorts in concentration. 

“Hmmm...what exactly do I want to do here? Because obviously neither of you want your hair snipped. That may be the most cruel of these for you two. But the other two have their promises. On the other hand, the calendar would be around forever and I could hold it over your heads for the rest of time. The work clothes is also something I could take pictures of though, and you’d have to actually live through the embarrassment. These are all just really great.”

Something nasty flashes in Zack’s eyes, and Trini is instantly on the defensive. She narrows her eyes at her brother. Even Kim seems to pick on his devious look, and she moves closer to Trini in support of her distrust. It distracts Trini for a moment, because she’s noticed over the past three days that Kimberly Hart is a big fan of physical contact; but more specifically, she’s a fan of physical contact with Trini. She doesn’t even seem to notice she’s doing it. Zack pulls her attention back when he slaps his hands on the table and grins.

“I have an offer.”

Both Trini and Kim instantly respond.

“No.” “Definitely not.”

Zack waves off their disagreement. 

“Listen to what I have to say.” He sits up straighter, hands folding on the table like it’s a business meeting. “All three of these things could be quite terrible. I mean, it’s me. I could destroy you both.”

Trini bite out a sharp ‘get to the point’ and Zack’s mischievous smile becomes sly.

“Let’s say I water down each punishment and get to do all of them.”

Trini laughs sharply, her left side warm against Kim.

“Nice try, Zack.”

Kim taps her fingers on the table, the waterfall effect moving over and over until she pulled them into a fist.

“What would that look like?”

Trini looks at her like she’s crazy, and Kim looks pointedly at Zack.

“Your brother is psycho. I can’t imagine how painful he would make those.”

Trini shakes her head quickly.

“No. Kim, he’s playing you. You’re going to let him win.”

Zack clears his throat, and they turn to find a photo of a bald woman on his phone.

“Do you want to look like this?”

Trini’s lips pulled back in a snarl.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Zack gives her his most disgustingly confident grin. The one he used to give her when Diana caught her doing something she shouldn’t be. The grin he had any time he won anything. She fumes.

“What is the option you’re putting forward. I need hard facts.”

Zack held up a finger.

“For the calendar, you only have to do one page inside, and you have to be on the cover. I’ll collaborate with other YouTubers to fill the rest of the pages.”

It’s not as awful as Trini expected it to be, but she still doesn’t trust Zack. Both her and Kim nod their heads in agreement once. Zack continues, holding up two fingers.

“For the punishment where I dress you, instead of a whole week, it will only be three days and I won’t try to get you fired.”

It is still going to be one of the most embarrassing things Trini has done, but it’s better than her attire being so ridiculous that she gets fired. Zack holds up three fingers. 

“Three: I will not make you bald. But I will cut your hair and possibly dye it. And by me, I mean I will take you to a hair salon and tell them what to do.”

In all fairness, it wasn’t as bad as Trini expected it to be. She’d assumed that Zack would-”

“Lastly,” Trini deflates. Of course there is more. “You each have to appear in more of my videos because my viewers will like you more than me.”

Kim laughs, the sound of it traveling along Trini’s spine. 

“Fine, Zack. I think that’s better than being bald.”

Trini drops her chin onto her hands.

“Whatever. You still have a problem with when and how you’ll do this. Kim leaves in,” Trini checks her phone and her heart falls heavily in her chest. She swallows. “An hour.”

Kim, who is still pressed into her side, picks up on the thickness of her voice and she nudges Trini playfully.

“Don’t worry. I’ll definitely be back to visit.”

Zack pockets the pieces of paper and motions toward himself.

“Of course you will. I’m irresistable.”

The sound of velcro has Trini looking down at Kim’s feet. She’s already taking off the bowling shoes and replacing them with her own. The feeling of dread seeps further through her, saturating her to the bone. She doesn’t want Kim to leave. She sucks in a breath and begins the process of exchanging the shoes, trying not to think about the fact that Kim is leaving. It felt like something that almost moved into place, something that was almost a perfect fit and just fell short of perfection. Trini is the first to move away toward the counter to return her shoes, and she doesn’t wait for the others before she’s out the door, sucking in the Fall air and trying to to panic. 

A part of her wants to just kiss Kim breathless, but she feels like it’s almost too late for that. Because Kim is leaving, and there’s no time for them to prepare for what a long-distance situation looks like. Another part of her is still so terrified and unprepared for what that kind of outcome would result from that choice to try. A small, very pathetic part of Trini’s reason told her that she could be fine just as Kimberly Hart’s friend. 

The doors opens behind her and she tenses, not knowing how the next several minutes are going to go. Kim has to go back to her hotel and pack, meaning that this is it. This is where she has to say goodbye. Her chest and throat feel tight and strained at once, and she doesn’t know what she should say to do. Zack rounds to face her and holds out his hand.

“Keys, shortstack.”

Trini is startled, but she raises her brows.

“Ha, no. You can ride bitch.”

Kim comes around her other side, an uncertain look furrowing her brow. She bites her bottom lip, looking at Trini like she’s not sure she should say what she wants to. 

“Um, I figured it might be cool if you came with me? You know, to help me pack and stuff. I can drop you off at your apartment on my way out? It’s not too far out of the way.” She looks more flustered than Trini has seen her as she continues. “And you know, that means you don’t have to ride passenger or have Zack upsetting the balance by riding bitch himself, right? And like-” 

Kim pauses, still looking at her face. She’s not sure exactly what it’s telling the choreographer, but it obviously makes Kim think she’s going to say no. She shrugs.

“I mean, you obviously don’t need to. I can just--”

“I’d be happy to help you, Princess.”

The relief on Kim’s face melts her heart, and she grins at the choreographer in return. Kim shuffles toward her car.

“We should probably get moving then.” She wraps her arms around Zack’s torso tightly and he returns it. “Thank you inviting me to do a video with you, Zackary. You’re a great dude. I can’t wait to come back.”

Zack picks Kim up and swings her around a few times before setting her back on the ground.

“I’m glad you came. Although I’m not so sure I’m the reason you enjoyed it so much.”

Kim doesn’t even blush or shrink away from the statement. She just smiles over at Trini.

“Not the biggest of course. But still a good addition.”

Zack scoffs and holds out his hand again for Trini’s keys. She holds them out, but doesn’t let go right away. 

“Zack, I swear to God, you better not fuck up my bike. I care about it more than you.”

Zack feigns hurt and tugs the keys out of her hand. 

“Whatever, Wild Thing. You love me and you know it.”

With that he’s jogging toward her bike, his loose, black T-shirt being pulled by the slight breeze. Trini feels Kim sidle up beside her.

“You think you’re ever going to see it again?”

Trini laughs.

“I better. I taught him how to ride it for this kind of reason. If he fails me now, he really isn’t a Prince.” She glances at Kim and a smile. “Ready to go?”

Kim sucks in a stabilizing breath and nods.

-:::::::::-:::::::::-::::::::-

The ride to Kim’s hotel had been spent in tense silence; something Kim tried to negate by playing music and opening her windows. But there was a somber tone that failed to leave; both knew the weight of the moment. Trini had so much she wanted to say, but the timing seemed wrong now. 

It isn’t until Kim closes the door to her hotel room that she speaks.

“Trini…”

Trini stiffens and then sighs and tries to meet Kim’s eyes.

“I- I still. . .Kim.”

Her voice tapers off, and Kim walks toward her with frustrated frown and this little crease on her forehead that Trini feels the need to smooth away. Kim stops before she invades Trini’s personal space.

“I am having a difficult time knowing that I won’t be seeing you anytime soon.”

Her honesty encourages Trini’s own. She nods.

“I know how you feel.”

That seems to frustrate Kim even more and the choreographer’s jaw rolls and clenches a few time before she speaks again.

“I just wish-” Kim looks down at her feet, her voice wobbling. When Kim looks up again she has a pained smile on her lips. “I am glad I got to know you. You are-” She breathes out. “You are quite something, Trini Prince.”

It’s probably the way Kim’s smile slips at the end of her sentence, or the way her breath comes out a little too shaky, but Trini finds her feet moving and her arms rising and her body pressing tightly against Kim’s as she brings their lips together. Kim pants against her in shock, but she’s quick to respond as soon as she catches up. 

Trini almost feels like she can’t breathe at the sensation of Kimberly Hart’s lips against her own, soft and full and so giving. It’s everything she imagined it being and more, because she feels warm and safe, but also like she’s a live wire and Kim is a pool of gasoline waiting to ignite. Trini slides her hands from Kim’s cheeks into her hair as Kim bites softly on Trini’s bottom lip and keeps her close with a grip on the front of her t-shirt. 

Trini gasps in a breath as she pulls back to change the angle, their lips slotting together over and over. It’s everything, but Trini wants more, and she questioningly runs her tongue along the seam of Kim’s lips. Kim readily parts for her, a whimper leaving her throat as Trini’s tongue slides along hers. Trini hums at the heat and and feel of Kim’s mouth, enjoying the consistent press and slide of their mouths together. 

Trini runs her right hand slowly down Kim’s jaw and neck, revealing in the softness of her skin and the sharpness of her lines. She begins to walk them forward, relishing in the removal of all space between them when she presses Kim against the wall. 

As soon as the choreographer’s back thuds into the wall, Kim groans and her head fall back against it, separating their lips. 

“Trini.”

Trini sucks in a breath and moves a millimeter away to seem Kim better. The girl’s eyes are lidded and dark as night, begging for Trini to continue her attentions, but there's also a question there, and Trini knows she has to answer it before anything else can happen. 

Despite that, Trini slowly pushes back on her toes and softly brushes their lips together; once, twice, three times. Then she draws back and waits for Kim to voice what she's thinking. Kim takes several, paced breaths, her pink cheeks blowing out a moment as she tries to fit her thoughts together. 

“Trini, I have to know what this means.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome! They kissed. Now what? I can take this story in many directions, but there are two I’m looking at. 
> 
> 1\. Trini says she’ll give Kim a chance, that she wants to try. I think this is too soon, but it would give a light story with just fluff and smut. It would keep the angst far, far away for the most part. 
> 
> 2\. Trini says that she’s still not ready, apologizes for kissing her, and maybe kisses her again when Kim drops her off. Then the story would be based on the times Kim visits and their progression toward something more. This is what I wanted to do, but I’m really doubting my writing chops right now, and I don’t even know if this story is good. Bleh. 
> 
> Just let me know what you guys want. Other suggestions are welcome as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for the plethora of comments. I definitely decided to go with what most of you wanted, which was a mix of both options. 
> 
> Also, I’m never going to write cheating into my fics. I think that it is unforgivable, and only can be overcome in maybe 2% of situations. I’m also not a fan of melodrama, so I’m not just going to put in angst for no reason. I’m going to attempt to make this as realistic as possible. 
> 
> I want to thank iampandaexpress again for helping me with translations :)
> 
> This chapter is unedited.

Trini doesn’t quite know how to answer that, because she’s now realizing that she doesn’t know it. She moved on instinct, on desire, not on well-thought out, logical reasoning. Kim was sad; Kim was sad because of her; she wanted to make Kim happy. Except the simplicity of that argument doesn’t hold up to the situation they’re in now. It doesn’t answer Kim’s question in the way she should be able to answer it. It just creates more problems, more confusion. Trini takes a step back, chest pounding. Her hands retract from Kim’s body, and she catches the moment that Kim thinks she has her answer. 

Kim slumps a little against the wall, eyes closed and chest rising and falling a little heavier than usual. She shakes her head, panting out a laugh.

“I can’t believe you did that. I am happy you did. And I’m angry you did. Mostly angry because it just makes me want more.”

Trini opens her mouth to negate her but absolutely nothing escapes her lips. She waits for Kim to keep talking, to see if she can search for solutions in the warmth of Kim’s voice or the explanation of her feelings. Kim takes a slow breath, as if she’s trying to wind up for something, trying to draw out their moment. After a second she swallows and opens her eyes; they’re filled with muted expressions of desire, frustration, and resignation. 

“Trini, please say something.”

Trini takes a step back toward the choreographer, eyes pleading for her to understand so she doesn’t have to speak. She can’t find words.

She winces when Kimberly straightens against the wall and walks around her with a pained nod. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Trini turns around and takes in the hotel room for the first time, noting the single bed and the patented hotel comforter. The walls are an unassuming green and there are sparse pieces of furniture to fill out the space. Set on Kim’s bed is a fully-packed suitcase. She sucks in a breath. Her suitcase is fully-packed. 

The past three days seem to ram Trini over like a slow-moving train, letting her watch the way the cars move above her with her back to the track. Every single time that Trini felt overwhelmed by Kim or overwhelmed by what she was feeling for her, Kim had done everything to make her feel better. She’d given her space, she hadn’t pushed or asked Trini why. And any time she did push, it was gentle, non invasive, careful. It was an invitation rather than a demand. Kim consistently invited Trini into her life, and consistently dealt well with Trini’s declination each time. 

Kim wasn’t yelling at her now that Trini had gone and messed with her head without thinking. Despite being upset, Kim had _understood._ It didn’t even mean so much that Kim specifically understood Trini. It meant that Kim was compassionate and empathetic to a degree that most people couldn’t fathom. She was gentle and she knew what she wanted, but she would never take it without permission. 

A hand on her cheek startles Trini from her mind-splitting realization, and she finds Kim smiling at her despite everything else she’s feeling. 

“Don’t worry about it, Trini. Okay? I get it, I know how easy it is to get caught up in the moment and do something you regret.”

Trini shakes her head, refusing what Kim is saying and trying to catch up to the present moment. Kim has her suitcase in the hand that isn’t on her cheek. Kim almost looks like she wants to cry. Kim is leaving. Trini finally, finally, speaks.

“I don’t regret it.”

Kim’s eyes widen and her hand twitches on Trini’s cheek, her lips parting in surprise. 

“What--”

Trini holds up her hand, then circles Kim’s wrist and pulls her hand down to hold in her own.

“Wait, just-- just wait. I need to say some stuff, and I’m more of a talk-things-through-before-understanding them person so I might ramble and I might not make a lot of sense at first. But please, don’t say anything until I’m done.”

Kim nods, a hint of a blossoming smile on her lips. Trini takes a deep breath.

“You scare the shit out of me, Kimberly Hart. The first time I saw you I literally lost half the functioning capacity of my brain. You are a masterpiece: like, Jesus, your fucking thighs are--” Trini shakes her head even as Kim starts smirking. “That’s not the point. Okay, starting over. I’m freaked out and overwhelmed by the idea of starting a relationship- a real, committed relationship- right now.” 

Kim nods, the smirk gone from her face again. 

“I understa--”

Trini stops her with a finger from her free hand to Kim’s lips. 

“I said no talking.”

Something dark darts through Kim’s eyes, and Trini feels the responding flicker of her own desire. She may or may not enjoy bossing Kim around a bit. She clears her throat.

“Anyway. I’m freaked out by the idea of being able to affect other people’s emotions so heavily, and I’m terrified that I’m going to let you down or that I won’t be what you expected.” 

Trini can see that Kim wants to argue with her, but she purses her lips instead. Trini continues. 

“But even though I’m scared.” Trini takes a breath, her courage fading a bit. “I just can’t- I don’t think I’ve felt like this before. I’ve never been so sure that somebody is too important to let go.”

Kim’s eyes soften and she squeezes Trini’s hand. She still doesn’t speak, and Trini closes her eyes.

“I can’t promise you that this is going to work out, or that I’m not going to freak out a lot.” Trini scoffs. “I mean, I had a fucking panic attack this morning because I’m so—“

“What?”

Trini’s eyes fly open and she sees the furrow returned back between Kim’s brows. She probably shouldn’t have mentioned her minor freak out. 

“It’s not a big deal. I’m okay.”

Kim’s hand tightens in hers.

“It is a big deal, Trini. I don’t want to cause anything like that.”

Trini shakes her head, stepping a little closer. 

“It wasn’t you.”

At Kim’s disbelieving look, Trini alters her statement. 

“It wasn’t completely you. Really, it was kind of Zack’s fault. He put those stupid pictures up and all these people were talking about you and I and pointing stuff out. It felt like I couldn’t make my own decisions. I just lost it.”

Kim rubs her thumb along the back of Trini’s hand, letting out an understanding grimace.

“Krimi?”

Trini groans, finally erasing the last inches between them, dropping her head against Kim’s shoulder. Kim’s arms wrap around her shoulders and she rests her chin on Trini’s head. She smells so, so good.Trini feels Kim’s chest vibrate with laughter, and she pinches her side. 

“It’s not funny.”

Kim’s laughter subsides and she rocks them slightly.

“I’m sorry you were so overwhelmed this morning, Trini.”

Trini sighs.

“Really, I’m okay. And that’s not the point of this conversation.”

Kim pulls away from Trini to the shorter girl’s displeasure, and she forces Trini to meet her eyes.

“What is the point?”

Trini flushes at her directness and she tries to look away, but Kim catches her chin gently and turns it back. 

“None of that. It’s okay if you’re not ready.”

Trini swallows thickly, her throat tight and eyes stinging. She doesn’t deal with vulnerability like this, and she can’t see past Kim’s warm brown eyes and smile. Kim’s thumbs brush under her eyes, wiping the tears that start to fall. Trini clenches her jaw tightly, feeling the muscles tighten and release.

“Can we reconvene this discussion the next time you come back? I’m not saying no, not like before. I just need some time I think.” Trini looks away again, sniffing slightly and berating herself for not being strong enough or brave enough. “Is that okay?”

Kim’s palms cup both sides of her face and Trini notices the smile on her lips when she looks back.

“Of course, Trini. Of course.” She brushes her cheekbones, the pads of her fingers soothing Trini and bringing her back from almost crying again. “What do you want this to look like? I don’t want to pressure you at any point, or do anything you’re not okay with.”

Trini nods.

“I want to keep getting to know you. I don’t know what that looks like, but I know I want it.”

Kim smiles, her white teeth flashing.

“We’ll just take it one step at a time. Sound good?”

“Sounds good.”

Kim reaches up and runs her hands through Trini's hair, scratching her nails against her scalp. The moan that leaves Trini’s lips as she closes her eyes is not voluntary, but Kim’s hands tense all the same. Her voice is quiet and scratchy when she speaks.

“Can I kiss you?”

Trini is nodding before she thinks about it and she doesn’t open her eyes. She gasps at the press of Kim’s mouth against her own, her bottom lip caught between Kim’s. Neither tries to take it further or ask for more; it’s just the simple pressure that has both women relaxing against each other. After a few seconds, Kim pulls back, letting out a sharp breath and smiling. 

“I should get going before I do something dumb, T.”

Trini nods her head and steps back before she decides to pull Kim against her.

“Yeah, I think you were supposed to be leaving ten minutes ago.”

~<€~<€~<€~<€

The drive back to Trini’s apartment is a lot less suffocating than the drive to Kim’s hotel, and the open windows and background pop music brings out the playfulness in Kim rather than feeling like a cover for too many things unsaid. She’s singing along to a song Trini doesn’t know, but her voice is strong- even if it’s a bit off-pitch. 

Trini laughs when Kim brings her fingers down into a fist and dramatically shakes her hair out. She smacks her arm.

“Pay attention to the road, princess.”

Kim grins brightly but she settles back against the black, leather seat, her hair waving in the wind. 

“You don’t enjoy my skills?”

Trini laughs, kicking her feet up on the dash. Kim quickly reaches across and pushes them down, ignoring Trini’s frown. Trini sticks one leg under her other. 

“Your skills are satisfactory, but I do want to make it to my apartment in one piece.”

Kim merged into the right lane, chuckling. 

“Fair enough.” She’s quiet a moment before continuing, her eyes concerned. “When our videos go up- Zack and mine- are you going to be okay?”

Trini’s fingers pull at the bottom of her t-shirt as she shrugs.

“We’ll see when it comes to that point, I guess.” 

The Jeep pulls to a stop behind the line of still vehicles with their brake lights on. She turns fully to Trini.

“I don’t have to put them up. I’m sure Zack would do the same.”

Trini shakes her head with a grateful smile.

“No, really. It’s fine. Besides, that would’ve defeated the whole point of you visiting.”

“Ha, I think I found a much more attractive point to my visit.”

Trini rolls her eyes.

“Whatever, you should still put them up, Kim. I’m an adult. I can handle it.”

The car in front of them starts moving forward again, allowing Kim to pull off their exit and onto Trini’s street. Kim is silent until they’re pulling into the parking lot.

“You know you can call me anytime, yeah? If you need to talk….or if you just want to.”

Trini just looks at Kim, studying the sloping lines of her profile and the plush outline of her lips. She wants to initiate some kind of goodbye, but the heavy emotion and adrenaline have fallen back to leave her raw, and her nerves are buzzing. Still, she pushes her fear to the side and leans over the space between the seats, pressing a kiss to Kim’s cheek. As she tries to pull away, Kim stops her and turns her head, leaving their faces an inch apart. After a moment’s hesitation, Kim surges forward and captures Trini’s mouth for the third time that day. 

It’s just as explosive, just as invigorating as the first one, and Trini pushes forward, moving closer, trying to eliminate the space between their bodies. Kim takes the initiative to deepen the kiss, her tongue pressing urgently into Trini’s mouth and causing the shorter girl to gasp and tighten her fingers in Kim’s hair to fists. Kim’s hands move along Trini’s neck and stop at her jaw, her fingertips curling around its hinge. 

When Kim moves to change the angle, to press in further, Trini painfully forces herself to pull back. 

“Por dios, Kim.”Dear God, Kim. She sucks in air, her head dropping into the taller girl’s collar. “You are already really late.”

Kim drops her hands to Trini’s waist and her warm palms settle over her shirt.

“You should speak to me in Spanish more often.”

Trini lifts her head up and smirks cockily.

“Tu eres la mujer mas hermosa en que he visto, Princesa.” _You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on, princess._

Kim’s eyes don’t leave her lips the entire time Trini is speaking, and Trini can’t help but find it amusing. She rests her hands on Kim’s arms and squeezes. 

“You have to go, Kim.”

Kim groans and collapses back into her seat.

“Fiiiiine. Ruin my fun why don’t you. Jerk.”

Trini laughs and pops the door handle open, shooting a glance at Kim.

“Text me when you get to Santa Barbara safely.”

Something like surprise flashes in Kim’s eyes, but she looks extremely pleased so Trini assumes she did something right. Kim smiles at her and nods.

“Of course. I'll talk to you soon, then.”

Trini climbs out of the Jeep and hops down, quickly turning back toward it and leaning against the door to close it.

“Drive safe.”

Kim smiles softly and stares at Trini for several seconds. Finally, she nods again. 

“I will. Bye, Trini.”

“See ya, Princess.”

Kim shifts the gear and drives away. Trini stands watching until the Jeep disappears, and then she stands a little longer, just trying to process everything that happened.

By the time she’s pushing open her apartment door, the past hour feels almost like a dream. The past three days feel almost like a dream. She sees Zack on the couch with Tommy and smiles at how close they are, Tommy’s legs across his lap. They’re playing Overwatch and both are wearing a headset. Zack speaks to her without looking.

“Crazy Girl! Get over here.”

Trini makes her way to the couch, high-fiving Tommy’s outstretched hand and ruffling Zack’s hair. She sits on the other side of her brother, content to just watch. But Zack is questioning her as soon as her butt hits the cushion.

“How’d it go, T? You okay?”

She can hear the concern in his voice even if he’s not looking at her. Trini rolls her eyes.

“I’m not having this conversation with you and the rest of your Overwatch dorks.”

Tommy scoffs.

“I take offense to that, shorty.”

Zack quickly reaches up and turns off his mic. He glances at her.

“How are you, Trini?”

She is glad Zack is not able to study her face, because she can already feel the heat in her cheeks. 

“It was fine.”

Big mistake. Monumental mistake. Zack Prince might be tactless and oblivious out of laziness, but never when it came to Trini. He sets his controller on the ground and is turning to her with an expectant face. Tommy smacks his arm several times.

“Zackary, you’re going to make us lose.”

Zack doesn’t respond or say anything, he studies Trini’s face so closely that she is squirming and debating bolting to her room.

“Don’t even think about it, T. You know I’m faster than you.”

“Zack, you idiot. Finish the game before interrogating your sister.”

Zack shakes his head.

“No can do, Toms. Something happened.”

Tommy sighs and keeps playing, apologizing to their team in her mike. Trini slumps back on the couch and sighs.

“Fuck you, Zack.”

Zack grins and moves closer, his eyes narrowing. 

“Come on, Crazy Girl. There’s no use lying.”

Trini tries to bite her lil to hide her smile. She fails miserably, and Zack pounces.

“Oh my God, T. Did you guys fuck?!”

Trini’s eyes widen and she tries desperately not to think about Kim’s body or Kim’s hands or Kim’s mouth. She coughs awkwardly and shakes her head.

“Jesus, Zack. No. I just— I kissed her.”

Zack jumps in the air, shouting in excitement, and Tommy barely avoids falling off the couch. She moves to the recliner to keep playing. 

Zack puts both of his hands on Trini’s shoulders and stares at her with wide eyes.

“Tell me everything.”

Trini shoves at his chest.

“Fine. But finish your game first or Tommy will kill both of us.”

Zack laughs and snatches his controller.

“You’re right. She’s a rager.”

“Fuck you, Zack.”

Zack shoots Trini a wink.

“See, she gets so mad.”

Tommy can’t afford to glare, but Trini can tell by her right expression that she wants to. It takes them ten more minutes to finish out the game, Zack and Tommys’ team just barely pulls a win. Zack spent the rest of it snarking back at his teammates whenever they have him shit for leaving the game. As soon as it’s over, Tommy says their signing off and both her and Zack set their controllers down.

Tommy returns to the couch, her gaming rage instantly turned into casual curiosity. Zack bumps Trini’s arm.

“Come on. Spill.”

Trini pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them, thinking back to Kim’s face before she kissed her. 

“She was just- God, I don’t know. She was upset. I kissed her.”

Zack gives her a “go on” look. She throws up her arms and then returns them around her legs.

“And she kissed me back. And then she asked me what I wanted.” Trini winces with guilt at what Kim must have felt when Trini didn’t answer. “I saw her suitcase fully-packed on her bed, Zack. She didn’t need help. She just wanted more time, and I wanted more time. And she was just so understanding. I told her that I wasn’t ready to commit to a relationship, but that we should have another conversation when she comes back to California.”

Zack smiles softly at Trini, reaching out and pulling her into an awkward hug; her knees digging into his chest. He lets her go and looks sincerely at her. 

“I’m really proud of you, T.”

Trini shrugs, dropping her chin on her knees.

“I don’t know what it’s going to look like, or even when she’s coming back. I’m not sure of a lot of things.”

Tommy pulls Zack back and climbs over his lap. She settles on his right leg and smiles brightly at Trini.

“Who cares if you don’t know what’s going to come! That’s the best part.”

Trini glances at her brother and finds a red hue to his cheeks. She internally rolls her eyes. These two idiots. Returning her gaze to Tommy, she smirks.

“Not everyone is so enthralled by not knowing what’s to come as you are, Tommy.”

Tommy shrugs nonchalantly.

“Your loss.”

She then hops back over to her side and kicks her feet over Zack again. 

“I want to watch a movie.”

Zack shrugs his agreement, pulling up their movie purchases on the PlayStation. He starts scrolling. Tommy smacks his arm halfway down the list.

“Lord of the Rings!”

Zack groans.

“Tommy, we’ve watched every movie at least three times in the past year. Please, for the love of God, let me watch something else.”

They end up watching Lord of the Rings: Return is the King, and Zack is just as invested as any other time he sees it. Around the second hour, Trini feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulls it out and her chest jumps at the name on the screen.

_9:33pm Kimberly Hart: I made it safely to my hotel._

Trini smiles and curls up further against the armrest of their couch.

_Good. Is it nice?_

_9:34pm Kimberly Hart: Such a quick response :) Were you waiting for my text? And the hotel is nice. The bed is soft. Not as nice as yours, but it’s okay._

Trini bites her lips, starting to type, but another text comes through.

_9:34pm Kimberly Hart: I realize how that sounds. That’s not like, a come-on._

Trini chuckles silently, keeping her phone tilted down so it doesn’t distract the other two in the room. 

_I didn’t think it was, Princess. Also, don’t get a big head. I only responded so quickly because I had nothing else to do._

_9:35pm Kimberly Hart: Oh? Is that right? I guess you won’t mind if I call you then?_

Trini smiles at her screen.

_You got me. I’m watching a movie with Zack and Tommy._

_9:36pm Kimberly Hart: What movie?_

_Lord of the Rings. Tommy’s life isn’t complete unless she watches the series at least five times a year. Zack likes it too, but I’m pretty sure he just likes making Tommy happy._

_9:38pm Kimberly Hart: What about you?_

_I like it once a year as a special occasion. It’s starting to lose its magic._

_9:39pm Kimberly Hart: You don’t ask for a different movie?_

Trini imagines that Kim is just sitting with her phone, waiting for Trini to respond. It has her feeling a treasured. A weird thought, but it leads her to be more open.

_Movies for me have never been something I choose to do, really. Like, yeah, I enjoy some a lot. But when I was younger, I used to be really uncomfortable with other people and I didn’t make a lot of friends. I spent most of my time locked away in my room just watching television and movies and playing games. Once I finally got out of that, I realized that I’d missed a lot of experiences and moments. Idk, now I just don’t watch movies unless other people want to._

As soon as she hits send, she feels vulnerable and embarrassed that she said so much. 

_Sorry for the information overload._

Trini puts her phone down for the first time since Kim texted her. She's not used to sharing, to being open with other people so easily. The panic in her chest rises slowly, ratcheting up every second that goes by without a response. Kim is probably annoyed by how-- Kim’s response interrupts her spiral.

_9:46pm Kimberly Hart: Don't apologize for telling me anything. Send me paragraphs. I mean, you can write me a novel if you want to. I told you the day I met you: I want to get to know you. Whatever that looks like, whatever you're comfortable sharing, I want to know. Okay?_

Trini breathes out a sigh of relief.

_Thank you, Kim. This is going to take some adjustment for me._

_9:47pm Kimberly Hart: I know. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to pursue this._

Trini chuckles at Kim’s earnestness, this time not so silently, and Zack pokes her side. 

“Stop texting your girlfriend and pay attention to the movie.”

Trini slaps his hand away. 

“I could quote the entire trilogy of movies at this point.”

She ignores his annoyed look and going back to her texting Kim.

_Sounding so formal haha. What're you up to the rest of the night?_

The responding text comes a few seconds later, and Trini opens it to a photo. She gasps quietly, not expecting to see Kim’s face staring back at her. The choreographer is obviously laying in her bed, the white cover of the pillow a stark contrast to Kim’s soft, brown hair. Her face is scrunched in a cheesy smile, her eyes closed. A text follows.

_9:50pm Kimberly Hart: Going to sleep, actually. My meeting is tomorrow at 5am. I just wanted to say hi and also goodnight._

Trini takes a moment to save Kim’s picture to camera roll and as Kim’s contact photo. It's adorable and real and so beautiful. She also changes Kim’s contact name.

_Cute picture. I'll let you go, then. Good luck with your meeting tomorrow :)_

_9:52 Kim (Princesa) Hart: Thanks, Trini. Have a good night._

The rest of the night, Trini feels almost as if she's untethered. She expected some kind of terrifying regret or something that made her wish she'd never kissed Kim or gave her hope. Instead, she feels freer, lighter, and warmer; excited. The fear is there, but she doesn't regret it. At least not yet.

By the time she’s tucking under her covers- Zack and Tommy still hanging out in the living room- she’s gone through a spectrum of emotions to the point of exhaustion, and she falls asleep quickly with her alarm set for 6:30 in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought about the way this played out. I feel pretty good about the direction now that I’ve written it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited. I hope you enjoy :)

The miramba tone blares from Trini’s phone the next morning when the sun is still yet to rise. She forces herself to push the covers off her body before she can fall back asleep again, and she stretches as she sits up. 

Mornings have never been difficult for Trini. During her sophomore year of high school-once Diana had taken her in- Trini was encouraged to join a sport or club by the advising counselor and her mother had agreed. Trini was an active kid from the time she could walk, but she wasn't big on team sports. 

Despite that, Trini had tried out for the softball and soccer team at her school during their seasons. She'd made JV for soccer, and varsity for softball, and the rest of her high school years were filled with morning and afternoon practice, exhausting drills, and a surprising bond between her and certain teammates. Of course, that was after she’d gotten over her hermit phase. 

It was also when she confirmed she was hella gay. She had her first kiss with a friend, Maggie, from the varsity soccer team her junior year after they got drunk and talked about their attraction to girls. It was a confirmation to both of them that they were definitely gay, but they never pursued any kind of relationship with each other. Because it was California, being queer was received well by most. Despite that, Maggie’s parents weren't so understanding, and she moved away to live with her aunt in New York for her senior year. 

It had sucked, and they'd kept in touch for the first year, but Maggie was in a dark place, and she had eventually stopped responding to Trini’s attempts to reach her. 

Another thing that had come out of Trini’s very active years in high school was a healthy appetite for exercise. During the winters and summers, Diana had suggested they go for morning runs to keep Trini in shape for the seasons. They'd attempted to corral Zack into running with them, but he'd taken to locking his door every morning to avoid it. 

Now, Trini still kept up the tradition every day before work, and most days except Sunday. She found that a hard run before sitting all day kept her energized. 

Trini put pulls up a pair of shorts and shivers slightly at the cold cloth on her thighs. A sports bra and a t-shirt follow, and soon she is lacing her shoes up. Lastly, she pulls her hair back into a high-pony.

When she walks down the hall to the living room, she finds Zack sprawled across the couch with his upper body on top of Tommy. They are both unconscious and drooling. Trini tries to keep quiet as she makes her way to the kitchen, taking a few sips of water and pulling out the makings for yogurt and granola with blueberries. She mixes her preference of each and sticks the bowl in the fridge to eat after her shower. 

She prepares her tracking app, connects her Bluetooth headphones to her phone, and selects her playlist showcasing Post Malone, Khalid, and Logic. ‘Another Dumb Love Song’ kicks her heart into action and she takes the stairs with high knees and kicks off the steps into a brisk jog. 

She’s always loved running distance with nothing to distract her but her music and the feel of her feet pushing off the asphalt and her arms swinging at her sides propelling her forward. 

She always aims for her fastest times on Mondays and Fridays, so she buckles down when the third mile falls behind her and pulls into a sprint half a mile later when her apartment building comes into sight. She is gasping for breath, her legs rubbery and numb, as she comes to a stop beside the steps. She takes several minutes to cool down and stretch out her muscles, and she finally makes it inside as the 7:10 mark hits. 

Zack and Tommy still haven’t moved, and Trini takes a moment to snap a picture of the two for future blackmail before heading back to her room. She tugs her headphones out and adapts back to the silence, also taking the time to check her time. Her average mile time is 8 minutes and fifteen seconds, and she fist pumps at the two second speed increase from her fastest time. With a little dance she would forever deny doing, she makes her way into the bathroom and turns on the shower.

The rest of the morning goes as usual: shower, dress, eat, brush teeth, and leave for work. As Trini walks toward the door with her bike helmet and backpack, she picks a pillow from the recliner and slings it across the room at the two cuddled on the couch. They might not have to get up for anything, but she was of the belief that a person’s day would be better if they didn’t sleep away half of it. 

Zack groans loudly, twisting away from the impact, and Tommy smacks at him.

“St’p mov’ng.”

Trini chuckles and picks up her keys from the table by the door.

“Get up!”

She doesn’t stay to make sure they do, instead closing the door behind her quickly and going to her bike. Her job has a rather lax dress code, encouraging the employees to look professional, but also to be comfortable. Trini generally sticks with jeans and sweaters or button ups. Any kind of meeting required a finer touch, so today she has on a fitted pair of black slacks, a cream-colored sweater, and a black blazer to top it off. She never wore anything with a heel to work, and today she has a pair of black flats in her backpack. Her converse are on her feet for the drive to her office, and she plans to switch them out just before the meeting. 

Despite the morning traffic, Trini makes it to work a bit before 8, pulling into the lot just as two other motorcycles swing in behind her. Trini frowns, not remembering seeing the two bikes before. Her frown deepens when she pulls into her parking spot the other bikes take the space on her right. From what she can tell, both are tall and lanky, both are women. She swings her leg over tugs off her helmet, watching as the other two do the same. To her surprise, she does recognize one of them. 

It’s the woman she met on Friday when she escaped to the office: Root. She gives Trini that scary grin she has, and nods her head.

“Hey, Trini.”

“Root.”

Root grins, most likely at the fact that Trini remembered her, and motions to the striking woman beside her in all-black tactical tactical gear. Her short hair looks brown at first glance, but bits of auburn catch in the light.

“FBI Agent Alex Danvers, this is Trini.”

Alex’s expression doesn’t change, and Trini can appreciate the hardness. But Alex still gives her a slight nod.

“Nice wheels.”

Trini smirks and slides her hand along the seat of her bike.

“I quite like it.”

Root grins and walks around Alex, heading for the steps.

“Come on, Trini. Unless you want to be late. I don’t think my wife would enjoy that.”

Trini’s eyes widen comically, but she beats the expression back when she catches the twitch of amusement on Alex’s face. She can’t even imagine somebody Shaw would commit to dating, let alone agree to marrying. The woman had seemed incapable of emoting anything but negative and sharp comments. It makes her all that much more intrigued by Root. 

All three make their way up the steps to the Architecture firm’s floor, and Trini forces herself to move just as quickly as Root and Alex despite her straining and tired muscles. They push in past the security guard, this time it’s Francis, and Trini moves to veer toward her desk, but Root catches her attention with a pointed look.

“Trini, would you be a doll and show Agent Danvers around while I go speak with Shaw?”

Trini definitely does not want to do that, but she gives a tight nod and stops her momentum toward her space. She motions around the office.

“This is the office.” She walks a few steps and leads the way into the breakroom. “This is the breakroom. Sufficient tour?”

A real smirk flickers on the agent’s face, and Trini feels accomplished. 

“That will suffice. You don’t need to entertain me if you have work to do.”

Trini grumbles a sigh and motions to the door.

“I will tell you a little bit about the work we do. Follow me.”

As Trini leads the agent towards her desk, she tells her about specific high-profile clients that her firm as designed and constructed for. As they reach her desk, the agent beside her freezes. Trini glances over and finds Alex staring in surprise at the photo on the wall. Her face quickly falls back to its neutral facade, but Trini knows she’s been rattled.

“What is it?”

Alex clears her throat, shaking her head.

“It’s nothing. I thought I recognized the woman on your wall.”

Trini looks at the large portrait of her family and narrows her eyes.

“Who did you think it was?”

The agent shrugs sharply.

“It is of no matter. Do you mind if I ask what your last name is?”

Trini slid her hands into her pockets, back straightening. 

“Prince.” Nothing changes on the woman’s face, but Trini makes an educated guess and presses on. “How do you know my mother, Agent Danvers?”

Danvers is saved from answering by a shout from Root across the office. Alex actually manages to look relieved as she nods her apologies and stalks toward the other woman. Well, if the scenario her crazy brain is putting together at the moment is true, her mother works for the goddamn FBI; something her and Zack had debated over the years. It does makes sense in all honestly. A lot of pieces to her and Zacks’ questions could be answered with that small (fucking huge) added detail. 

She shakes her head in disbelief and makes a serious, bolded, underlined note to speak with her mother the next chance she gets. 

~<€~<€~<€~<€

The rest of the day went as expected, and Trini found herself busy enough that she wasn’t thinking of Kim constantly. She’d done a good job in the morning because she’d been just waking up and working out the exhaustion in her body. Then work had been confusing because she started trying to imagine her sweet, somewhat terrifying mother as an FBI agent.. Kim hadn’t come into her thoughts until the ones of Diana calmed down. 

But once Kim found purchase in her head during her lunch break, she didn’t let go. Trini kept thinking about their kiss, about their three kisses. She already has this feeling of loss, and Kim has only been gone for thirteen hours. It starts to frustrate her near the end of her day, just after her presentation. She isn’t used to feeling as if she was missing something. 

By the time she returns to her bike, she is jumpy and tense. Root and the agents’ bikes are already gone. She isn't surprised she didn't see them leave considering she was so wrapped up in internally debating whether or not she'd figured out what her mother had always been so tight-lipped about. Zack and her had hypothesized many different jobs that Diana might've had, various special agents included, but after they'd asked her several times and she told them she had varying jobs or subverted the conversation, they'd given up. 

Zack had once tried to tail Diana to work, but he’d lost her somewhere in the city. And one time, Trini had confronted her about honesty within their family and said that if Diana wanted honesty, she had to offer it as well. That night, their mother sat both her and Zack down in their living room and had a very serious conversation with them. She’d apologized for being unable to be as honest with them as she asked for from them, but said that it wouldn’t change; that it couldn’t change. That was what Zack had taken as confirmation for Diana working for the government. Trini had had her doubts. 

Now it looks like she is going to have to make a decision on what to do with the information. Trini trusts her mom and Zack more than anything. So if Diana is so adamant they not know, Trini doesn’t know if she wants to bring it up. 

She’s just gotten on her bike when she feels her phone vibrate. She flips up her visor and sees Kim’s name and her goofy picture on Trini’s screen.. 

A lot of emotions hit her at once. Because she’d been thinking of Kim for the past three hours, she’d been annoyed at how much she wanted to talk to her, and at no point during that time had it even occurred to Trini that she should reach out. Seeing Kim’s name on her screen now is a relief, like she’s been waiting for it without knowing she was doing so. 

_5:07pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: Hey Trini. I promised myself I’d give you some space today, but then I got annoyed with that plan. Just tell me if you want me to leave you alone. How was your presentation?_

Because of course Kim remembered her presentation.

_It went really well, actually. I was given lead of it last minute, so that was terrifying, but the client loved what we’d drafted. They suggested a few minor alterations, but building will commence soon. How was your meeting?_

She rolled her eyes at herself. Kim didn’t want to hear about her boring job shit.

_5:09pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: Did you get all flustered? And were you a part of the drafting and creative team? Because if so, that’s freaking awesome that you’re going to have a building you helped design constructed. It was good. Actually, is it okay if I call you?_

The possibility of hearing Kim was equal parts an attractive and nerve-wracking idea. She is saved from having to make a decision just yet by the fact that she has to drive home. Trini takes a picture of her bike under her and sends it off to Kim. She follows it with a response. 

_I’m about to head home from work, I’m sorry._

Trini bites her lip. She doesn’t like denying Kim even this small thing. Without thinking, she sends another text.

_Hang on. If I have my headphones then we can talk while I’m driving._

Way to look desperate, Trini. Dumb fuck. Rolling her eyes, Trini can’t help but actually look for her headphones. They’re tucked away in the inside pocket of her bag, and she debates what she should tell Kim. She doesn't want to seem needy-

_5:11pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: I don't want you to feel obligated,T :) It’s okay to say no._

And that is her solution. She knows Kim is serious, she knows she would understand if Trini didn't want to. But she does.

_I’d like to hear about your meeting, Kim. I found them._

Trini pushes her helmet off her head and slips her earphones in her ears. It isn’t the most comfortable way to ride, but she'd chosen this helmet over one with a Bluetooth system because she liked its aesthetic more. She carefully replaces her helmet and connects to her phone.

_5:13pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: Okay :) Let me know when you're ready._

_Ready._

Five seconds later the calling tone sounds in her ears, signalling Kim’s call. Trini takes a deep breath and answers the call. 

“Hi.”

Kim breathes out a laugh.

“Trini, hey.”

There's an awkward pause before both of them chuckle. Trini’s smile doesn't go away when she stops laughing.

“Tell me about your meeting, princess.”

She can hear Kim’s smile over the phone. The noise in the background is subdued, but there is quiet chatter and the sporadic clang of machinery. 

“It went really well. It was to discuss a possible choreo gig with a celebrity that I can't discuss right now.”

Trini laughs, rolling her bike back with her feet and edging out of the space.

“Is it a big somebody?”

“It is. It would be an insane three piece contract. I would love to do it.”

Trini flicked into first and started coasting around the parking garage and out the exit. 

“That's awesome. Do you think you landed it?”

“I'm hoping so. They seemed to like my work a lot. I'll know by the end of the week.”

As soon as Trini turns onto the street that leads to the highway, she shifts down to second, then third, flinging herself forward and winding around cars. Kim speaks again before she can respond.

“Trini Prince, are you speeding?”

With an awkward cough and a quick decrease in the speed of her bike, Trini answers.

“No?”

Kim laughs, the sound running like a wave down Trini’s body. 

“You don't seem sure.”

Trini veers into the turning lane for the highway and comes to a stop.

“Totally sure. I was going five miles under the speed limit. I even have my seatbelt on.”

Kim laughs again, and Trini feels accomplished at being the one to cause it.

“You're cheeky, T.”

Trini chuckles and starts to speed up behind the Toyota in front of her.

“Just a heads up, I'm about to get on the highway so it might get a bit windy. And I'm sure you nailed the meeting, Kim. As a newly trained and talented dancer, I know what I'm talking about.”

Trini is starting to think Kim’s laugh is her favorite sound. She doesn't even mind that the trip home takes forever because of an accident. It gives her more time to talk with Kim. They move on from their jobs to the possibility of Zack enacting his hair and outfit punishment within the next week. He could technically just FaceTime Kim and tell her to open her closet and put on the ugliest things he could find. 

Trini had laughed and told her that she shouldn't have ugly things in her closet in the first place. She also inadvertently complemented Kim when the choreographer had started to spiral about the possible haircuts Zack could make her get. She'd told Kim she would look just as great bald as she did now. That had led to a long round of Kim teasing her and giggling and if Trini almost crashed her bike, nobody would know but her.

By the time Trini gets home, her cheeks hurt and she realizes she'd been smiling for the better part of forty minutes. Kim hears her bike turn off and sighs a bit.

“You home?”

“No.”

Kim chuckles.

“Liar.”

Trini shakes her head despite Kim not being able to see her.

“I am not lying. Don't you hear that wind?” 

She blows into her helmet and Kim breaks into a fit of giggles. 

“Stop it. I know you just want to keep talking to me, it's okay to admit it.”

Trini's lips shift into a sincere smile.

“In your dreams, Princess. I can hardly stand you.”

“Hey! I am a pleasure to know.”

Trini kicks her kickstand down and turns her wheel to the right. 

“I don't know if that's the word I would choose.”

Kim’s indignant huff sounds through her headphones.

“Rude.”

Trini keeps her helmet on as she walks toward her apartment. She doesn't want to interrupt their conversation. She tisks.

“Don't pout. That's unbecoming of a princess.”

“That's the last straw. I've been bullied by you long enough! I'm hanging up.”

Trini smirks and sticks he keys in the door.

“Your loss, Kimmy.”

And Kim’s response actually stops Trini in her tracks, because the woman whines, high pitched and pathetic. 

“Triniiiii.”

And fuck if it's a little too close to how she may or may not have imagined Kim sounding when naked and under her. Trini clears her throat, ignoring the spike of desire low in her belly. She slowly pushes open the door.

“What?”

She tries to be stern, but her voice sounds rough to her own ears. Kim sounds like the cat that ate the canary when she answers.

“You okay, Trini?”

Trini rolls her eyes and slams the door behind her.

“Never better, Princesa.”

Kim chuckles and then lets out a sigh.

“I should let you go. And I need to head out to my hotel.”

Trini feels a little dumb walking around her apartment with her helmet on, but she drops her bag and sits in her kitchen. 

“You leaving tonight?”

Kim laughs.

“No, I'm exhausted. I'm flying out of LAX tomorrow at 2.”

Trini’s eyebrows shoot up. 

“You're flying out of LAX?”

“Yeah, Santa Barbara Airport isn't as efficient as LAX.”

Trini is silent for several seconds, an idea popping into her head. She starts speaking without thought.

“What if--”

She cuts herself off immediately, but Kim pursues it.

“What if what?”

Trini takes the opportunity to stall by taking off her helmet and setting it on the table. 

“Sorry, earphones fell out a second. And never mind.”

“Trini.”

It is her “I'm not dealing with bullshit” that Trini very much enjoys when it's not aimed at her. She fiddles with the strap of her helmet. 

“I- um, well. Kim, it's really not important.”

“Tell me anyway?”

It's just like Kim. Never over-assertive, always careful. 

“I was thinking that maybe I could take my lunch at 11:30 tomorrow and, I don’t know, maybe come meet you? I know you just left so like, it’s fine if you don’t want to.”

Trini wishes she’d never opened her stupid mouth to suggest this. There’s a hint of regret, a little spike of fear, lodging itself in her chest.

“You would do that?”

Kim sounds shocked, and Trini doesn’t know how to answer.

“I mean, LAX is only 25 minutes from my work.”

“Trini, I would love that.”

Trini relaxes back into her seat feeling torn. She likes how touched Kim sounds at her offer. She doesn’t love how her chest still feels constricted.

“Yeah?”

“Of course. Don’t feel like you have to, though. I want you to be comfortable.”

Trini’s heart felt like it was going to beat straight out of her chest. Or like she was going to vomit. One of the two. 

“Okay. It’s okay.”

Kim laughs.

“You’re cute.”

Trini rolls her eyes and scoffs.

“No.”

“Yes. Very cute.”

“I’m hanging up.”

Kim calms down her laughter a bit. 

“Okay, okay. Do you want to meet halfway between your work and LAX? That way we’ll have about an hour for lunch?”

Trini taps her fingers on the tabletop, wondering why her body feels like it’s buzzing out of both elation and claustrophobia.

“Sure. There’s a pizza place called Tomrones fifteen minutes from my work. They have healthy shit too.”

Kim chuckles.

“You just assume I only like healthy shit?”

Trini mimics Kim’s whining from the car after Worlds of Fun.

“Trini, I need vegetables. The fries are destroying my well-constructed abdominal muscles and perfect thighs.”

Kim cracks up, her laugh causing Trini to start herself, somewhat easing the sick feeling for a moment.

“First of all, I don’t sound like that. Secondly, I’m pretty sure I didn’t say those things. Good to know how much you appreciate them though.”

Trini takes a bold step.

“I mean, what’s not to appreciate?”

Kim hums, but to Trini’s surprise, doesn’t further the flirting. 

“Thank you, Trini.”

She sounds sincere and so grateful, and Trini doesn’t get it at all. But she answers like she does.

“No problem.”

“I’ll see you at 11:15 tomorrow, Trini. Let me know if anything comes up?”

Trini studies as speck of splattered bug on her helmet’s visor, the uneasy feeling returning. 

“See ya, Princess. And I will.”

The phone call cuts off, the timestamp showing that they’d been talking for over an hour. She’d never talked on the phone with anyone for more than fifteen minutes except for her mom, and even then it wasn’t never past thirty. This all seemed to be too easy. She felt like she was missing something, like the shoe was going to drop at any second and ruin whatever she and Kim had going. The warm buzzing feeling Trini had been feeling for the past hour is slowly overtaken by an overwhelming sense of impending doom. 

She tells herself she’s being stupid. Everything is going to perfectly. Trini stands herself up, deciding to cook dinner for herself and maybe Zack if he got home anytime soon. She decides to just push the feeling aside. It is only going to stress her out more the more she thinks about it. Despite that, she can’t help thinking that nothing in her life has ever gone perfectly without something going terribly wrong.

~<€~<€~<€~<€

Trini hardly sleeps. The warmth talking with Kim had brought her is completely vanished. She spent most of the night thinking about a lot of reasons her and Kim wouldn’t work. They live across the country from each other, Kim is optimistic and courageous, Trini does not look on the bright side at most points, and she stays “in her lane” so to speak when it comes to anything people related. The list went on, and her head hurt and her eyes hurt. She felt trapped because she didn’t know what she wanted and she never wanted to hurt Kim. But it seemed like hurting Kim was inevitable.

She didn’t have the energy to get up early for her run, and she ended up at work two minutes late with a shitty mood and a worn down body. 

She is debating cancelling on Kim. And the fact that she could even consider doing such a shitty thing to somebody so kind is just another reason her and Kim don’t work. Kim deserves somebody who takes chances and makes leaps for her. Not a person who can’t even go to a fucking hour lunch without panicking. By the time it hits 11, she’s still undecided. She hasn’t gotten any work done besides some required paperwork, and her headache has only gotten worse the longer she tries to convince herself to make a decision. Every minute of the day that has passed has increased her anxiety and frustration to the point of suffocating. Five minutes before she’s supposed to be leaving, she walks to the parking garage and calls Kim.

By the time Kim answers, Trini is almost hyperventilating.

“Hey Trini, I got here a bit early. This place is awesome.”

Trini closes her eyes, trying to figure to what to say.

“Kim—“

“Yes?”

There’s a guardedness to Kim’s cheery voice like she already knows something’s up, like she expected this. Like she expected Trini to be a fucking mess. Still, she can’t just not show up without explanation. She tries to speak and feels her voice wobble. 

“Trini, what’s going on?”

Kim’s voice is soft like it was in the hotel room: like it was when she was telling Trini it was okay for messing with her head. Like she already forgave and understood her. Trini feels like crying again. Why does Kim always make her want to cry. Why does Kim always make her feel like it’s okay to cry and to not be okay? She leans against the cement pillar next to her car, knowing Kim deserves a real, honest answer.

“Kim, I-“ 

Trini has to clear her throat and blink several times. Kim speaks softly.

“Trini, I had a feeling you might freak out a bit, it’s okay. Okay? You need to go at your own pace with this.”

Trini shakes her head, feeling a drip on her cheek and wiping away the tear angrily. 

“No, I shouldn’t be like this. I shouldn’t be so fucked up.”

“Trini, stop. You’re not fucked up. There’s nothing wrong with you.” 

Trini feels the panic attack coming and she tries to ignore it, tries to fight it. Because Kim is too good to be left waiting at a pizza place alone. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to freak out, I just kind of obsessed and lost it last night and I didn’t sleep very much and I’m sure that’s why I’m so out of control right now.” She’s breathing really hard and she trying to make Kim understand that it’s not her fault and that all of this is on Trini and Trini alone. “I’m really sorry Kim. I…” she tries to suck in a breath and realizes she can’t breathe at all, that she’s just gasping.

“Trini, listen to me. I need you to listen to me. Breathe with me, okay?”

Kim’s exaggerated breathing breaks through Trini’s fog just enough to help her breathe a bit, but she’s still panting, still crying, still trying to apologize. She’s leaning heavily against the cement pillar. 

“Trini, hey. Listen to my breathing. Don’t think about anything else. Breathe with me.”

Trini keeps trying to follow Kim’s breaths, keeps trying to listen to this girl she keeps letting down, but a long time passes and she’s not getting any better. She’s just wasting Kim’s time. Kim probably doesn’t even want to deal with this or continue trying to calm down the person who keeps screwing her over. She should just let her go.

“K—Ki—m, I’m— I’m so— so sorry.”

“Shhh, sweetheart, you’re okay.”

Trini hears the rumble of an engine somewhere in her subconscious brain, and the slamming of a door. But she doesn’t note anything that’s changed in her surroundings until Kim’s voice speaks and it’s not over the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or critiques are always welcome. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. This chapter is a little shorter, but it kind of ended itself in a perfect place. 
> 
> Do you want this to be a story that revolves only around Kim and Trinis’ relationship? Or would you like it to be well-rounded and involve all the other characters more heavily? Because I could do time jumps until Kim comes back, or I could write the story at a slower pace. Let me know. 
> 
> This is unedited.

“Trini.”

Trini startles, still panting, but her eyes land on a very worried looking, beautiful Kimberly Hart standing and watching her from a few feet back. Trini drops the hand with the phone tiredly, sucking in deep breaths and feeling like absolute shit and probably still crying.

“I’m—I’m sorry.”

Kim takes a step closer, her face somewhat helpless. 

“Trini, don’t apologize. Everything is okay.” She stops just out of reach of Trini. “Can I touch you?”

Trini all but collapses against Kim’s chest in answer and sobs into her shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly to Kim’s waist. Kim returns her embrace and her hands move soothingly up and down Trini’s back. 

“Shhh, Trini. You’re okay. Just breathe. Just breathe. Follow my breathing.”

And Trini does. The rise and fall of Kim’s chest against hers has her calming down after a few minutes, the panic replacing itself with utter mortification. Because Kim had to drive all the way to her work. Kim drove all the way to her work and then found her in the parking garage freaking out. She stiffens in Kim’s arms, preparing to pull away, but Kim tightens her hold and shakes her head.

“Stop, don’t overthink this, and don’t be embarrassed. I’m not upset, you haven’t ruined anything. You are not pathetic or an idiot. This is new for you. You’ve spent your life trusting only two people. It’s no wonder you are really struggling with this.”

Trini tries to pull back anyway, tries to save Kim the bother of attempting to make her feel like this is somehow okay. Kim shifts them and gently presses Trini against the pillar, gently puts her body very close, and gently traps her in place.

“Trini. Stop.” She pulls back to look at the shorter girl. “Look at me.”

Trini huffs and finally opens her eyes to a beautiful face filled with understanding and concern. She sighs.

“I’m sorry.”

Kim smiles, actually smiles, and shakes her head. 

“I don’t want to hear any apologies, okay? This doesn’t change anything at all for me. I’m more concerned with what you want to do now. I don’t want to cause this. I don’t want you to feel like you have to push yourself into this kind of place just so you don’t hurt me.”

Trini shakes her head, her fingers wrapping in Kim’s jacket and grounding her. 

“I don’t know what happened. I did want to get lunch with you. I still do. That hasn’t changed.”

Kim cups Trini’s face with both hands and brushes her thumbs under Trini’s eyes.

“Tell me how you felt when you offered to drive out.”

Trini shrugs, looking away.

“I wanted to see you.”

Kim forces her to meet her eyes again. She knows they must be ugly-red from crying. She hates crying.

“No, Trini. Tell me everything you were feeling.”

Trini sighs, seeing that Kim isn’t backing down. 

“I did want to see you… but as soon as I said that, I felt like I’d just put myself in a small cage.”

Kim nods and leans forward, kissing Trini’s forehead.

“You felt trapped.”

Trini closes her eyes, her head lolling back against the cement.

“I felt like I was giving you too much hope too soon. That I was putting myself in a position to ultimately hurt you. That no matter what I did, I would hurt you.” Trini meets Kim’s gaze. “I never want to hurt you.”

Kim smiles at her, still brushing her cheeks.

“I understand that, Trini. And I appreciate it, I do. But I know what getting into a relationship can cost. I know that it can hurt. And you gave me all the warning you needed to at the beginning; you encouraged me to walk away. When I decided to stay, to give this a real try? That’s when I accepted that this might not work, that that outcome would be okay, that I would handle it with grace. I am the keeper of my feelings, they are not yours to worry about right now. Unless you feel we that you can get into a relationship, all you need to worry about is taking care of yourself and seeing if there’s somewhere I fit in.”

Trini frowns, her hands circling Kim’s wrists.

“But that’s not fair to you. You take all of the weight. You have to worry about my emotions and your own.”

Kim smiles so sincerely that Trini wants to melt.

“Right now, this isn’t about fair or both of us carrying equal weight. I’m in a different place than you are, Trini Prince. I’ve decided that I’m okay taking the leap for you. I’m capable of waiting until you make that decision as well or for you to decide not to. I’ve accepted that this might not go the way I want. And I’m okay with it. All I want is for you to feel safe and unpressured. There’s no need to do anything you aren’t comfortable doing or simply don’t want to do. I’m fine with whatever you are willing to give, okay?”

Okay? Okay? Of course it sounds okay. Kim is basically giving her this weightless role that allows her the freedom to leave at anytime without repercussion. Kim is telling her that she can make the calls, that she can go at her own pace. And despite Kim having said it before, this time it feels different. Because it’s one thing to say it, it’s another thing to live it out. And here Kim is living it out and showing her that despite Trini absolutely losing her shit, she’s still there and still willing to go at her pace. 

Trini leans forward and kisses Kim slowly, surely. And if Kim is surprised, it only shows in the miniscule moment of hesitation before the choreographer is kissing her back. It’s slow and meant to soothe, to relax. And Trini loves the way Kim’s soft lips feel moving with hers, the way Kim’s palms feel on her skin. Kim pulls back after a few seconds, resting her forehead on Trini’s.

“You sure know how to leave a girl breathless.”

Trini feels scoffs, closing her eyes.

“That’s ironic considering I’m the one having panic attacks.”

Kim snorts and pulls Trini away from the pillar to wrap her in a tight hug. 

“You’re ridiculous.”

Trini smells the scent she’s grown to enjoy so much, letting it filter in through her nostrils and coat the path of her throat and lungs. She buries her head in Kim’s neck. 

“Thank you, Kim. I promise you this won’t happen again.”

Kim shakes her head.

“Don’t promise me that. I don’t need that promise because it’s okay if this happens agains. I just want you to promise me that if something happens and you start feeling like you did last night, you’ll tell me. We can talk it out together. And if this feeling doesn’t go away or just gets worse, we can discuss what that means and where to go. Never be afraid to be honest with me.”

Trini finally leans back and rubs roughly at her eyes and drops her hands. 

“You are something, Kimberly Hart.” She gives a small smile. “Thank you. I don’t know how to express that properly. But thank you.”

Kim chuckles, her hands sliding into Trini’s.

“Don’t worry about it, Trini.” She squeezes her hands. “We still have forty minutes. What do you want to do?”

Trini shrugs, still a little embarrassed, but she motions to her bike. 

“There's a strip of restaurants a couple minutes from here. I could drive us? If you want?”

Kim grins rather excitedly.

“Um, heck yes.”

Trini laughs and picks her helmet off the seat, handing it over to Kim. She digs in her bag for a pair of sunglasses and slides them on. When she turns back to the choreographer, she finds that she has already latched the straps. Trini taps her helmet.

“Look at you, Princess.”

Kim nudges her arm and takes the backpack from Trini’s hand, slinging it over her shoulders.

“I learn quickly.”

Trini smiles softly and then throws her leg over the bike. 

“Let me back it out before you get on.” She turns on the engine and pushes out of the sport before looking back at Kim. “Hop on, Princess.”

And Kim does, her strong legs locking into place around Trini’s hips and her hands landing low on her hips. Lower than they technically need to be. Trini smiles to herself, enjoying the feeling of Kim comfortable doing so again. 

The ride is pretty short, but Trini spends most of it paying close attention to the way Kim’s hands and body press and slide against her. It's freeing, the feeling of the wind in her hair and against her skin. Trini slows her bike down as they reach the strip and she turns her head.

“What sounds good?”

Kim points somewhere in the distance.

“Is that a sushi place?”

Trini squints through her sunglasses and read ‘Nama no Kyatchi’ on a building to her left. Shit. 

“Yes it is.”

Kim squeezes her side in excitement.

“Do you like sushi?”

Trini hated sushi. Absolutely hated it. Like, had promised Zack that she wouldn't eat sushi if you life literally depended on it. Like, said she wouldn't eat it even if he asked her on his deathbed. But she could hear how much Kim enjoyed it by the tone of her voice. And if she missed that, she definitely wouldn't have missed how Kim was bouncing her legs on the footrests. And Kim is so understanding and so sweet, and Trini can't say no. 

“Definitely. Want to go there?”

Kim wraps her arms around Trini’s waist and wiggled lols behind her, causing Trini to laugh. 

“Excited much?”

“Sushi is my favorite food.”

Jesus. Trini is screwed. Trini pulls off the road and turns into the parking lot, glad to see that not many people are getting sushi at 11:40 in the morning. Kim jumps off the bike and starts tugging excitedly at the straps, making a frustrated noise when she fails to undo them. Trini chuckles and moves Kim’s hands out of the way.

“Hold up there, Kimmy.” She undoes the clip and slides the straps through the two metal pieces, releasing Kim from the helmet. “There you go.”

Kim yanks off the helmet and smiles brightly st Trini.

“What's your favorite kind of sushi?”

Her eyes are so bright and so clear that Trini thinks Kim sometimes reverts to the mind of a kid when thrilled. Or tired. She is so cuddly when tired. And now Trini realizes she has to answer Kim’s question, and all she hears Zack talk about is something called Tako, so that's what she says. Kim’s eyes widen about as much as Trini’s stomach drops.

“You like octopus?”

Son of a bitch. Fuck. Fuck. That is the most disgusting thing she could possibly have said. What the fuck is wrong with her brother. Fuck. She doesn't respond because she doesn't think she can stomach the words. Instead, she turns the question back.

“What's your favorite?”

Kim slips her arm in Trini’s as she answers.

“Probably spicy tuna. Or yellowtail. Sometimes eel. But I also like shrimp.”

Trini laughs.

“So just basically all sushi.”

Kim pushes her slightly, with ends up pulling both of them to the side.

“Shut up. There's a bunch of other ones.”

They reach the doors and Trini makes it a point to pull it open for Kim, causing the choreographer to dramatically flutter her lashes and press her hand to her chest. Trini shoves her slightly, pushing her the rest of the way through the door.

“Get in there, Princess.”

Because of the time, they are seated quickly and the waiter arrives to take their drink orders. Both women get water, and Trini stops him before he can leave.

“We’re also ready to order.”

The man nods his head and holds his pad and pen up to show he is ready. Kim goes first.

“I’ll have the spicy tuna roll and the shrimp tempura roll with miso soup.”

Trini tries not to grimace as the waiter turns to her.

“I will have the Tako nigiri and,” she tries think of something else but can’t, so she just copies Kim. “The spicy tuna roll.”

Their waiter writes it down, glancing at her when he asks,

“Any soup?”

Trini isn’t sure what Miso soup is, but she orders it to look like she knows what she’s doing. As soon as he walks away, Kim tilts her head at her and smiles.

“How are you feeling?”

Trini blushes, looking down at the dark, sealed wood of the table. She swallows.

“I’m okay. I’m really sorry--”

“That’s it.” Trini looks up shocked as Kim pushes out of her side of the booth and rounds to Trini’s sliding in and staring intently at her. “No more apologies, Trini.”

Trini tries not to apologize for apologizing, and she finds that she doesn’t know what to say. She doesn’t know how to deal with such mercy. Kim smiles, linking their fingers together and settling their hands on Trini’s leg. 

“Look, T. You don’t have to beat yourself up anymore, okay? Everything is okay. It hasn’t changed anything. I’m still incredibly attracted to you.”

The last part she says with a waggle of her eyebrows and it causes Trini to laugh and roll her eyes. She studies Kim’s hand in hers as it rests on her thigh. 

“How did you even know how to find me?”

Kim smiles, the sounds of the restaurant an easy background noise to their conversation.

“You told me the name of it, and I was able to google it. It was only eleven minutes away. I left the restaurant and started driving. It just took a little slow maneuvering through the parking garage to spot you next to your bike.”

Trini scoffs, resting her head on Kim’s shoulder.

“I must have looked like an idiot.”

Kim squeezes her hand.

“You didn’t look like an idiot. You looked like somebody having a panic attack. Which is what was happening. So technically you looked how you were supposed to.”

Trini laughs, trying to imagine what she looked like half-curled against the pillar and sobbing into a phone. Probably really pathetic.

“I’m sure it was sexy.”

Kim picks up her chopsticks from the table and breaks them apart, shooting Trini a wink.

“Sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in all honesty. I think that says more about me than it says about you.”

Trini grins and then reaches over without thinking and corrects Kim’s grip on her chopsticks. Zack had grilled her on the proper technique for months until she’d been able to do it in her sleep. 

“I always knew you were a freak.”

Kim looks at her fondly then, her fingers still twisting the chopsticks around. 

“You're going to tell me if you start feeling like that again, right?”

Trini nods, taking a deep breath in through her nose and sighing it out.

“Yeah, yes. I want this to work, Kim.”

Kim dorkily brings their hands up and kisses the back of Trini’s. 

“Good, because I need somebody to take over when I'm too old to dance.”

Trini laughs and tugs her hand away from Kim’s.

“I am maybe a year younger than you.”

Kim giggles, sliding comfortably against Trini. 

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-four.”

Kim prods Trini’s shoulder then, sighing dramatically.

“See, I'm an old woman compared to you.”

Trini laughs.

“Unless you're thirty, princess, I wouldn't consider you old.”

Kim shoots Trini a look that has the shorter girl preparing for some over-dramatic response. She's getting to know Kimberly Hart’s tells.

“Are you saying you wouldn’t be interested if I was in my third decade?”

Trini snorts, watching as Kim starts putting pressure on the center of her chopstick. 

“Are you?”

Kim makes a face, a moment later accidentally snapping one chopstick in half.

“That’s not the point, Trini. I could have been. Then what?”

“How old are you?”

Kim starts pushing on her second chopstick.

“Twenty-six.”

The second one snaps and Trini laughs, catching the attention of a waiter and asking for a second pair.

“See, we don’t have to worry about it because you’re not thirty.’

The waiter sets the requested chopsticks on the table and Kim instantly has them pulled apart and is messing with them.

“Still not the point.”

Trini reaches over and takes Kim’s chopsticks from her hands as she’s about to break them again. She sets them on her napkin away from Kim’s reach. 

“Are you sure you’re not six?.”

Kim tries to grab the chopsticks by leaning across her but Trini just moves them to the side, causing Kim to pout. 

“I was using those.”

Trini chuckles and pushes the chopsticks further away, causing Kim to snatch hers instead. Trini rolls her eyes.

“Kimberly Hart, give me those chopsticks.”

The playful, cheshire grin Kim shoots her has Trini’s resolve to keep Kim from breaking the utensils fading. Before she can push the issue, a waiter comes by with their meals. He sets a beautifully decorated plate in front of each of them, and Trini almost finds herself barfing at just the sight. She has no idea how the fuck she’s going to actually eat it. Kim’s eyes light up beside her and she picks up a sushi roll improperly with her chopsticks, dips it, and puts it in her mouth. 

The sinful moan that leaves the choreographer’s throat has Trini clearing her throat and shifting against Kim in the booth. She glances down at the slices and has to look away from Kim as she gags silently. Dear God. Today is the day Trini Prince dies. She properly places the chopsticks in her hand and pushes at the squishy octopus, choosing to save that beast for later. Instead, she picks up a piece of sushi and absolutely drowns it in soy sauce. 

She holds her breath as she sets the tuna in her mouth and starts chewing. It’s never been the flavor of sushi that’s gotten to her. It’s the texture. The slimy, soft slide of the raw fish against her tongue. The reflex to spit it out almost overpowers her, but Trini chews deliberately and without finesse, trying to swallow as quickly as possible. One down….nine to go. At least Kim seems so interested in her food that she isn’t looking at Trini so much. 

Trini spends the next several minutes force-feeding herself overly salty, slimy pieces of raw fish wrapped in seaweed and rice. Kim puts her chopsticks down halfway through her meal and points at Trini’s octopus nigiri with a question in her eyes. Trini smiles.

“Saving the best for last. Do you want to try one?”

Kim’s nose wrinkles adorably. 

“Hard pass on that. It’s so chewy.”

Trini has to cough to hide the sound of her gag, in that moment deciding to find a way to get rid of the sushi without having to eat it. She’s almost done with the rolls, having just three left. All she has to do is distract Kim long enough to get the octopus in her backpack at her side. Gross but also her only option. 

Trini waits for the opportune moment, noticing as she waits that Kim is an easily distracted person. She’d been so caught up in the choreographer that she’d somehow missed how fidgety Kim was. Every time the door opened, the bell ringing, Kim would look over at it to see who came in. It was one such time that Trini snatches one octopus from it’s rice and folds it in a napkin under the table. She quickly picks up the uncovered rice and sticks it in her mouth before Kim notices. 

It only takes a few minutes to repeat the process, and soon she only has one roll left on her plate. Kim is just finishing hers, and she seems to frown down at the empty plate. Trini slides her last one over.

“Want it?”

Kim’s eyes light up, but she shakes her head.

“No, you didn’t get as much as me. Enjoy it.”

I’d rather eat a bowl of sharpened pencils. 

“I insist. Really, I’m full.”

Kim eyes the last piece again, then gives Trini a stern look.

“Are you sure?”

Trini laughs, picking the piece off her plate and setting it on Kim’s.

“So serious about sushi there, Kimy. I’m definitely sure that you can have it. Really.”

Kim smiles brightly and thanks her, taking the last roll and humming in delight as she eats it. By the time she’s done, Trini is trying to hide her blush. Kim should know better than to make those sounds. They’re just not fair at all. Trini glances at her watch and sighs. It’s time to get going in Kim wants to make it to the airport with enough leeway time. 

“Princess, it’s time to go.”

Kim pulls her phone from her pocket and grimaces. 

“You’re right.” She asks a passing waiter for the check. “I’ve got the bill.”

Trini scoffs.

“Yeah right. I’ll take care of it.”

Kim shakes her head, giving Trini a look. 

“Trini Prince--”

“Kim, please.” She covers Kim’s hand on the table. “You’ve done a lot for me today. I’d appreciate being able to buy your meal.”

Kim studies her face, her eyes softening, and then she shrugs. 

“Fine. This time.”

Trini takes the bill as it arrives and places her card inside. She hands it to the waiter and then smiles at Kim.

“Thank you.”

-:::::::::::-:::::::::::-:::::::::::-

By the time Trini is pulling back into the parking garage, her chest feels tight for a completely different reason than it had earlier that morning. She has to say goodbye to Kim again. She is afraid that as soon as Kim’s soothing presence isn’t there to calm her down, she’s just going to spiral again. She must allow those thoughts to change her body, because as she’s pulling in the parking space beside Kim’s Jeep, Kim rubs her ribs gently.

“Relax, Trini.”

Both move from the bike and Trini takes a moment to breathe while she locks her helmet to the handlebar. Too soon, she meets Kim’s soft smile and warm, brown eyes. She glances at her shoes and then meets Kim’s eyes.

“Thank you for showing up. And for being so understanding. And for not pushing. I know you don’t want me to apologize anymore so I won’t. But I promise I’ll talk to you if I start freaking out. Hopefully it’ll be more than a one day before this time though.”

Kim chuckles, her right hand reaching forward and tugging Trini closer to her. 

“I am glad I got to see you again. And I’m always going to try and see where you’re coming from here. I know it’s hard.”

Trini rests her hands on Kim’s hips, looking up at her with a slight smirk. She doesn’t want to end the day on any kind of note that isn’t happy.

“I’m guessing you’re going to want another kiss.”

Kim’s smile widens instantly and she tilts her head playfully.

“Don’t make it sound like such a chore, Prince.”

Trini pushes up on her toes and kisses Kim’s cheek, lingering a little longer than necessary. When she pulls away, Kim is rolling her eyes, but her cheeks are flushed. Trini pats her cheek.

“Good?”

Kim narrows her eyes, leaning closer.

“I think you know it’s not.”

Trini chuckles and leans up again, feeling warm and cared for as her lips touch against Kim’s. It’s gentle and slow, a promise of something more, a promise for their future. Kim pulls away after a few moments, her hand pushing Trini’s hair back. 

“Bye Trini.”

She backs away a few steps, a smirk on her lips.

“Bye Princess.”

Kim turns at the last moment and rounds her Jeep. She winks at Trini as she backs out and Trini waves as the pink Jeep makes its way toward the exit. She doesn’t feel like she’s suffocating anymore. She feels like she can do anything. And if that’s the feeling the choreographer leaves her with each time, she’s willing to wade through the more difficult aspects of getting to know Kimberly Hart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Does anyone have the time to beta this story? I’m not sure if the grammar is too bad, but maybe it could benefit heavily from somebody being less lazy than me and editing it after I’ve written it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Let me know if you can guess the new couple being introduced during Kim's Snapchat :)

The rest of the day went relatively smoothly for Trini, and around two, she received at text from Kim.

_1:52pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: Do you have a snapchat?_

_Nope. And I will not be getting one._

_1:53pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: Triniiiiiii! Please :(_

_Your sad face won’t work on me._

_1:54pm Kim (Princesa) Hart sent you a photo._

Fuck. Trini shifts in her chair, debating whether she should even open the image. It really wasn’t fair how comfortable Kim was using her, well, herself to manipulate Trini. With a deep breath in, and a deep breath out, Trini opens the image. It is captioned with _Even this sad face?_ There’s a picture of Kim in a plane’s seat with a hoodie pulled over her head and her hair a little wild under it. She’s making a pouty face at the camera and if Trini stares at Kim’s soft lips a little too long, Kim will never be the wiser. She shakes her head.

_You play dirty, Princess._

_1:55pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: I have two: “Hart.Stuff” and “Kimberly.Hart”_

Another text comes through a second later.  
_1:55pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: And I’ve enjoyed getting a little filthy ;) I gotta go. Plane is taking off. Have a good rest of your day, Trini._

Trini’s cheeks are warm as she stares at the message. She wonders if Kim knows how much she affects her. A moment later she shakes her head. Of course Kim knows. She plays her like a God-damn fiddle. 

Trini spends several minutes downloading the Snapchat app on her phone and setting up her username and password. She makes her name “T.Prince” and adds both of Kim’s accounts. She assumes one is for closer friends and family, and another is for her fans. She decides to fully explore everything later and puts her phone away.

The rest of the day doing paperwork, relegated back to the duties of an intern. 

She’s just packing up to leave for the day when she catches sight of the same agent from before entering the building behind Root. Both of them acknowledge her, Root winking mischievously, and Agent Danvers studying her thoughtfully before giving her a sharp nod. She’s not sure why there is a special agent continually coming to her office. Nor is she sure exactly what Root does for a living. But the only thing she really cares about is whether her mom is a part of it or not. 

When she pulls into her parking lot fifteen minutes later, the first thing she spots is her mother’s Mercedes—AMG GT Roadster sitting pretty right beside her motorcycle. Something in Trini’s gut tells her that her arrival has a little to do with seeing her children, and a lot to do with Trini running into Agent Danvers. Zack’s beat up Honda is back in their lot as well. She rolled her eyes at the dented piece of garbage. Zack refused to let Diana buy him a new car. The only reason he is letting Jason build him one is because he’s pitching in on the parts.

Trini doesn’t waste time locking her helmet up, and she walks quickly up the steps and to her apartment door. She spots Zack sitting beside Diana while the former speaks excitedly with waving arms. He points at the computer open in front of him several times, and Trini tenses a bit when she hears the topic of conversation.

“....so incredible! She’s a really sweet person. Like, she melted Trini’s frozen heart within ten hours of meeting her. This video is the vlog I made while we all hiked.”

Trini closed the door loudly, hoping it would keep Zack from continuing the current track of his conversation. Both turn at the sound, but Trini knows her mother had seen her the moment the door opened. Diana stands, smiling, and makes her way over to Trini. She pulls Trini into a tight hug that only a mother can truly perfect, conveying a sense of solidity, home, and security. 

“Hello, little one. How are you?”

Trini lets herself sink into Diana, relaxing instantly into her.

“I’m alright. The past few days have been kind of wild.”

Trini had learned long ago that lying to her mother was a useless obstacle to Diana finding out. Her mother pulls away and cups Trini’s cheeks.

“I can imagine. Having such a beautiful girl around you—“

Trini rolls her eyes and walks around her mother with a scoff.

“I will be in my room away from malicious teasing.”

Diana laughs, rich and light, gripping Trini’s arm and keeping her in place.

“You are very dramatic, my love.”

Zack is laughing on the couch even as he focuses closely on the screen.

“See what I have to live with, mom?”

Trini crosses her arms at her brother.

“I am a goddamn pleasure to have around.”

Zack looks over at her, then at Diana, and he winks.

“I know a famous choreographer who definitely believes that.”

Trini groans but doesn’t try and leave again. Mostly because her mother’s grip is still on her arm. She feels herself being tugged toward her couch, and Diana sits, looking at Trini with expectation. Trini sits beside her and throws you her hands. 

“Ask all your questions.”

Zack leans over, grinning widely.

“Tell her about the kiss. Or the other kisses. Or the not sex.”

Trini’s cheeks flush a dark red and she slugs Zack in the shoulder. Hard.

“Ow! Mom, tell Trini to stop bullying me!”

Trini growls.

“Mom, tell Zack to stop being a liar AND creep.”

Zack huffs.

“I didn’t lie! I made educated guesses based off of the one kiss you told me about. It would only make sense that you guys had—“

Trini slugs him again.

“We didn’t have sex. Shut the fuck up!”

Zack giggles and Diana wraps a protective arm around Trini’s shoulders, an amused grin on her face.

Zack, don’t torment your sister. Trini, stop beating your brother. You are not children.”

Trini slumps in her seat. 

“That’s debatable.”

Zack smiles and then starts scooting closer, pulling his laptop in his hands.

“In all fairness, T, I’m actually really happy for you. Kim is great.”

Trini leans against her mother’s shoulder. 

“Nothing is decided yet, Zack.”

Diana squeezes Trini’s shoulder.

“Do you want to tell me about her, Trini?”

Trini glances at her mother and can't keep the smile from escaping as she thinks about Kim.

“She's- God, I don't have a good way to describe her. She's just like this bright light.” 

Trini hides her face against her mom’s shoulder, feeling stupid. Diana kisses the top of her head.

“Keep going, love.”

Trini sighs.

“She doesn't push and she's so patient. And she’s funny and outrageously flirty. I think she might have ADD, but like, when it's important, she's laser-focused. She's kind of perfect, mom.”

Diana smiles down at her, then looks up at Zack.

“Is she as good as Trini says, Zackary?”

Trini pulls back and glares.

“Hey, why are you asking Zack!?”

Diana purses her lips, still looking at Zack.

“Because, Trini, I have to make sure this woman is good enough for my daughter. I've seen the pictures on Zack’s social media- well, that's not true. Bruce sent me the picture asking who Trini is dating- but it's easy to look past the flaws of somebody that beautiful.”

Trini huffs and pulls her knees to her chest while she waits for whatever torture Zack plans on putting her through. Her brother waggles his brows and makes the video on his computer full-screen.

“Just look at these two.”

“Zack--”

He holds up a finger to shush her. 

“Just watch.”

He presses the spacebar and Trini doesn't really know what to do with herself. 

[“Hey my parkour pals, it's ZackManTastix. Sorry this is up a little late. I've had a crazy few days with a new friend and my bratty sister.”]

Trini nudges his leg with her foot but doesn't say anything as the video continues, Zack prefacing what the vlog is about. When it cuts to the park, it's of Zack talking about the fact that hiking is for people who can't do parkour. 

Diana asks about how Cara is doing when she sees her on the screen, and Zack pauses to regail his mother with the entire story of being flipped over and the fact that Cara has a hot girlfriend. 

Soon their back to Zack filming himself, but in the background she can see her and Kim walking and talking and grinning. They both look like they're oblivious to what's happening around them. 

Zack spends some time videoing the area, the camera surprisingly steady. He's good at his job despite the fact that she makes fun of him for it on a daily basis.

When it gets to the part where Zack turns it on them, Trini can’t help but watch Kim’s playful and amused expressions as they transform her face. The way her lips quirk in wry grins and the long line of her neck has her captivated as easily as it would if Kim was in front of her. Diana leans forward.

“She has done this dancing for many people?”

Zack laughs and nods, quickly pulling up a tab in Chrome and going to youtube. He types in ‘hartstuff choreography’ and the first video to pop up is a choreography video for ‘Scars to Your Beautiful.’ Zack clicks on it and it starts off straight away with Kim’s head down and back pressed into the wall. She’s wearing black yoga pants and a black t-shirt, her hair pulled into a messy pony. The dance is sharp and cutting and a little wild, but Kim moves smoothly from one step to the next, her expression conveying the message of the lyrics as much as her body. She’s beautiful in every sense, and Trini is captivated as much as she was the first time she watched it. 

By the time it she finishes and it moves on to the next person, Trini has to shake herself out of the haze. Zack lets it play the next piece, a boy dancing with the same choreography. 

“Basically, she comes up with a dance, she teaches it in a class, and they record all of the groups to put the best ones up on youtube. But Kim’s channel also has videos like I make. Some with other youtubers, some vlog-style, some challenge videos.” He types in Maroon 5 and opens the video she choreographed. “This is her and her dance.” It plays out, and Zack goes back to his video. “See, she’s super talented.”

Diana’s face is unreadable, but Trini feels as if her mother is concerned about something. That feeling is confirmed quickly. 

“She seems very popular. That doesn’t go to her head?”

Zack shakes his head. 

“No, she’s chill. Watch.”

And then he’s playing his video again, and Trini has to relive slipping a bunch, and then she watches as Kim smiles at her and links their arms. When it gets to the part where she wipes out, she remembers Kim calling her cute, remembers how it felt warm and tingly all over her body. Diana laughs along with Zack, and Trini glowers at both of them while also trying not to melt at the image of Kim cracking up on the screen in front of her and trying to help Trini from the ground. He pauses it once they’re walking again and opens a new file. It’s the dancing video of Zack and Trini. Trini immediately reaches over and slams his laptop.

“Okay, I’m hungry. Mom?”

Diana grins and rolls her eyes.

“That’s all you two want me for, isn’t it?”

Trini wraps her arms around her mom, then lets out a groan as Zack tackles both of them and crushes Trini’s ribs. 

“Jeeeeesus, Zack. Get off.”

Diana laughs, untangling herself the two and standing from their couch. 

“I brought ingredients. We are cooking together today.”

 

Zack pouts and slumps further against Trini, but Trini is quick to slide away and follow her mom into the kitchen.

“What are we making?”

Trini stops, eyes wide, as she takes in the serious amount of ingredients in her kitchen. 

“Mom…”

Diana is already starting to pull things out of bags.

“I was watching Top Chef last night and the there was a Halibut meal that just looked so good.”

“Mom.”

Diana pulled out a large wrapped package. 

“I went to the fish market today to find this.”

Trini laughs.

“Mom.” Diana finally stops pulling food and waits for Trini to continue. “Do you have actual recipe or is this another situation where you expect to remember how it was done and it turns out shitty.”

Diana starts unpacking again, giving Trini a look.

“It wasn’t shitty. I just forgot one thing.”

Zack enters the kitchen with his phone in hand, most likely texting Tommy.

“Mom, you forgot the butter. The butter! The most important ingredient ever!”

Diana scoffs and collects the empty bags and rolls them into a ball. She hands them to Zack.

“Tie these and put them in your bag of bags.”

Zack laughs and pulls open their pantry.

“We have too many saved bags. Just throw them away.”

Diana takes Zack’s hand and places the bags in it. 

“Don’t be wasteful, Zackary.” As Zack begins tying, Diana turns back to Trini. “And yes, cheeky one, I do have a recipe this time. Here.”

She sticks a stapled stack of papers in Trini’s hands. Trini laughs as she turns through the pages and studies the detailed instructions, pictures included. She knows that the meal will absolutely demolish the clean state of their kitchen, but cooking with their mom has always been one of Trini’s favorite things. Diana finishes organizing the ingredients on the table just as Zack places the last of the bags and closes the cupboard. He claps his hands.

“Alright, what can I do?”

Trini snorts.

“Nothing at all.”

Diana clicks her tongue in disapproval.

“Be nice, Trini. He can help us once the corn on the cob is ready to be cut.”

Zack crosses his arms.

“Don’t patronize me. I know when I’m not wanted.”

Zack walks out of the kitchen with a sassy strut to the laughs of Trini and their mom. Trini places the corn in a pot and turns on the burner. She flips through the instructions.

“Mom, we’re not going to be able to eat for so long.”

Diana turns on another burner, stealing the instructions from Trini’s hands. 

“Good. You both never did learn patience.”

Zack’s voice distracts Trini before she can respond. 

“And here we have the two women in the Prince family, ostracizing me because they claim I don’t know how to cook. It’s unfair, really. You burn one thing--”

Their mom laughs.

“My wonderful son, you have never once failed to burn some aspect of the meal when you involve yourself.”

Trini glances up from the green beans she’s removing from their stems to see that Zack is pointing his phone at them. 

“Stop recording us, yardstick.”

Zack shifts the angle of the phone and begins typing something. He giggles.

“I have to capture this injustice on for all of my fans on snapchat.”

Trini clears her throat, looking back at the beans.

“Do you happen to have Kim on Snapchat.”

She makes the mistake of looking back again at her brother and finds a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Why, yes I do, Trini. If you make a Snapchat you can too.”

The second he says it, Trini tries to scoff. She does. But she chokes on it and has to clear her throat several times to stop from coughing. Zack points at her.

“No!”

Trini tries to act calmly, normally. She rolls her eyes at her brother.

“What?”

Zack walks closer, peering at Trini’s face.

“No freaking way. She got to you to get a Snapchat?! After me trying for five years! How many times did she have to ask? One? Zero? Negative four?”

Trini sets the green beans down and rolls her eyes, moving onto the cherry tomatoes. 

“Stop being annoying.”

Diana laughs and mincing the tarragon sprigs. 

“You used to be better at remaining neutral, dear.”

Zack wraps an arm around Trini’s shoulders.

“She’s been absolutely captivated by her, mom. Trini is being a little weirdo and she can’t even help it. Give me your phone. I want to see your Snapchat account.”

Trini shrugs his arm off and sets the newly washed tomatoes in a bowl and moves to see what needs to be done next.

“Hell no, Zack. Get out of the kitchen!”

Zack cackles as he instead sits at the table and begins playing with the coriander and fennel seeds.

“It’s cute that you think you can play your tough girl act with all those stars in your eyes.”

Diana walks over and grips Zack’s wrists and pulls them away from the ingredients. 

“Stop teasing your sister. Take the corn out and cut the kernels off three of the four. Don’t mess it up.”

At some point, maybe four minutes later, Zack knocks half of the corn he’d cut onto the floor, and Diana kicks him out of the kitchen. Within an hour and a half, their mom is putting the finishing touches on their dishes. She spends over fifteen minutes making them look pretty, and Trini has to shove Zack away when he tries to take his dish before she’s done. It isn’t until Diana has to step away to answer a call that Trini grabs her phone from the coffee table in the living room, and her heart kicks into a staccato pattern the moment she sees that there’s two texts and a snapchat from Kim. There’s also fifteen other notifications from her Snapchat, including a friend request from Zack.

She pokes his shoulder as she sits at their table. 

“How did you already figure out my username?”

Zack smirks. 

“I told you. I have Kim on snapchat. She saw my story and I got around to asking her what it was.”

Trini frowns, smacking his hand when he tries to take a bite without Diana there. 

“There’s no way she gave you that.”

Zack leans back smugly in his chair.

“I had something to offer that she couldn’t refuse.” He lifts his phone quickly and snaps a shot of her frowning. “Pictures of you. I told her I would block her access to my stories if she didn’t give me your username. I also took the liberty of telling several of our friends.”

Trini groans and drops her head on the table. Kimberly Hart is a menace. A menace that she has messages from. Trini sits up and opens her phone.

_6:20pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: I’m home safe! Just waiting for my parents to pick me up from the airport. Thanks for making a Snapchat ;)_

_6:59pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: I should probably warn you that Zack blackmailed me into giving him your account username. I would apologize, but I really do think this was a long time in coming. I mean, who doesn’t have Snapchat?_

Trini grins.

_I’m already regretting my decision. How can I ever trust you again? I’m glad you made it home safely. I’m sure your parents were really happy to see you._

A sound from the down the hall alerts her of her mother’s impending arrival, and she hides her phone under the table. Diana smiles at both of them apologetically, her gaze staying on Trini for a moment longer. 

“Sorry about that. Work called.”

And Trini’s reaction, something she doesn’t mean to express, must show on her face, but her mother seems to come to a conclusion. She doesn’t act on it then, though, instead motioning to the food with a smile.

“Doesn’t it look incredible?!”

Zack nods emphatically, barely waiting for Diana to sit down before he starts scooping it into his mouth like it’s a McDonald’s hamburger. Trini rolls her eyes and spears a few vegetables. She moans at the taste, giving her mom a thumbs up.

“This is actually good.”

Her mother gently smacks her arm.

“Do not act so surprised, Trini.” Zack is digging around his vegetables to get to all of this fish, and Diana points her fork at him. “Eat your vegetables Zackary.”

Zack pouts, but dutifully picks up a tomato and pops it in his mouth. A buzz sounds from Trini’s hands and Diana narrows her eyes playfully.

“Who has a phone at my table.”

Trini laughs.

“Technically, this is our table.” A look from her mom has her quickly handing her phone over. “Fiiine.”

Diana raises a brow at the screen.

“Ah, it is your new friend.”

Zack snorts out a sarcastic “friend,” and Trini pings his forehead with a tomato. Their mom points a finger despite not looking.

“Don’t throw my food.” She holds the phone out to Trini. “Trini, I believe I can allow you to text at the table this time. Just this time.”

Zack doesn’t even complain as Trini opens her text and smiles.

_7:31pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: I think you’ll appreciate it soon enough. You haven’t even opened my snaps. And my parents embarrassed me in front of the entire airport. I couldn’t have been happier to see them :)_

Trini opens the Snapchat app and quickly accepts the requests from her friends before she clicks on the purple square by Kim’s name. There’s suddenly a lot of noise: people laughing and talking. The video shows a large crowd of people in an indoor pool area drinking and playing around in the water. The camera turns toward a banner that says “Welcome Home, Kimmy,” and Trini finds herself grinning. Her breath catches violently in her throat when the camera flips and Kim is smiling at her with wet hair and a fucking red bikini top on. She winks at the camera and Trini inhales the bite of Halibut she’d just taken. 

It really isn’t fair how goddamn beautiful Kimberly is. She’s holding the camera out far enough that Trini can see part of her stomach and all the lines of the muscles in Kim’s arms. Kim grins widely into the camera.

_“I already miss you, Trini Prince!”_

The video ends and a new one begins. This one shows Kim several feet away on a diving board, full body in view as she prepares to jump in the pool. Any headway Trini had made into trying to calm down was destroyed by the image of Kimberly Hart’s full body on display in that red bikini. The smooth, angular lines of Kim’s body ripple as she runs and jumps, flipping sideways and backflipping before diving into the water. The camera turns to reveal a beautiful woman with pale skin, deep, red lipstick, and striking green eyes. 

“We don’t know each other, but Kim has been talking about you all night. I assumed you’d want to see her trying to compete with my olympic-level swimmer girlfriend to see who could have, as they put it, the sickest dive.”

The camera turns back to the pool where a dark-skinned, gorgeous woman with short brown hair and even more impressive muscles than Kim is leaping off the board and into the pool with several fast twists. The video cuts out before she hits the water. 

Trini sits stunned for several moments and then grabs her water to chug all of it. Zack laughs.

“Aw, poor T is thirsty.”

She ignores the looks from both Zack and her mother as she types out a response to Kim over text.

_You are going to be the death of me, Kimberly Hart._

Trini then hands the phone back to her mother in order to keep from choking on the rest of her fish. They finish the meal over too much teasing pointed at Trini, several questions about their time with from their mom, and a lot of laughter that always seemed to come whenever the three were gathered together. They finish the night off with a rerun of The Golden Girls, and Diana states that she will stay until the morning. It’s normal at this point, really. Whenever their mother comes up, she usually stays the day and the night, going on a run with Trini in the morning. 

As Trini is waiting for her mom to finish using her bathroom, she opens the text from Kim.

_7:45pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: But what a way to go ;) I’ll let you spend time with your mom, Trini. You look cute cooking in the kitchen btw. Nighty night._

Trini grins, plugging her phone into the wall and sitting on her bed, her sweatpants covered legs tucking under her. Diana exits the bathroom a moment later in her own pajamas that she brought with her. She sits beside Trini and wraps her arms around her.

“I’m so proud of you, little one. I’m happy you’re being so courageous. I still have to vet this young woman who wants to see you, but she does seem quite sweet.”

Trini breathes out slowly, her head finding her mom’s shoulder.

“Earlier today, I was supposed to meet her for lunch before her flight. I kind of had a panic attack because I just started thinking about all the bad stuff that might go wrong. I felt trapped and vulnerable.” Trini can tell her mom wants to say something, but she appreciates that Diana understands when silence is a better route. “I tried to call her and explain, and she just, God, mom, she got in her car and drove to my work and found me crying in a parking garage. And she wasn’t upset or frustrated or patronizing. She just helped me calm down and we went out to lunch and had an awesome time. I can’t believe she’s even real if I’m being honest.”

Diana smiles softly, her hand gently rubbing Trini’s arm. 

“You might’ve just found what everyone in this world is after, Trini, my love. Don’t be afraid to chase it.”

Trini nods against her mom’s shoulder, and Diana pulls her to lay down under the covers. Trini might be twenty-four years old, but she used to spend almost every night curled up against her mom. She’s not ashamed to do so whenever she gets the chance now. Diana pulls the covers over them and holds her arm out so Trini can tuck herself against her. Once they’re settled, her mom strokes her back softly. 

“Sleep well, sweetheart.”

“Night, mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys can probably tell, I'm going to spend time with them apart to build more of the world and characters in Trini's life. It will be mostly centered on Trini and Kim though.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are probably going to realize if you haven’t already that all the characters’ lives are above average in terms of the good things that happen to them. That’s on purpose. I like them to have good lives and a lot of potential lol. It’s less dramatic and angsty in those areas.
> 
> This is unedited.

Trini wakes up before her alarm goes off, hearing movement in the room. She blinks at the light invading her room, noting her mother talking quietly in the bathroom. She stretches, her back cracking, and she grabs her phone from her bedside table. She opens Snapchat and sees that she has ten more friend requests and seventeen snaps to open. She decides to save Kim’s for last, knowing that once she gets distracted by Kim, there's no going back. 

The first snap she opens in from Laura. The blonde is in a cutesy outfit and she's smiling at the camera excitedly. _You finally got Snapchat!_ Trini takes a picture of her ceiling. _I was coerced._

The next is from Lexa, Cara’s business partner and good friend. She’d come to some MMA classes with Cara to check it out, but she already had her own club she’d went to. It was a picture of her and Clarke, the blonde sticking her tongue out with her pink tipped blonde hair newly cut short. Lexa looks sharp in her business suit and braided back hair, but she’s smiling. _So you got roped in by a girl too, huh?_ Trini laughs. Lexa had told her the wild-woman that is Clarke, how she’d blown into her life without so much of a warning. 

Trini takes another picture of her ceiling. _Zack runs his mouth too much._

She goes through all the others, responding snarkily and always with a picture of her ceiling. Hell if she’s sharing her early-morning tired face with everyone. She answered crass messages from both Cara and Carmilla, responding in kind. 

There’s even a sweet message from Waverly, several from Tommy, and a few from mutual friends of her and Zack. She accepts the new requests and then goes back to the messages from Kim. 

The first is a video like the night before. It’s another one of Kim on the muscled swimmer’s shoulders, playing chicken in the pool laughing as they fight off two other pairs of competitors. The camera turns again, revealing the same woman as before. She raises her brows in false exasperation and the videos ends. The next, Kim has her phone again. 

“Trini! HI! I don’t know what Sami told you, but if it was embarrassing it was definitely a lie.”

Trini laughs. Kim’s eyes are bright and blown out, her movements sloppy. Trini wonders if Kim is a lightweight or if she’d just drunk that much. The next video is of Kim grinning at the camera as she slurps something sweet-looking from a tall cup. She makes a pleased sound and releases the straw.

“Trini, you would love this drink.” Kim’s brow furrows. “Actually, maybe you are a tough lady and drink straight whiskey or something.” Kim’s eyes glaze over and she looks around her for a moment, distracted. Then her blinding smile returns to her phone. “You know what I do know? You’d look real’ good in a bikini. Like, I’ve definitely imagined seeing-“

“Okay, Kimmy. Time to put away this device that will only serve to embarrass you tonight.”

The girl Kim called Sami waves at the camera.

“Say goodbye to your new friend, Kim.”

Kim pouts and tries to grab the phone.

“But I have to talk to Trini.”

Sami laughs.

“Oh, sweetie. Say goodbye.”

Kim opens her mouth to say something, but Sami’s girlfriend barges into the video and rests her head on Sami’s shoulder.

“Babyyyyy.”

Sami flushes and the video ends. Trini’s still staring at her phone, smiling in bewilderment, when Diana returns to the room. She raises a brow at Trini.

“Already talking to Kimberly?”

Trini snorts, pushing her sheets off of her and standing up. She decides not to respond because Kim probably doesn’t even remember sending her the videos.

“No, they’re from last night.”

Diana nods, but she seems slightly preoccupied. Trini tilts her head, watching her mother closely. When she’d first started living with her, Diana seemed unshakeable in her calmness. Now, Trini could pick up the slight ways in which her mother showed distress. 

“Do you need to get to work? It’s okay. We don’t have to run today.”

Diana’s head tilts forward minutely, her lips pursing.

“Trini… I know that you saw Agent Danvers at your work”

The abruptness of the topic takes Trini a little off guard, but she’s not surprised that it came up. 

“I did.”

Diana sighs, giving Trini a smile. 

“I’m sure you probably always guessed that I worked for the government. I do. Agent Danvers works for me. She needed blueprints for a building your company built. I’ve always kept my job a secret because despite trusting you and your brother wholeheartedly, there was no guarantee that you wouldn’t accidentally say something. Now, I am in a less dangerous position, and you are old enough to know the importance of discretion. I’m not asking you to lie to your brother, but I’d prefer if you kept it to yourself unless it comes up. Is that okay?”

Trini walks forward and hugs her mom, smiling when she feels her relax.

“I get it, mom. Are you safe?”

Diana nods.

“I am.”

Trini pulls back and playfully squeezes her mom’s arms.

“I always wondered why you were so fit.”

Diana laughs and tugs on a lock of Trini’s hair. 

“Come on, mischief, get ready to have your butt handed to you by your mother.”

Trini chuckles and strides to her closet to find something to run in. She slips into shorts and a tank top, tugs socks and shoes on her feet, and walks into the hall to see her mom walking into Zacks room. A grin splits her face. Zack forgot to lock his door. Diana’s voice is loud and commanding from his room.

“Zackary Lee, get out of bed and prepare for a run.”

A loud, pathetic groan sounds from her brother and Trini laughs as she passes the room. 

“Should’ve locked your door, bro. Get ready to sweat your ass off as you eat our dust.”

A pillow smacks into the wall behind Trini and she sticks her hand back to flip him off before making her way to the kitchen. She opens the fridge and sees what she can make for breakfast when they get back. Seeing eggs, she pulls them toward the front of the fridge and sets the cheese, bell peppers, mushroom, and onions next to them. When she straightens up, her mom is entering the kitchen. She notices the collected food and smiles.

“Omelettes?”

Trini nods and closes the fridge.

“He getting ready?”

Diana grins deviously.

“He sure is. He’s gotten complacent. He always be prepared to stop us from waking up if he doesn’t want to run.”

Trini laughs and rolls her neck. 

“It’s always an entertaining run when he joins us. Even if it’s filled with incessant complaining.”

As if on cue, Zack groans dramatically and exits his room, shoulders slumped and eyes barely open. 

“I hate everything about both of you.”

Diana pulls him into a hug and speaks like she’s talking to a little kid. 

“I know, sweetheart. I know. It’ll only hurt for the first couple miles.”

Zack whines and slumps.

“But I don’t wanna.”

Trini slides a light drawstring onto her back and pulls it tight as she walks toward the door. 

“Come on, we’re burning daylight.”

Zack follows out after them, frowning deeply.

“The sun isn’t even out yet, dufus.”

It takes around two miles for Zack to stop complaining and start putting forth effort. He’s never been out of shape in any way, but he never enjoyed mornings. Still, despite his quickened pace, he still spends most of the run complaining. 

By the time they get close, Zack matches pace with Trini and Diana.

“Race?”

Diana laughs, looking around Trini to see Zack.

“You prepared to lose?”

Zack scoffs, breathing heavily. 

“Have I ever?”

Trini snorts.

“Literally every time.”

“Not this time.”

Trini shakes her head, too tired to keep arguing. 

“Fine. On 3.” She prepares to take off. Her and Zack always go on two, knowing that they need all the help they can get against their mom. ”1...2” Zack and Trini bolt forward, the “3” sounding after them. It doesn’t take their mom long to blitz past, lithe arms and legs cutting through the air. She beats them to their steps several seconds before they arrive, panting heavily. 

Diana grins at them.

“It was a good effort.”

Zack collapses on the concrete path, limbs spread wide. 

“Can’t...breathe….dying.”

Trini huffs and stomps her way up the stairs, taking the keys from her bag and unlocking the door. Their mom follows after her, Zack appearing a few moments later. 

While they use the showers, Trini cooks three omelettes with chopped mushrooms, onions, and shredded cheese. She's plating them when her mom enters the kitchen in dark slacks and a silk button up, her hair blow dried to perfection.

“It smells wonderful, Trini.”

Trini grins.

“Duh. I made it.”

Diana smiles, tugging on Trini’s pony tail.

“Cheeky.”

“Zack coming?”

Zack slides into the kitchen, barely stopping before slamming into the table.

“Here. Feed me.”

Trini eats quickly, excusing herself to go shower. By the time she returns, Diana is sliding on a blazer beside the door and talking to Zack with an amused smile on her lips.

“You are a goof, my son. I’m very glad you ran with us today.”

Trini picks her helmet up from the recliner. 

“Yeah, it’s good entertainment for us watching you struggle.”

Diana wraps her arm around Trini and kisses her forehead.

“Be good, mischief. Goodbye my wonderful...ly ill-behaved children.”

Zack scoffs, but he leans over and hugs them both tightly. 

“Love you, mom.”

Diana returns the sentiment and they disentangle, the two women heading toward the door. Zack flicks Trini’s arm.

“Thanks for breakfast, short stack. Have a good day.”

The door closes behind them and both women walk quickly down the steps. 

“Drive safely, love.”

 

Trini smiles as she straddles her bike. 

“Will do, mom. I’ll give you a call sometime this week, okay?”

“Sounds good.”

~<€~<€~<€~<€

It’s not until after noon while Trini is on her lunch break that she hears from Kim again. 

_12:17pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: I am… unsure of what I sent to you last night over Snapchat. But I am told it was relatively embarrassing._

Trini grins and takes a bite of the taco from a food truck that is generally situated a block from her building. 

_I wouldn’t necessarily say embarrassing. Unless telling me you’ve imagined me in a bikini is embarrassing._

Instead of a text, Kim sent a Snapchat video. Trini glances around her to see who all is in the breakroom with her. Many of her coworkers went out of the office for lunch, but there were a few people chatting on the couch and a few others meandering around making coffee or playing pool. She lowers her volume and clicks on the video. It takes a moment to realize what she’s looking at, but soon it takes form as a mop of sleep-mussed hair peeking out of a fancy-looking, gold and deep red comforter. 

“I’m too hungover for your teasing, Trini. Don’t be mean to me.”

Trini chuckles and takes a picture of the break room. _You’re such a baby._

The message back a text message.

_12:22pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: First of all, send me pictures of your beautiful face, please. Secondly, I am a grown up. I have boobs._

Trini flushes and stuffs the rest of a taco in her mouth. She does not need to be thinking about Kim’s boobs. 

_I’m not going to be one of those people taking selfies all the time._

She decides to completely ignore the boob comment and starts on her next taco.

_12:24pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: Fine, you don’t have to. Zack has already given his word that he’ll send me pictures. I got this one this morning:_

The image is from the run that morning, Trini and her mom matching pace. Trini’s black and yellow shorts were shorter than she thought.

_12:24pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: Those shorts are cute btw._

Trini rolls her eyes to herself, promising that she’ll smack her brother upside the head when she gets home. 

_Stop having my own brother stalk me._

_12:27pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: Never. I like these candid shots of you._

Trini finishes her next taco and leans back in her seat, grinning. She likes talking with Kim. It doesn’t feel like she is being forced to respond. She wants to respond. She is excited to respond. 

_Was your party fun?_

_12:29pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: It was incredible. I was so happy to see my family again. And I had a friend come in from Arizona that I hadn’t seen in almost a year. It was such a good night._

_I’m really glad. How long had you been away from home? And was that friend from Arizona that woman you were having a diving competition with?_

_12:31pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: Yeah, that’s Korra. I definitely shouldn’t challenge an olympic swimmer to a bet involving water. And I was gone almost six months. It was the longest I’ve been away, and I definitely got a little homesick. It was nice to have everyone together._

_You made another bet after the colossal failure that was our loss to Zack? Ballsy._

_12:32pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: I like to live life on the edge, Trini. Balls to the wall. Never back down. Suns out guns out._

Trini laughs and starts on her last taco. Kim is ridiculous. Adorable and ridiculous.

_Okay, tough stuff. What did you lose?_

_12:33pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: It surprisingly wasn’t a bet for anything negative. Korra broke the news to me while we had a moment alone that she’s proposing to Asami in three weeks. She wants me to come to Arizona then and be there for it._

_That’s incredible. Was that the bet? You going or not going?_

_12:34pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: Heck no. I’ll be there come hell or high water. Korra and I grew up together. I’d get to Phoenix come hell or highwater. The bet was whether she would pay for my plane ticket, or I would pay for all the gas for the Lake Powell Trip and a part of the cost of Korra and Asami’s room to match the price of the plane ticket._

Trini stands up and tosses her trash, hoping to grab a cup of coffee before heading back to her desk. 

_Sounds complicated lol. I’m assuming you’re going to be the one shelling out the cash?_

_12:36pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: Oh, definitely. She kicked my ass. But I knew that was coming._

Trini is distracted from answering when a call starts coming through. Kristen. . . Kristen is a woman Trini met while working on a project, and after a celebratory night out, they figured out they had an easy physical chemistry. Neither were interested in a relationship, and both didn’t really enjoy or trust random hookups. Trini and Kristin both agreed that they were options for each other whenever one of them needed a way to blow off steam. There was no expectation to say yes, and no hard feelings. Trini hadn’t seen her since two weeks before, and she’d been the one to reach out. 

This is the first time Trini is actually realizing that real changes have to be made. She can’t have options like Kristen anymore when she wants them. Not if she wants Kim. She feels a little sick at the thought of having such limited freedom, but the call ends and Kim’s text chain with her reappears, and Trini remembers how good it felt to kiss Kim; how her body felt and the warmth of Kim’s smile. Even just that compared to doing so much with Kristen, she wants Kim more. The idea of choosing Kim is so much more appealing to her. 

She’s surprised by the revelation, but not entirely freaked out. There’s a certain amount of comfort that comes from actually choosing something that she wants. Trini selects a mug from the cabinet and pours herself a cup of coffee. A moment later Kristen texts her.

_12:42pm Kristen: Hey, Trini. Any chance you’re free tonight?_

She takes a deep breath and responds.

_Sorry I missed your call, I’m working at the moment. But I’ve actually…. met somebody. I want to give it a go._

She’s not really sure what to expect in return, but the response comes quickly.

_12:44pm Kristen: Good luck. You still have my number if it doesn’t work out._

Trini feels the slowly tightening knot in her chest unravel, and she goes back to Kim’s messages.

_Did she tell you how she plans to propose?_

Trini puts two sugars in her coffee and a few drops of creamer while she waits for Kim to answer. After a few moments with no response, Trini heads back to her desk. She sifts through a few files newly added to her desk while she was at lunch and sighs. Grunt work is necessary, but it definitely gets exhausting. She’s halfway through a file when Kim finally responds.

_1:11pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: Sorry, I fell asleep again for a second. I definitely tried to get it out of her. She wouldn’t budge though. She’s probably one of the most stubborn people I’ve ever met. I look forward to whatever it is._

_I’m sure it’ll be incredible, Kim. And you’re still in bed? Damn, Princess, somebody is lazy._

_1:12pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: My head huuuuurrttttssssss._

Trini laughs, but the feeling of being watched has her glancing up. She finds Shaw standing in front of her desk. Trini flushes and sets her phone down a little too quickly. 

“Shaw, how can I help you?”

The woman’s face is a mask of neutrality. Or maybe that’s really just how she feels at all times. Either way, Trini never knows what to expect. Shaw pulls a flashdrive from her pocket and sets in on Trini’s desk.

“You are taking on a full project with Peterson and being given real creative control here. Don’t mess it up.”

And then her boss is walking away, and Trini is sitting there shocked and a little unsure what to do. Shaw has always been abrupt and to the point, but she isn’t sure how she ended up in this position or where to go from this point. Seeing as Alfie Peterson wasn’t in the building at the moment, Trini checks her email, thinking maybe he sent her an email of some sort explaining what’s happening. The only email she has is, surprisingly, from her other boss, Branway.

_Ms. Prince,_

_I’m sure Shaw gave you the bare minimum explanation for this sudden opportunity, but I will give you more detail into the decision. Alfie Peterson worked on the Crifton project. The clients really enjoyed the end result of the project conceptually and monetarily. I was told that you saw the limitations and overinflation in pricing from the engineers we’d previously chosen to work with on just your first day on the project._

_The fact that you noticed the and thought to look into that and pull up old records saved our clients a very large sum of money. Not only that, but your input to the draft and your near-flawless presentation has convinced Peterson that you are ready for more than grunt work. He will still have the reigns, but it this is an opportunity for you to really show us what you can do._

_Peterson is still working with Crifton as construction gets underway. He’s in San Diego right now, but he should be back near the end of the week. Until that time, look through the drive Shaw has given to you. The clients and their hopes for the building are on there. You have and Peterson will get to pick out a team for this project when he gets back. Get creative._

_Z. Branway_

Trini is almost in shock. She’s ground through the paperwork-filled life of an intern for half of the time some of the others there had or have. It’s a huge honor and also kind of terrifying.

Trini uncaps the flashdrive and sticks it into her twenty-seven inch Mac desktop. The only thing on it now is a dossier for Angelwood Ski Resort. Trini’s eyebrows shoot up. This is a massive project, so the fact that she’s been given any type of creative leeway is phenomenal. The first folder within the dossier is a overview of the resources available and the types that they want to use to the production. The amount of money on-hand is staggering, and Trini suddenly feels a high amount of apprehension for the project. 

It’s supposed to be built in Colorado, as apparently an owner of almost a few thousand acres of land sold it off to a conglomerate of five companies. Their restrictions are light, but they want the resort to fit in naturally with its surroundings. That in itself is going to be a difficult challenge to overcome. 

Trini takes a deep breath, trying to keep calm about the magnitude of the project. She moves onto the firm’s contact, a woman named Jess Henrickson. Her contact information is below a picture of the woman. 

Trini then studies the companies involved in the project. The spearhead of the project is a company that has their hand everywhere in hotels, apartments, resorts, and condominiums: Wight Life. They have guiding leadership in the project. The other four are supporting companies or companies that will be pertinent in the construction of such a large facility. The one that catches Trini’s attention is L-Corp. Newly acquired by the daughter of the previous CEO, the file states that the technology that is going to be used to make the facility environment friendly and technologically advanced will be designed and produced by the L-Corp company. 

Trini spends the rest of the afternoon doing research and compiling the most important information into her own notes. After doing so, she starts conceptualizing, wanting to see if there’s any kind of inspiration in the landscape they’re working with. She studies aerial and ground shots of the location and watches a few clips of people shredding down slopes. She’s never been skiing before, or snowboarding, so she can’t work with personal experience, but knowing the way her company does their work, she will probably end up on a slope sooner rather than later.

Before she knows it, five o’clock comes and goes. She doesn’t realize how late it’s gotten until she glances up for a moment from some abstract doodles she made while watching an olympic snowboarder’s helmet cam and sees that several people have packed up and gone home. She glances back down at her sketches and taps the desk several times with her fingers. She thinks about staying later, but she figures she can work on it at home if there’s a ton of ideas not letting go. 

Trini packs up her things and shoulders her backpack, finally remembering that she never responded to Kim. She pulls out her phone as she heads for the elevator to find two texts from Zack, a text from Kim, and a few snaps. She reads Zack’s first.

_3:30pm ZackAttacksMyPatience: Hey, hey, hey! I just wanted to give you a heads up that I’m uploading the hiking vlog. I also wanted to tell you, in case you hadn’t noticed, that I stole your phone and turned off notifications to keep you from being overwhelmed._

She had just hoped dearly that the follows and comments had stopped and that’s why her notifications had been so quiet. Of course it couldn’t be that easy. But she appreciates the warning, and she is glad Zack gave her a head’s up. She’ll probably avoid her social media accounts for the near future. 

The second text from Zack is from fifteen minutes ago.

_6:22pm ZackAttacksMyPatience: Hey T, just checking in. You still at work?_

_Thanks for the heads up, Zack. I appreciate you looking out. And yeah, I got a crazy project today that I got caught up in. I’ll be home soon._

She steps onto the elevator and reads Kim’s text, which is unsurprisingly along the same lines as Zack’s.

_4:15pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: I don’t want to interrupt your work, but I wanted to let you know that the amusement park vlog is going up in a few minutes. Let me know if you need to talk. And honestly, if you get too overwhelmed by everything, I can take it down._

Trini smiles at the genuine care Kim shows, the understanding.

_How is your head feeling now? And thank you for letting me know. I think I’m going to stay away from insta and twitter for several days. Btw, sorry for the delay, something came up at work._

The doors ding open before a vibration has her looking at her phone again. 

_6:40pm ZackAttacksMyPatience: No problem, Tricks. See you soon._

Kim hasn’t responded by the time Trini reaches her bike, so she tucks her phone away and sets off for home. By the time she arrives, she’s feeling the almost five hours of serious focus. She walks slowly up her steps and pushes lazily into the apartment to the sounds of laughter and clanging. She knows it’s Tommy’s voice, but she doesn’t expect the utter mess of the kitchen that she encounters when she turns the corner. 

Both Zack and Tommy freeze, covered in flour or powdered sugar or maybe cocaine. Trini raises a single brown and Zack shuffles behind Tommy. He picks up a bowl from the counter behind him and holds it up sheepishly. 

“We’re making puppy chow?”

He says it like a question, like he’s unsure if him and Tommy should make a break for the exit. Trini just puffs out her cheeks and points at her room.

“I’m going to change. Since you guys destroyed my kitchen, you can make dinner and clean up after yourselves.”

Zack pouts, resting his head on Tommy’s.

“But T, I can’t cook.”

Tommy scoffs.

“You can’t even pour ingredients into a bowl.”

Zack covers Tommy’s mouth with a powdery hand, causing the woman to cough and elbow his side. Trini laughs.

“Luckily there’s a frozen pizza in the fridge. I’m sure you can figure it out with Tommy’s supervision. Wake me when it’s done.”

Trini leaves before he can try to weasel his way out of it, and she walks to her room, dropping her helmet on the bean bag. She manages to slip into shorts and a sweatshirt before collapsing on her bed. She’s about to fall asleep when she hears her phone buzz. Knowing it might be Kim, Trini reaches to her bedside table and pulls her phone to her. 

_7:02pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: My head hurts less after three advil and a head massage. Are you just now getting home?!_

_Head massage? Yeah, I got a project today that will be an incredible opportunity for me. I got really into it and stopped paying attention to the time._

_7:03pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: You’ve never had a head massage? Really? I will have to rectify that next time I see you. What project?_

Trini smiles at the easy and sure way Kim talks about seeing her again; like it’s inevitable. 

_I will hold you to that haha. And it’s going to be a ski resort. My boss gave me a lot of creative control. It’s a huge project with a ton of money attached to it. I just hope I don’t dissapoint._

_7:05pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: That’s incredible, Trini! I’m so happy for you. Are you allowed to tell me stuff about it?_

Trini smirks and curls tighter into her blankets.

_A lot of it is confidential. And most other things I don’t know yet. It’s today brand new, so no work has really been done. I’ll tell you more when I can._

When Kim doesn’t answer right away, Trini slips into a much needed nap, hoping that Zack doesn’t burn down their apartment building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought. I really appreciate those of you that keep reviewing each chapter :) It’s cool that you take the time to write out a comment each time. You da real MVP.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd get this out there before the holiday. I'll be eating too much to use my hands for things like writing ;P
> 
> This is unedited.

Trini is shaken from her nap by Zack thirty minutes later, and she groans as she sits up. She jumps out of the bed when she sees that her brother is holding her phone.

“Give it, Zackary!”

Zack cackles and tosses it at her before leaving her room. Embarrassment flushes her when she looks at the screen and sees a picture of her sleeping as “delivered” to Kim. She’s actually going to kill him. There’s a text from Kim right above it, marking that Kim texted Trini back a few minutes after she fell asleep.

_7:10pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: Sounds good :)_

Trini sees the three dots appearing before she can explain that, no, she didn’t send a picture of herself sleeping. That would be creepy.

_7:34pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: I don’t think Trini will be happy you’re sending pictures of her sleeping from her own phone, Zack._

_You are correct. I was not happy. Look what you’ve done, Princess. He’s never going to leave me alone._

_7:35pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: I mean, I sure enjoy it. Look how darn cute you look in that photo._

_I’m never talking to you again._

_7:35pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: Trini! No, wait. I’m sorry!_

Trini laughs and walks into the hallway, smiling at the smell of pizza consuming the apartment. 

_Tell Zack to stop taking photos of me._

_7:36pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: No can do. That is beyond my control. I’ll make it up to you._

Trini enters the kitchen, noting the poorly slices pizza on the table. She takes a plate, grabs two pieces, and moves to the recliner. Tommy is already on the couch with the Playstation controller in her free hand. 

_How are you going to make it up to me, Princess? You’re quite a far ways away to be making those claims._

Zack plops down right next to Tommy and stuffs an entire piece of pizza in his face.

“What are we doing tonight?”

Tommy holds up the controller.

“Movie? Game? Something with this Playstation?”

Trini internally sighs at the thought of watching a movie. She snatches a controller from the dock and turns it on. 

“Game. Something we can all play.”

Zack whoops.

“I’m game. Hand me the other controller.”

Trini scoffs and picks up her pizza, taking a large bite.

“Yeah right, butt head. I’m never doing anything for you ever again. Not with you documenting my life to Kim through photographs.”

Zack huffs and stands up to get the controller himself, kicking Trini’s feet gently in the process.

“You know they’re good pictures, right? She likes them.”

Trini rolls her eyes and looks down at her phone to hide any blush that might make its way to her cheeks. Kim’s responded.

_7:42pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: I mean, do you want to go there? Because I will go there. I am not afraid to go there._

Trini’s breath catches in her throat. She has no idea what Kim could possibly have in store that begs that question, but she kind of set her up for it. 

_I might. Depends on what you think will make it up to me._

A minute later, Trini chokes on her pizza when she opens the message Kim sent. She should never go head to head with Kim Hart. She should not have said anything. Jesus Christ. The image Kim sent a photo of Kim from a short distance as she stands on top of a cliff beside Korra. Korra is slightly hidden behind Kim, but Kim herself is on full display. And all she’s wearing is a black pair of underwear and a black bra. They both have lace.

_7:44pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: Korra, a few friends, and I used to go swimming at this lake near a quarry. I often forget to wear a swimsuit._

That’s all she says. No question about whether it makes up for anything. Because Kim knows that it does. And Trini Knows that Kim is probably grinning her stupid, beautiful grin and feeling all pleased with herself. She should be, honestly. Trini thinks her nose might be pulling and anime boy and shooting out blood. She shifts around, trying to avoid any pressure at her core, because it’s seriously not fair how attractive Kim is. She swallows thickly and clears her throat. So much for ever thinking she can retain the upper hand with the choreographer. 

She doesn’t know what to say back, and she’s unsure if her brain will send the proper signals to her fingers. She’s pretty sure if she tried to write back, she’d type something about her body or having it underneath her. Or maybe how she’s about to buy a ticket to Florida so she can make it happen. Trini closes her eyes and groans, trying to keep from thinking about the choreographer’s body. It doesn’t work at all, and the more she tries not to see it, the more she does. And the more she does, the more Trini feels the need to excuse herself to her room. Kim is definitely going to be the death of her. Her phone buzzes.

_7:49pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: Are you alive?_

Trini shakes her head of the image, denying her desire to save the image to the camera roll on her phone. She doesn’t need that much temptation. And she doesn’t need to be that creepy. 

_No._

_7:49pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: Hahaha, that sucks. I was looking forward to seeing you again._

Trini cannot deal with flirty Kim. She can’t. Her body feels way too warm and her chest is vibrating with the need to DO something. Like run five miles or spar with Zack or maybe just have some one on one time with herself in her room. She answers without thinking it through.

_I’m going to need you to cut back on the very effective way that you’re flirting until you can actually do something about it._

Aaaaaand she literally just propositioned her. Oh fuck. Jesus Christ. Trini groans and drops her head onto the arm of the couch. She’s so stup--

“How long do you think it will take her to notice that we’ve been waiting for her.”

Trini’s eyes shoot open at Tommy’s comment, and she glances at the screen to see that both are signed in but her. She quickly selects her profile and doesn’t look over.

“Sorry, I got distracted.”

Zack laughs. 

“Tell us, what made you so red that you turned into a tomato?”

Trini glances back at the phone, seeing that Kim is typing and stopping, typing and stopping. She turns it off. 

“Nothing.” She focuses on the screen. “Ready to get your asses beat?”

While the first game loads, Kim responds, and Trini is too scared to look at what it says. They make it to round 37 in zombies before Zack gets himself stuck against a wall and slaughtered, leaving Tommy’s backside open. She goes down quickly after, leaving Trini to try and Train the large horde chasing her. She throws a monkey to give her time to save the two down, but it bounces off the fence and lands too close to them. She knows if she tries to save them, she’ll end up killing herself, so she takes off toward the pack-a-punch machine at the center of the map to try and train. 

It’s just as she’s going through the right exit that a pair of zombies enters, trapping her and leading to a quick death. All three collapse in their respective chairs, and both Trini and Tommy glare at Zack. Tommy pokes his shoulder.

“Way to go, Zack!”

Zack holds up his hands and then points at Trini.

“Hey, what about the dummy who couldn’t throw a monkey!”

Trini scoffs, standing and stretching out her back. 

“You’re the reason I even needed to use a monkey, weakest link.” She turns off her controller and yawns. “I’m going to do some research for my project before bed. Have a good night.”

She closes the door to her room and moves to her desk, flipping open her laptop and opening the email she sent herself from work. She takes a moment to finally read Kim’s text.

_7:55 Kim (Princesa) Hart: So, like, I don’t know what direction you’re comfortable with our conversations going…_

Trini leans back in her chair, rocking slowly back and forth. She doesn't actually know how to respond. It's not like she meant to take the conversation to a more...sensual direction. But the idea of it is definitely enticing. Trini scrolls up to the picture Kim had sent her and groans, dropping her head onto her desk. It's really unfair. She rests there for a couple minutes and makes a decision. 

_Despite the fact that I'm very, very interested in such a direction, especially with you, I kind of want this to be different than what I’d normally go for._

Trini starts to look through a catalogue of skiing and snowboarding gear while she waits for a response, getting a feel for the shapes and textures she might want to work with. She’s just gotten distracted by a snowboard with badass looking yellow and black dragon on it when she gets a text.

_8:59pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: Care to elaborate?_

Trini smiles slightly, knowing that Kim doesn’t want to make anything uncomfortable, but is probably still a little confused.

_I have never been big on relationships, as you know of course, and that has led to me fulfilling certain desires in a casual and unattached way. I think that if I’m really going to try this, I want it to be traditional? Not in the traditional way you’re thinking I mean traditional, but in the traditional untraditional way…. Fuck, I don’t know how to explain this._

The buzzing of her phone in rapid succession has Trini’s heart in her throat within seconds. She always tosses her phone across the room to keep from answering. She knows Kim will understand if she decides not to answer, but a part of her wants Kim to tell her what she’s feeling is okay, that she’s not annoyed by Trini’s restraint. 

“Hi.”

She can hear Kim’s smile in her voice when she replies. 

“Hey, Trini.” There’s a few seconds of silence before she speaks again. “I just wanted to tell you that I get it, despite your exuberant use of the word ‘traditional.’ Also, it’s ironic because the word traditional has so many bad connotations, but like, words’ meanings change over time, and I think our traditional is a lot different than what what used to be traditional, you know? Like-- fuck. I get distracted sometimes. Point being, I get it, I agree, and I will avoid sending you photographs that get you all hot and bothered.”

Trini tries to scoff.

“I wasn’t hot and bothered.”

“You sure? I mean, if that picture didn’t do it for you, we may as well call this whole thing off because that’s a lot of what I have to offer...in the physical sense.”

Trini grins and rests her head back, spinning slowly in her chair.

“Hmm, may as well. There’s no other things in you that I find attractive or generally pleasant.”

Kim giggles, sending Trini’s heart into a strange pitter patter. She clicks a few keys on her computer screen to close out the tabs. She’d definitely rather spend the rest of the night talking to Kim Hart. She hears the distinctive sound of a fridge door opening and the rustle of a sack of some sort. Kim hums.

“Just so you know, Trini, I don’t believe you.”

“You don’t? Why is that?”

Kim huffs, the sound of the fridge door closing in the distance. 

“I can’t tell you without turning this conversation into a less than traditional one. So let’s just say that I know, okay?”

Trini flushes and stands up, dropping herself tiredly onto her bed. 

“Fine. And let’s just say that I was hot and bothered and leave it at that, shall we?”

Kim laughs.

“You’re a tease, Trini Prince. It’s cruel, really.”

Trini feels like she’s smiled more in the past week than she has in the rest of the year combined. It’s a strange feeling, and one she doesn’t hate.

“Let’s move this to less tentative topics of conversation then, shall we? Tell me about your childhood.”

Kim laughs.

“That’s a tall order, T. You sure you want to go there tonight?”

Trini shuffles down into her comforter, getting comfortable. 

“If that’s a short joke, I’m offended. But yes, I’m sure I want to go there. You know a lot about me, and I don’t know as much about you.”

Kim seems to ponder what to say, and she’s more serious than Trini expected her to be when she starts speaking.

“It was. . . it was a mix of wonderful and tragic I would say.”

When she doesn’t go further right off, Trini prods a small bit to see if she wants to continue.

“How so?”

Kim sighs.

“You sure you want to get into this? It’s probably a little more than you are expecting as a subject change.”

“I’m sure, Princess.”

Kim is quiet for an even longer period this time, and Trini lets her be. Finally, Kim dives in. 

“There were a lot of expectations that my parents hoped for me to meet. They weren’t forceful or demanding, but they had this idea of what they wanted their daughter to look and act like. And I tried my best for a long time to fit into that mold. It was really difficult sometimes, because I felt like a stranger in my own skin. I felt this need to escape, to breathe, to be anything but what I was. I took some fucked up paths before I zeroed in on dance as my outlet when I was sixteen. I didn’t end those bad habits at first, and things collapsed around my eighteenth year. My parents really expected me to go to med school, and it’s not like I didn’t have the grades, but the single thought of it was revolting to me.

“My family is pretty well-off, so my path was paved straight to Harvard, Stanford, or basically wherever I wanted. And I even got to the point of packing my bags to head to my dorm room in Cambridge before I completely lost it. Like, major melt-down, tears, screaming, tossing my packed luggage all over the floor, cutting off five inches of my hair kind of lost it. My parents came into my room expecting fight off some kind of intruder, and they found their daughter sitting on a pile of clothes with snot and mascara running down her face and a fistfull of chopped hair in her hands.”

Kim chuckles, sounding slightly embarrassed. 

“I had never lost my cool like that before. I’d always just been. . . perfect. I’d kept my mouth shut and I’d done what I was supposed to do. It turned out that my parents had really thought I was happy. Like, honestly, truly, thought I wanted to go to medical school. I mean, I’ll never say my parents aren’t smart, because both of them are extraordinarily successful, but I think sometimes they’re a bit oblivious. I think that they were so happy with the way that their lives turns out that they just assumed I was happy too. They assumed my rebellions and frustrations were just growing pains, that they were a phase. 

“They weren’t even upset with me that I didn’t want to go to med school. They were upset at because I’d never told them the truth. And then they were upset at themselves because they thought it was their fault that I didn’t tell them the truth. We actually dropped everything, got in a car, and drove around Florida for hours while we talked. By the end of the night, my mother had pulled me out of medical school and my father was asking me all about dancing and my other extracurriculars. It still took me some time to really _know_ that they were okay with my decisions. I had been living under those expectations for so long that it was very difficult to throw them out. 

“Eventually, I found my stride. I think it was around the time I choreographed my first dance and got to teach it to a class. My dad was so excited that she even came and watched, and she recorded it for my mom who was away on some business trip. It was tragic that it took me and my family eighteen years to fall in synch, and it was tragic that I went through so much shit, but I don’t think there’s much I would change, you know. Like, I danced my heart out every time I was able to do it because it was the only way I ever felt free. And it made me a more understanding person, I think. I don’t know.” Kim pauses and then laughs. “Sorry, that was soooo much information at once.”

Trini, having been totally enthralled learning so much about Kim, and having been emotionally wrecked by the account of the past the depth of Kim’s emotions, blinks several times to snap back into focus.

“Don’t apologize, Princess. I’m, wow, thank you for sharing that with me. I can’t even imagine what that must have been like; living your life behind a mask. I’m glad that you took it off even though it led to a slight meltdown…”

Kim laughs.

“Slight meltdown. God, Trini, my hair was so short. It’s the only time in my life that my hair has ever been short. I think that was actually the part my parents’ were most disappointed with.”

Trini grins.

“The hair?”

“The hair.”

Trini shifts her phone to the other ear so she can turn on her side. 

“It is pretty nice hair.”

Kim chuckles, and Trini hears the sound of the woman getting into her own bed. 

“I’m glad you think so. Too bad your brother is going to ruin everything.”

“I don’t think that he’ll make it look bad. That was part of the new deal.”

Kim snorts, the sound cute coming from the choreographer.

“Okay, well Zack is no Franklin D. Roosevelt.”

Trini lets out a surprised laugh. She’s always kind of amazed by Kim. And it’s not that she thought Kim wasn’t intelligent. She knows Kim is intelligent. But presidential facts and history are generally low on people’s lists of things to know. 

“Look at you knowing the history of America’s banking and security structure.”

“Don’t sounds so surprised, Trini Prince. I’m more than a pair of nice thighs.”

If Trini thinks about Kim’s thighs in that moment, the only real person to blame is Kim. She clears her throat and closes her eyes.

“I never thought you were just a nice pair of thighs. If you remember correctly, I also said you had nice abdominal muscles.”

Kim tisks, and Trini can’t help the small chuckle that leaves her at the action. She really, really likes talking to Kim.

“Stop objectifying my body. The rest of me is getting jealous.”

Trini laughs at the choreographer’s ridiculousness. 

“What constitutes the rest of you?”

Kim huffs like Trini should already know the answer.

“My brain and wonderful personality.”

“You’re right. Your humble nature is really what I should find the most attractive. And, I probably would, you know, if you had one.”

Kim makes a playful, offended gasp.

“How dare you. I am definitely humble. And if I’m not humble, it’s because I got the job two hours ago and I’m just too excited to pretend.”

It takes Trini a moment to pick up on what Kim said, but when she does, she actually squeaks. Embarrassing. 

“You got it?! Princess, that’s amazing. I’m so proud of you.”

And despite the fact that that’s true, those words felt very real and way too easy. Why should Kim care if Trini is proud of her? She almost wishes she could take it back, but she really is proud. She’s glad she can’t because Kim seems so touched when she responds.

“Thank you, Trini. That means a lot. I know I didn’t give you a lot of information on it, but it’s a really huge deal. The biggest project I’ve ever signed onto.”

Trini smiles, tugging her comforter from under her body and sticking her legs under it.

“When do you start working on it?”

“It’s not until this August, so about five months from now. I have that much time to work on it myself. Collaborative efforts will start August fifteenth.”

“Kim, that’s seriously incredible. What did your parents and friends say? Are you going to have another pool party to celebrate?”

Kim chuckles, her voice sounding a little embarrassed through the phone. 

“I haven’t actually told anyone else?”

Trini’s hearts beats double time for a few seconds, and her body feels all nice and cozy for more reasons than being tucked under her blankets. 

“How come?”

If shrugging had a sound, Kim made it.

“I don’t know. I wanted to tell you first. That’s probably weird.”

Trini shakes her head firmly despite Kim not being able to see it. She’s hoping it travels like Kim’s shrug.

“It’s not weird. I’m really flattered, actually.”

“Yeah?”

Trini smirks. For all of Kim’s confidence, her moments of insecurity are unexpected and relatively adorable.

“Yeah, Princesa.”

Kim hums softly, the sound filtering into Trini’s skull. She likes the sound of Kim’s voice a bit too much. Kim takes a deep breath.

“I should probably let you go.”

A pang of disappointment flares through Trini, and she tries to keep from sounding pathetic when she negates that statement.

“You don’t have to. It’s only ten.”

Kim sighs.

“Let me rephrase: I keep wanting to say things I know I shouldn’t say, but my willpower to not say such things is waning. So I should let you go before I start something.”

The idea of Kim starting something is incredibly appealing, but it would be rather pathetic for Trini to tell Kim one thing and then forty minutes later change her mind. She takes a deep breath, letting it out along with the desire to tell Kim to start something.

“Fair enough.”

Kim laughs.

“I’ll talk to you soon, T.”

“Sounds good. Have a good night, Kim.”

“Bye.”

The line ends and Trini drops her phone tiredly by her head. Kim Hart is going to be the death of her. And she can’t think of a better way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what ou think. I'll reply to last chapters comments in a couple hours. 
> 
> Also, there will be time jumps and exposition in the next chapter to keep this story from getting too slow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a bit long, so I decided to make it two. That means the next chapter is almost already done and will be up tomorrow or Wednesday. 
> 
> This is unedited.

The next week passed quickly for Trini as she continued to immerse herself in her project, spending hours reading blogs and watching videos and doing research on products related to snow in any way. She spent an entire day studying other ski resorts to learn exactly what she was being expected to create. She ended up staying at work past six o’clock three days in a row, only trying to get out earlier when Shaw came over on the third day and unplugged her keyboard and mouse without a word on her way out. 

She had a singular focus when something caught her attention, and while it really benefited her in her college life and now in her work, it sometimes got a little out of hand. She had a difficult time stepping away from anything that wasn’t finished, at least in a specific period, to her desires. Kim spent a lot of time during those days teasing her and calling her a dork and a nerd. And there were a couple times she casually suggested Trini order take out if she planned on staying at work. 

It was nice to have somebody understand her mindset rather than telling her to leave or to work at home. When she’d mentioned it to Kim, the choreographer had responded seriously. She’d told Trini that being ‘in a groove’ was a really creative and useful tool for anyone passionate about their work. She’d explained that when she was working on a new dance, she’d sometimes spend hours, even through the night, perfecting a single thing because that’s just what she had to do. 

That conversation had pulled Trini from the project, but no part of her was upset when she got to talk to Kim over her headphones on the way home. Their contact was basically unending; the conversation never really falling stagnant or ending. Sometimes it would take either one several hours to respond, but they would easily carry on like they’d been talking for a long time. What surprised Trini the most was that she never felt pressured to talk. 

She knew Kim would be okay if she didn’t answer right away, and that made Trini feel like replying even more. She’d learned a bit more about Kim’s friendship with Korra, including how they met because they used to surf on the same beach. That led to Trini insisting on videos of Kim surfing, which she regretted very quickly because really, Kim in a rashguard and bikini bottoms was almost as dangerous as the picture Kim had sent her several night before then. 

This period of time was actually when Trini and Kim became friends on their other social media outlets. Facebook was first, Trini’s eyes widening at how many friends Kim’s family/friends account had. They followed each other on Twitter next, and Trini ignored the thousands of notifications she had in favor of getting off quickly. Lastly was Instagram, and that was probably the worst idea either of them ever had. 

Because Trini spent and entire lunch break talking to Kim and discussing various photos and videos on each account. It was only after she added Kim that she wished she’d gone through and erased any and all embarrassing ones. That not being the case, Kim found several amusing pictures that she proceeded to screenshot and send to Trini like she’d never seen them before.

Some were alright, photos of Zack, Diana, and Trini covered in neon paint from head to toe after a 5K race. Another of the three of them with their face painted after the yearly festival that their mom still insists they go to every October. As they’ve gotten older, the choice of festival has been theirs, and Trini and Zack generally choose something with games, rides, and plenty of alcohol. It ended up being something they looked forward to every single year. 

Other photos led to flirtatious comments from Kim because apparently she had a thing for women in uniforms and it really wasn’t fair that Trini played both softball and soccer and had sexy photos from both. Trini had argued that they weren’t sexy, and Kim had sent her the eye roll emoji.

She even went so far back that she reached her senior year in high school where Zack had convinced Cara, Jason, Tommy, and Trini to pretend to be force-thrown backwards into the pool while he posed with his arms outstretched and his face scrunched dramatically. It had actually turned out really cool, but Kim had made a point to mention that she liked Trini’s swimsuit (yellow and black bikini that Trini may or may not still have).

One had even been from seven years ago of Trini, Cara, Jason, and Zack dressed up as Power Rangers with their “helmets” off. Trini had cringed when receiving the photo, remembering the party from that night. Or, more like not remembering it. She had to explain to Kim that she really didn’t remember what happened that night. She kept to herself that that was the first time she’d ever had a one-night stand. 

After Kim’s no-pulled-punches exploration of Trini’s Insta, Trini returned the favor. It led to some interesting discoveries. Like the fact that Kim seemed to take A LOT of photos of her or her and friends in swimsuits (namely, bikinis). There were also several photos of her and her parents, and a surprising amount of photos with Kim and another person kissing her cheek or hugging her tightly. It didn’t make Trini jealous per se, but she also was definitely not a fan. 

Some of Trini’s favorite photos happened to be when Kim was in college at Juilliard performing. There were incredible photos of Kim in various positions with various expressions as she danced during showcases. Trini saved a few too her phone simply because Kim looked so fucking powerful and graceful. . . and hot. 

There were also few photos of Kim further back, it looked like high school, that absolutely killed Trini and had her body on fire. Because of course it made sense that Kim was a cheerleader, but she really, really had not been prepared for it. She’d even gone so far as to make a joke about Kim still having the uniform, and Kim had told her that there was no way she’d ever throw it away. Trini had quickly ended the conversation there, sending the most goofy photo she could find on Kim’s Instagram to keep herself from saying anything stupid. 

It was a photo of Kim making a goofy face, her eyes wide and her cheeks puffed out. She still looked adorable, but it gave Trini a way to tease Kim rather than drool at her. That conversation had ended with Kim sending her a few photos that she didn’t know the choreographer had taken while visiting. One was of Trini staring out at the water, Cara beside her, smirking at Trini, and Kahlan with her arm around Cara’s waist. The background showcases the waterfall and pond, and Trini definitely sent it to Cara the moment she received it. 

There were several others throughout the trip, one with Trini sitting on her bike, helmet resting on the gas tank, eyes out in the distance. The picture was obviously taken from Trini and Zacks’ balcony from the first night. Another picture was of Zack standing on the step of the Jeep, eyes toward the sky and huge grin on his face. The last one was a picture of Zack and Trini glaring at each other during the bowling outing, both of them looking much too amused to actually be angry. Kim had followed the pictures of with a short message. She’d said that she loved taking photos, that she definitely hadn’t meant to be a creeper, and that she thought Trini would enjoy them. And Trini had. She’d even sent several to Zack, and Zack had posted them online giving credit to Kim. 

There were so many facets to Kim’s personality that just had Trini waiting for more each and every time. And every time she uncovered something new, it was just as exciting as the first time. 

Around the third day was also when Jason finally reached out again, having spent a couple days solely with Billy before he left, and then being AWOL for the other days. He’d called Zack and Trini over to his garage, a huge grin on his face, and he’d led them to a covered vehicle that was obviously Zack’s Jeep. He’d told Zack that he’d been fibbing a bit about the time it would take to be done because he’d wanted to surprise him, and Trini took a very funny video of her brother actually shedding real tears as he was handed the keys. 

She sent the video to Kim with an explanation, and Kim had instantly responded with expressions of jealousy and amusement in equal measure. It had been incredible and fun and it all seemed so surreal. Jason had showed up at their apartment almost every day to eat dinner and talk, and he’d made Trini go throw the ball around with him so she could tell him about Kim and that whole situation. He’d acted like a papa bear at first, basically interrogating Trini about Kim, and then continuing the act by stalking her social media and videos. 

It had escalated during a board game night with him, Zack, and her when he’d answered her phone for her with a stern, “This is Trini’s friend Jason, ready to kick anyone’s ass.” Trini had been mortified to say the least, but apparently Kim had been amused, because she ended up talking to Jason for several minutes, and even Jason’s adamance to “suss the new girl out” was evaporated into thin air as they got onto the conversation of Zack’s Jeep and how Jason had gone about repairing and rebuilding it. 

By the time Trini had gotten her phone back, Jason was giving her two big thumbs up and winking like an absolute freak. She’d quickly taken the call to her room and apologized to Kim several times. Kim had simply laughed and asked Trini to tell her about her “ready to kick anyone’s ass” Jason. 

All of that led Trini to today, a Friday. She had just learned that Alfie is returning today, allowing them to actually meet and discuss the project she’s been so diligently working on. Because he’s supposed to come in after lunch, Trini makes her way to the break room to pull her sandwich from the fridge. Since her lunch breaks had somehow become an unspoken, agreed-upon time to speak with Kim, she had started bringing a lunch instead of buying one each day. 

Trini pops open the bag of pecans and fruits she’d brought to go with the sandwich and she glances at her phone. Her last text to Kim had been a response to Kim asking what she thought of tattoos. Trini has a lot of thoughts about tattoos. Specifically how attractive she found them. Specifically how sexy she found the idea of Kim having them. 

_I am definitely not opposed._

It has been fifteen minutes since that text, and while Kim didn’t always respond right away, she’d never missed Trini’s lunch break. But minutes continue to pass, and Trini purses her lips as she debates what she’s supposed to do. She’s disappointed for sure. The idea of not getting an extended period of time to chat with Kim is not something she’s happy about. But she’s not sure how possible future relationships work. Like, should she text Kim first? She’s never technically done that. Kim never seems scared to send two texts when Trini doesn’t answer right away and she knows she’s free. 

Honestly, it’s pretty stupid that Trini is even thinking about this like she is. There’s been plenty of times that she’s been busy and hasn’t responded. And Kim, while seemingly attached to her phone, has even had her own periods of radio silence when she’s working or teaching. But it had just never been during Trini’s lunch break. She slumps a bit in her chair, nibbling on a pecan and debating what to do.

She feels kind of pathetic. She’s not used to caring so much about things like this. It’s kind of frustrating really. It’s not like her and Kim were even having any kind of deep conversation. Those seemed to be saved for times when Kim would inevitably be able to call Trini and talk in person. During the day, Kim would just pose different questions or send funny pictures, and Trini would answer with her own. It was easy and light, and it was actually a highlight to Trini’s day. 

She stares at her phone, running her thumb in a triangle pattern over the dark screen; a habit she had when she was feeling indecisive. Indecisiveness was generally also something she doesn’t feel. She likes to be efficient, to make decisions and take action. She wasn’t a fan of feeling out of her depth. It led to her very rational mind drawing irrational conclusions. Conclusions like Kim forgetting her phone somewhere to Kim not _wanting_ to talk to her to Kim being hurt. It was foolish when you got down to the brass tacks.

It only ever happened when Trini felt uncomfortable or unsure, and now all she could think about was the negatives, the possibility that Kim was growing bored with their daily conversations. And Trini, not one to be outdone, tries to convince herself that she’d be fine if Kim decided that she _was_ bored. She tries to tell herself that she doesn’t even want the comfort of Kim’s presence. Trini takes a deep breath, trying to delay the spiral down into her pit, but it’s not really working. She keeps thinking and thinking and thinking. 

The clatter of a metal measuring cup on the ground jerks her out of her panic mode, and she glances over to see a co-worker picking it up and giving the room an apologetic wave. Trini shakes her head and clicks her phone on, realizing she’s been sitting in the breakroom, not eating, not talking, just feeling overwhelmed for no reason for almost her entire break. She rolls her eyes at herself, forcefully pulling herself out of the slump she’s feeling. If Kim doesn’t want to talk to her that’s fine, she--”

Her phone’s buzz has Trini scrambling to unlock her phone. 

_1:01pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: Trini, hey! I’m sorry I missed your lunch. I mean, not that we have to talk on your lunch break every day. We just have. Idk. Um, yeah, so I went with a choreographer friend of mine to the tattoo parlour after we taught a dance together because he was going to chicken out. It took a lot longer than I expected. But I’m glad you like tattoos ;) I happen to have one or four._

A breath Trini knew she has been holding for much too long releases as she finishes reading. The pessimistic worries that had filled her head moments before felt even more silly, but she shook them off. Kim would probably tell her it’s normal to think this stuff sometimes, especially when one is new to the idea of relationships. Trini smiles, kind of amused that she’s getting to know Kim well enough to assume what she’d say. 

_No worries, Princess. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss you haha. But I definitely wasn’t worried. Everything is pretty cool. You have four tattoos? Where? I’ve seen a lot of you._

She hits send without even considering how any of it sounds because she’s happy to hear from Kim and she honestly just wants to forget that she went into a ‘tailspin’ as Zack sometimes calls it. It’s not long after her text is delivered that her phone buzzes with an incoming call. Trini’s eyes widen. Kim has never called when she knew she was work before. Trini answers anyway.

“Kim?”

“Trini...”

Trini clears her throat, the unfocused structure of her text registering in her head as the reason Kim has called. 

“What’s up?”

Kim laughs, easing the slight tension. Her voice is gentle when she answers.

“Are you alright?”

Trini shifts in her chair, staring at her sandwich. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. What’s-- why?”

Kim is quiet for a minute, then:

“Do you want me to read your text back to you?”

There’s a hint of humor, a hint of a curiosity. Trini closes her eyes and huffs.

“Sorry about that.”

“No, it’s totally fine. You just sounded a little frazzled.”

It’s weird to think that Kim knows her well enough to figure out that she seems ‘weird’ over a text message. It’s something Zack isn’t all that great at, but she’s only been talking to Kim for two weeks. Trini sighs.

“It was dumb, everything is really fine.”

“I’d like to know, if you’re okay telling me.”

Trini drops her forehead into her hand.

“It’s just embarrassing.”

Kim chuckles.

“I like embarrassing stuff.”

“Kiiiim.”

Kim laughs this time, her amusement coating her voice.

“Woah, Trini Prince begging. Definitely not against that.”

Trini flushes and tries not to think about a reason she’d be begging Kim for anything. 

“Okay, okay. Just-- I may also have noticed that we always talk during my break, and you didn’t respond, and I just got to thinking...and I don’t know.”

“You were freaking out at bit?”

Trini winces.

“I wasn’t technically freaking out.”

Kim laughs.

“Alright, Trini. Did you at least have a good lunch?”

Trini glances at her uneaten food and tries to sound honest when she answers.

“It was. . . nice to look at.”

She ends on a laugh, and Kim joins in. 

“Not that I’m happy that you didn’t eat and that you were freaking out, but it kind of nice to know how much this means to you.”

Trini smiles down at the table, imagining Kim’s warm eyes and her bright smile.

“I’m sure it’s just inflating your ego right now.”

Kim hums.

“More like, you’ve allowed yourself to expect things from me. Which means that you trust me some. And that like, that feels good to know.”

It’s true, really, despite the fact that Trini hadn’t thought of it like that.

“I like talking to you, Princess. This is confusing and new to me, but you make it easy to keep trying.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

And Kim’s voice is so genuine and so warm, and Trini smiles again. 

“I should probably get back to work. But, maybe we could talk later?”

It’s the first time Trini has taken the initiative like this, but she’s feeling bold. So of course Kim takes it even further.

“What do you think about video calling?”

The thought of talking to Kim AND seeing her is very appealing, and Trini agrees quickly. 

“Sure, what time?”

“Around eight-thirty work?”

Trini stands, collecting her uneaten food and sticking it in the fridge.

“Sounds great. I’ll talk to you then.”

“See you then, Trini.”

Kim hangs up and Trini makes her way out of the break room and back to her desk.

~<€~<€~<€~<€

Her meeting with Alfie goes well. They spent over an hour getting on the same page, exchanging their thoughts and sketches and the process they’d been using to find inspiration. At the end of their meeting, Alfie had suggested they meet every day for thirty minutes to make sure they stayed in sync and up to speed. Trini had even left work at the proper time so that she could spend some time with Jason and Zack before her appointed video time with Kim. 

That happens to be something she is seriously regretting right now.

“Zack, I swear to God…”

Zack grins at her and then back toward a group of teenagers playing soccer. He’d convinced Jason and Trini that going to the park would be a better use of their time than throwing the football around in their parking lot. Apparently it would also be a way to most embarrass the group of them. Trini tries to fight the urge to shrink behind Jason as Zack jogs toward the group of high schoolers. She can’t hear what he says, but after a moment, he waves Trini and Jason over with an ecstatic grin. Jason murmurs quietly.

“I don’t know why we ever let Zack make decisions. I don’t know how to play soccer.”

Trini responds in kind.

“I know how to play soccer and I still regret every bit of my choices today.”

Except Kim that is, but Jason doesn’t need something else to tease her with. 

They make their way over to the teenagers who have now all stopped playing and are watching them curiously. Zack grins.

“They said we can hop in.”

Trini rolls her eyes.

“You don’t even know how to play soccer, Zack.”

She doesn’t let her pride at getting a bunch of too-cool-for-school teenagers laugh show, but Zack glares at her all the same.

“How hard can it be? You did it.”

A chorus of “ooooohs” sound from the children, and Trini no longer likes them. She narrows her eyes at her brother.

“Game on, tadpole.”

Jason chuckles.

“Zack, you always did enjoy taking challenges you could never win.” 

Before Zack can answer, one of the girls on the other side of the field walks over and points at Zack.

“You’re that youtuber, aren’t you? The Parkour dude?”

Zack smirks, giving a dramatic bow. 

“That would be me.”

A chorus of realization sounds and Trini and Jason roll their eyes as a few others walk over and talk with Zack about his videos. After a few minutes, a guy waves his hand and shouts.

“Alright, Jesus you groupies. We have a game to play.”

The gathered slowly disperse back to their positions, and one of the girls on the field points at Trini. 

“You’re on my team. These two can be on the other team.”

Trini shrugs, hoping that she still has some of the muscle memory from playing as a teenager. She feels awkward and very out of place here, but the stated challenge from Zack has that slipping into the background. Trini introduces herself and 

“I’m Trini. What position do you want me to play?”

The girl ponders for a second and then motions to her left. 

“Gabby. You good with left forward?”

Trini nods and they line up against Zack and Jasons’ team. Zack is making exaggerated threatening motions at Trini that has the teens on the field giggling, but Trini is prepared to take him out. A boy on the other team holds up a hand. 

“Alright, we’ll keep the score we paused with. Us five, you three. You can start.”

Trini feels the rolling nerves slide down her spine and shoulders. It’s comforting, a sensation she hasn’t felt in this way in a long time. She makes a note to ask Jason if there are any adult leagues they can join and play on. Maybe a softball or soccer team. 

Gabby passes her the ball and Trini plays it safe by flicking it back toward her midfielder. She doesn’t need to embarrass herself right off the bat. The pace at which the game progresses from there is quick, letting Trini know that most of these kids know what they’re doing. It’s quite amusing to see her brother and Jason flailing all over the field as high schoolers strip the ball from them or dribble easily around them. But at least they’re enjoying themselves. 

Trini, on the other hand, has found her groove. She’s still fast, and still in great shape, and still as competitive as ever. She grows bolder the longer the game goes on, and soon she’s driving up the field with Gabby at her right, and she cuts the ball back and around a boy on the other team, scissors it around another, and faces off against Jason for the first time. 

With a smirk, Trini feigns left, flips right, and then returns toward the left, just slipping past her friend. She hears Zack whistle, and Trini looks up to see Gabby making a beeline for the goal, hand up. Trini cuts it and beams the ball across the box, watching with growing excitement as Gabby leaps up and heads it into the goal. Trini’s team cheers, and Gabby runs toward her and gives her a high five.

“Nice pass!”

Trini grins. 

“Nice goal.”

Trini’s next drive up the field is interrupted by Zack, who had switched places with Jason, and she rolls the ball over her foot, giving it air. As Zack lunges, she kicks it back down between his legs and slips around him. The next player to come at her she easily outruns, and she dribbles the ball all the way to the net. She aims for the corner, and grimaces when the ball pings off the top post. 

The game continues, the clashes getting rougher, the competition heightening, and a midfielder on Trini’s team is the next to score, evening it to five/five. As Zack tries to dribble the ball in the next play, Trini is quick to collide with him, throwing her body between him and the ball and stripping it from him. Zack growls in frustration, but Trini already has the ball back to her center-mid before he can do anything about it. 

And really, she should’ve known that getting into a physical competition with Zack was always going to end with one of them getting hurt. They were both much too competitive for their own good, and even when they sparred together, it generally led to an injury or two. The next time Zack has the ball, Trini goes for him, and he tries to stop her from separating him and the ball, jerking his body in her path. It just so happens that his elbow, lifted, is about the same height as Trini’s forehead, and it slams into her eyebrow with a sharp force. 

She grunts, stumbling back and slightly dizzy, and Zack swears and crowds closely. 

“Holy shit, T. Are you okay? Fuck, I didn’t mean to do that.”

Trini doesn’t respond, her jaw clenched and hand over her brow as she tries to shake off the pain and dizziness. Jason jogs over as the game stops and gently pries Trini’s hand from her face. He makes a face.

“Ouch, T. You alright?”

Trini nods, but it makes her feel a bit wobbly. There’s something wet dripping from her brow, and she doesn’t have to look at her hand to know it’s blood. After several deep breaths, Trini rolls her shoulders and straightens up.

“Alright, alright, I’m good. Let’s get this game going again.”

Jason frowns.

“You sure? It’s bleeding pretty bad.”

Zack throws his arm around his sister, squeezing her side.

“This monster has played through a softball game with a broken foot. You know she’s good.”

Trini elbows her brother in the side for retribution, and he puffs out a laugh.

“I deserved that. Come on, Tiny.”

Gabby places the ball at Trini’s feet.

“You sure you want to keep playing?”

Trini nods. 

“Yeah, it’s not a big deal.”

Hearing Zack speaking in his youtuber voice, she looks over and finds his phone pointed at her. 

“I got her pretty good, but T’s made of tougher stuff.”

 

Trini rolls her eyes and holds up a hand to block the camera angle.

“Put your phone away, dufus.”

Zack gets closer. 

“Come on, one photo to scare mom and Kim?”

Trini freezes. Fuck. She’s going to have to facetime Kim with a busted brow that’ll probably make her look like the Hunchback of Notre Dame. She drops her hand and glares at Zack as he takes pictures.

“I’m going to kill you, Zackary.”

Zack skips back and toward the other side of the field.

“You can guard her Jase. I’m not really feeling getting clobbered into the dirt.”

~<€~<€~<€~<€

The rest of the game goes smoothly for the most part. Trini scored the final goal, winning the game for her team. Several of the players talk to Zack afterward and they tell the three that they play every Monday, Wednesday, and sometimes Friday at five. Trini decides to head to Zack’s Jeep and wait for the boys, but the sound of approaching footsteps has her turning. Gabby is standing there, cheeks a bit red. 

“Um, I just wanted to say thank you. I watch your brother’s videos as well, and your acceptance and pride in who you are was really encouraging to me. It helped me accept myself.”

Trini is floored. She’s never had anyone tell her something like that. She has no idea what to respond with, but she knows this is important to the other girl. She smiles and goes for a friendly approach.

“It’s a weight off your shoulders, isn’t it?”

Gabby smiles, her nerves seeming to dissipate.

“Yeah. I felt free for the first time in forever.”

Trini nods.

“Thank you for sharing that with me. It means a lot to know, and it’s encouraging to me as well.”

Gabby smiles and she clears her throat.

“Um, were your parents accepting? If you don’t mind me asking?”

Trini thinks back to when she told Diana about kissing Maggie. She was sure Diana knew Trini was gay already, but she figured she would make sure. Her mom had been so excited, and then she’d said something Trini would never forget. ‘Aren’t girl’s lips so soft?’ That had been one of the biggest “Holy shit” moments in Trini’s life, and it had opened up a whole new avenue for Trini and her mom to bond over.

“My mom is a single mom. She was excited more than anything.”

Gabby bites her lip.

“I don’t think my parents will be.”

Trini tries to give Gabby an uplifting smile. 

“Don’t feel like you have to tell them right away. And if you think they’ll treat you poorly, it might be safest to wait until you have the ability to support yourself, or if you have a relative that will take care of you.”

Gabby nods, face down.

“Yeah, I’ll probably wait.” She smiles at Trini. “Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that. Thank you.”

She takes off before Trini can respond, and Trini walks to the Jeep feeling light and proud. She’s never had an experience like that and it had felt incredible. 

When Zack and Jason meet her at the car, and before she could say anything, Zack whistled.

“Look at that pretty battle wound.”

Trini rolls her eyes and climbs in the back seat as soon as the doors unlock, and the guys get in after. Zack turns around in his seat and winces.

“I am sorry, T.”

Trini shakes her head.

“Zack, stop, it’s fine. Remember when I split your skull open and you had to go to the hospital?”

Zack snaps and points at her.

“That’s right. This was revenge.”

Jason chuckles. 

“Try and pass that by your mom, dude.”

Zack blanches.

“Right. Well, let’s agree to not piss off mom.”

Trini smirks and leans back in her seat, grimacing as her head touches the leather. Everything is starting to hit her at once. She just hopes she can make it home in time to change and not look like shit when she talks to Kim.

“We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know I said this would be up by yesterday, but I wasn't feeling very good and I didn't get to it. 
> 
> Also, just so you all are aware, I'm changing the summary. I'm not sure it represents what the story really is.
> 
> This is unedited and written on a phone lol.

By the time they get home, the adrenaline has worn off and the full force on the wound of Trini’s head is making itself known. Trini keeps her eyes closed, her body tense, trying to limit her senses and keep the fire and ache from spreading from her head and down under her eyes and along her jaw. The her phone says it’s fifteen minutes past eight o’clock, meaning she has little to no time to get ready or do anything at all before talking to Kim. 

When Jason pulls the seat back for her to get out, Trini tries to rush out, and she feels a wave of nausea crash into her chest and she grabs the railing of the steps to steady herself.

“Woah, Trini, you good?”

Trini sucks in a breath and leans heavily against the railing. She feels like she’s going to vomit. 

“Jesus...fuck. Yeah, I just feel God-awful.”

Jason places a hand on her back but doesn’t put pressure. It’s a well-known fact by her friends that Trini isn’t a fan of too much contact when she doesn’t feel good. 

“Do you need to go to the hospital?”

Trini scoffed.

“No. No, I’m fine.”

Zack appears on the other side of the railing, looking at her through the slats.

“What are you feeling?”

Trini grimaces, then relaxes as the wave finally passes. 

“Just a little bit like I have a concussion.”

Zack mutters ‘crap’ under his breath and motions at Jason. 

“Let’s help her inside.”

Jason offers Trini his arm and and Trini grips it tightly, frustrated. She stomps up the steps too quickly, trying to push her way through the fogginess. Jason chuckles.

“Slow down, spitfire.”

Zack slips past them to unlock the door, and Jason walked with Trini to the couch. She sinks into the cushions and closed her eyes, only opening them when a bowl is set in her lap. Jason smiles.

“So you don’t barf all over the floor.”

Trini scoffs.

“I’m not gonna barf.”

Zack walks into the kitchen with a first aid kid.

“That’s not what your face says.”

Trini grumbles our several insults and crosses her arms over the bowl. She reaches out to take the ice pack when the buzzing of her phone on the cushion next to her causes her to freeze. Before she can do anything, Zack has her phone and he’s answering the the video chat and smiling a little too widely. 

“Kimmy!”

“....Zack, hey. Why do you look suspicious.”

Jason moves into the picture. 

“Because he’s a suspicious AND guilty person.”

Trini can’t see the screen, but she covers her face and hopes Zack makes some excuse for her to give her a few minutes to change. Zack is not so considerate.

“I’m just preparing you for Trini’s face.”

Trini groans into her palms and presses her head into her lap, folding over in hopes she’ll disappear. 

“Why do I need to prepare for Trini’s face…?”

Jason chuckles. 

“Jesus, Zack. Could you have done this in a worse way?”

Zack huffs.

“I could’ve just pointed it at Trini the moment I answered the call.”

“Zack, you have the least tact of anyone I know.”

Trini wants to slug both of them in the face, but Kim interrupts their arguing. 

“Give the phone to Trini.”

Trini grimaces But remains where she is. 

“As you can see, Trini is trying to fold herself into the sofa cushions right now.”

Trini groans again and sits up, one hand covering the left side of her face. She’ll blame how long it takes her to respond on her embarrassment later, hopefully never revealing how breathless she became at seeing Kim’s face looking at her in concern. She’d gotten pictures and videos from afar of the woman, but this was Kim was up close and moving and she can talk directly to her. Kim smiles softly.

“You okay, Trini?”

Trini nods, still covering her face. Kim’s smile widens.

“You going to take your hand off your face?”

Trini lets out an exasperated breath and slowly lowers her hand. Kim’s eyes wide and her mouth parts, but she doesn’t flip out like Trini expects her to, and she appreciates it. Kim’s surprise turns into concern.

“What happened?”

Trini shrugs nonchalantly, trying to play it off. She doesn’t feel as dizzy sitting down. 

“Zack got mad that I was so much better at soccer so he slugged me.”

Zack protests loudly.

“Hey, you’re only a little better.”

Jason drops his head back in exasperation. 

“That’s the part you’re going to negate?”

After a moment of thought, Zack holds up a finger.

“I also didn’t punch her. Her face ran into my elbow.”

Trini rolls her eyes despite the fact that it confuses her eyesight for a second. She definitely has a concussion. When they focus again, Kim is watching her closely. She looks worried, and it adds a warmth to the concussion symptoms.

“You should probably clean that cut out.”

Trini blows out a breath.

“I know.”

Jason perks up.

“I’ll get the first aid kit.”

Trini narrows her eyes at him.

“Neither of your are touching my face.”

At a chuckle from Kim, she returns her attention to her phone. Kim is looking at her with an amused smirk.

“You’re one of those, then.”

“One of what?”

“Somebody who gets really grumpy when they have to rely on other people. It makes sense, really. It’s cute.”

Trini blushes, but doesn’t know how to respond. Zack ruins it of course.

“Damn, T. Get it.”

Kim scolds him so Trini doesn’t have to.

“Zackary Prince, go get a paper towel and soak it in warm water.”

Zack blanches and nods, disappearing from the room and leaving Trini alone with Kim. Kim and her beautiful face and her soft-looking hair. Trini doesn’t realize she’s grinning until Kim tilts her head at her, amused.

“What are you smiling about?”

Trini’s clears her throat awkwardly and tries to frown.

“Nothing.”

Kim laughs.

“You’re out of it, Trini.”

Trini shakes her head. Really, her body just isn’t listening to her. She is not sappy, smiling about a pretty girl. She’s a mature, adult woman, She’s saved from having to respond when Jason returns. He sits on the coffee table and opens it. 

“I don’t really know what to do…”

Kim answers him.

“Once Zack comes back, get the blood off of her face and clean out the wound. Then you need to sanitize it. I'll tell you more when you get through that.”

Trini smirks.

“You sure you didn't go to that first semester of med school, Princess?”

Kim smiles at her. 

“I learned everything I know from dancing. I'm sure nobody is surprised that people get hurt a lot.”

Trini hums in understanding as Zack returns with a warm towel. Jason takes it from him and grimaces at Trini.

“This will probably suck.”

Trini scoffs. 

I've had much worse than this.”

Jason shrugs and moves forward.

“Alright, tough girl.”

He reaches up to her cheek, forcing Trini to move the phone to the side, and Zack takes it from her hand. The only things stopping her from going after it is Jason’s proximity and the overwhelming feeling of nausea. 

Jason cleans the dried blood off cheek and under her eyes, then she moves onto the cut. It hurts about as much as expected, but she keeps it from showing by tightening her fists and clenching her jaw. It takes him a few moments to clear it out, and she slowly lets out the breath she has been holding. 

Jason holds up the hydrogen peroxide.

“You ready?”

Trini rolls her eyes.

“Can you please just get it done?”

Jason puts the towel over her eye and sprays the peroxide right into the cut. Trini doesn't manage to hide the slight wince, but she hopes nobody saw it. After wiping up the excess, Jason looks at Trini’s phone.

“What now?”

“Trini, can you hold up the phone to your face?”

Trini feels awkward, but she angles the phone so Kim can see the cut. 

“You don't need stitches I don't think. If you have any butterfly bandages, I would use those.”

Trini nods.

“I have some in my bathroom.”

She makes an effort to stand and wobbles a bit. Jason reaches out to help but she shrugs away.

“I'm good, Jase.”

Jason holds up his hands in surrender. 

“Don't take anything Trini says in this state to heart, Kim. She gets the grumps when she's sick or hurt.”

Trini shoots Jason a glare, the Zack one for good measure. She ignores any response they have as she slowly makes her way to her room. She forces herself to stay standing instead of collapsing on the bed. She looks at Kim apologetically. 

“Do you mind if I shower and stuff really quickly? I feel gross.”

Kim shakes her head sincerely.

“Of course not, Trini. I would recommend taking a bath honestly, though. It requires less exertion.”

Trini grimaces.

“But baths are gross.”

At that, Kim laughs and gives Trini a fond look.

“Rinse off with a shower very quickly and then soak in the tub for a bit. You'll feel better.”

The overall feeling of shitiness Trini is feelings keeps her from feeling awkward about discussing her time spent naked in water. She sighs. 

“Alright. Will do. I'll call you after?”

Kim shakes her head, and she must see some negative reaction on Trini’s face because she quickly clarifies.

“It's bad for you to look at a screen with a concussion. It will aggravate your symptoms.”

Trini purses her lips.

“We could just do a normal call?”

Kim seems pleased with her suggestion.

“Aw, you want to talk to me that badly?”

Trini rolls her eyes. 

“Hanging up now.”

Kim laughs, her eyes flashing.

“Don't be like that, Trini.”

And Trini must be really ill, otherwise she wouldn't give in to Kim so easily. At least that what she tells herself.

“Fine. Of course I want to talk to you.”

Kim’s playfulness morphs into soft affection. 

“I want to talk to you too. I'll be here whenever you finish. Don't try and rush.”

Trini nods.

“Alright, I'll talk to you in a bit.”

“Bye.”

Trini hangs up the call and lets the heavy weight of feeling like garbage overtake her. Her shoulder slump, her head tips low, and she lets out a frustrated and pained groan. With very slow motions, she strips off her clothes and leaves them in her hamper. She quickly uses a butterfly bandage to hold her cut together, and she waits for the water to be warm before stepping in. Despite her complaining earlier, she does what Kim suggested she do. 

The moment she lays back in the warm water, she feels the pull of sleep on her eyelids, and she struggles to keep them open. She does want to talk to Kim. She likes talking to Kim. A lot. But, her body has rest in mind, and despite her best efforts, she falls unconscious within minutes.

When she wakes up, she jolts slightly in cooling water, her body feeling strange and her head still hurting like a bitch. She moves as quickly as her brain will let her, hoping she didn’t just pass out for five hours and miss talking to Kim. 

Trini quickly wraps a towel around her body and finds her phone in her bedroom.it says it’s almost ten. Fuck. She was in there for almost two hours… Kim probably doesn’t want to talk this late. With a frustrated sigh, Trini types out a text. 

_I’m so sorry, I kind of passed out for a bit and I just now woke up._

Trini is disappointed, and she quickly pulls on clothes to sleep in and goes to brush her teeth. When she returns, she has a message from Kim.

_9:59pm Kim (Princesa) Hart: I’m glad you got some rest, Trini. And it’s good that you were able to wake yourself up. Do you still want to talk?_

Trini smiles gratefully. Instead of responding, she hits the call button. Kim answers on the first ring.

“Trini, hey. How do you feel?”

Trini smiles, tucking her feet under her covers. 

“I feel a little better. My head still hurts though. Sorry for taking so long.”

Kim chuckles.

“I told you to take as long as you needed, T. Have you taken any pain medicine?”

Trini bites her lips guiltily. 

“I don’t like taking medicine.”

“Why not?”

Trini shrugs to herself. 

“I don’t know. It just feels like I’m too weak to deal with the pain if I do that.”

Kim laughs outright, and Trini’s lips curl into a smile. 

“Jesus Christ, Rambo. I’m telling Zack to bring you medicine. You can take it or not, but it’s not just for the pain. It will reduce swelling and help you get better.”

Trini groans and drops back into her pillows. 

“Why do I keep letting you convince me of things.” Trini frowns. “How do you keep convincing me of things?”

Kim’s voice is achingly sweet when she responds. 

“Because I’m just too hard to resist.”

Trini buries her face in her pillow and laughs. 

“You’re full of yourself too.”

She can hear Kim’s grin through their call.

“Trini, it’s not cocky if backed up by cold, hard facts.”

Trini chuckles.

“Okay, Kim. You win. You are the best there ever was or ever will be.”

“I’m glad you’re finally seeing that, T.”

Zack opens the door to her room with a grumpy expression. 

“Your girl told me, and I quote,‘to bring my poor sister that I bashed over the head a couple Advil.’”

Trini doesn’t correct the statement about Kim not being her girl because said girl is on the other side of the phone. She also quite likes the sound of it. Aaaaand she tucks that away to think about later, because if the idea of dating Kim is no longer scarier than it I desireable, she’s going to date Kim Hart. A thrill goes through her, and she bites her lip to keep from saying anything dumb. 

“Thanks, Zack.”

He gives her a genuine smile.

“No problamo, sister. You enjoy your phone sex.”

Trini chucks a pillow at him, and he dances out of the way cackling like a weirdo. 

“Get the fuck out, beanstalk.”

The door closes behind him and she hears Kim laughing. 

“Did you hear all of that?”

“I did. I notice you didn’t correct either statements.”

Trini blushes as she takes the three Advil.

“Don’t tease, Princess.”

Kim is quiet for a moment, then she breathes out slowly. 

“That’s a tall order, Trini. You’re so easy to tease. All tough and gruff with a squishy heart.”

Trini scoffs.

“I don’t have a squishy heart.”

“Sure, tough girl. Did you take the medicine you’re so against?”

Trini grumbles out a yes, and Kim giggles. If this is the result of letting Kim look out for her, she’ll do it every time. 

“Let’s change the subject to something with less room for you to insult me.”

“I’m not insulting you! Just pointing out some things…”

Trini smirks despite herself and changes the subject herself.

“So have you figured out how Korra is proposing to Asami?”

Kim allows the change.

“I have not. She’s keeping it under wraps because she thinks I’ll tell my mom, and my mom loves Asami. She would probably let it slip.”

Trini smiles.

“What is your mom like?”

If Kim is surprised by the question, she doesn’t show it.

“She’s… she’s got the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever met. She gets really excited by people and their passions, and she sees the good in others before anything else. My dad is like that too, honestly. But my mom just seems to have this ability to turn anybody’s day around. She’s beautiful and self-sacrificial and real.”

Trini smiles at how much respect and love Kim has for her mom. 

“She sounds a lot like this choreographer I know.”

Kim laughs.

“I aspire to be like her, but I’m not sure I’m there yet.”

“I don’t know. Your’e the only person I know that would have gone through a terrifying park just because other people wanted to. That was pretty selfless in my book.”

Kim scoffs.

“Yeah, I did that for a beautiful lady. I was in no way doing that for her buffoon of a brother.”

Trini blushes and can’t keep from grinning like an idiot. 

“I’m sure that lady appreciated the gesture. She also probably thought it was really cute when you clung to her for several hours like a baby.”

“Yeah, well I enjoyed how said lady got all pouty when I let go.”

Trini huffs. 

“Excuse me. I did not pout.”

Kim giggles. 

“Yeah you did. You got super moody and grumpy. Can I just say that at the time, it was very hard not to kiss you?”

Trini’s breath catches in her throat. Kissing Kim is… she just wants to do it a lot more. Like, a lot. Preferably with clothing removal and lots of touching. Trini tries to steady her oxygen intake before replying.

“I felt like that any time you were even in the same room as me, Princesa.”

Kim hums.

“When you kissed me that first time in my hotel room, I honestly almost passed out.”

Trini closes her eyes. Her body feels warm and she’s having a hard time not thinking about Kim’s lips all over her. 

“You were trying so hard to respect what I wanted in that moment. I just, Jesus. I couldn’t let you look so sad.”

Kim’s breathing on the line seems a little uneven, and Trini gets it. Is it fair that just the thought of touching Kim again turns her on? Probably not. But it does. Kim huffs out a laugh. 

“We should change the subject before—“

“Yeah. Yes.” Trini clears her throat and says the first thing that comes to mind. “Tell me about your dad?”

Kim bursts into laughter.

“That’s definitely the way to kill a mood.”

Trini rolls her eyes.

“I think that was the goal.”

Kim sighs. 

“Very true. Anyway, my dad is this super stern-looking guy that melts like a popsicle at a pout or something cute. He’s a big softy. But him and my mom both think big and expect a lot from people. Not more than they can give, but they expect people’s best. It’s how they grew their business to what it is today. What about your mom?”

Trini grins. The idea of Kim meeting her mom is highly amusing. She’s sure that it would go well as long as Diana was on her best behavior. She had a habit of being intimidating. 

“My mom is super intimidating and doesn’t take any shit. But she’s patient and she’s kind as long as she knows you’re trying. She never raises her voice, but you know when she’s disappointed or frustrated. She’s very pragmatic in most areas, but when it comes to the people she cares about, nothing gets in her way of protecting them and helping them grow.”

“She sounds wonderful, Trini. If you don’t mind me asking, did you have a second parent at any time?”

Trini frowns. 

“I was adopted at fourteen and she was single. I don't know about the past. My mom has always been a little reserved about her life before me and Zack.”

“Has she ever dated anyone?”

Trini chuckles. 

“I'm sure she has. In fact, I know she's kissed a girl.”

Kim laughs.

“Oh yeah?”

So Trini tells Kim about when she officially came out to her mom and how that happened. It leads them into conversations about their firsts. Trini tells her a little about Maggie, and Kim tells Trini about the boy she kissed in kindergarten despite Trini telling her that it doesn't count. 

It's easy and light, and Trini never stops smiling. The Advil kicks in halfway through and eases her headache. They move onto other firsts, trading questions. 

“First time you got drunk?”

Trini groans at the question. 

“Can I pass?”

“Nope.”

She sighs.

“Fine. The first time I got drunk, Zack had brought me to a college party.”

“How old were you?”

“I was seventeen. I'd convinced Cara and Jason to come with us and we all got smashed. I made out with a college girl for two hours.”

Kim whistles.

“Damn, shorty got game.”

“You aren't allowed to call me shorty. And I only have game when drunk. Unwarranted and reckless confidence and a lack of self-restraint with no care in the world creates a Trini with charm.”

Kim chuckles. 

“I definitely need to get you drunk.”

“That would be...an experience for us both.” Trini quickly moves on. “What about you? First time you got drunk?”

“I wasn't as good a kid as you. I was fourteen and Korra and I got drunk off of my parent’s wine. We got caught by my dad and he scolded us for about two minutes before breaking and cracking up. He chose to call Korra’s parents and my mom on a four-way call and they all just cracked up. He gave us both a serious talking to when we sobered up, but it was pretty fun.” 

Trini grins. 

“Sounds like it. And I was only good because I didn't want Diana to have a reason to send me back.”

“Trini…”

Trini shakes her head.

“Woah, no. I wasn't trying to bring the conversation down. It's just funny to think about now because I know I could've killed somebody and my mom wouldn't have let me go.”

Kim chuckles. 

“Have you ever even been in a fight?”

Trini clicks her tongue. 

Hey now. It's my turn to ask a question.”

“Fine. Ask away.”

Trini thinks for a few minutes, then smirks.

“First time you got high?”

Kim laughs. 

“It was sixteen. Korra had moved away to begin training harder, and I started hanging out with people that I probably shouldn't have. Not because of the weed necessarily. But they didn't try and attain anything. They never wanted to go anywhere or do anything. They drank, smoked weed and cigarettes, and had sex. Fun for a time, but not realistic. What about you?”

Trini smirks.

“Never been high.”

Kim groans.

“That's cheating. You can't ask a question that I don't also get a story for.”

Trini makes a noise of disagreement.

“When was that made a rule.”

“Right now!”

Trini laughs.

“Alright, alright. I won't do it again. Maybe. Your question.” 

Kim is silent for a few seconds, then:

“First time you had sex.”

Trini sucks in a quick breath, then lets it out in amusement. 

“Alright. That's the question. Um, I was eighteen. I had been talking to this girl for a few months. Just as friends. Her name was Reid. She was a lot like me and we played softball together. I liked her. And then one night alcohol got involved and he kissed. And then the next weekend, after pretending it hadn't happened, it happened again. We decided to just go as is. I didn't feel like dating and I thought she was in the same place. We ended up sleeping together a month into it. What happened after is a moment in not proud of.”

“What happened?”

Trini sighs.

“She asked me to go on a date. And I freaked out because I had no idea she really liked me. So I just told her I'd think about it and never said anything after that. There was only a month or so of school left, and I basically ghosted her.” Trini shakes her head. “I was such a dick. Like, I ignored her texts and calls. I eventually told my mom about it, and it was one of the first times I've seen her actually disappointed in a big way at me. She told me I had to make it right, no matter how it went. And that I had to accept if Reid didn't want to forgive me. It sucked. But I did it. I grabbed Reid after practice one day, and she'd looked so hurt and so startled. God, like, I'd really hurt her. I told her what happened, told her I was sorry, and said that there were no excuses for how I treated her.”

“And.”

Trini groans.

“And she said that that was true. There was no excuse and she didn't forgive me. I felt so shitty, but it really made me see what kind of power people hold over each other. I made sure never to lead anyone on after that, and I made sure to be honest and clear from the beginning.” Trini closes her eyes. “Didn't seem to stop me from tugging you around though, I guess.”

Kim is quick to negate that.

“Trini, no. You didn't lead me on. You were clear from the beginning how you felt. I knew what I was getting into.”

“I still kissed you with no clue what it meant.”

“It was the heat of the moment. Emotions were high, it felt like a lot was on the line. I would've understood if you had decided it was a mistake.”

Trini actually feels tears in her eyes. Because she knows Kim would have forgiven her despite it being a shitty thing. Because Kim is beautiful and forgiving and Trini wants her. 

“I know. Even if I didn't deserve it.”

“You deserve a lot, Trini Prince. People are allowed to make mistakes.”

Trini takes a deep breath, feeling very emotional and overwhelmed. She tries to divert the discussion. 

“What about you? First time?”

Kim allows it, and Trini appreciates it immensely.

“I was sixteen. I was dating this guy for a few months, and we decided to give it a go. It was super awkward, but we dated for two years after that. The sex got a little better.”

Trini smiles. 

“A little better?”

Kim makes a noise of discontent.

“He didn't want to try new things.”

Trini’s eyebrows raise even as her cheeks heat up.

“Ahh, you're a kinky one?”

Kim huffs.

“No. Maybe. I don't know. But he just did missionary and I'm not into routine.”

Trini bites her tongue to keep from turning the conversation into the place they've been skirting around for two weeks. 

“What about your first time with a girl?”

The pause after her question tells Trini a lot, but she waits for Kim to speak. 

“I've actually...never had sex with a girl.” She quickly adds, “I have kissed a lot of girls though. Like. I know I'm Bi.”

Trini is upset for Kim that she feels the need to justify herself. 

“Kim, even if you hadn't done anything at all with a girl, I wouldn't doubt what you've told me. You don't have to justify yourself to me. Okay?”

Kim breathes out.

“Okay. Sorry, just sometimes--”

Trini smiles.

“Sometimes people are assholes and treat you poorly?”

Kim laughs.

“Yeah.”

“Well, those people suck. Their opinions don't matter, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you, Trini.”

“Of course, princess. I think it's my turn.”

“Ask away.”

This time Trini takes a pause. Because talking to Kim is honestly the highlight of every single one of her days. She's so patient and so funny and flirty and cute. Kim doesn't make her feel bad for needing time or for being cautious. She doesn't try and control her or force her hand in any way, but somehow even from across the country she finds a way to give Trini comfort and advice. The thought of not doing everything in her power to return that, the thought of never seeing what may come from it, is more devastating than the fear that she'll mess it up. 

Talking to Kim for hours is one of the most enjoyable and easy things Trini has ever done. She never wants to stop learning about Kimberly Hart. 

“I would like to revisit an old conversation.”

She hears Kim’s breath catch.

“Which one might that be?”

Trini smiles, her chest tight in anticipation and excitement. 

“I told you I needed time to think, and I asked if we could continue said discussion next time I saw you--”

“Trini, hang on. As much as I like where I think you’re going, I don’t want you to feel obligated or like you don’t have time. I don’t want you to get overwhelmed…”

Trini takes a minute, then makes a decision. She presses the video call option on her phone even as she’s getting out of bed and moving toward her closet. She still doesn’t feel completely normal from her collision with Zack’s elbow, but Kim is worth this. She needs her to know how much she means it. Kim answers after a few rings, and her face is a mixture of elated and concerned and unsure, and Trini just smiles at her. 

“Hey, I have thought about this a lot, Princess. I-- God, I don’t know. You make it easy to face my fears. And there’s only so much I can do to prepare myself to make a decision before I’m really just stalling. I have all of the information I need to make this choice. And I’m still kind of scared of course, but I know that you won’t push anything too quickly. I mean, I’ve known you for three weeks, and they’ve been some of the best weeks of my life. Hang on just a moment.”

Kim kind of looks like she’s about to cry, and Trini walks over to her wall with an object in hand. With efficiency, Trini removes the tab from the sticky side and lines it up next to the other photos. She pushes it for a few seconds and then pulls back, her shoulders feeling light and a warmth surrounding her. She picks up the camera and winks at Kim before switching the camera view to the picture of Cara up on her wall.

“I’m ready to make the leap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, what did you think? Trini made her decision! I was actually going to put it off a little longer, but it seemed fitting and real to put it here. Hopefully you guys agree.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, I hope you enjoy. I will not be able to update again until I have graduated in two weeks. I have about 12 papers to write lol. 
> 
> This is unedited.

Kim’s grin is so wide that Trini can’t help but laugh. And then Kim is crying, and Trini’s eyes widen a lot, but she knows Kim is happy. She just didn’t know she was happy-tears happy. After a minute, Kim wipes at her eyes and sniffs.

“I’m really sorry. I’m not upset, like, at all. Just like, shocked. In a great way. And sometimes I just feel a lot of things and I cry.”

Trini chuckles, feeling calmer than she expected. 

“Don’t worry about it, Princesa.”

Kim smiles at the nickname, and she breathes out slowly.

“Trini Prince, you just made my year.”

Trini rolls her eyes.

“As if. You just got the biggest job ever. You’re best friend is getting married.”

Kim shakes her head vigorously.

“Work is work. And I’ve always know Korra and Asami would get married and I’d be Korra’s maid of honor-“

Trini interrupts. 

“When did she ask you to be her maid of honor.”

She’s genuinely curious. She doesn’t think she’s forgotten anything Kim has told her. Kim narrows her eyes playfully.

“Hush. She will. But Trini, there’s just something about you. I knew from the moment that you walked through your apartment door and your brain had a fart that I wanted you. And I honestly thought I didn’t have a chance. And if anything happens this year that trumps how I feel right now, it’ll most likely have to do with you.” She pauses, then frowns. “Please don’t be freaked out.”

Trini smiles. She doesn’t feel freaked out. A little nervous for what a relationship with Kim might look like, but everything Kim is saying now just makes her feel like soft goo. 

“I’m not freaked out. It’s cute. You’re cute.”

Kim smirks.

“That was my line.”

Trini gives her a sincere smile.

“Can’t say it’s not true.”

Kim laughs, and Trini can see she’s sitting up in bed against some pillows. 

“You are going to turn my world upside down, Trini, and I can’t wait.”

Trini huffs.

“Unfair. You did that to mine the moment Zack told me you were coming and I stalked your videos.”

Kim’s eyes widen, but quickly turn to amusement. 

“How many of my videos did you watch?”

Trini blushes.

“All the dance ones.”

At Kim’s knowing smirk, Trini rolls her eyes. Kim waggles her eyebrows.

“Did you appreciate my clothes?”

Trini’s blush deepens, and images of Kim’s toned stomach barely covered by sweatshirts cut under the bra-line and her thighs glistening with sweat in short shorts and sometimes yoga pants. She shakes her head.

“I was unaffected by such things.”

Kim’s smirks trickles into a laugh.

“Of course not. There’s some other reason you look like a fire truck right now.”

Trini groans.

“What am I supposed to say to that?! Of course I appreciated them. I think I’ve already told you what I thought about your body.”

Kim’s eyes flash.

“Some. I could stand to hear more.”

Trini points a finger at the screen and feigns a glare.

“Stop it, Kimberly. None of this.”

Kim holds up her free hand in mock innocence. 

“You’re right. It’ll be better in person anyway.”

Of course she says that. Of course she can’t just let Trini off the hook. And now Trini is really trying not to think about Kim’s body and Kim’s mischievous smirk. Kim laughs and waves lazily at Trini. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop. Did you happen to watch any of the other videos?”

Trini shakes her head.

“I did not.”

Kim seems intrigued. 

“And why is that?”

Trini shrugs.

“At first it was because I didn’t want to know if you were this awesome person. I actually planned on avoiding the apartment while you were there, and that would’ve been difficult if you’d captivated me before I met you. But Zack tricked me and I showed up at the apartment. After that, I didn’t watch because—“

And Trini stops, because she sort of feels embarrassed. It seems a little dorky. Kim gently encourages her.

“Because?”

Trini shrugs again.

“Because I wanted to get to know you through you. Not your videos.”

And it kind of seems like Kim might cry again, and it’s kind of funny to Trini that this girl she likes so much is such a big softie. Kim doesn’t end up crying, but she’s looking at Trini like she said something magnificent. Maybe she did. 

“Trini, that’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Trini groans and drops the phone for a moment.

“Princess, what have I told you about me and ‘cute?’ Also, that’s an exaggeration. You’ve seen puppies before, so you’ve obviously seen cuter things.”

Kim giggles, and it warms Trini from the inside out.

“But you’re so cute. You even stand on the same level as puppies.”

Trini growls into the phone, causing Kim to laugh and Trini to not mind at all that Kim keeps calling her cute. 

“You’re going to ruin my persona, Hart.”

Kim winks at her.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep your soft-side between us…. For a price.”

Trini hums, suspicious. 

“What might that be?”

Kim shrugs.

“Who knows. I’ll figure it out later.”

Trini shakes her head.

“That’s not how bets are made. Both sides should know their piece. Unless you’re a demon. Are you a demon?”

Kim’s grin is definitely a little evil.

“I mean, I can enjoy my share of punishment. Giving and receiving.”

Trini stops breathing. Her brain literally ceases to function properly and she’s pretty sure all heat in her body went straight to her core. She’s not even sure if Kim meant it seriously, but now the idea of being in control and being controlled of and by Kim is all she can think about. Her mouth feels very dry, and her heart is beating way too quickly in her chest. Kim breaks her out of it after an unknown period of time.

“Earth to Trini?”

Trini clears her throat and shakes her head, and she meets Kim’s amused eyes, and she really, really wants to say bad things. 

“That wasn’t fair, princess.”

Kim looks a bit guilty.

“You’re right.” The guilt slips into pride. “But it was worth it to see you lose it for a second.”

Trini shifts a bit on the bed. She’s turned on to a major extent. And if Kim isn’t the the same position, that just won’t do.

“You won’t think it’s as funny when I have your arms pinned above your head.”

It’s Kim’s turn to malfunction, and Trini watches the way her eyes darken. And then Kim shakes her head aggressively.

“Wait, wait, wait. Hit the brakes. You said you wanted to do this traditionally untraditional, and I’m not going to mess that up for you just because I can’t wait to touch you again.”

Trini groans.

“Your brakes don’t seem very useful if that’s your way of stopping.”

Kim puffs out her cheeks.

“Yes, well— Jesus Christ, it’s almost one in the morning. We’ve been talking for three hours, T.”

Trini looks at the time on her phone and purses her lips I’m surprise.

“So we have. I must like you or something.”

Kim smiles fondly.

“Or something.” She settles into her bed and gives Trini a smile. “We should probably get some sleep.”

Trini sighs.

“Fuck, yeah. I have to get up for my run in five hours.”

Kim makes a noise of discontent.

“You’ve had a concussion before, right?”

Trini picks up where she’s going instantly.

“Yes, I’ve had one. Yes, I know I’m not supposed to exert myself too much.”

Kim smiles softly.

“Well, as long as you know.”

And it’s not fair, because Trini knows she’s going to take Kim’s non-suggestion as a command and do what she’s supposed to. Sneaky, sneaky, beautiful woman. Trini rolls her eyes.

“I will sleep in tomorrow.”

Kim smiles coyly.

“Oh yeah? Why is that?”

Trini narrows her eyes.

“You are going to be the death of me, princess.”

Kim grins. 

“And won’t it be magnificent?”

~<€~<€~<€~<€

When Trini wakes up the next morning,her head is pounding and she feels a little bit dizzy, but the conversation she had with Kim the night before has an easy smile on her face. True to her word, she doesn’t go for a run. She’ll blame Kim for whatever repercussions come from that. 

Trini eats first and prepares a lunch for the day. Then she dresses and slips her shoes on before going to her bathroom. She winces at the bruising on her forehead and the angry red edges of her cut. It looks pretty bad, but there’s not much she can do about it.

When she exits her bathroom, she packs up the files she’d laid out on her desk, and she slings her backpack over her shoulders. As she enters the hallway, a wave of fuzziness hits her, and she leans against the wall. Well, fuck. 

With slower step, she makes it to Zack’s room, and frowns when she hears his alarm go off. She’s even more surprised when she opens the door and finds him tugging on his last shoe while he tries to turn off the alarm.

“Zack?”

He glances at her with tired eyes but a sincere smile.

“Hey, T.” His smile becomes sheepish. “I figured I would offer to drive you to work? If you’re still feeling dizzy I mean.”

Trini lets out a breath. 

“That’s actually what I was coming to ask you. That would be great, Zack. Thank you.”

Zack gives her a lopsided smile and shrugs.

“Of course. I mean, I’m obviously the reason you’re in this position. I am sorry, by the way.”

And this is one of the reasons Trini loves her brother. Sometimes he’s a dufus, sometimes he’s oblivious, and sometimes he’s the sweetest, most thoughtful guy he can be.

“It’s part of the game. Besides, I won, so I get to lord that over you forever.”

Zack rolls his eyes but moves toward the door.

“Come on, Kid.”

Trini huffs but doesn’t say anything else. The ride to her work is quiet, Trini still feeling a little ill, Zack focusing through tiredness and letting soft music flow through his car. As he pulls up around the front entrance, he gives Trini a look.

“Alright, Stubborn. If you start feeling shitty, give me a call. I’m spending the day with Tommy and Jase, so they’ll both be down to come get you if you need it.”

Trini reaches over and squeezes her brother’s arm. 

“I think I’ll be good. But thank you.”

Trini gets out of the car and makes her way through the front entrance of her building. It’s rare that she comes this way, so she has to swipe her badge twice at the front desk. The waiting period for the elevator is longer here, and more people crowd in in front and behind her. She’s not a huge fan of close spaces, so her nausea kicks up a notch as she tries to keep her arms to herself. By the time they reach her floor, she all of flings herself out of the elevator. 

She ignores the looks she gets from her coworkers, knowing it probably looks like she was attacked or something equally as violent. She gives quick hellos to the co-workers she knows well, knowing they’ll probably meander over at some point during the day to make sure she’s alright. 

Trini takes a slow, deep breath when she’s able to stop moving and relax back into her chair. She closes her eyes for a moment, and when she opens them, the world is spinning a bit. 

Today is going to be a long day.

She sets to work quickly, knowing that she should have more designs and ideas before her meeting with Alfie. She spends thirty minutes on the phone with Jess, the contact on the project, in order to clarify certain aspects of the technology they’ll be incorporating into the design. Certain weight requirements immediately eliminate various materials Trini had thought about working with. By the time her meeting with Alfie comes up at eleven, she’s feeling physically much worse than she had been that morning, but she’s happy with certain concepts and designs she’s started working on. 

Except, Alfie takes one look at her, and his eyes narrow. 

“You have a concussion.”

Trini pauses her current task of laying out some specs on Alfie’s desk, unsure of how he knows or what she is supposed to say. 

“Umm...what?”

Alfie purses his lips. 

“You walked into my office and used the doorframe and the back of that chair to guide you. I’m assuming you’re dizzy. I suggest you take the rest of the day, Trini.”

Trini shakes her head firmly, continuing to set up.

“I’m good, Alfie, thanks. Now, I talked to Jess today about the L-Corp technology being used in this complex, and I have some interesting ideas on how to utilize them in our designs.”

Alfie is silent for a moment before taking Trini’s answer and diving into the meeting. By the time it’s over, Trini’s head is pounding and her eyes are having a difficult time focusing. She’s glad she gets to take a break for a moment to eat. 

She’s just sat down in the breakroom with her lunch when she has an incoming call from Kim. With a smile, Trini answers. 

“Princess.”

“Trini, hey. How are you feeling?”

Trini has never been good at being vulnerable with her feelings, and that doubles when it’s something she feels she can tough through. 

“A lot better.”

Good. Not a lie. She does feel better than she did. Kim calls her on it without hesitation. 

“Uh huh, but what does that mean, T?”

Trini blows out a breath. 

“I am fine.”

It feels like Kim is giving her a look through the phone.

“Let’s rephrase. Trini, do you feel like you normally do on a day to day basis?”

Trini smiles despite herself. 

“I do not.”

Kim makes a sound of triumph.

“Ok, good. Now, what would you say feels different?”

Trini covers her eyes.

“Kiiiiiim.”

Kim laughs, then her tone returns to serious.

“Trini, how are you feeling?”

Trini runs her hand through her hair and huffs.

“My head hurts a lot. I feel kind of fuzzy.”

Kim hums.

“Thank you for being honest with me.”

Trini smirks.

“You’re welcome. What have you been up to today? Or did you just wake up?”

Kim huffs. 

“I resent that.”

Trini laughs and spears the story fry with her fork.

“Is it untrue?”

“I may or may not have just gotten out of bed. But! I was awake an hour ago.”

“At eleven?” Trini hears Kim clicking on her end and chuckles. “You have breakfast, brunch, or lunch?”

“Trini Prince, I will hang up this phone.”

“I thought we were supposed to be honest with each other.”

Kim makes an affronted noise.

“You don’t think I will?”

Trini chuckles.

“I’m one hundred percent certain you’ll hang up the phone if I challenge you, I don’t think you’d hang up for me teasing you. Especially with how much you do it to me.”

“Very true. To answer your rude question, I am having brunch.”

The splash of liquid in a bowl has Trini grinning.

“Cereal is more of a breakfast thing though, isn’t it?”

Kim is silent for several seconds before responding grumpily.

“Your seduction skills, while impressive, are unwanted in this conversation.”

Trini laughs.

“What are your plans for the day?”

Kim goes on to tell Trini about having blocked out time to start conceptualizing for the new project, and Trini takes the time to eat. 

“So basically, I’m just going to spend some time with the artists music and see how it moves me.”

Trini swallows the last bite of her food.

“That sounds awesome, Kim. How long do you think you’ll be in your studio?”

“It depends on the inspiration. Sometimes it’s hours. Other times, I walk into the room and I just know it’s not going to be a productive day. So I go next door to the larger studio to do a class with whoever is there to see if it gets me in a different head space.”

Trini is about to respond when somebody comes to a stop in front of her. She looks up to find Shaw standing there with the same look on her face as she normally has. 

“Hang on a moment, Kim. My boss needs to speak to me.”

She pulls the phone from her ear but doesn’t hang up, hoping she’ll still get to talk to Kim and that this is just a courteous hello. Shaw doesn’t do courteous hellos.

“Trini, Alfie has made me aware of your condition.”

Trini frowns.

“My...what?”

Shaw rolls her eyes.

“Your concussion.”

Trini doesn’t actually know how to respond to her, or even what she is trying to say. 

“I’m okay.”

Shaw just stares at her, as of waiting for her to change just an inadequate answer. But when she doesn’t, Shaw purses her lips.

“What hit you?”

Trini’s confusion deepens.

“My brother.” At Shaw’s dark expression, she waves her hands. “On accident. Soccer. He elbowed me.”

Shaw nods.

“Okay. You may work from home the rest of the week. Limited five hours.”

Trini opens her mouth, closes it, then opens it again.

“That’s alright. I’ll be okay here.”

Shaw’s face doesn’t change.

“To reiterate, Ms. Prince. You will work from home the rest of the week. Limited to five hours.”

She doesn’t give Trini a chance to respond before she turns sharply and leaves the room. Trini sits in silence for a few minutes before remembering that Kim is still waiting for her. She presses the phone to her ear. 

“Kim?”

“Hey, wow. That was your boss?”

Trini lets out a breath of disbelief.

“Yep. She’s pretty straightforward and…. yeah.”

Kim chuckles. 

“Jesus. Well, that’s probably good? I mean, you still get to work.”

Trini hums.

“I guess. And it’s not like she’ll know how many hours I actually work. It’s frustrating that I don’t get to pull my weight on this project though. Freaking Alfie.”

“Alfie?”

Trini spins her fork around on the table.

“The architect I’m working with on this project.”

“Oh. The one who told your boss. He an asshole?”

Trini sighs and pushes herself to her feet, ignoring the wave of tiredness.

“No. He’s actually a really nice guy. Kind of quirky.”

Kim hums.

“Then he’s probably just looking out?”

Trini toses her trash away.

“Probably. Yes. I know he is. But don’t go behind my back to do it.”

Kim chuckles.

“I’ll make sure to keep my suggestions to you only.”

Trini chuckles, walking back to her desk.

“I appreciate that, Princess.” Trini starts piling her project together. “I’m going to have to let you go though. I need to call Zack to come pick me up.”

Kim laughs.

“I’m surprised he was able to wake himself to drive you in the first place.”

Trini zips her backpack and snorts.

“Right? I almost checked him for a concussion as well.”

Kim chuckles, then is quiet for several moments. 

“So…. Trini, before you go, I want to ask you something.”

Trini pauses her effort to slip her backpack onto her back with one hand, picking up on the hesitation in Kim’s voice. 

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah! Yes. I mean, it’s not a big deal. I’ve just been thinking about it for a week or so. Or maybe since the night I got back to Florida. And it’s totally okay if you say no. Like, I get if you just need--”

“Princesa, breathe.”

Kim takes a deep breath and lets it out with a wry huff.

“Sorry.”

Trini smiles at Kim’s tone, wishing she could see the way her cheeks are probably all flushed and her pretty eyes are peeking through her dark lashes.

“Don’t apologize, Kim. What did you want to ask?”

Another period of silence. Kim clicks her tongue.

“Um, I thought that since I was technically going to be like, super close to you already….” Trini feels her heart kick several paces, her body tensing in subconscious excitement. Kim continues. “Maybe I could come to LA for a few days before my trip with Korra and Asami?”

Trini doesn’t have words. Seeing Kim again had always seemed like such a distant thing, something that would happen again in the undecided future. The thought of getting to see her within- her trip to Arizona is in a week and a half- so within a week. It’s a lot of emotions all at once that Trini isn’t quite sure how to process. The overwhelming response being ‘yes, fuck yes. 1000% yes. Please. Jesus. I want to fucking touch you.’ But she doesn’t say that because she’s at work and because she can’t speak. But Kim must take her silence as a negative, and when she speaks, Trini can tell she’s trying to sound understanding and supportive.

“It’s really okay, T. I didn’t know if it would be too soon, I just figured--”

“Kim, of course I want you to come.”

Kim lets out an exasperated breath.

“God dammit, Trini. You scared the ever-living shit out of me.”

Trini laughs, and her heart squeezes even as she feels all warm and fuzzy because Kim is so freaking perfect and cute. And the choreographer seems so relieved that Trini can’t help but tease her. 

“Jeeze, Kim. It’s like you miss me or something.”

Kim scoffs.

“Don’t act like you don’t.”

And for one of the first times, Trini is open with her feelings without being prodded.

“You’re right. I’ve missed you. It seems weird to say that, but I do.” A thought has Trini frowning. “Wait, but LA and Phoenix will require an extra plane ticket, Kim.”

“Don’t worry. My parents have miles that I can use. And even if they didn’t, I make enough with my work, and you’re definitely worth the trip.”

The amount of times that Kim practically melts her should be a crime. Trini finds herself very willing to do and say things to Kim that she otherwise would not do in a million years. 

“You’re sweet, Kimberly Hart. When are you thinking of coming?”

“I thought maybe I could get there on the tenth? I know it’s short notice, but I kept getting nervous and chickening out. And then you did what you did last night, and, I just want to see you.”

Trini thinks her chest might explode if Kim keeps dropping bombs on her. The tenth is in five days and Kim will be in front of her and very accessible to her.

Instead of calling Zack, Trini decides to walk to the front. She luckily gets in an empty elevator, and she puts Kim on speaker while she texts him. 

_Hey, my boss is kicking me out. Can you come grab me when you get a chance? I’m out front._

“That sounds great, Kim. You can stay with us. I’ll sleep on the couch so you have a bed.”

Kim huffs.

“I’m not kicking you out of your bed again. I’m fine sleeping on a couch.”

Trini hears her phone buzz, but doesn’t look. 

“You’re not flying all the way out to LA to sleep on a couch, Princess. I’ll be okay. Or I can just sleep in Zack’s bed.”

Kim chuckles.

“I want to revisit this conversation when I see you.”

Trini’s pulse thrums at the words ‘see you.’

“Okay. Jason is going to want to meet you, by the way. So I’m sorry for whatever comes from that.”

Kim chuckles.

“He seems like a really sweet guy. I look forward to it.”

Trini laughs.

“You say that now, but just you wait. You’ll be eating your words.”

Kim chuckles. 

“I look forward to it. I can let you go to call Zack though. I’m sorry, you’ve probably just been waiting around.”

Trini kicks her feet out in front of her as she leans against the wall.

“Nah, I texted him on the elevator five minutes ago. We’re good.” 

Trini glances to her right as shes talking and her heart stops cold at the eight-legged creature way too close to her shoulder. The help that escapes is embarrassing and the speed at which she tries to move away almost sends her to the ground. She shrugs her shoulders several times and brushes at her arms and torso. 

“Fuck, fuck, gross. Jesus Christ.”

She hears Kim saying something but the phone is too far from her ear for her to hear. After involuntary shaking and several cringe faces, Trini slowly brings the phone up to her ear. Kim seems to have realized that Trini couldn’t hear her, and is now waiting silently. Trini bites the bullet.

“I don’t like spiders.”

Kim doesn’t reply for a long few seconds. Then she’s laughing, and Trini pouts to herself as she tries not to fall over from how the quick movement affected her already fucked up head.

“I’m sorry—I’m not laughing at— at you. I just.. I thought something really bad had happened for you to be freaking out like—like that.” 

Kim laughs even harder and Trini crosses her arms. 

“Spiders ARE really bad. They are a blight to this world.” Kim is basically gasping through her laughter at this point, and Trini huffs. “Your compassion is noted, Kimberly Hart.”

Kim takes several deep breaths. 

“No, no, wait. It’s just funny because you’re so tough and a little spider just had you losing it and I just didn’t see it coming!”

Trini rolls her eyes. 

“It wasn’t little!”

Kim cackles and Trini prepares to be made fun of for the rest of time. 

“Was it bigger than your thumb?”

Trini sighs.

“No.”

“Oh, Trini.”

Trini sees her brother’s car pull up.

“As much as I’m enjoying this, Zack is here.”

Kim sobers up even though she still sounds amused. 

“Alright. I’m sorry you were almost murdered by a spider. I would’ve been sad not to see you Friday.”

Trini smiles despite Kim’s teasing.

“I would have too.” Zack honks loudly as he pulls up despite her literally staring right at him. She smirks. “I’m not going to tell Zack you’re coming.”

“Oh yeah? Just a little shock? Or are you wanting to really get him?”

Trini truly enjoys the way Kim gets her.

“I will share my plan later. He’s here.”

Kim chuckles.

“I heard his arrival horn blare. Give me a call tonight if you want. I’ll be free around seven.”

Trini pops open the door and climbs in the passenger seat. 

“Will do.”

“Bye, T.”

“I’ll talk to you later.”

~<€~<€~<€~<€

The rest of the the day goes relatively quickly for Trini. The next four days go relatively quickly for Trini. She doesn't have to leave her apartment, which means she's spending most days trying to work through whatever Zack is doing. It turns out getting five hours of work done while Zack is undergoing some challenge where he electrocutes himself is actually kind of a tall task. 

That, coupled with how easy it is to not focus, she's also talking to Kim a lot more during the day. She still has an update email transfer with Alfie each day that makes sure both of them stay on the same track, but her productivity is way down. Her and Kim have planned a nefarious scheme to trick Zack, and she can't wait to see what he does. 

There's also the reality that Kim is going to be in the same state, same area code, same breathing space as this beautiful, flirtatious woman that she's grown so fond of, and part of Trini’s mind is always in a state of full panic. 

Still, the day before Kim arrives, Trini finds herself trying not to overly freak out. She's starting to worry that things might not be the same, or that they've gotten so used to talking over the phone that in-person conversations might be awkward. She's definitely overly freaking out. She gets hardly three hours of work in before she decides she needs to do something to kill the time. 

She ends up calling Jason to see if he super busy, and then driving over to his shop. Her head feels much better at this point, so she isn’t too worried about anyone yelling at her if they found out. 

Her mother had called her and Zack two days before and had reamed Zack out splitting Trini’s head open. She’d then asked for a picture because Diana thought it was cool to commemorate each battle wound they overcame with a page in her dorky scrapbooks.

Trini had even killed some time hanging up more photos on her wall. Photos that included ones of her and her friends from recent photographs to older ones. It felt weird but also a bit freeing to release her own expectation for her friends to one day leave. 

By the time she arrives at Jason’s shop, she’s a little wired and a bit unsure of what to do to stop panicking. She makes Jason promise to keep his mouth shut, and then she spills that Kim is flying in to visit and that’s she’s definitely freaking out. 

“Trini, things are only going to get better in person. You don’t have to worry about that.”

Trini watches at Jason tinkers with a piece of machinery in his hands.

“How can you know that?”

Jason smiles at her, his fingers stilling on the machine part for a moment.

“Because, T. You guys seem to get each other. I bet even your awkward silences aren’t awkward.”

Trini huffs.

“We don’t have awkward silences.”

Jason winks at her like that is exactly what he wanted her to say.

“That’s how I know you will be fine. Come on, T. Stop over analyzing the situation and start handing me tools. Some of us actually have to work.”

Trini rolls her eyes even as she settles in beside him.

“Says the guy who makes his own hours.”

The rest of the day, Trini works with Jason on the transmission for an old Ford. Her pain ebbs and dissipates up until the point that she pull out her phone and sees a Snapchat from Kim.

It’s a picture of the choreographer covered in sweat and laying on a wooden floor. She’s smiling brightly and her soft eyes are twinkling with mischief. The caption reads _I finally found the right inspiration for the first piece. Maybe I can show you tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt a little meh to me. Let me know what you thought lol.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I'm really good at procrastinating what needs to be done. So, here's another chapter before I graduate. Also, why the fuck do they make us pay so much for regalia? I already paid forty-thousand+ to go through college. Like, damn.

Trini’s day feels like it passes at a glacial speed. She tries to hunker down and get work done, but Kim keeps sending her update snaps. The most recent one is of Kim on an airplane seat, her headphones on and her sexy smirk in place. It simply reads _see you soon,_ and Trini thinks she might die. 

She is somewhat relieved when Kim sends her a picture of the lady passed out beside her with the caption _that's going to be me in five minutes_ , and she takes the opportunity to start drafting a new idea she had while browsing a catalogue for winter gear. 

By the time she has to email Alfie, she still hasn’t finished her draft, so she tells him she’ll be sending him the draft at the end of the day. Thirty minutes before she is supposed to pick Kim up, Trini sends Alfie a rough sketch, slips on her converse and double-checks her appearance in the mirror. She only feels kind of ridiculous. She takes her spare helmet, stuffs it in the biggest backpack she has, and slings it onto her back. Her body is buzzing and she feels a little bit like she’s going to vomit.

As she walks toward the door, Zack chucks a pillow at her.

“Yo, T! Where are to going?”

Trini grimaces and turns back toward her brother, who is currently playing something on their PlayStation. 

“For a drive. I need some air. I feel like I’ve been cooped up in this apartment for way too long.”

Zack glances toward her and then right back to the tv.

“Are you good to drive?”

Trini rolls her eyes.

“Yes, Zack. I drove yesterday.”

He shrugs and doesn’t say anything for a moment, so she turns back to leave. 

“Wait, Trini.”

Trini bites back a growl and turns back to her brother expectantly. He flails his hand at her.

“What’s with the backpack?”

Trini twists the knob and starts moving backwards out the door. 

“Jase left his football here a couple days ago. I’m going to drop it off.”

She closes the door before he can respond. She feels like she could run seven miles and also a litle bit like she could pass out on the steps. She just needs a moment to clear her head and burn off the adrenaline she’s feeling before she sees Kim. 

Trini tugs her helmet on her head and straps it as she straddles her bike. She kicks her stand up, angles out of the slot, and shifts into first. Her stomach twists and roils as she gets closer and closer to the airport, and the excitement she’s been feeling the last several days is completely overtaken by nerves. By the time she’s parking in the garage and getting off her bike, her entire body feels like a live wire. 

She starts walking toward the entrance, trying to fix her helmet hair and straighten out her flannel. Why did she decide to wear flannel? She could’ve worn anything else, like a nice sweater or maybe a leather jacket. She debates the pros and cons of telling Kim she wrecked her bike and can no longer get her from the airport or see her ever again, only jumping off the path to crazy town when she feels her phone buzz.

She pulls it from her pocket and sees a video snap from Kim. Her fingers shake as she goes to watch it, and if she isn’t the most pathetic human alive at that moment, she’s a close second. The video is of the LAX baggage claim and a hand coming into frame as it grabs a backpack. Then the screen flips, and Trini’s heart thumps and her nerves still as she watches an excited Kim spin with her bag and grin at the phone. She doesn’t say anything at all in the video, her eyes alight with any words she might’ve uttered, and Trini doesn’t realize she’s come to a stop in the middle of the road until a car horn honks to her right.

She quickly waves an apology and hustles toward the doors. As Trini pushes inside, she realIzes she didn’t quite feel like she’s about to die, and that’s probably due to the fact that Kim is still Kim, and Kim is happy to be here, and Trini is more than happy to have Kim here. She’s supposed to meet her near the clock tower in the next five minutes, so she books it through throngs of people and noise and catches sight of it after a short while. 

She slows her walk and starts looking around, trying to spot Kim’s pink sweatshirt she saw in her videos.

“Ma’am, can you help me find somebody?”

Trini is grinning before she even turns around. There, in leggings, an oversized pink sweatshirt, and wavy locks pulled into a ponytail, is Kim Hart. Trini’s heart kicks quickly in her chest as she stares at her. Then she plays along, looking around the area teasingly.

“I can, who are you looking for?”

Kim’s smile is magnificent, but her laugh is even more so. She slowly steps toward Trini and pulls her into a hug. 

“I’m looking for a beautiful woman. Architect. Kinda short.”

Trini closes her eyes and slips her arms around Kim’s waist, thrilled at the warmth under her fingers and the way Kim tightens her grip in return. 

“You know, I wouldn’t insult your ride out of here, Princess.”

Kim slowly leans back, her hands remaining on Trini’s elbows, and she grins.

“I could always call a cab.”

Trini raises her brows in mock offense, then shrugs and turns away.

“Alright, if that’s how it’s gonna be.”

Kim’s right hand tightens on her arm and yanks her back.

“I’m kidding. Duh. I obviously want to ride the motorcycle.”

Trini narrows her eyes and huffs. 

“I’m beginning to think you’re using me for my skills and possessions.”

Kim slides a hand up her arm and it slows to a stop on Trini’s jaw a moment before moving back down. Kim tilts her head.

“I mean, technically, that’s true. You possess your personality and hotness, right? And I’m definitely attracted to your skills.”

Trini rolls her eyes and reaches out for Kim’s bag.

“Come on, dork. Let’s go freak out Zack.” She glances at the backpack in her hand. “This is all you have?”

Kim smiles.

“The rest is on its way to Korra’s house now. You’re cute being all chivalrous.”

Trini groans.

“Kimberly, anymore teasing and I’m going to personally call you a ride.”

Kim leans in close, heat ghosting across Trini’s ear when she speaks.

“I think you would be kind of disappointed without me behind you on the way home.”

Trini tries to conceal her shiver, but Kim’s smirk tells her it doesn’t work. She decides to give in.

“You’re right. I need somebody to hold the backpack.”

Kim laughs and smacks her arm lightly. 

“Don’t be mean.”

Trini scoffs playfully.

“I think if you review the tapes, they would show you as the mean one.”

Kim grins and reaches over to grip Trini’s elbow, not clasping tightly, but just holding onto her arm. It’s cute, Trini thinks. 

They merge in and out of crowds to reach the doors, and Kim takes a huge breath when she gets outside.

“God it’s good to be outside. I haven’t breathed fresh air in twelve hours.”

Trini guides them toward her bike and deadpans.

“You know, some people live in India and never have fresh air.”

They’ve just reached the entrance of the parking garage, and Kim nudges Trini’s arm. 

“I missed you, Trini.”

Trini’s chest warms and expands as she glances at the woman beside her. 

“I missed you too, Princesa.”

And there’s not witty add-on and no jokes, because Trini did miss her, and seeing Kim, being close to Kim, it’s an incredible feeling. And she can’t stop staring at Kim’s lips. Her throat is tight with longing and her hands ache to pull Kim to her and kiss her senseless. Kim smirks at her, as if she knows exactly where Trini’s head is at. 

Sure enough, as soon as they reach Trini’s bike, Kim slowly removes her backpack from Trini’s grip and sets it on the ground. Next, she takes Trini’s helmet and rests it carefully on the handlebars. Then she steps into Trini’s space, her lips quirked in a smirk. 

“A bit impatient, aren’t we?”

Trini settles her hands on Kim’s waist, fisting her fingers in the large sweatshirt. 

“I’m not sure what you mean?”

Kim chuckles, soft eyes tracing Trini’s face. She brings a hand up and gently circles the cut on Trini’s eyebrow before combing it through Trini’s hair. Trini bites back a gasp at the way Kim’s nails scrape and slide across her scalp. She moves forward, eliminating all space between them. She swallows thickly, loving the way Kim’s curves press against her. Kim’s smirk is replaced by desire and a serious edge.

“Trini Prince, I’m going to kiss you soundly.”

Trini’s breath catches in her throat as Kim’s other hand slides to cup the back of her neck and pulls them together. The first brush of Kim’s lips against hers has Trini all but collapsing, because should anyone be able to make her feel like this? So alive and so wired and so enthralled that she can’t function?

She puts more force behind the next kiss, humming slightly as she tastes Kim’s chapstick and as the choreographer’s lips part against her own. Kim changes the angle, gently slides her tongue against Trini’s lips, and Trini meets it with her own. The soft slide of tongues and the heat between them has Trini’s body lighting up an her tension coiling in low in her stomach. Because Kim shouldn’t taste this good. Kim shouldn’t feel this good against her. Kim shouldn’t feel like the one thing Trini needs. But she does, and it’s so, so good. 

Trini scrapes her teeth across Kim’s bottom lip, and Kim lets out a sharp gasp, her fingers clenching in Trini’s hair and tugging slightly. It has Trini thinking about Kim pulling her hair as she lays her out, brings her high just to devastate her and start all over again. She has to pull away before things get out of hand, and she drops her forehead against Kim’s shoulder, slightly panting. 

“Jesus.”

Kim huffs, rolling her eyes and then closing them. Then she pulls away and kisses Trini’s forehead playfully.

“Great. Now that I’m all hot and bothered, let’s get on this mode of transportation in which I have to be really close and something is vibrating between my legs.”

Trini groans, head falling back and eyes closing. 

“Fucking hell, Princess. I’m not sure if we’re going to make it back to my apartment without me wrecking.”

Kim tugs on the strap of the backpack still on Trini’s back. 

“I believe in you.”

Trini rolls her eyes and slowly twists out of the pack, setting it on her seat. She unzips it to reveal the spare helmet, and she slides it out to give to Kim. 

While Kim puts it on, Trini focuses on her own helmet. She then takes her empty backpack and folds it up as tightly as she can before sticking it in the space under her seat. When she’s finished, Kim is already shouldering her backpack and settling in. She winks at Trini through the open visor. 

“You’re cute when you’re flustered, T.”

Trini rolls her eyes and swings her leg over her bike, internally groaning at the pressure between her thighs. It isn’t long before Kim is sliding in behind her and slotting her hips snuggly behind Trini’s. Trini dramatically drops her head into the handlebars.

“You’re going to kill me, Kimmy.”

Kim shifts her hips in what she will argue until the end of time was not a roll, and Trini jerks upright and turns to glare at her in shock.

“Kim!”

Kim’s grin is shit-eating and she shrugs her shoulders.

“What? I needed to readjust.”

Trini glowers.

“I’m going to call you an Uber and you can adjust yourself all you want in the back of a Prius.”

Kim laughs and slips her arms around Trini’s waist. 

“No you’re not.”

Trini sticks the key into the ignition and twists it, rolling the engine and creating a heavy growl within the garage. She turns her head and purses her lips

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Princesa.”

Trini feels Kim’s arms tighten around her waist once, and then the arms slide back and and strong hands settle on her hips. Trini isn’t sure which one is more distracting, but she tries to ignore it as she takes off. 

The trip back is tortuous and sweet in a number of ways, because Kim is close to her, but Trini can’t touch her and she can’t talk to her and she can’t see her. And she’s been excited to do all three since Kim told her she was coming. It takes almost thirty minutes to get close to her apartment, and Trini parks in the adjacent building’s lot instead of her own so as not to alert Zack to her arrival. Kim hops off the back and starts tugging at her straps as Trini turns off her bike and kicks the stand down. She pulls her crumpled bag out and stuffs the helmet Kim hands her in it. Kim glances at her building.

“What do you think he’ll do?”

Trini shrugs, locking her own helmet to her motorcycle. 

“I’m not sure. He’s kind of unpredictable.” 

Trini watches as Kim pulls a folded Domino’s pizza hat out of her bag and sticks it on her head. She can’t help but smile at how cute Kim looks. Kim raises a brow.

“What?”

Trini flicks the bill of the cap playfully. 

“You look super cute in hats.” 

Kim waggles her eyebrows and feigns narcissism as she shifts the hat on her head.

“Of course I do.”

Rolling her eyes, Trini hesitantly reaches out her hand toward Kim. She regrets it almost immediately, unsure what compelled her, but it’s too late now. The false haughtiness slips from Kim’s face as pink crawls up her neck and a pleased smile forms on her lips. She takes Trini’s hand without question, interlocking their fingers and swinging their hands slightly. Luckily, she seems to pick up on Trini’s embarrassment and doesn’t mention it as they walk around the building to the steps. 

Only then does Trini let go of Kim’s hand so she can grab the empty pizza box she stashed under there and give it to Kim with a smirk.

“Honestly, I think he might be so distracted by the thought of pizza that he won’t even look at your face.”

Kim chuckles and starts fiddling with a torn piece of the cardboard as they walk up the steps. Trini hears a scuffle of gravel down below in the lot, and she glances over to see the end of a camera pointed at her. She freezes. 

“What the fuck?”

Kim glances the direction she is and frowns. 

“Who is that?”

At first Trini thinks it might be some pap there for Kim, but the camera is all wrong and she’s starting to recognize the frame behind it. 

“Tommy?”

Tommy moves the camera from her face and grins devilishly, and suddenly Trini is having very, very serious regrets in her life. Their apartment door bursts open before she can say anything else, and Trini watches with wide eyes as Zack walks out in jeans and no shirt. Painted on his torso in big, black letters are the words, ‘you thought you could trick me?’ He wiggles his body and then jumps a one-eighty so they can see his back. ‘Pathetic! Prepare for your photoshoot.’

Trini takes the pizza box from a shocked Kim and chucks it at her brother as she turns.

“Run, Kim!”

She starts pulling a now laughing Kim down the steps only to be blocked off by the rest of Zack’s crew. Tommy jogs over from where she was hiding behind a car and waves evilly as Zack saunters toward them down the stairs. Trini glares at him and then nudges Kim.

“Stop laughing, this isn’t funny.”

Kim giggles again, and puts her arm around Trini’s waist. 

“He got us fair and square, T.”

Trini huffs and narrows her eyes at her brother. 

“How did you figure out she was coming?”

Zack puts his hands on his hips and grins proudly. 

“You told me that Kim was going to Phoenix for something in five days. Yet, this morning, she took a snapchat of the airport and said ‘eight hour flight? ZZZZZ-time.’ It doesn’t take eight hours to get from Florida to Arizona. I googled it. You know what flight does take eight hours? Florida to California.”

Trini sighs and pokes a sheepish Kim’s side.

“Way to go, Princess.”

Zack holds out a finger at Trini.

“Hold it right there, my lovely sister. You were not so subtle. Going to give Jason his football?” He leans over and picks something from the ground. It’s Jason’s football. “Then why didn’t you bring it?”

Trini groans.

“Because I didn’t actually think he left it at our apartment. Such a moron.”

Zack tosses the football back into the house without looking and whistles.

“Looks like it’s time for your 2019 calendar photoshoot!”

Trini drops her head back in regret even as Kim moves forward a bit.

“Um, request? Can I please shower first? I’ve been travelling all day.”

Zack seems to ponder it, and Trini stalks up the steps and shoves past him while gently pulling Kim with her. She smiles at her. 

“Yes Kim, you can shower. Zack and his idiots will wait.”

Tommy hops over the railing.

“Hey, offended.

 

Trini flips her off without looking. 

“Good.”

Before anyone can move, Trini tugs Kim inside and slams the door, locking it despite the shouts outside. She grins and shouts through the door.

“This is what you get for being a twat, Zack.”

“Trini, open this door! I’m not wearing a shirt!”

Trini hears Tommy comment on that, but can’t make out her words. She turns to a chuckling Kim and gives a look that just seems to make Kim laugh harder. She tugs the backpack off of her back, pulls Trini’s off despite her questions, and she wraps her arms tightly around her, her nose pressing into Trini’s neck. 

“God, I’m happy to be here. Your brother is crazy.”

Despite being taken off guard, Trini doesn’t turn away the opportunity to hold Kim. She likes this a lot. Last time Kim was there, it felt like she had to restrain herself every moment of everyday, and now she could touch her if she felt so inclined. And she feels inclined. 

Trini smiles and tickles her fingers against Kim’s side, causing the woman in her arms to jerk away quickly. 

“Hey! Unfair play on the field.”

Trini grips Kim’s sweatshirt to keep her close.

“Is it? My bad. It’s good to know you’re ticklish though. That will come in handy later.”

Kim pouts and crosses her arms, causing Trini’s grin to widen. She tilts her head toward her room. 

“You can use my bathroom to shower. I’ll figure out what Zack is planning and maybe let him inside. Sound good?”

Kim’s eyes flit to Trini’s lips and back up before she leans down and presses a single kiss to her lips. 

“Sounds good to me.”

She picks up her back and winks at Trini as she moves around her, leaving Trini a bit dazed. She’s shaken out of it when Zack pounds on the door.

“Crazy Girl, open up! Our old-lady neighbor just came out and judged me!”

Trini leans against the door and peers through the peep hole.

“Ms. Thompson is the nicest lady on earth.”

Tommy appears at Zack’s back.

“No, seriously, T. She hardcore judged him. Dirty look and all.”

Trini grins. 

“Good! Now, Zack, whether I let you in or not depends on your plans today. So go on and lay them out for me in specific detail.”

Zack glares at the door.

“Fine. It’s just your month picture today. You and Kim are going to be February. You will take four different pictures. One in football gear for Super Bowl, one in a dorky Cupid outfit, one where you’re Uncle Sam, and one of just you two together.”

Trini rolls her eyes.

“Zack, I’m not even a Youtuber. Kim should get her own page.”

Zack laughs.

“Ha, throwing your friend under the bus! Classic. But no. You will also be in mine.” 

Trini drops her head against the door and groans. 

“I feel like I’m getting screwed here.”

Zack sticks his hands on his hips and smirks. 

“Don’t worry, you can do your classic grumpy face in all of them. It will be perfect.”

Trini sighs and unlocks the door to the two assholes outside. 

“I hate both of you.”

Tommy shrugs.

“If that’s the case, it can’t get any worse if I point out that you and Kim were holding hands on the way over here.”

Zack’s eyes widen and he grips Tommy’s shoulders even a Trini growls at her. 

“What! Couple hands? Or friend hands?”

Tommy smirks.

“Oh, there was interdigitating.”

Trini grimaces while Zack turns to face her looking betrayed. 

“T! How could you keep a brother in the dark like this?”

Trini holds up a finger.

“First. Never say that again. Second, it’s not... it’s new. And I was preoccupied.”

Zack gives her a genuine smile and pulls her into a hug. 

“Hey, no rush. I’m really proud of you, Trini.”

Tommy smacks Trini’s ass as she struts into the apartment.

“Yeah, get it, guurrrrl.”

Trini rolls her eyes and walks toward her room. 

“Whatever, weirdos. You have us for a couple hours and that’s it.”

She hears the rest of his friends pouring into the apartment behind her, but Zack follows her a ways into the hallway. 

“Hey, if you guys have plans, it’s totally okay. We can do this another time.”

Trini smiles at him, nudging his side. 

“Honestly, it’s fine. We didn’t make plans for the night. I just want to spend some time with her.” She blushes. “Alone.”

To her surprise, Zack doesn’t tease her. He just ruffles her hair. 

“I got you, T.”

She shoves his hand off her head and thanks him before walking to her room and closing the door. She can hear the shower going and tries desperately not to think about Kim Hart naked and wet as she logs into her computer. Luckily, she finds a distraction in a response to her email to Alfie. 

_Trini,_

_I’m not going to jump the gun and say this is the one. . . but this design is probably the one. I showed it to Shaw and Zordon, and both are in agreement. I’ll be at work a little late today, so give me a call if you can. I’d love to talk more about this._

_Great job,_

_Alfie_

Trini feels pride well and overflow in her chest. It almost feels impossible that this is happening. She thought maybe she’d get a piece or two into the design. Maybe a few possible concepts of hers would inspire Alfie’s. She glances at her clock and sees that it’s almost six. Pulling out her phone, she dials his office. He answers on the first ring.

“This is Alfie.”

Trini smiles.

“You’re secretary already gone home?”

Alfie laughs. 

“Yes. He actually told me today that just because I have an unhealthy work-ethic, it doesn’t mean he does.”

Trini chuckles and settle back in her chair. 

“Sounds like Josh. I just saw your email.”

“Ah, yes. Do you have the design in front of you? There’s some suggestions I want to make. But I do believe we have our winner.”

Trini takes a moment to pull out the piece, noting the sloping roofs and circular pattern,

“I have it out.”

“Good. Now, the concept is absolutely perfect, but believe a few tweaks would make it even better. Notice how the design is a little too pronounced? It almost looks like a symbol we don’t want to relate to.” 

Trini grimaces when she sees it.

“Yes, my apologies. I didn’t notice.”

“It’s fine, we’ve all done it. Anyway, I feel that if we overlap the edges more and make it more circular, we’ll solve that problem.”

Trini started adapting her sketch slightly, choosing to put the phone on speaker in order to do it properly.

“I see what you mean. Maybe we could add a little diversion at the end of each one as well. Just to take it away from that symbol all-together.” 

Alfie agrees quickly.

“That’s perfect. With the desire for this project to be eco-friendly, I’m thinking that the walking roof situation might be difficult. Especially if there are solar panels there. We wouldn’t be able to plant grass.”

Trini tilts her head as she looks at the sketch below her. 

“Isn’t L-Corp working on a project that lessens the amount of solar panels necessary?”

Alfie hums.

“Yes, but it isn’t confirmed complete yet.”

Trini hears the shower turn off and winces. She feels bad having a business call while Kim is there, but this is important and she doesn’t want to miss the opportunity. 

“I will reach out to Jess to see if we might get a clear answer on that. Because if they’re ready, it’ll make it easier. We can line the walkway roofs with them and keep the grass. It’ll also give it and interesting aesthetic.”

“That’s true. What are you thinking if they’re not completed?”

Trini purses her lips. 

“The client’s wishes are more important than aesthetic of course. Maybe we can limit two of them for power sources and two for walkways?”

“Ah, that might work. And you’re thinking the walls will be windows?”

Trini hears the door open behind her and turns to smile at Kim, only to freeze when she sees her standing in the doorway wearing a towel. She can see straps of a light-pink bra peeking out from it, but no shirt. And she has no idea what’s on her hips. Kim raises a brow and grins at Trini’s gawking. 

“Trini?”

Trini shakes her head and turns back to her project, trying to refocus. 

“Um, yes. Hi, sorry. What? The windows? Yes. I was thinking that most of the walls will be windows. Could you hold on just one moment, Alfie.”

“Sure, no problem.”

Trini puts him on silent and turns back to Kim, who currently has a shit-eating grin on her face.

“Sorry to interrupt.”

Trini shakes her head, trying to look anywhere but below Kim’s neck.

“You’re fine. Everything okay?”

Kim nods.

“Yeah, I just didn’t know what I should put on. Does Zack have costumes for us or something?”

Trini nods sharply, her cheeks flushing more and more by the second.

“Yeah, so I’d just wear something easily removable.”

Kim’s grin deepens.

“Easily removable, you say?”

Trini actually covers her face with her hand. 

“Jesus Christ, Princesa. Please put clothes on.”

Kim laughs.

“Well, I didn’t bring and “easily removable” clothing besides what I wore today.” She puts strong emphasis on the repeated phrase and Trini’s heart is probably going to beat out of her chest. “So can I borrow some shorts or something?”

Trini nods rapidly.

“Yeah, yes. Everything is in my closet. The pants are organized by length and type. Shorts are closest to the door.”

Kim smiles in amusement.

“Cute.”

And then to Trini’s relief and disappointment, she disappears into the closet. Trini takes several deeps breaths and goes to take her phone off of silent, only to realize that she pressed the Keypad button instead of mute. Her mortification increases by bounds and Trini slowly turns around in her chair. 

“Um, I’m so sorry, Alfie. I thought I’d muted the call….”

She can hear a hint of amusement and a hint of awkwardness in his reply. 

“It’s fine, Trini. We can. . .discuss this another time, maybe?”

Trini lets out a breath.

“No, really. I have a couple more minutes to discuss this.”

Alfie chuckles.

“Alright. Just one more thing then, about the windows. Windows will make it more difficult to retain heat. What is your plan to remedy that?”

Trini flips back into work-mode.

“I’ve done some research on specific types of glass. I’ll send over my findings. I encountered one business that made heat-retaining glass, but they’re very expensive. I don’t think that our client will have an issue with it.”

“Yes, they have quite a bit of money. I’ll send these over to Jess to see what they think. Great job, Trini. Have a good day.”

She hears a playful hint in his tone and flushes.

“You too. Bye.”

She hangs up the call and runs her hand through her hair. Well, that was embarrassing as fuck.

“That’s incredible, Trini. Did you draw that?”

Trini tenses to avoid jumping. She glances back to see Kim looking over her shoulder at her design.

“Thanks, yeah.”

She feels Kim start playing with the ends of her hair, whether it’s on purpose or just subconscious she’s not sure. 

“This is the building you’re going to make?”

Trini grins and slows turns her chair around to face Kim.

“Do you know what architects do?”

Kim flushes and shrugs.

“Not exactly. Sorry.”

Trini shakes her head and stands, tugging playfully at the shirt picked out. A yellow tee with the sleeves rolled. 

“No, don’t be. Most people don’t. I don’t make the buildings. I design them, help set up the contractors and people that do make the building, and do on-site checks while it’s being built.”

Kim hums, glancing down as Trini plays with the hem of her shirt. 

“Gotcha. That’s cool.”

Trini tilts her head an and smirks. 

“So it’s basically if you were to just choreograph a dance without performing it and teach it to other people to do while you corrected them.”

Kim grins and raises a brow.

“Dancing what I created is half the fun.”

Trini tugs her a little closer.

“I definitely wouldn’t enjoy having to build an entire building.”

Kim chuckles.

“Fair enough. Do you—“

“Guuuuuuuuyyss!”

Trini groans and blows out a breath.

“Just a second, buttwipe!”

Kim chuckles and links their arms.

“Come on. Let’s go see what your brother has in store.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are together again! Let me know what you thought!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marijuana: let’s talk. I’m kind of curious to know what people think of smoking it or people who do smoke it? 
> 
> Alright, hello! I’m graduating in 9 hours! And then I shall begin paying off my student loans. 
> 
> This is unedited.

As soon as they walk out of the room, Trini wants to yank them back into it. Zack is standing at the entrance of the hallway with two weird-looking costumes with attached wings. She holds up a hand.

“No. I give up. Shave me bald.”

Kim laughs beside her and Zack shakes the outfit.

“Come on, T. Too late to change your mind.

She sighs loudly and snatches it from his hand. Kim holds hers up to look at it, turning toward the camera that Trini is just now seeing. 

“I like how it has a bunch of fake skin.”

Zack chuckles.

“I don’t need a bunch of people leering at my friends if they don’t feel comfortable with it. If you want, the fake skin comes off. Either way it’ll be funny.” 

Trini and Kim make their way back to Trini’s room, and Kim sat down on the bed, grinning at the costume.

“This is adorable.”

She instantly begins removing the fake skin, and Trini sighs.

“If you remove it, I have to remove it.”

The devious grin sent her way has chills raising her flesh.

“What other plan could I have?”

Trini rolls her eyes and looks at the white toga top with the white tutu-looking thing. It’s not hideous as far as costumes go, but it's really the principle of the thing. Kim tosses a piece of fabric skin at her to get her attention.

“Hey, if you're not okay with it, I can put it back on. I’m pretty comfortable showing a lot of skin, but if you're not….”

Trini shrugs. 

“It's fine. It's not like it shows anything except the legs and stomach.”

She stands and makes her way into the bathroom. 

“You can change in my room.”

She slips into the bathroom and grimaces when she holds up the costume in front of her. She takes a moment to remove the false skin pieces and then she sets it down so she can take off her clothes. The costume is awkward and reveals a strip of her stomach and the majority of her thighs. She grimaces when she looks at herself in the mirror, but forces herself to leave the bathroom anyway. 

“Kim, you good?”

“Yeah.”

Trini walks out into the room, only to whirl around and away from Kim who has the tutu pulled up onto her hips, but the sleeves are not over her shoulder. Her pink bra is formed perfectly to her chest, and Trini tries not to think about it...or what the best way to take it off might be. Maybe she happened to notice the ink peeking out from under it on Kim’s left side, but she didn’t plan on sharing how attractive she found even the idea of the tattoos on her. 

“Kim! You said you were good!”

She hears Kim laugh and resists the urge to turn and glare at her. Kim steps closer.

“I am. All of my bits are covered.”

Trini huffs and tenses when she feels Kim come to a stop behind her.

“You are playing a dangerous game, Princess.”

Kim’s hands settle on her bare waist and Trini stops breathing. Kim presses herself against Trini’s back and then presses her lips to Trini’s neck. Trini feels like her pulse is about to beat of out her, and she closes her eyes at the sensation of Kim’s lips on her skin and her hands gently shifting on her sides. She still isn’t breathing, but she knows that’s not going to change until Kim lets her go. 

“Trini Prince, you are beautiful.”

Trini blushes, feeling a little light-headed. Kim pulls her lips away.

“And you should maybe breathe.”

Trini takes the suggestion and sucks in a breath of air, her vision clearing but her heartbeat continuing to pound loudly in her ears and chest. The sound of Kim laughing behind her has her turning quickly, because no way is she getting away with torturing Trini without some form of revenge. Before she can move forward, there’s a knock on the door.

“Do they fit?”

Trini clenches her teeth as Kim smirks and slips her arms through the sleeves while walking toward the door. She opens it to reveal her brother and a cheeky smirk on his face.

“Aww, look at you two! Adorable! Come on, time’s a-wastin.”

Kim glances once over her shoulder and winks, and Trini, in her overheated and sexually aroused state, swears revenge and stalks from the room into the living room. There’s a green screen set up along the wall behind the couch, and the couch has been moved forward to allow for more space. At some point, the rest of Zack’s group took off.

Tommy has a camera in her hands, and Zack stops next to her to pick up something from the ground. He holds out two red and gold bow and arrow sets, and Trini is very tempted to fire at his head. Zack claps his hands, getting everyone’s attention.

“Alright, so we’ll go as quickly as possible. You guys are free to do whatever you want after a couple suggested poses. It’s up to you. After this shoot, some of the guys brought their football gear for you to try on.”

Kim grimaces.

“Used football gear?”

Tommy pats her arm playfully. 

“Don’t worry. We had them clean it. Shouldn’t be too disgusting.”

Trini holds up a finger, eyes narrowed.

“To be clear, what jerseys will we be wearing?”

Kim’s eyes widen.

“Yeah, hey, I will not be wearing any of your garbage teams’ jerseys.”

Zack gives an offended scoff but leans over and pulls up two different team Jerseys.

“Trini will always be a die-hard Rams fan. Kimmy, we stalks your insta and found several sad photos of you in Jaguars gear.” He stage whispers, “talk about embarrassing. Anyway, I got you both covered.”

Kim glares at his insult to her team, but she quickly takes both bows and hands one to Trini.

“Let’s get this over with so I can don my beautiful Jags colors and tackle your brother to the ground.”

Trini snorts, taking the bow from her hand. 

“Sorry, but Zack is a Rams man. I will defend him to the death.” Kim huffs and crosses her arms, and Trini nudges her. “Come on, Princess. The blue is in my blood. I’ll help you beat up Zack any other time.”

Kim rolls her eyes and motions toward Zack.

“Tell us what to do. I’m appalled to know any of you.”

Tommy throws out her hands. 

“Hey, watch it! I’m a Raiders fan.”

Both Zack and Trini scrunch up their faces, and Zack slips the camera from Tommy’s hands.

“I always forget about the one thing that keeps you from being perfect.”

Trini raises her eyebrows at the statement. Zack doesn’t seem to notice the way Tommy’s cheeks flush or the way she tries to hide a smile. She feels Kim at her side, and the choreographer leans down to speak in her ear.

“That needs to happen, like, immediately.”

Trini turns to agree, only noticing how close their faces are when she is already looking at Kim. She swallows.

“Yeah, but neither of them will jump.”

Kim smirks playfully and tugs on a lock of Trini’s hair.

“Hey, sometimes people just need a little push.”

Trini is saved from having to respond by Zack clearing his throat pointedly.

“Alright, gross humans. Let’s do this. First one… you know what, honestly, just do whatever you want. I don’t want this to seem forced.”

Trini faces the camera and glares just as Kim moves into a playful pose, her smile in place and her arrow pointed at Trini. Zack takes a picture. Trini looks even more annoyed, and Kim drops the smile for a confused face as she looks with feigned ignorance at the bow in her hands, holding poorly. Zack takes another picture. Trini honest to God stomps her foot.

“Oh my God, Zack, stop taking photos. I can’t improv modeling.”

Zack winks from over the camera.

“Sure you can! The last two pictures were so spot-on.”

Trini crosses her arms and then uncrosses them, actually starting to feel awkward. She’s not one that generally doesn’t do things out of awkwardness, but she doesn’t know what to do with her arms, and her stomach is cold, and she’s wearing this stupid outfit. She feels kind of pathetic, and she’s kind of close to telling Zack she really doesn’t want to do it. She doesn’t get much of a chance to pursue said option because she feels a hand slide into hers. Her gaze flicks to her left to find a smiling Kim. Kim tugs her close, doesn’t give her any kind of warning, and kisses her soundly. 

Like, hand cupping Trini’s jaw, lips warm and soft and perfect against Trini’s lips, and Trini actually losing all sense of reality or embarrassment because who could feel those things when Kimberly Hart has her mouth against theirs? 

The kiss is firm but chaste, an encouragement. Kim pulls back after a moment and brushes her thumb along Trini’s bottom lip once. Then she smiles and backs away, lifting her toy bow and arrow and shooting Trini in the stomach. Trini’s mouth drops open and she quickly swings her own bow up to return fire, but Kim squeals and runs at Trini before she can get the shot off. Kim wraps Trini in a hug.

“I’m sorry! Don’t shoot! I give up.”

Trini is still reeling from the range of emotions she’s felt in the past several seconds. How the fuck does Kim have her all over the place like this? Both of them step back when they hear clapping. Zack slaps his hands together proudly and then turns to pick up two bulky sets of football pads. 

“Great job. So good. Ten out of ten, will use all of the gathered photographic evidence for blackmail. Let’s move on to the next one, shall we? And Trini, you can change in my room so no hanky panky keeps this shoot from moving.”

Trini wants to protest, but her head is in a fog and she is pretty sure that she’s going to slam Kim into any surface and devour her if they get a moment alone. 

The rest of the shoot passes easier than the first portion. Kim seems to have picked up on Trini’s uncomfortability with the concept of modeling, so she takes the lead, doing and saying things to get Trini to react naturally. They get several shots decked out in their team’s gear, both of them facing off, one where Trini pretends to lunge at Kim, and Kim actually gets scared and throws the ball in the air to get away.

They move onto the Uncle Sam costumes with fake, white beards and tall, red, white, and blue top hats. They have matching American flag suits and Kim pulls Trini into a Tango of sorts, twirling and moving her body this way and that with ease. Trini finds it to be one of the sexiest things she’s ever experienced. 

Lastly, they change into their clothing that represents them. Trini slips into a white tee and her favorite leather jacket. She slips on her blue jeans and folds the bottoms so that her high-top, black, dirty Converse can be seen. Kim puts on a white sweater with a jean jacket over it. She has tight black jeans with holes in the knees, and she’s slipped on brownish-tan boots. Trini’s mouth goes a little dry at how Goddamn cute Kim looks, but she knows Zack is just waiting for a chance to make fun of them, so she settles for smiling and then leading the way back to the living room. 

Zack has moved their leather recliner in front of the green screen, and Trini frowns.

“What exactly do you expect us to do here, Zackary?”

He shrugs, eyes flashing. 

“I don’t know. Whatever you want. I felt that your page needed a little more dynamic when it came to setting, you know?”

Trini narrows her eyes.

“I don’t know. What exactly--”

She’s interrupted by Kim looping her arm through Trini’s and pulling her forward and into the chair. It’s an uncoordinated effort, and Trini ends up partially sprawled across Kim’s lap. Zack starts taking photos. 

Trini groans and shifts so that she’s less like a ragdoll and more like a human with bones. She adjusts as much as she can with Kim locking her in place in her lap, and she ends up with her arms around Kim’s neck and her legs up on the armrest. Zack holds up a thumbs-up.

“This is great.”

Trini turns to glare at the camera, and Zack keeps taking pictures, and Tommy is just trying not to laugh, and Kim is kissing Trini’s cheek. Kim is kissing Trini’s cheek…. It takes Trini’s brain a moment to process, but she knows she’s blushing, and she knows the glare has slipped from her expression. Zack takes several more photos and then lowers the camera from his face with a wide smile.

“Wow, perfect. Kimmy, you’re a natural. Trini, it’s like you don’t even have a functioning brain without Kim.”

Trini growls and lunges toward him, ready to muss up his perfectly-styled-messy hair, but Kim snatches her arm.

“Woah there, T.” She starts pulling Trini toward the hallway while looking back at Zack. “I would watch your luck, dufus.”

Zack salutes her and she rolls her eyes as she moves out of sight. Once they reach Trini’s room, Kim closes the door and lets go of Trini’s arm. 

“Wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Trini has been waiting to be alone with Kim for the past two hours. She’s thought about all the ways in which to get Kim back, and she’s decided on one that will probably also be shitty for her, but the look on Kim’s face might just be worth it. So as soon as Kim closes the door to her room, she puts her plan into action. She doesn’t respond to Kim’s question, instead, she turns slowly and tilts her head at Kim.

“You had a fun time with that, didn’t you? Throwing me off my game, teasing me, starting several things you couldn’t finish…”

Kim’s eyes flash with excitement at Trini’s tone, low and a little dangerous. 

“I did. The way your cheeks got all red and the way you kept trying not to look at my stomach and thighs? It was very enjoyable.”

Trini can see the way Kim is watching her, goading her, trying to figure out how Trini is going to take this. But she looks like she’s enjoying this way too much. Trini moves forward with measured steps, narrowing the distance between them until there is none. But she doesn’t touch Kim right away despite the way the choreographer is staring at her lips and the way her breathing is hitching. 

Trini smirks at her, loving the way Kim’s eyes darken the longer she remains so close. It’s good to at least know she has a similar effect on Kim that Kim has on her. She gives it a few more seconds before reaching up and tugging slightly on the jean jacket. 

“Take this off.”

Kim’s eyes flash.

“Is that an order, Trini?”

Trini shrugs.

“It’s your choice.”

But it’s not. Kim knows this. Trini knows this. And Kim slips out of the jacket. 

“Better?”

Trini looks down at the way the soft fabric of the sweater hugs Kim’s body perfectly, then she meets Kim’s eyes and her right hand settles lightly on her waist.

“Somewhat.”

Trini moves in even closer, her lips brushing along Kim’s and then pulling back when the choreographer tried to solidify the touch. Kim chases with closed eyes, and Trini smirks as her left hand slips slightly under Kim’s sweater, just grazing her stomach. It’s enough to have Kim pant out in surprise and for her abdominal muscles to contract tightly. Trini runs her fingers across them, tracing the contours and watching as Kim slowly loses her shit. 

She leans in, her mouth ghosting along Kim’s jaw and cheek before stopping at her ear. 

“Kim.”

Kim’s response comes in a tight breath.

“Yeah?”

Trini can tell she has her right where she wants her, and she steps away despite how much she really doesn’t want to. 

“Revenge is sweet, Princesa.”

Kim’s eyes fly open to find Trini opening the door to the hallway and disappearing with a wink.

“Oh, you fucking tease.”

Trini can tell she’s following behind her, and she makes sure she gets to the living room before Kim can catch up. 

“Yo, Zack, Tommy. You guys want to go out?”

Zack looks over from the kitchen table and hums.

“Drinking ‘out’ or dinner ‘out?’”

Trini comes to a stop beside the table, and Kim stops at her left. 

“Either or. I was thinking we could hit up Bowsky’s or Trim’s.”

Zack’s eyes lit up.

“Heck yes! I haven’t been to Bowsky’s in so long.” He looks to Tommy. “You in?”

She shrugs.

“Why not? You’re a fucking moron when you’re drunk. It’s hilarious.”

Zack scoffs and points at Trini.

“Trini’s worse.”

Tommy shakes her head.

“Nah, dude. Your sister has GAME when she’s drunk.”

Kim nudges Trini’s shoulder.

“I can’t wait to see that.”

Trini glances at her for the first time since leaving her room, and she can’t help but notice the darkness of her eyes or the way she’s obviously planning revenge. She chuckles and shakes her head.

“I am definitely going to avoid drinking too much. Are you cool with going out?”

Kim nods easily.

“Sure. I don’t see why not. What kind of place is Bowsky’s?”

Zack starts packing up his camera and laptop.

“It’s an arcade bar. So they have a bunch of retro arcade games and some group games like Jenga.”

Kim smirks.

“Sounds cool...for nerds.”

Zack holds his hand over his chest.

“You’re just looking to get kicked out of this house, Kimmy. How dare you.”

Kim chuckles, and Trini looks back to see it. She feels like she’s missing out on something when she’s not looking at Kim. 

“I’m not going to let him kick you out, Princess. Even if your choice of team is weak.”

Kim slides closer and slips and arm around Trini’s shoulders. 

“Thanks, Trini. Also, rude.” 

She looks at Zack and sticks her tongue out, and Zack glares at her for a moment before leaning back in his seat and thinking. He taps the table twice.

“We want to invite anyone? Jase and Billy? Cara? Lexa? Carm?”

Trini glances at Kim to make sure that sounds alright with her, and Kim smiles in agreement. Trini looks back to Zack.

“Why not? It’s a Friday, so there’s no excuses for not coming that can be related to work.”

Zack slips his phone from his pocket and starts inviting people while Trini turns towards the fridge and swings it open to check for bottled water and snacks. She’s always been an outgoing drunk. She becomes Ryan Gosling’s character in Crazy. Stupid. Love., and she definitely doesn’t shy away from anything while intoxicated. Her friends have learned that challenging Trini when she’s been drinking will absolutely lead to her facing said challenge. She has a lot of good and bad stories and photographic evidence to prove it. 

She turns to face the others.

“We’re good on water. I’m assuming everyone will come back here after. For some reason, drunk people cannot fill up a cup from the tap. They all desperately need bottled water.”

Kim grins.

“That’s because it’s so much work to find the cup and reach up for it and find the sink and fill it up. You’re basically sober by the time you’re ready to drink it.”

Trini gives Kim a look.

“It worries me that you think getting water is difficult. What kind of drunk are you?”

Kim smirks and gives Trini a wink.

“I guess you’ll just have to see, T.”

~<€~<€~<€~<€

They spend thirty minutes getting ready. Zack changes and then leaves with Tommy to go to her house. Trini keeps her outfit on, only spending a few moments to braid up the side of her head. She then leaves the room so that Kim can't torture her while she changes. It means she's unprepared for the choreographer to walk out in black, fitted slacks, the jean jacket as a shirt definitely buttoned up to midriff, allowing a black bra to peek through. She has black heels on, extenuating her legs and making her body look even tighter. 

Kim smirks when she realizes that Trini is staring at her, but she doesn't tease like Trini expects. She sits down on the couch beside Trini, leaving a bit of room between them and smiling. It feels more serious than things have, and Trini gets the feeling that Kim is worried about something. And sits up on the couch and waits for the choreographer to speak. Kim starts bouncing her knee slightly, and she glanced at Trini.

“I'm not-- am I going too far at all? I don't want to make you feel pressured.”

Trini frowns.

“I don't feel pressured. You're not the only one that wants what's been happening. Where is this coming from?”

Trini doesn't think she's seen Kim unsure like this. She's always been so careful with Trini. Kim bites her lip and shifts her position so her knee is against her chest.

“I know, I just don't want to ruin this, you know? I was so excited, I still am, that you want this. Or like, you want to try. And I think I have been acting like this is a done deal, but we haven't talked about what things will look like or what you're okay with.”

“Kim…” Trini smiles at the woman next to her, touched and trying to hide how adorable she finds Kim. “Remember when I promised you that I would tell you if I was feeling bad about anything?”

Kim blew out a relieved breath. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry.”

Trini shakes her head and reaches out and wraps her hand around Kim’s ankle. She tugs it playfully and runs her thumb along the ridges and soft skin.

“Don’t apologize. I appreciate that you’re trying to look out for me. Just know that I made you a promise, and I will tell you if I’m not feeling okay with something. Alright?”

Trini purposefully lightens her touch so that Kim jerks her foot back and laughs.

“Tickling isn’t allowed. I thought we’d already discussed this.”

Trini smiles and drapes her arm over the back of the couch. She wonders if Kim will take it as an invitation. 

“It was discussed. I don’t remember coming to an agreement.”

Kim studies her a moment and then slides over and settles right beside Trini, their thighs brushing.

“I’m going to be very upset with you if you continue to abuse this knowledge you have.”

Trini laughs and nudges Kim’s shoulder. 

“Like you don’t take advantage.”

Kim’s hand shifts to rest on Trini’s knee, slowly tracing the inside.

“I honestly couldn’t tell you what you mean. I never leverage my own knowledge to my advantage.”

Trini’s stomach clenches and relaxes as she tries to control her breathing. She moves her arm from behind Kim to Kim’s hand and traps it under hers. 

“Sure, Princess.”

A buzzing has Trini picking her phone off the couch.

“Hey, you guys ready?”

She hears the sounds of traffic before Tommy responds. 

“Hey Trini, we’re heading that way. Jason and Billy are in. Lexa said she and Clarke would show up later. Carmilla said, and I quote, ‘Laura’s dad is making me take a “family pottery class” tonight. Please hit me with your car.’ Cara said she and Kahlan could make it for a bit. They’re on their way now I think.”

Trini pushes herself from the couch and tugs Kim to her feet. 

“Alright, we’re on our way. See you soon.”

Trini leads the way to the door and pulls it open, the wind from outside actually chilly for once. Kim to grimaces.

“Any chance I can borrow a jacket?”

Trini opens the closet door and pulls out a second, older leather jacket with two yellow stripes circling one sleeve. 

“See if this fits.”

Kim shrugs it on and straightens it out. The sleeves are a tiny bit short, but she doesn’t think Kim will be wearing it long once they’re inside. Trini hands Kim her spare helmet and they make their way outside again. The bike is still parked at the other building’s lot, so they have to walk around to reach it. Trini’s helmet is still locked to the handlebars, and she quickly unlocks it and slides it over her hair. 

Trini straddles her bike and pulls it from the lot before Kim slips on behind her, her hands resting on Trini’s ribs. It feels like fire and sparks, but it also feels like warmth. Like that’s the perfect place for Kim’s hands. She was truthful earlier, but she hadn’t shared the full reason she wasn’t second-guessing herself. The truth was, Kim made her feel safe, she made her feel like she was worth any effort, and in return, Trini was feeling the same. Despite her normal cynicism, Trini had a feeling that Kim would be in her life for a long time.

The trip took about forty minutes with traffic, and she could feel that Kim was shivering a little behind her. When she pulls to a stop in Bowsky’s lot, she shuts off her engine and tugs off her helmet. Kim hops off of the bike and Trini follows after her with her helmet in hand.

“Let’s bring these inside. I’m thinking we’ll be going home in an Uber anyway.”

As they start to walk toward the exit, Kim grips onto Trini’s elbow and steps a little closer, and Trini hides a smile. 

The bar is the same as it always is: loud, crowded, the wooden walls covered in old posters and funny graphics. The bar is a square situated in the middle of the first room. Three bartenders work from within it while groups of people and dates and singles sit around the outside. There are the classic sounds of arcade games from everywhere, and the lights flash and light up the room in odd ways. Trini leans in closely so Kim can hear her. 

“There are three levels. Barcade is this level, the second level is more club-like. There’s a bar, a dance floor, and a few booths. The third floor is really the roof with a concession stand-like bar and group games.”

Kim’s eyes travel around the space, taking in everything there is to see. She squeezes Trini’s elbow. 

“This is awesome!”

Trini smirks and starts pulling her through the crowd. 

“And you called us nerds.”

Kim remains close as they make their way through the throngs of people.

“You’re still nerds. This is just taken off the list of reasons why.”

Trini rolls her eyes and then continues searching the room for any familiar faces. She spots Cara at the Space Invaders game, standing closely behind Kahlan and actually smiling freely. She decides to meet up with them later, not wanting to interrupt a moment. After a quick scan of the rest of the floor, Trini assumes Zack and Tommy must be on the roof. They usually save the dancing until everyone is properly smashed. 

The stairwell is strangely narrow, so Kim falls back behind her to let another group pass, and Trini catches her hand to keep her close.

They bypass the second floor, a door opening as they pass the landing and bass and lights escape into the stairwell. It closes quickly, the sound muffled once more, and Trini starts thinking about dancing. Specifically, dancing with Kim. She doesn’t know whether to try and avoid it all night to save herself the embarrassment, or if the embarrassment is worth it to see Kim moving the way she does. 

They reach the top of the steps and walk through the propped-open door to the roof. It’s a little chilly, but there are two heaters keeping the air relatively warm, and Christmas lights are strung all along the railing around the roof, and there are groups of people clustered around various “yard” games. Zack and Tommy were talking to the bartender at the small concession area. Right beside them stood Billy in slacks and and ironed shirt, looking rather out of place. Jason stood next to him. Single hand on the small of his back, talking quietly and pulling quick smiles from Billy. 

Billy catches sight of her first, his eyes lighting up and his hand raising in a sharp wave. 

“Trini!”

Trini smiles brightly and waves in return. Billy’s exclamation has the others turning to see them, and Jason’s eyes latch instantly on Trini and Kims’ interlocked hands. She rolls her eyes at the way he waggles his eyebrows. As they approach, Kim uses her ever-present charm to introduce herself to Jason in person.

“Am I going to get a proper screening now that we’re meeting in person?”

Jason laughs and steps forward to pull her into a friendly hug. 

“Nah, Trini has shared enough with me for me to know what kind of person you are.”

Trini gets her own hug from Jason, and he whispers for her ears only,

“She’s even more beautiful in person, T. Your kids will be adorable.”

Trini rolls her eyes and pushes him back 

“Shut the fuck up, Jase.” She smiles at Billy. “Hey, Billy, this is Kim. Kim, Jason’s boyfriend, Billy.”

Kim smiles warmly but doesn’t try and shake his hand after being warned before by Trini. Billy seems thrilled to meet her though, and if it wasn’t so loud, he would probably already be rambling. Trini looks at her brother. 

You guys already ordered?”

Zack high-fives her.

“About to. I got first round.”

Trini whistles and moves to lean against the bar to study the board. She points at the bottom.

“Anyone looking to not remember anything about the night? They have Rumple Minze.”

Jason points sternly at her. 

“No! None of that. Don’t even look at that. Last time I did Rumple Minze I woke up in my own home’s bushes without a shirt and missing a shoe.”

Kim leans up next to her and chuckles. 

“What’s Rumple Minze?”

Trini smirks at her. 

“Let’s just say that if you get more than one of those shots, you better not drink anything else.”

Tommy snickers. 

“It’s 50% alcohol, 100 proof, and there’s a pinch of bad decisions in each shot. Last time I was here, I had four shots. Don’t remember a goddamn thing from that night.”

Kim raises her brow and nods. 

“Cool, so avoid that. What else do you suggest?”

Trini hums.

“What do you like?”

Kim glances at the selections of beer and then moves onto the shots. 

“Jägerbombs are generally my go-to.”

Zack slaps the bar excitedly.

“Hell yeah! Six Jägerbombs please.”

“Make that eight, Z.”

Trini glances behind her to see Cara and Kahlan walking up. Jason’s jaw drops and he walks forward with a bright smile on his face. 

“Car! Holy shit. I didn’t know you were coming.”

Cars actually graces Jason with a short smile. The two had become close when Cara started hanging out with them. Jason pulls the blonde into a tight hug and Trini notes the furrow in Kahlan’s brow as she watches the exchange. It’s not often that Cara lets somebody hug her without trying to break their arms. Trini smirks, amused to see how this will play out. Cara has never been the best with recognizing other people’s emotions. And Billy will always take Jason at his word, probably not ever having a jealous thought cross his mind. 

To Trini’s surprise, Cara is relatively quick about stepping aside and gently pulling Kahlan forward. It’s really a testament to Kahlan’s patience and perseverance that Cara has somehow learned to be gentle. 

“Jase, this is my girlfriend, Kahlan. Kal, this is Jason. He, Trini, Zack, and me used to hang out a lot.”

Kahlan smiles sincerely and goes to shake his hand, but Jason being Jason instantly goes for the hug. Kahlan looks relatively shocked, but she returns the hug. Jason looks back lovingly at Billy and motions him forward.

“This is my boyfriend, Billy.”

Billy nods his head, smiling widely, but doesn’t offer his hand, and Kahlan seems to get the memo. 

Zack claps his hands to get everyone’s attention.

“Not that this meet and greet isn’t totes adorbs, but I’m ready to drink.”

He lifts a heavy tray from the bar and offers everyone a Jägerbomb. He holds his up in the air.

“To remembering everything tomorrow!”

Tommy cheers and adds on,

“To waking up with all your clothes on…. if you’re outside in a bush! Otherwise, please, end the night naked!”

Several people who aren’t in there group by the bar hear what’s being said and cheer with them. Then there is a moment of clinking glasses, and Trini pulls her drink to herself. She meets Kim’s bright eyes.

“Ready, Princess?”

Kim smirks and throws back her drink. 

“Game on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr with this same name. Become my friend! Lol (I just got it so forgive the small amount of posts).


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Long time no see. This chapter is a bit longer than others, so hopefully this makes up for my absence. 
> 
> k_rizzle1921 has kindly offered to beta for lazy ass.
> 
> The translations are brought to you by iampandaexpress. 
> 
> Check my tumblr with this same name!
> 
> Songs to listen to in the club scene: snap yo fingers, then Escalate by Tsar B, and lastly, mi gente.

Four shots in, Trini begins to feel it. The warmth easing under her skin and the easy smile flicking on her face tell her that. Though, the smile may be from her close proximity to a very easygoing Kim Hart. It’s kind of amazing how quickly Kim makes friends, how easy it is for her to hold a conversation with anyone at all. She’s currently talking to Billy about sea life, and her breadth of knowledge is surprising to even Trini. Billy is beyond thrilled, and they’ve been sitting at a table beside where the rest of them are standing and chatting, very eagerly discussing the speed of Sailfish. 

Billy looks so excited to be having a conversation about something he’s interested in, and Jason keeps glancing at them and then smiling so softly that Trini has to hide how cute she finds it. Normally, Billy doesn’t enjoy going out. Jason has suggested they not do it for that reason, but Billy always argued that he can make it through the occasional night out since it’s something Jason enjoys. So seeing Billy actually having a good time in a crowded bar is a first for everyone. 

Trini is currently chatting with Kahlan, both leaning against the bar and taking their time on their most recent drinks. Kahlan is telling her about her job as a paramedic, and Trini is trying to pretend she isn’t shocked by some of the things being said. She shakes her head and chuckles.

“Wait, so the guy tried to unstrap himself from the gurney and run off? With a piece of piping sticking out of his stomach?”

Kahlan shrugs and smirks.

“Apparently he had a warrant out for his arrest and he thought we’d call the police. He knocked my partner in the head and got about five feet before collapsing and shifting the piping. Passed out from the pain.”

Trini finishes off her sixth drink and raises her brows.

“Well, I guess there’s karma?”

Cara at some point had left her conversation with the main group and sidled up next to Kahlan.

“Are you telling her about the kebab guy?”

Kahlan rolls her eyes and smacks Cara’s stomach playfully.

“I told you not to call him that, Car.”

Cara, eyes glazed, leans forward to look at Trini and smirk.

“The dude fucking impaled himself on a metal pipe. How is that not a kebab?”

Trini laughs at the glee in Cara’s eyes and the way Kahlan has to pretend to be annoyed. She nods.

“Sounds kind of Kebab-y to me.”

Cara smiles and leans in closely to Kahlan. 

“See, even Trini thinks so.”

Kahlan shoots a dramatic glare at Trini and then slides her arm under Cara’s waste.

“How many drinks have you had, Car?”

Cara’s sloping grin is enough of an answer, but she downs the rest of her drink.

“I’ve had four shots and four whiskey on the rocks.”

Trini muffles at laugh at Cara’s statement and Kahlan’s exasperation. Kahlan turns to the bartender and motions him over.

“Can I get a glass of water, please?”

Cara pouts at her girlfriend to no effect, and she glumly takes the water and begins drinking it. Kahlan looks to Trini and rolls her eyes playfully.

“I’m going to take this drunk to the arcade again so she’ll have something to do with her hands.”

Cara’s eyes light up and she looks at Kahlan with a grin.

“I know something I can do with my hands!”

Kahlan flushes slightly but she shakes her head.

“Cara Mason, mind out of the gutter.” When Cara frowns sadly, Kahaln adds, “Until we get home, of course.”

They disappear around the corner with Cara smiling like an idiot. Trini snorts, shakes her head, and rejoins the group. Zack, Tommy, and Jason are raving about a new video game announcement called Death Stranding, and Trini can’t decide if she wants to suffer through a conversation about invisible creatures and a baby in a case or if she wants to hear about the fish specific to Florida. 

She’s saved by the arrival of Clarke and Lexa. Jason spots Lexa first, and he waves excitedly. Lexa gives them a smile and nod, and Clarke, with her pink tips and wry smirk, leads the way over. Trini would put Clarke and Kim in roughly the same category when it came to ease in interacting with other. But whereas Kim has a quieter charm, Clarke is very. . . confident. Trini had made fun of Lexa for weeks after she found out her and Clarke were dating. Because Lexa being herself had declared Clarke an absolute menace to society. No, really, those were her words. 

They had met when Cara and Lexa had expanded and rebranded their company. Woods and Mason had hired a company to redesign their logo. For two months, Lexa had gone on and on about this abrasive, unprofessional, annoying artist that had been assigned to them. Cara hadn’t had a problem with her, finding Clarke’s lack of mold-fitting behavior to be impressive rather than frustrating. 

Trini had suggested on numerous occasions that Lexa ask for Clarke to be replaced, and she’d never understood why Lexa had seemed so put-off by the idea. She’d quickly understood why when Cara invited Clarke out for a drink with the group, prefacing the meeting to Trini as a “just wait for it,” kind of thing. 

The logo, magnificently crafted and produced, was finished, and from the moment Clarke walked into the room, she was flirting with Lexa profusely. It had been hilarious. Trini had stayed well beyond what she’d planned in order to watch how red Lexa’s face could get the more Clarke spoke. Five days after that gathering, Lexa had grudgingly told Trini that her and Clarke were going on a date. 

Now, they balance each other, Clarke less wild and Lexa less reserved. It's adorable, really. Clarke is the first to speak when the couple arrives. She points over her shoulder with her thumb.

“We passed a very schwasty Cara on the way up here. She asked if I’ve ever seen a person kebab-ed, so I’m assuming the level of alcohol consumed is rather high.” She smirks at Lexa. “Time to catch up, yeah?”

Lexa shakes her head.

“I think we agreed that neither of us would go overboard.”

Clarke leans in and kisses Lexa’s cheek.

“You’re right, we did.” She turns to Kim and sticks out a hand. “Clarke. You must be the mystery hottie that Trini talks about all the time. Kim, right?”

Lexa rolls her eyes and pulls Clarke back. 

“I promise, she’s well-behaved sometimes.”

Trini snorts and goes in for a quick hug even as Clarke huffs. 

“Don’t lie, Lexa. I’m never well-behaved.”

Kim chuckles and stands from the table to shake Clarke’s hand. 

“Good to meet you, Clarke.” She winks at Trini and then looks back at Clarke. “And who wants to behave well, anyway? Where’s the fun in that?”

Trini, Lexa, and Billy all answer at once. 

“Productivity.” “Efficiency.” “Following the rules can be quite enjoyable. On Tuesday, I ran a test on this new development we’re working on. If I hadn’t followed the rules, we would’ve all died.”

There’s a moment of silence after Billy finishes, and then Kim concedes the point.

“Okay, rephrasing: Where’s the fun in _always_ being well-behaved?”

Billy frowns for an extended moment, and then shrugs.

“That’s fair.”

Lexa waves at Billy and then turns her attention to Kim. She reaches out for a handshake.

“It’s nice to meet you, Kim. I’m Lexa.”

Kim has barely finished shaking Lexa’s hand when Zack slid in between with two double shots. Trini rolls her eyes. She didn’t even see him leave the group. He holds out each glass.

“To get you two on your way to having as much fun as we are.”

Lexa reaches out for hers and grimaces when she smells it. She narrows her eyes at Zack.

“You know I don’t drink Tequila.”

Clarke hides a smirk, and Zack waggles his brows.

“Only because you’ve given yourself some rules about social interaction to avoid further embarrassing yourself. But we all enjoyed Lexa-T-Rexa quite a bit.”

Lexa flushes a deep red and Trini tries to stifle her snort. Lexa crosses her arms and Clarke smiles at her playfully.

“Aw, baby, come on. It was really cute!”

Kim tilts her head in question.

“Mind sharing this story?”

Lexa’s eyes widen.

“Yes.”

Clarke shakes her head.

“Of course I don’t mind! Lexa and tequila have been good friends since college. Unlike Trini’s special ability to flirt her face off when drunk, Lexa becomes the biggest goof ever. Last time we came here, she had one too many tequila shots and her inner nerd escaped. She started talking about certain types of squids that are so “badass” that they’ll even attack sharks. And then, somehow, the topic of Jurassic Park came up, and Lexa ranted for ten minutes about the inaccuracies of the movie. Her biggest issue being the inadequate showing of the Tyrannosaurus Rex. She very dramatically explained that a T-Rex would not, in fact, make thunderous noise while approaching.”

Lexa throws out her hands.

“I’m right! It’s an Apex Predator. It wouldn’t announce it’s approach to its prey. It wouldn’t even be able to make that much noise. And they could definitely see anyone even if they’re standing still. Like, the amount of inaccuracies in that movie were unacceptable.”

Clarke grins widely and nods along. Billy jumps into the conversation.

“They also failed the science. Frog DNA is a terrible choice to utilize as the filler for missing sequences. Human DNA would’ve been even better than that. The fertilization process would’ve failed every single time.”

Lexa nods.

“Exactly.”

Zack lets out a whistle.

“Alright, alright. So the Jurassic Park movies are inaccurate. They’re still freaking awesome!”

Clarke wraps an arm around Lexa’s waist to get her attention, and she clinks their glasses together.

“Come on, nerd. Let’s get this show on the road.”

Clarke throws back her drink, followed by a reluctant-looking Lexa. Trini knows even a few shots are enough to hit Lexa. She’s always been a lightweight, and seeing the woman drunk is probably one of the funniest things she’s ever experienced. Jason takes their empty glasses and sets them on the table.

“Alright, who is down for some arcade games?”

Billy raises his hand straight up and Clarke follows suit. Trini nods and nods toward the door.

“Let’s go steal the Pacman game then, shall we?”

The group begins to move toward the stairwell, but Trini waits a moment so Kim falls into place at her side. Kim smiles at her.

“Hey there.”

Trini, feeling the buzz of the alcohol, reaches over and links their hands. 

“Hi. You have a good conversation with Billy?”

Kim’s eyes light up. 

“Yes. He’s so fucking smart.”

Trini maneuvers around a passing couple and leads the way into the stairwell. 

“I know. Don’t know how Jason won his favor.”

Jason turns around, hearing his name.

“What’s up?”

Trini waves him away.

“Nothing, Jockstrap.”

He sticks his tongue out at her and then turns back around. Kim moves a little closer to her. 

“I like your friends a lot.”

Trini moves over as a group of guys stumble past them up the steps, making sure to bring Kim with her. 

“Yeah, they’re pretty incredible.”

Kim chuckles.

“Way to make that sound like a bad thing.”

Trini rolls her eyes, her eyes falling to the door that leads to the club area. Kim seems to pick up on it, and she runs a thumb along the back of Trini’s hand. 

“You going to dance with me later?”

Trini huffs.

“Am I just allowed to watch you?”

Kim shakes her head.

“Absolutely not, Trini Prince.”

Trini sighs dramatically and they follow the group into the crowded floor. It’s louder here, making conversation difficult. But Trini doesn’t need to talk to destroy people at Pacman. She gets her and Kim another drink. When she returns to the Pacman table, her friends standing to the side and waiting for their turn, she hands Kim the drink. Kim lifts it up and looks at it closely.

“What have you brought me?”

Trini grins. 

“Long Island.”

Kim chuckles.

“Plying me with dangerous drinks?”

Trini takes a sip of hers. 

“I have to get me drunk enough to dance with you, and you drunk enough to not notice how poorly I do it.”

Kim smiles at her.

“Oh, come on, Trini. I’ve seen you dance. Your hips move well.”

Trini flushes, but she hopes the alcohol is making her cheeks red enough to hide it. 

“You stood behind me and moved my hips. I was not doing that myself.”

She doesn’t realize she’s fallen into a trap until Kim moves behind her, her chest pressed lightly to Trini’s back. She leans down and Trini tries not to shiver at Kim’s lips brushing her ear. Kim’s hands settle on her hips.

“I can do that today too.” 

Trini takes a slow, deep breath and tries to take a nonchalant sip of her drink.

“I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Kim’s fingers tighten slightly on her skin.

“Yeah?”

Trini lets her body relax against Kim’s and she nods once before taking a long gulp to center her and steady her nerves. They stay like that for almost fifteen minutes, the position becoming more and more comfortable for Trini the longer she remains. She’s never been one to be ‘held.’ She never liked how it felt with somebody against her or how it was difficult to move. But Kim was very. . .Kim about it. She didn’t grasp tightly, simply rested her hands on Trini’s waist and left them. There was no pressure to remain and no overbearing presence. It was nice, and maybe it was the alcohol fully swinging into her steel will, but she found herself almost melting into her. 

By the time it was there turn to play Pacman, the seated players turned out to be Kim at pink, Trini at yellow, Jason at red, and Billy at blue. Trini felt the adrenaline that always kicked her ass into gear when it came to competitions, and she glared at Jason across from her. 

“You’re going down, Red. I hope you came prepared for failure.”

Jason returned her glare.

“Sure, my gay disaster of a friend. Kim’s gonna bat her eyes at you and you’ll fall off your stool.”

Trini sticks her quarters in and grips the joystick.

“You haven’t known pain like that caused by my triumph, Scott. I will wipe the floor with your tears.”

Jason leans forward.

“Bring it, Shorty.”

Billy pushes start while they’re going back and forth, and both her and Jason almost miss it. Trini jerks into movement and swings her pacman to the right and then up toward Jason. 

The competition between them, as it always has been, is intense. Trini almost forgets that anyone else is playing until a large, chomping pink pacman comes hurtling toward her. She does some quick maneuvering, flicking the joystick up and to the right, then instantly down, and it leaves Jason in the path of the destructive force. He tries to escape, but Kim chomps him down. Jason slumps in defeat, and Trini snickers while clearing the last of the dots. The game resets with three, and to Trini’s distress, Kim gets another growth spurt and comes after her. 

She flings her pacman all over the map, successfully picking up her own size-enhancer and swinging around to chase Kim. Beside her, Kim squeals and tries to escape, but Trini mercilessly gobbles her up as soon as she returns to normal size. Billy is all that is left between her and victory, and she’s learned long ago that Billy is never one to be underestimated. The game resets, Billy and Trini expertly voyaging through the maze and avoiding the ghosts. Trini makes the mistake of doubling in size before Billy, and all he has to do is follow her lead until hers vanishes before he catches up and ends the game with a strategic victory. 

Jason jumps up in the air, then puts a solid arm around Billy and squeezes once before letting go. Kim leans over and smirks at Trini.

“It’s cute how invested you get in these games, T.”

Trini glowers. 

“I am not cute.”

She reaches over and chugs the rest of her Long Island. She’ll regret it later, but the sting of defeat is strong. Billy remains at the table while Zack, Lexa, and Clarke take the other seats, and Tommy pats Trini’s arm in a patronizing way.

“You’ll get em’ next time, champ.”

Trini crosses her arms and clenches her jaw. Kim snickers beside Tommy and then moves to Trini’s side with her own empty drink.

“Come on, not-cute person. Let’s get something else to drink.”

Trini grudgingly leaves the table and lets Kim guide her through the chatting groups, the haze of alcohol covering her slowly stripping away her annoyance at losing and replacing it with the way Kim’s fingers fit so nicely in hers. They reach the bar, and Trini leans against it heavily. Kim laughs.

“On a scale of one to unconscious in bushes, how drunk are you?”

Trini blows out her cheeks and looks at the bartender moving quickly behind the bar.

“I’m on the drunk side of tipsy.”

Kim leans against her. 

“Fair enough. You’ve had two more shots than me. I think it’s time I caught up. And time that I got you drunk enough to see this wild side.”

She quickly gets the bartender’s attention.

“What is the “Passed Out Naked On the Bathroom Floor” shot?”

The bartender, a woman with red hair braided tight, laughs. 

“Want to try one and find out?”

Kim taps the bar.

“Will I regret it?”

The bartender nods sagely.

“Most definitely.”

Kim nods. 

“Five of those, please.”

Trini frowns and watches at the bartender gets five shot glasses and lines then up on the bar.

“Five?”

Kim smirks.

“Two for you, three for me. Then we’ll see where we stand.”

To Trini’s absolute horror, the first ingredient to appear and pour into the glass is Rumple Minze. She grips Kim’s arm tightly.

“Kim, no.”

Kim frowns in confusion and then notes the bottle being poured. She grins evilly.

“Oh, Trini, yes.”

Trini watches with wide eyes as the Rumple Minze is followed by Jagermeister. Then Gold Tequila. Then Bacardi 151. She shakes her head as they’re slid toward her.

“I will not be putting that invite to death in my body.”

Kim faces her fully, her dark lashes and flashing eyes captivating Trini instantly. She doesn’t even say anything, just watches Trini for a moment, winks, and downs one of her three shots. A severe grimace flashes on her face before she clears her throat. Trini smirks, but it falls away quickly as Kim takes a lemon proffered by the bartender and presses it between her lips. It takes everything in Trini not to lean forward and bite it gently from between Kim’s lips. Kim catches her stare and runs her tongue along the rind slowly. Way. Too. Slowly. 

And as is the case with drunks, bad decisions look like good decisions. And she’s honestly too gay for Kim sucking on a lemon. She picks up her first shot and throws it back, instantly regretting all her life choices. Who the fuck thought this combination was a good idea? She fights back a cough and looks to the bartender to find a lemon already held in her direction. It erases the taste quickly, but she loathes the idea of doing another. And Kim has two more.

Kim smirks at her and picks up her next shot. This time, she waits for Trini to pick up hers, which she does while grimacing. Kim clinks them together and sways her hips playfully.

“Bottoms up.”

And the culmination of all of Trini’s bad decisions pours down her throat once more, and she sucks the lemon into her mouth, grimacing and this time failing to conceal a cough. She mumbles around the lemon.

“Jesus Christ.”

Kim giggles and forgoes the lemon to throw back her last shot. Only then does she make a noise and shake her head once, quickly biting the lemon. Once she’s overcome her disgust, she looks at the bartender. 

“I do believe I’m going to forget my own name, tonight.”

With a knowing smirk, the woman nods toward Trini.

“I’m sure your girlfriend will remind you later.”

And if Trini’s ever heard a slicker line she wished she would’ve have used, she can’t remember it. Kim doesn’t correct the statement, instead setting down a wad of cash and linking her fingers with Trini’s. 

“Keep the change.”

She pulls Trini away from the bar and their friends and towards the rest of the arcade games. They come to a stop beside the Tetris machine just as a couple leaves, and Trini sets her quarters down on the game. She glances at Kim, the room’s sound fading in and out in strange ways. 

“You want to play first.”

Kim shakes her head.

“You go.”

Trini turns back to the game and puts her quarters in. She tries to zero in and focus, but the Long Island has started its adventure through her nervous system and brain, slowing her senses and numbing her muscles. She blinks several times to clear her vision, and she’s almost successful until Kim moves in closely at her back. Her first few lines in the game have various gaps and missed opportunities because she just can’t get over the way Kim is just the right temperature and her body is just the right size to press against and feel safe and steady. 

She finally gets into it around several minutes later, but by that point, it’s basically too late. She loses much more quickly than normal, but she’s at a point in which defeat doesn’t feel so bad. Especially with Kim being the reason. Trini turns around, intent on pointing out the fact that Kim made her lose, but she’s somehow misunderstood what Kim being directly at her back meant, and she finds herself with little room to move. 

Kim smiles at her, eyes a little unfocused. 

“Good effort?”

Trini smirks and then shakes her head, reaching out and tugging Kim flush against her by her jacket. 

“It was poor showing on my part, Princess. Somebody was being a little distracting.”

Kim grins and leans in closely, resting her forehead against Trini’s.

“Is that right? How did they do that?”

Trini hums and closes her eyes for a moment, breathing in Kim’s scent and a hint of alcohol. She chuckles and meets Kim’s gaze.

“They have this rocking bod. I mean,” Trini steps back a little and looks Kim up and down with an impressed raise of her brows. “Really, it’s unfair how striking this woman is. Curves in all the right places. Skin soft enough that you just want to run your hands all over it.”

As she talks, she notices the way Kim’s eyes darken, the way her lips part. Kim breathes out slowly. 

“Wow, T. Looks like that charming side has escaped.”

Trini smirks, reaching a hand up and brushing Kim’s hair behind her ear, twisting a few strands in her fingers before letting go. 

“I state the truth. You are fucking beautiful.”

Kim’s cheeks are already flushed with alcohol, but Trini thinks there’s probably a blush in there too. She slips her hands under the leather jacket Kim still hasn’t removed and feels the way Kim’s stomach tenses and hears the way her breath catches in her throat. Trini lets the thin denim slide across her fingers until her hands meet behind Kim’s back. She leans against the machine. 

“I definitely wouldn’t mind if you kissed me right now.”

Kim glances down at her lips and she swallows. 

“I definitely wouldn’t mind kissing you.”

Kim runs her fingers up Trini’s neck and settles them at the hinge of her jaw. Trini tilts her head back and begins to rise on her feet. The collision of a heavy body against them has them stumbling sideways and breaking apart.

“Of, fuck! I’m so sorry!”

Trini’s head is spinning from the alcohol and being jostled so forcefully, but she steadies herself against the machine while simultaneously trying to make sure Kim doesn’t fall. Once Kim is steady, Trini looks to who knocked them over. In front of them is a beefy dude in a bro tank and jeans. He looks drunk off his ass, and the amount of laughter behind him lets Trini know he’s not here alone. To her surprise, he looks actually apologetic as he grimaces and holds his hands out while backing away. 

Kim rests her forehead on Trini’s shoulder and sighs. 

“Onto the next game?”

Trini scoffs and shakes her head. 

“I am not leaving this machine on such a low note. And you haven’t even played this one.”

Kim laughs and shakes her head.

“Alright, whatever you say, hot stuff.”

Trini gives an exaggerated wink and turns back to the screen at the sound of amusement from Kim. 

For the next two hours, they move from one game to the next, Kim taking random photos of them. The shots slam home with a vengeance around thirty minutes in. Trini feels light and free, and she’s here with Kim Hart, the most beautiful human on earth. She can’t quite think straight, and her motor functions are encumbered and less than smooth, but Kim is right there beside her, giggling and becoming more and more touchy as the night passes. 

They’ve just finished a game of Galaga when Kim nuzzles into Trini’s neck, causing her brain to malfunction. Kim hums.

“Trini, come dance with me?”

Trini is nodding before her brain can remember that she was afraid to do that in the first place, and Kim smiles against her neck and then links their hands. She starts tugging Trini through the crowd, the sounds and lights of the room a blur and fog of sensation. Trini blindly follows Kim to the stairs and she leans forward slightly as she stumbles. Kim glances over her shoulder and laughs, her eyes filled with mirth and her lips pulled into a wide grin. Trini smiles back at her, completely taken and willingly so.

They make it up to the second floor landing and Kim reaches for the door. The moment it cracks open, the bass crashes through them, and Trini feels it in her bones and muscles. Kim looks at her excitedly, like she’s finally getting to do something she’s wanted to for ages. Maybe she has. Trini moves in closer to her as they pass through into the darker room. 

Strobe lights cut across the room and Trini blinks a few times until she gets used to it, and when she opens her eyes, Kim is a few paces away, facing Trini, her hips swinging side to side and her head falling back in euphoria. 

Trini is struck dumb, her arms at her side and eyes trying to take in everything that is Kimberly Hart. She forgets she’s supposed to move until she realizes Kim has danced backward toward the large, thrashing crowd, and she’s beckoning Trini forward. Trini takes a deep breath and moves to Kim’s wishes, faintly recognizing the new song that beats out of the speakers and into the crowd. It’s fast, the bassline pounding on beat and the repetitive hook easing her toward Kim. 

Kim’s smile is infectious, and Trini finds herself in Kim’s orbit, unsure of what to do with her body, but trusting that Kim will guide her. She reaches Kim, and the choreographer is quick to move in close and interlocks both of their hands, lifting them in the air and then playfully twirling Trini in place. When she pulls her back in, Kim smiles softly.

“Don’t think, Trin. Just move.”

Trini catches the nickname and likes the way it sounds. She also very much enjoys the way Kim’s begun moving again, her body so fluid and strong that Trini is pulled in by the rhythm. She lets her body follow Kim’s, lets her mind fade into the music so that she doesn’t feel embarrassed or awkward. 

About halfway through the song, Kim closes the remaining space between them and actually moves her body against Trini’s, her fingers brushing Trini’s ribs and her breath fanning against Trini’s face. The sudden onrush of feeling has Trini’s mind reeling and her hands reaching out for something to hold onto. She circles her arms around Kim’s neck and allows Kim to take the lead, their bodies pressing against each other and rolling. Trini feels the heat in her belly settle low, and she pants against Kim’s jaw as they move. It’s fucking electric. 

By the time the song morphs to the next, there’s literally no space between them, and Kim is in full control. It gives Trini the opportunity to just be, and she almost laughs when she picks up on the beat of the new song. She closes her eyes and sings.

“Si el ritmo te lleva a mover la cabeza ya empezamos como es.”

Kim’s movement falters, her grip tightening significantly, and Trini smirks, pulling back slightly to catch the look on Kim’s face. She chuckles, waiting for the second verse to come before continuing. 

“Tamo' rompiendo la discoteca/ La fiesta no para, apenas comienza/ C'est comme-ci, c'est comme-ça/ Ma chèrie, la-la-la-la-la/ Francia, Colombia/ Me gusta--”

She stops singing when Kim stops dancing, just watching Trini in a way that says very clearly that she wants to devour her. Trini laughs, and then waggles her eyebrows. 

“Esquina a esquina, de ahí no' vamo'/ El mundo es grande pero lo tengo en mi' manos/ Estoy muy duro, sí, ok, ahí vamos/ Y con el tiempo nos seguimos elevando/ Que seguimos rompiendo aq--”

She sees it the moment that Kim snaps, the way her eyes widen when Trini rolls her tongue over the r in rompiendo, but she’s still surprised by the need with which Kim kisses her. They’re both sweaty and hot, and the noise surrounding them is extreme, but Trini hears and feels nothing but the choreographer as she’s pushed backwards a bit. Kim’s lips move none-too-gently against her own, and Trini can’t keep from moaning at the first swipe of Kim’s tongue along her bottom lip and into her mouth. 

Kim’s knee somehow finds itself between Trini’s legs and presses against her core with purpose. Trini gasps against Kim’s lips and tightens her grip around her neck, trying to keep her legs from giving out below her. She feels like she’s on fire, but the heat is manageable, even on the strips of skin that Kim somehow finds and exploits. After an uncertain amount of time in Trini’s book, Kim begins to slow the kiss, the ferocity calming to deep and smooth slide of their lips. Trini gently captures Kim’s bottom lip between her teeth and pulls back, grinning at the way Kim chases. It quickly turns into a groan when Kim’s hand slips under her shirt, dancing along the skin of her stomach and the ridges of her ribs. 

“Mierda, Kim.”

Kim’s nails scrape along her skin, and the wetness pooling between Trini’s legs is almost uncomfortable. She has to pull away and rest her head in the crook of Kim’s neck while she tries to suck in air and also avoid being any more turned on than she already is. She buries her fingers in Kim’s locks and holds on as Kim keeps her upright. Kim leans her forehead against Trini’s temple. 

“You good?”

And the way it comes out, breathless and raw, has Trini whining into Kim’s neck

"Estoy realmente borracho en este momento, o te llevaré a casa y veré de lo que tu cuerpo es realmente capaz, princesa. Me estás matando.". _I am really drunk right now, or I’d take you home and see what your body is really capable of, Princess. You’re killing me._

Kim chuckles.

“I don’t know what you just said, Trin.”

Trini takes several deep breaths, trying to clear her head enough that she can focus.

“You’re killing me, princess.”

Kim brushes her nose against Trini’s and smirks.

“That doesn’t seem like it matches up with what you said.”

Trini huffs out a breath and nods her head toward the door.

“We should maybe leave before I ask you to find an empty stall with me.”

Kim laughs and then groans. 

“Jesus, Trini. Way to tempt a girl.”

Trini shakes her head, pulling further away and yanking Kim toward the exit. She will not be doing anything in this state with Kim. She wants to remember it. She wants to be fully in control of her own functions, and she wants to spend her time. Right now, she wouldn’t be patient enough to fuck Kim the way she wants to. They burst out of the dark club-area into the hallway, and the stark contrast of the atmosphere is like a bucket of cold water, sobering both women up enough that they make it down the stairs in one piece. 

Kim wraps an arm around Trini’s waist and doesn’t move from her side, simply stumbling along with her until they catch sight of Zack…. And Tommy. Trini slows to a stop as she watches her brother and his best friend make out against the bar, the crowd close to them and several of the bartenders cheering them on. Trini’s eyes widen. 

“Holy fuck.”

Kim laughs.

“I guess they figured it out?”

Trini doesn’t have the brain power to try and figure out what might of happened, so she looks around and spots Billy and Jason at the bar, both watching Zack and Tommy with amusement. Trini leads the way over, her own arm around Kim’s waist as well. Jason smirks at them when they get close. 

“You two look about five minutes from unconscious. Ready to go?”

Trini leans her head against Kim’s shoulder and nods, but then she points vaguely behind her.

“What about them?”

Billy raises a hand. 

“I will get them.”

He’s gone before anyone can stop him, and Trini watches in shock as he stands next to Zack and Tommy and starts talking. She can’t hear what he’s saying, but it doesn’t look like the amorous couple can either. Jason laughs.

“I’ll help him. You guys get the uber? You able to do that?”

Trini shrugs but slips her phone out of her pocket anyway. Kim squeezes her side.

“Hey, your helmets?”

Trini waves toward the bar.

“Gave them to the bar people. They’ll keep em’ here.”

Kim nods and Trini slowly but surely orders and Uber XL for them to pile into. She doesn’t see Clarke or Lexa, so she assumes they already left to go home. Kahlan and Kara are nowhere to be seen either. 

Kim tugs her arm a bit.

“Outside?”

Trini nods and they move to the door together, leaning heavily against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> I asked the question about marijuana because I thought about putting it in the story, but the lack of response makes me think it makes people uncomfortable. Therefore, it will remain out of the story.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, first off, the translation issues last chapter were completely my fault, not my translators lol. I'm a dumb dumb and failed to paste everything properly.
> 
> Secondly, there is smut in this chapter. I never know how to feel about these scenes. Well, I never know what to feel about my writing in general, but like, whatever. It'd be nice to know what you all think about it. Even if it's not good. I want to adapt and grow.

Zack, Trini, Tommy, and Kim rely on the more-sober efforts of Billy and Jason to get them home. Trini has no idea what time it is, but she is exhausted and Kim is asleep against her shoulder the moment they get into the Uber. The trip seems to take forever, and the effects of the alcohol are slowly shifting from fun and exciting to drowsy. 

Trini gently nudges Kim’s shoulder once they arrive at the apartment. 

It seems like the trek up their steps takes forever, but once inside, Kim turns her face into Trini’s neck. 

“Do you have any carrots?”

Trini feels spinny, but she laughs anyway and closes her eyes at the sensation of Kim’s breath on her neck.

“I just might, Princess. Come on.”

They stumble their way into the kitchen, almost shoved to the side for a moment when Zack barrels by to get the remaining slices of cold pizza for him and Tommy. As soon as he leaves the kitchen, Trini makes sure Kim is situated on a chair, and then she checks the fridge for them. She looks for the bag of carrots she bought specifically for Kim, but there's a note over and empty bag in Zack’s sloops scrawl. _T-rocious, I used you carrots for a vid. I'll get ya some next time we hit the store._

Trini drops her head back and sighs. She goes about looking for somehow to quell Kim’s need for healthy food, still leaning drunkenly on the frame, and she makes a sound of victory when she finds bell peppers. Pulling them from the fridge, she walks to her counter and pulls down a knife, a cutting board, and a bowl.

She's careful to avoid her fingers as she slices up a bit of each color: red, green, yellow, and orange. She sticks the peppers in the fridge again, tosses the dirty items in the sink, and then takes a moment to pour two glasses of water before bringing it all to Kim. Kim’s smile brightens at the bowl, and she says nothing about them not being carrots as he happily scarfs three slices down. Her red cheeks bright and her lips formed into a happy smile. 

Trini just watches her, the way her heart-shaped lips press around the slices, the slide of juice that spills down her chin, the way she seems to wiggle happily at each bite. Trini never knew it was possible for somebody to be adorable and extraordinarily sexy at the same time, but Kim is melting her heart and drowning her panties in the same moments. 

Trini clears her throat and wrenches her eyes away from Kim and toward her water, forcing herself to down the entire thing. She knows she doesn't want to be hungover the next morning, she hates vomiting, so she plans on staying awake until she's peed twice and had four glasses of water. She might even take some preventative Advil before bed. 

A clutter sounds across from her, and she looks up to find Kim’s eyes wide and her hands out like she just managed to stop her bowl from falling to the ground. She grins at Trini sheepishly. 

“I got excited.”

And Trini’s chest soars a little bit and she smiles softly at the woman in front of her. She's so goddamn beautiful, and it honestly blows her mind that she gets to kiss Kimberly Hart. Kim bites her lip, eyes dark and sleepy. Trini reaches across and nudges Kim’s water. 

“Drink up, Princess.”

Kim huffs but reaches out and takes a huge gulp of water. Trini smirks and continues drinking her own. She quickly chokes on it when hears a loud cry of her brother’s name muffled through the walls. She grimaces even as Kim begins laughing. Jason appears in the kitchen looking like her just ate an entire bag of warheads. 

“Looks like we’re all in for an experience.”

Trini groans and drops her head on the table, trying to block out the sounds coming from her brother’s room. 

“I'm going to barf.” Kim continues giggling across from her and Trini gently kicks her under the table. “It's not funny, Kimberly.”

Kim just laughs harder, and Trini rolls her eyes but can't help looking up and smiling. She finishes her water and stands up to refill her glass. She downs it, refills it again, and then turns back to Jason. 

“You're welcome to sleep on the couch if you're uncomfortable driving home tonight. I know scares Billy to drive in the dark after the accident.”

Jason reaches out and squeezes her hand. 

“Thanks, T. We’ll do that.”

He fills up two glasses of water, smiles at them both, and returns to the living room. Trini tilts her head toward the direction of her room. 

“Ready to go to sleep?”

Kim glanced down at her bowl and then nods. Trini chuckles and goes to put the bowl in the sink, but finds that there are still several slices on pepper left. Kim fiddles with her cup. 

“Sorry.”

Trini just laughs as she pops a green pepper into her mouth. 

“Don't be. Not a fan of the green and yellow?”

Kim shakes her head and Trini nods, taking the bowl to put in the fridge for the morning. She refills Kim’s water, waits for her to finish it, and then holds out a hand. 

“Come on.”

Kim sleepily slides out of her chair and practically curls into Trini’s body, allowing her to lead the past the gross sounds of her brother having sex. She closes the door to her room and helps Kim to the bed. As soon as she lets Kim go, the choreographer- without warning, pushes her jeans down her thighs. Her panties are pink like her bra, and the soft globes of skin revealed have Trini turning away quickly and groaning. 

“Kim!”

Kim giggles. 

“Do you have a t-shirt I could borrow?”

Trini takes a few harsh breaths, more turned on than she'd like to admit. 

“You didn’t bring something to sleep in?”

She hears Kim move closer to her, and her chest stops beating when bare arms wrap around her waist and Kim nuzzles the back of her neck. She completely ignores Trini’s question. 

“Preferably something big and soft and not too clean.”

Trini bites back a whimper.

“Please tell me you have some clothes on.”

Kim purrs in her ear.

“Some.”

Trini feels like she might pass out. That feeling increases when Kim’s hand slides under the hem of her shirt, nails scratching gently along her stomach. Trini gasps. 

“Kim, hang on.”

Kim hums, her hand still moving slowly across her skin. Trini grips her wrist. 

“Kim, hey. Please. I don't want to do anything tonight when we’re drunk.”

Kim whines in frustration, but she slowly pulls back. 

“Fiiiiine.”

Trini takes a deep breath and makes a quick movement toward her closet. Her head is foggy and thick, but her core burns, aches enough that it's cutting through her haze. She quickly changes into a pair of sweats and a tank before grabbing a shirt from her hamper and walking into her room, eyes down. She holds out the shirt, and Kim takes it softly with a quiet ‘thanks.’

She slides it over her head, and only then does Trini look up. It's not all that helpful to her sanity anyway, because Kim in a big shirt and panties is still debilitating. She steps back and glances anywhere but at Kim. 

“I'm going to brush my teeth and...stuff.” 

She disappears into the bathroom and leans tiredly on the sink. She's on fire, her body begging for release, and fighting honestly seems impossible. Shaking her head, Trini brushes her teeth vigorously, goes to the bathroom, washes her hands, and then cleans off her face. She slowly pushes the door open to her room and is a bit surprised to find Kim waiting by the door. 

She smiles once, then lurches past Trini to throw up in her toilet. Trini quickly turns and helps pull the hair from Kim’s neck. Kim takes several deep breaths, using her arm as a headrest. Trini gently rubs her back. 

“Puke and rally?”

Kim chuckles and then groans, releasing more of the contents of her stomach into the bowl. She pants out a tired apology.

“Sorry, this is probably the most unsexy thing ever.”

Trini smirks and slides her hand under Kim shirt to rub her back, only aiming to comfort.

“Are you kidding, Princess? This is what gets me going.”

Kim shakes her head.

“Gross.”

They spend the next twenty minutes next to the toilet, Kim throwing up four more times before finally feeling good enough to stand and brush her teeth. Trini holds her, smiling as Kim tries to keep her head up. Foam from the toothpaste dribbles down her face, and her eyes are completely closed. 

After finishing, Kim spits, washes out her mouth, then scrubs her face free of make-up. Trini helps her dry off, gently dabbing at her skin. 

“You okay?” 

Kim nods, but her lips turn into a pout.

“Sleep?”

Trini smiles.

“Sleep.”

She helps Kim to the bed, laying her down gently and trying to tug the covers over her. She plans on sleeping on the ground, but Kim grabs at her sloppily. 

“Nooo… Trin. Cuddles?”

Trini pauses and focuses on Kim. She doesn't want to take advantage, but Kim’s eyes are open and she's looking at Trini with considerable clarity. 

“Are you sure?”

Kim just reaches out her arms, and Trini chuckles as she climbs onto the bed and settles down besides Kim. Kim slides her body over, settling her head in the crook of Trini’s neck, and throwing an arm and a leg over Trini’s body. 

“Night.”

Trini runs her hand through Kim’s hair. 

“Goodnight.”

~<€~<€~<€~<€

Trini had waited until Kim fell asleep, not long, before drinking a couple more glasses of water and cleared out her system. She’d taken two Advil, grabbed two for Kim, and then returned to her room. She’d slowly slipped under the covers and burrowed back into the warmth of Kim’s body. Kim had subconsciously wrapped herself around Trini again, and Trini had slept until seven-thirty. 

Now she is in the kitchen, eating yogurt after her run. She glances into the living room at a sound in the hall, and her chest tightens in confusion and a bit of anger when she sees Tommy slipping out of Zack’s room with all her stuff. She finds Trini’s eyes and freezes, shame coloring her features, and Trini shakes her head while pointing to the kitchen. 

“Kitchen. Now.”

Tommy sighs and her shoulders droop even further as she passes Trini and slumps at the table in the kitchen while dropping her bag on the ground.

“Trini…..”

Trini shakes her head and crosses her arms. 

“No. Don't try and circumvent this. Why they hell are you walking out on my brother?”

Tommy seems to get even smaller at the words. 

“I don't… God, T, I don't know.”

“Not good enough. What are you doing?”

Tommy’s bottom lip trembles, and that is the moment Trini loosens her stance and frowns. 

“Talk to me.”

Tommy sucks in a shaky breath and looks at Trini somewhat pathetically. 

“What if it ruins everything?”

Trini shakes her head and grips Tommy’s hand.

“You guys have been dancing around each other for years. You're basically a couple without the benefits.”

Tommy scoffs and brings her knees to her chest. 

“It could end our friendship, Trini. Zack is the most important person in my life. I love him.”

Trini squeezes her hand. 

“If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. You'll still be friends. And you've already made the first step. It'll be even harder for you guys to pretend nothing happened.”

Tommy sighs and nods, dropping her head back. 

“I guess.”

Trini chuckles. 

“You guess?”

Tommy kicks a foot out that Trini easily dodges, then she drops it and meets Trini’s eyes. 

“Neither of us were as drunk as we pretended to be last night.”

Trini drops her hand and nods.

“You guys will work it out, Toms. You both have wanted this for a long time.”

Tommy nods, slowly pushing herself back up. 

“I should… I should probably get back in there?”

Trini laughs. 

“Don't ask, dummy.”

Tommy huffs and slugs Trini’s arm before leaving the kitchen, her bag still on the floor. Trini rolls her eyes, her chest loosening with the knowledge that her brother isn't about to wake up heartbroken. She quickly finishes her yogurt and heads back to her room, hoping to get in a long shower before Kim wakes up. 

She passes by Billy on the couch, his arm hanging off the couch so his fingers brushed Jason’s back as he laid on the ground. Trini smiles at them as she passes, but her smile drops to a grimace as sounds start coming from Zack’s room again. So much for talking. 

Reaching her room, Trini quietly slips inside and picks out a pair shorts and a sweatshirt. She's not sure Kim will want to do much early on with her hangover. 

Her shower is slow and hot, her fingers dragging through her hair and across her scalp. She washes the sweat off of her skin and then rests in the scalding water for ten minutes before tugging her towel off the rack to dry off. She slips on her clothes, wraps her hair in a towel, and then slips out of the bathroom planning on making breakfast for everyone. She stops when Kim rolls over on the bed. 

Her sleepy eyes blink and she frowns. 

“Come back.”

Trini chuckles and tries not to look below the shirt that has ridden up Kim’s stomach. 

“Go back to sleep, Princess.”

Kim stretches, a blissed-out look on her face, and Trini puffs out a breath. 

“You just don't play fair, do you?”

Kim gives her a Cheshire-cat grin and shakes her head, eyes still closed. 

“Never.”

Trini slowly makes her way to the bed and climbs up, deciding to take a chance to get Kim back for all her teasing. She crawls until she's next to Kim, then slows swings her leg over Kim’s hips and settles down. Kim’s cheeks tint red, and her hands slide to rest gently on Trini’s thighs. Kim hums.

“You still drunk? Charming Trini still seems rather present.”

Trini chuckles and leans over, placing her hands on either side of Kim’s head. Her hair falls around them, dropping onto Kim’s face, and the choreographer’s nose wrinkles playfully at the cold drip. Trini leans down, her nose brushing along Kim’s cheek, then speaks quietly in her ear. 

“Creo que debes sacarlo de mí, princesa." _I think you must bring it out of me, Princess._

Kim groans, body tensing under her.

“Unfair, Trin. That's cheating.”

Trini pulls back and grins smugly.

“Like you wouldn't use any advantage. Like you don't.”

Kim’s eyes darken, and Trini knows she's about to do something, but she doesn't expect the way Kim lifts her hips and rolls into her. Trini’s head drops forward and she bites back the groan that tries to escape. Instead of admonishing Kim, she adjusts and kisses her sharply, capturing her soft lips. The taste of mint and clean jars her out of it for a moment, and she nips at Kim’s lips.

“When did you brush your teeth?”

Kim smiles against her lips. 

“I'm surprised you didn't notice the missing Advil. I woke up to pee around eight.”

Trini chuckles and kisses her again, more soft than before. 

“Sexy.”

Kim’s hands slide up Trini’s thighs, her fingertips flexing and shifting along her skin. They come to a stop on her waist.

“Don't be rude.”

Trini leans down again, but she angles away from Kim’s mouth and presses her lips to her jaw instead, running her tongue along her skin and dragging her teeth. The sharp exhale of breath from the choreographer has heat flickering to life low in Trini’s belly. She presses down further, her body against Kim’s, and she moves along Kim’s jawline to her neck, and settles on her pulse. 

“Trini..” 

Trini hums against her skin, sucking softly, then more, before pulling back to kiss Kim again. She deepens it, parting Kim’s lips with her tongue and sliding it along Kim’s. 

Kim whimpers softly, her hands moving up Trini’s back, grasping her shoulders, and then back down. Her fingers slip under her sweatshirt, running on Trini’s skin. 

Trini groans and pulls back a moment, panting. 

“You are so fucking beautiful.”

Kim’s soft press becomes something else as her fingers curl and her nails bite into Trini’s back. Trini thinks her eyes might roll back into her skull as she instinctively grinds her hips down, frustrated at the lack of friction. Kim uses her left hand to tap Trini’s leg, and she gets the message. She allows one of Kim’s legs between hers and the choreographer is fast to press into the seam of her shorts. Trini sucks in a breath and her lips find Kim’s again, a little more needy, and little more forceful. 

She brings her own leg forward, chest jumping at the moan that leaves Kim’s mouth and passes into her own. Trini sucks on Kim’s tongue, drawing it to her and then pulling away. She meets obsidian. 

“Kim…”

Kim’s hips rise and fall sensually, grinding herself on Trini’s leg. 

“Please.”

The word comes out like whispered plea, and Trini kisses her again, one hand leaving the mattress to slide down Kim’s ribs and stomach to the hem of the shirt. She toys with it for a moment, teasing, then slips her hand under and presses it against a defined abdomen and the soft skin covering it. 

Her fingers count her ribs, stopping just below the swells of Kim’s chest. She smirks and drags her fingers back down to the sound of Kim’s frustrated groan. Kim nips sharply at her lips and raises her knee into Trini in retaliation. 

Trini pants against Kim’s mouth, warm and wet and so, so perfect. She pushes her hand back up and gently cups a breast in her hand, loving the lack of a bra in her way. She brushes her thumb across a nipple and grins at the way Kim’s breathing hitches and quickens. 

She circles the tight tip, squeezes the full globe of flesh in her hand, and then retracts it. Kim’s eyes fly open with a glare, and Trini smiles softly while tugging her shirt. 

“Can I take this off?”

The glare on Kim’s face evaporates, and Kim nods, eyes lidded. Trini leans back and gives Kim room to move. She pushes the shirt slowly over Kim’s head, eyes instantly finding the two perfect breasts pebbled from arousal and the open air on her skin. Trini’s never seen a more perfect pair. She tosses the shirt onto the ground, her hands quickly finding Kim’s skin again. Her core is on fire, aching for pressure or friction. She knows she's wet from the slide of her underwear in the shorts. 

Kim watches her with a smirk as she just continues to stare at her boobs, but it's not until Kim playfully nudges her chin that she finally looks away. 

“My eyes are up here, Trin.”

Trini smiles, thumbs slowly working over both nipples and and her hands squeezing. She definitely adores Kim’s boobs. 

“Yeah, but your boobs are here. And I need to give them the attention they deserve, Princess.”

Kim’s cheeks flush and her lashes drop. Trini smiles, then takes advantage of Kim’s closed eyes to lower her head and press an open-mouth kiss to her breast. She groans and Kim grinds against her again, mouth parting in a silent gasp. Her hands leave Trini’s back and slide into her hair, fingers tightening and holding her in place. 

There's nowhere else Trini wants to be. Yet. 

After lavishing Kim’s breast with her tongue and lips and teeth, Trini returns back to Kim’s lips, pleased when they instantly part against her own. She's lets one hand fall to the mattress while the other moves down Kim’s stomach to the line of her panties. 

She pauses a moment, waiting for any objection, but none comes. Trini holds her breath as she lowers her hand, then lets out her own sound of aroused shock as the tips of her fingers find the drenched fabric. 

“Fuck, Kim.”

She drops her face into the crook of Kim’s neck and puts more pressure even as Kim thrusts up, the first real sound of pleasure escaping her lips. Trini raises her head and speaks clearly. 

“Alexa, play ‘My Jams.’”

Spotify kicks in, Dream by Bishop Briggs’ smooth sound cutting through the room, and Kim turns her head away and giggles adorably. 

“I was about to ask who Alexa was.”

Trini bends down and kisses her, fingers moving gently over the soaked fabric under them. She smiles against Kim’s lips. She loves this. She loves how Kim’s body feels against hers and the sounds Kim makes. Without warning, Trini slides up and pushes her hand under the hem of Kim’s underwear, her fingers slipping into wet, warm, and waiting folds. 

Kim whimpers into her mouth and arches up, and Trini explores, avoiding her clit and circling around her entrance. 

“What do you like, Princess?”

Kim’s head is pressed into her pillow, and her eyes are closed as she grinds into Trini’s hand, but she pants out a breathless ‘circles, tight,’ and Trini kisses her jaw gently before moving her mouth back to Kim’s breasts. 

She could probably come just from touching Kim and hearing Kim, but she forces herself to ignore her own pleasure so as to focus wholly on Kim. Her fingers circle Kim’s clit, so close but not touching, and she starts off slowly. The flesh under her fingers is hot and the nub by them is swollen and pulsing. Trini teases, working Kim up with her pace. She's just reached that speed she knows will take Kim over the edge, and as she feels her tense, she removes the pressure. 

Kim deflates and groans loudly, her arms falling to cover her face. 

“Trinnnnn.”

Trini smiles, resting her left hand besides Kim’s head and her right on the line of Kim’s underwear. She waits until she moves her arms, then leans toward and kisses her softly, surel. Trini plays with the hem.

“Can I take these off?”

Kim’s cheeks, already red, darken. She nods quickly and closes her eyes, but Trini hums.

“Kim, hey. Look at me.” She waits until the choreographer does, smiling in encouragement at the flicker of nerves she finds there. “I need you to be honest with me, Princess. I know this is your first time with a girl. You doing okay?”

Kim squirms and then her fingers tug at Trini’s sweatshirt.

“Could you take this off?”

Trini nods and sits back, crossing her arms and tugging the sweatshirt over her head. Kim pouts when the sports bra is in the way of the view, but her hands press flat to Trini’s stomach and she slowly slides them along Trini’s skin. 

Trini simply watches, feels, revels in Kim’s attention, and then grinds down when both of Kim’s hands cover her breasts. She closes her eyes. 

“Want me to take this off?”

“Can I?”

Trini opens her eyes and smiles softly, her arms raising above her head. Kim sits up (Trini does not watch her beautiful breasts move gently with the motion), and she quickly removes Trini’s bra.

Kim’s hands find her chest quickly, and she explores, tests, and then brings her lips into the mix. Trini tries to keep her hands from Kim, not wanting her to feel forced, and succeeds in settling for her shoulder and neck. Trini can't help the way her hips roll and her shorts become slicker, she can't help the way her nails dig slightly into Kim’s skin. 

Trini winds herself up with Kim’s help, but forces herself to stop after a short period of time. As good as Kim makes her feel, this is about the choreographer, not her. She slows her body, cups Kim’s face, and pulls her to her lips as she lays her back down on the sheets. 

After the lip-bruising ministrations of her tongue and teeth, Trini finally pulls back. She scratches softly at Kim’s belly, just above the line of her underwear. Something a bit too much like fear crosses Kim’s face, and Trini frowns.

“We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Kim.”

Kim shakes her head forcefully. 

“No, I do. I want--” she huffs. “I just, there's something I haven't told you. I- I don't want you to be upset. It's not a part of my life anymore.”

Trini doesn't have a clue what she's talking about, but she encouragingly rubs Kim’s side and meets her eyes.

“Whatever it is, Kim, it's not going to change anything.”

Kim nods, and it scares Trini a bit to see tears in her eyes. She's never seen this side of Kim, this open fear. She quickly moves to wipe them away. 

“Hey, don't cry, Princess.”

Kim chuckles and clears her throat.

“I'm kind of killing the moment, aren't I?”

Trini shakes her head, capturing Kim’s hands and bringing them to her lips. 

“Want go tell me what's going on?”

Kim nods, but she stops meeting Trini’s eyes.

“You know when I went through that shitty period with my parents and going to Med school?” Trini nods, and Kim continues. “It was honestly really bad, and I was in a dark head space. I felt so out of control of my life, and I just-- I wanted to control something.” Kim closes her eyes. “Because I didn't want anyone to know or ever see it, I did it on my hips instead of my arms or stomach.”

It takes Trini a moment to put the pieces together, but the second it clicks, her heart breaks for the woman beneath her. She leans down and kisses Kim gently, slowly, securely. 

“It doesn't change anything Kim. Nothing at all.”

Kim’s relieved breath fans across her lips, and Trini kisses her again before moving back and sliding her fingers under the hem of the underwear. She gently slides them down and off her feet, her focus on nothing but Kim’s eyes. It isn't until Kim nods that she changes focus. 

She's bare, and she's goddamn perfect. Trini’s eyes move to Kim’s hips, and she sees a tattoo in another language written across thin scars that overlap and span two inches or less. Trini thumbs across them, tracing the outline of the tattoo. She glances up to find Kim watching her. 

“What does it mean?”

Kim smiles, still slightly uncertain. 

“It's Latin. Aut viam inveniam aut faciam. It means, ‘I will either find a way, or make one.’ I got it tattooed over them once I finally told my parents everything that was going on and changed directions.”

Trini nods in understanding, then she moves forward and kisses Kim. 

“You are magnificent, Kimberly Hart.”

And it's like everything falls back into place. Trini brings Kim back into the moment, her tongue moving along Kim’s and her hands tracing the contours of Kim’s lines and angles. She slowly grinds her leg against Kim’s core, trying not to fall apart at the slick slide of it against her thigh. 

Her fingers return to their teasing, but this time she is more generous, her fingers dipping into Kim’s entrance and then returning to circle her clit. The way Kim writhes below her has Trini’s mind on overload. 

When she knows Kim is fully in the moment, completely focused on the way Trini is touching her, Trini slowly moves down her body, her mouth pausing to taste the skin over Kim’s chest and abs. She slides lower, laves over Kim’s hip bones and kisses her scars. 

From there, she trails kisses down and pauses just above where she's wanted to be for weeks. She looks at Kim. 

“You okay, Princess?”

“Yes! Please, just….”

Trini smirks and blows out, causing Kim’s hips to jolt up. 

“Trini, that is so not--”

The first broad stroke of her tongue has Kim’s voice cutting off and her hands fisting tightly in her hair. 

Kim’s taste has Trini groaning into her, and she repeats the motion once more before closing her lips around Kim’s clit and sucking. The cry she hears from Kim has her moaning, and and circles her clit once, flicks her tongue, and smiles at the sharp pain from her scalp. 

Bring her fingers into the mix, Trini finally, finally, enters her, middle finger to the knuckle, then fully. Kim is so warm, and she pulses around Trini’s digit in a way that tells Trini it won't take much to get her to come. She strokes Kim’s front wall, curling her finger and teasing Kim’s clit all at once. After a few thrusts, she adds a second finger, chest pounding in her ears at the way Kim whines and juts her hips. Trini picks up her pace, thrusting her fingers and curling them, pulling them mostly out, driving them back in. Her tongue continues to work over Kim’s clit, and her free hand rests on Kim’s thigh to help hold her in place. 

She feels it happening before Kim cries out, the tightening and the tensing that prefaces an orgasm. Kim’s feet dig into Trini’s shoulders, and her hands become impossibly tighter on her hair. The way Trini’s name sounds, cried from Kim’s lips, is something she'll want to hear forever. 

Trini works her through, avoiding direct contact with her clit but letting Kim ride her orgasm out on her fingers. Kim begins to slow after a long moment, her breaths a pant, and she slowly relaxes her grip on Trini’s hair. Trini slowly removes her fingers and pushes up, moving to hover over the blissed out woman beneath her. 

Without opening her eyes, Kim reaches up and pulls Trini down to her lips, stealing a kiss, then a second, before dropping her head back on the pillow and panting some more.

“Jesus, Trini.”

Trini grins, affection warming her chest. 

“You good?”

Kim nods, blindly reaching up and clumsily finding Trini’s chin. She uses her thumb to clean off her own come from Trini’s face, then hesitates when she doesn't know what to do with it. Trini about passes out when she shrugs, eyes still closed, and brings her thumb to lips to clean it. She must have tensed, because Kim’s eyes shoot open, mouth still circled around her thumb, and then she's grinning darkly.

Trini simply feels as if her entire body is on fire, her literally soaked shorts becoming a hindrance for friction now. If Kim thinks she's about to tease her, she's got another thing coming. Kim takes her thumb from her mouth and grins, purposefully cheesy and too cute, and Trini can't help but lean down and kiss her senseless. 

She's just noted the ethereal tones of Pvris’ ‘You and I’ beginning when a curse in a language Trini doesn't know, but a voice that she definitely does, sounds from behind them. She twists her head and sees...Trini’s cheeks flush and her body drops over Kim’s even as she wishes she could literally be anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been kind of hating everything I write. I decided to just post what I had before this self-doubt hit. Maybe you guys will inspire me or something haha. 
> 
> I don't know Hindi at all. I tried my best lol. 
> 
> Thanks to my Spanish translator iampandaexpress. I forgot until this moment that I didn't have this edited by my beta. So yeah, this is unedited.

_Previously: She's just noted the ethereal tones of Pvris’ ‘You and I’ beginning when a curse in a language Trini doesn't know, but a voice that she definitely does, sounds from behind them. She twists her head and sees...Trini’s cheeks flush and her body drops over Kim’s even as she wishes she could literally be anywhere else._

“Moooom! What are you doing?!”

Diana is standing with her hands covering her eyes and a horrified look on her lips. She keeps speaking in a different language, rapidly and without pause, and Trini buries her face in Kim’s neck to hide. 

Kim is shaking below her, and it takes a moment for Trini to realize she's laughing. Trini lifts up and glares, and Kim tries to stop smiling.

“I'm sorry, it's just, she's speaking Hindi and…”

Kim shrugs instead of finishing her sentence, not even seeming bothered by the fact that Trini’s Mom just walked in on them. This is why Trini moved out! How does it still happen?!

She doesn't look, but Diana speaks.

“For the love of God, please, put some clothes on and get out here. I brought lunch.”

The door closes quickly, and Trini groans again just in case the world didn't hear it the first time. Kim starts laughing again, and Trini huffs and rolls off of her. Kim grabs at her weakly, and Trini grudgingly lets herself get pulled in, Kim’s naked front against her back. 

“I'm sorry, Trin.”

Trini scoffs. 

“I can hear your smile, Princess. Good effort.”

Kim chuckles, wraps her arm around Trini’s torso, and nuzzles in close. 

“Baby, don't be mad.”

And Trini’s breath catches, because she's never been in a position to be called by a cutesy name. Sure, she'd sleep with girls who happened to call everyone babe, or screamed “baby” when she fucked them senseless, but this was different. She'd always made fun of pet names with Zack, always thought they were gag-worthy. Hearing it from Kim has her smiling despite herself, and her heart feels a little wobbly. 

“I'm not. Mad, that is.”

It's probably been just a beat too long for her to respond, but she's a allout of sorts. Kim’s thumb soothes over her stomach. 

“You okay?”

Trini nods and turns toward her, finding Kim’s playful eyes watching her carefully. Trini leans forward and kisses her slowly, simply, and all too quickly she has to pull back. 

“Ready to go meet my mother?”

Kim blanches and pulls the covers over her head.

“Tell her I have the flu.”

Trini laughs loudly, hand sliding under the covers and finding Kim’s torso. She scratches the soft skin gently.

“She just caught us having sex, Kimmy. You passing your disease to me would probably upset her even more.”

Kim peeks out and huffs, lips forming a pout, and Trini’s heart does a pathetic little pause and melt. Kimberly Hart is something else. Kim sighs and glances toward the door. Then she gets a highly mischievous look on her face and pushes herself up, her momentum helping her send Trini to her back. 

Her fingers settle on Trini’s chest, trace around her nipple, then drag down her stomach. 

“Or we could just….pretend she's not here.”

Her hand slips under the band of Trini’s shorts, and Trini can't help the way her hips lift and her eyes close, but Kim’s fingers stop. Trini’s eyes shoot open and Kim is smirking down at her. Trini narrows her eyes.

“It's not nice to tease, Princess.”

Kim laughs.

“It would also be the death of me by your mother’s hand if we didn't go out there.”

Kim chuckles and begins to remove her hand, but Trini catches it. She then slides her hand to cover Kim’s and guides it down, watching as Kim’s eyes go wide and her mouth parts in shock. After Kim has thoroughly understood just how turned on Trini is, Trini pulls their hands out and she sits up. 

“That's where we’re leaving this. I just wanted you to know how mean you are.”

Kim lets out a loud breath and Trini smirks as she walks toward her closet to change. She hears the bed shift behind her and the padding of feet across the carpet. Arms wrap tightly around her waist and Kim’s body presses in. She kisses the back of Trini’s neck and Trini groans. Kim nips her ear.

“Fuck, Trini.”

Trini drops her head against Kim’s shoulder and whimpers. 

“You're killing me here.”

Kim’s hands wander along Trini’s ribs to her chest. 

“I'm sure your mom won't mind us taking a few more minutes.”

Trini pants out a laugh as Kim’s teeth drag along her neck.

“Maybe stop saying “mom” while your hands are on my boobs.”

Kim giggles into Trini’s neck and Trini can't help the soft smile that fills her cheeks. She's glad she's facing away from Kim, but that is quickly remedied when Kim pulls back and tugs Trini around for a kiss. Trini groans and her fingers dig into Kim’s hair as she's walked backward to the wall. She bumps into it loudly, mouth still on Kim’s. 

Kim’s hand finds the hem of her shorts, and she's just begun to pull them down when there's a pounding on the closet wall.

"Trini, eso no suenas como si te estuvieras vistiend.” _Trini, that does not sound like you are clothing yourself!_

Trini slumps and pulls away from Kim, a pout on her lips. Kim winces apologetically and leans in for a soft kiss. 

“Sorry, baby.”

And if Trini’s cheeks don't give her away, the smile she can't fight does. Kim tilts her head and brushes a thumb along Trini’s lips.

“Do you like that?”

Trini shakes her head, slightly mortified. She's too cool for pet names. They're lame. Kim’s eyes light up anyway.

“That's adorable, Trin.”

Trini crosses her arms in front of her naked chest while looking away. 

“I'm not adorable.”

Kim steps forward into her space again and hugs her. 

“Of course not, T. You're tough as nails.”

Trini’s mumble of ‘exactly’ is muffled by her lips being against Kim’s shoulder, but she's sure Kim heard her. After a few moments, Kim steps back. 

“Your mother actually might kill me.”

Trini chuckles.

“There you go talking about my mom again.”

Kim grins. 

“I thought the stipulation was that I had to be touching your boobs as well.”

Trini rolls her eyes and quickly moves around her closet to find clothes to change into. She dances out of Kim’s teasing reach when she heads toward the bathroom. 

“You should be fully clothed when I come out. Otherwise, I'm not responsible for my actions.”

Kim bends down by her suitcase, completely naked, and Trini looks only at her smirking face. Kim waggles her brows. 

“You can't hand off responsibility for your actions to somebody else no matter how little clothes they wear.”

Trini pauses, then nods sharply.

“Okay, true statement. But please put clothes on or I'll die.”

Kim smiles.

“We wouldn't want that.”

Trini shakes her head and points at Kim as she's entering the bathroom.

“You're playing with fire, Kimmy.”

She closes the door behind her just as Kim responds with a sultry, “burn me, baby.” And Trini just wants to pass out from how turned on she is in that moment. She quickly disposes of her soaked underwear and shorts, trying to ignore the way she aches. Getting dressed is a chore, but her sweats slide up her legs and she pulls on a sports bra and a t-shirt. Last to go on are her fluffy socks. She brushes her hair, still slightly damp, and proceeds to wait an extra few moments to make sure Kim is also clothed. 

As she leaves the bathroom, she sees Kim pulling on a pair of tall socks. 

“I wanted to see why you enjoy this so much.”

Trini stares at Kim with an open mouth and she barely keeps in a whimper. It’s seriously not fair at all that Kimberly Hart, choreographer extraordinaire and goddess among mortals, is allowed to be this sexy. She’s in a simple pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt that’s partially tucked in. Her thighs are on full display and she just looks so goddamn beautiful. And then she stands up, and Trini shakes her head in exasperation. Kim is never allowed to wear socks again. She will burn all her tall socks. 

Kim kicks her green-clad feet and calves around playfully, and Trini can’t honestly explain why it looks so cute. 

“It’s really not fair how beautiful you are, Princess.”

Kim rolls her eyes, but her smile is pleased as she looks toward the door.

“I’m kind of terrified of your mother.”

Trini holds out a hand, smiling softly.

“Don’t be. She’s going to act all tough, but she’s going to adore you.”

Kim blows out a breath and links her fingers with Trini’s.

“If you say so.”

They walk toward the door together, and Trini opens it only to stop.

“Wait, earlier, you said my mom was speaking Hindi?”

Kim flushes a bit.

“Yeah, she uh, she said some stuff.”

Trini hums.

“What kind of stuff?”

Kim chuckles.

“Something about walking in on both of her children on top of a woman.”

Trini groans and stomps out of the room, taking note to ask Kim to speak Hindi to her at a later time. They walk down the hall, and despite Kim’s calm appearance, Trini feels the grip on her hand tighten and she glances over to find the muscles in Kim’s jaw working. She gives her an encouraging squeeze as they enter the living room. 

A series of whines is all the warning Trini has before the large Bernese Mountain Dog her mother watches for “a friend” barrels straight into her legs. Her hand gets yanked from Kim’s as she falls backward, stumbling several feet to keep upright. Her grin widens and she wraps her arms around the fluffy black coat of her favorite companion. 

“Kaiser! I missed you my fluffy buddy! How ya been?!”

The black, white, and brown monster whines and wags his body around as he tries to get as close to her as possible. She laughs, but he really is about to knock her down. 

“Sitz!” _Sit!_

Kaiser instantly stops and sits back, body still vibrating with energy and excitement. Trini regains her balance and glances at Kim to find her watching with that look that people get when their hearts are being melted by cute things. The way Trini feels all the time around Kim. Deciding to show off a bit, she looks back to her dog.

“Platz!” _Down_

Kaiser drops to the ground and wags his tail, eyes on Trini. 

“Steh. Brummen!” _Stand. Growl_

Kaiser instantly moves to sit and begins growling

“Anhalten.” _Stop_

As soon as he’s silent, Trini holds up her hands. 

“Hopp!” _Up_

Kaiser jumps up and settles his paws on her shoulders, nuzzling her face with his nose and wagging his tail again.

“Braver Hund, buddy!” _Good Boy!_

He licks her chin and she turns her head away, glancing over at Kim. 

“Sitz.”

When he’s back on his haunches, she reaches for Kim’s hand and tugs her closer. 

“You can pet him, you know.”

Kim chuckles, her fingers reaching over to slide into Kaiser’s soft fur. 

“Hi, pretty boy.”

Kim bends down and scratches behind Kaiser’s ears and along his chin. His tongue falls out of his mouth and he wiggles, scooting closer and closer to her. Kim giggles, and Trini smiles at her. She can’t help it. The smile slowly drops from her face when she catches movement in the living room. Her mother stands, watching, arms crossed. 

“Trini.”

Trini tries not to grimace at the tone, but she sees Zack poke his head around the Kitchen and widen his eyes at her in fear. 

“Hey, mom?”

Diana narrows her eyes, then tilts her head into the Kitchen and disappears. Kim glances up at Trini with a worried look on her face. 

“Should I just go for a bit?”

Trini shakes her head, her hand still tucked into Kim’s. She gently pulls her to her feet and leans over to kiss her cheek. 

“No, princess. My mom is just pretending to be scary to freak you out.”

Kim blows out a breath.

“It’s working.”

Kaiser rubs against both of them until a command of “Kaiser, hier” _Here_ from her mother in the kitchen has him running off. Trini takes a breath and lets it out. 

“Ready?”

Kim glances at her. 

“If I say no, can I go back to your room forever?”

Trini chuckles and begins walking toward her doom, Kim trailing behind slowly. She doesn’t know what to expect, hearing no sound, but she is surprised to find that Billy and Jason are still there. Jason has a shit-eating grin on his face as he pretends to help Billy with plating the food Diana brought. Zack and Tommy are sitting at the table with their heads down, Tommy trying to hide a smirk while Zack looks properly terrified. And then there’s Diana, standing in the middle of it all with a shrewd gaze and her tall form giving her an element of grandeur.

There’s a long moment of silence, and then Trini feels her hand released, and suddenly Kim is stepping forward. She holds out her hand. 

“Namaste, mera naam Kim hai.” _Hello, my name is Kim._

Trini’s mouth drops open because with Kim’s nervousness, there had been no part of her that expected the woman to come out swinging. She bites back a laugh and tries not to lose it. Diana has always been good at hiding her emotions, has never let anything slip that she didn’t want seen. To Kim and Tommy, it probably looks like there’s no reaction whatsoever. But Trini sees it, the way her mother’s hands twitch and the very subtle shift in color in her cheeks. She’s embarrassed. With practiced movements, Diana reaches out to take Kim’s hand in her own. Trini hopes she doesn’t squeeze too hard. 

“Achchhee tarah se khela, Kim.” _Well played, Kim._

Trini has no idea what either has said, but the fact that Kim basically called out her mother has Trini wanting to collapse in a fit of laughter. She’s never seen anyone outside of her and Zack get the upper hand on Diana. It just isn’t done. Kim has done it within the first moment of meeting her. Diana’s lips twitch, and then she gives Kim a pleased smile. The tension in the kitchen drops immediately, and Zack is out of his chair and swooping Kim into a hug in moments.

“I have no fucking clue what just happened, but welcome to the family, Kimmy.”

Trini slugs his arm when he sets her down, but Kim doesn’t seem uncomfortable with what he said. She glances back at Trini with a small smirk, but it’s gone when she turns back to Diana. 

“Why use Hindi?”

Diana loosens her posture and tilts her head at Trini and Zack.

“It is a language that they do not know. It has always been my go-to when wanting to remain unheard. It seems I will have to change it now. Maybe to Ukrainian”

Kim grins and then looks back to Trini.

“How many languages do you speak?”

Trini blushes and moves past them toward the food, showing Jason out of the way since he is literally just staring and doing nothing. 

“I can speak four sort of fluently. Zack can speak five.” Trini turns with two plates of fancy-looking Fettuccine Alfredo that her mom probably made while watching ‘Top Chef’ to find Kim grinning at her. She huffs. “I only learned any because my mom is weird.”

Diana presses a hand to her chest in mock offense. 

“I think weird might be the wrong word, dear. Intelligent? Enthusiastic? Curious? Vibrant? Unique? All such words are more fitting than weird.”

Zack snorts and gets up to pick up two plates as well. 

“Yeah, Trini. Mom is unique and excitable. Get it right.”

Their mom narrows her eyes at them and then snatches a plate from Trini’s hand. 

“Your guests may eat. You two will go hungry.”

Zack’s utter horror has Tommy finally losing it, and Trini pouts excessively even as Kim takes her plate from Trini’s hand. 

Diana faces Jason and Billy.

“What about you two?”

Billy smiles widely, innocently. 

“You are all of them.”

Jason points at his boyfriend.

“What he said.”

Diana nods. 

“Billy, you have always been my favorite. You may eat.”

Jason’s eyes widen.

“Wait, what about me!?”

Diana waves her hand at him dismissively. 

“You cannot simply ride Billy’s coat tails, Jason.”

Jason points at Kim and Tommy consecutively. 

“What about them! You didn't even ask them.”

Diana purses her lips.

“How could Kim know? I've just met her. Tommy on the other hand…”

She trails off looking at Tommy, and Tommy pauses with her fork halfway to her mouth. She nods. 

“Of course. You are magnificent, truly wonderful!”

Diana grins and spears a forkful. 

“I am aware. You may eat”

Zack dramatically slumps back into his seat and huffs, but Trini faces off against her mother. 

“What’s the price?”

Diana grins playfully, slowing her chewing to prolong the moment. She swallows and points her fork at Trini.

“I never want to walk in on any of my children doing anything ever again.”

Trini threw up her hand.

“You came in our apartment! You should just give us our keys back if you want to avoid future situations.” The raised eyebrow she gets is all she needs to know that that isn’t a solution Diana is willing to go with. Trini sighs. “We’re going to have to think of something else.”

The way her mother smirks has Trini thinking that she just put herself exactly where Diana wanted. 

“Fine, I guess if that doesn’t work…. You both can come for a weekend at home with your mother.”

Trini smiles and shakes her head. 

“You really don’t have to swindle us into visiting you, mom.”

Zack makes a disgruntled noise. 

“Ehhh, I don’t know. My schedule is pretty full….” At a sharp look from Diana, Zack playfully acquiesces. “Damn, fine. If you miss us that much.”

Their mother grins and motions toward the food. 

“Good. You may take a plate.” She looks directly at Kim. “And we can get to know each other. Come to the living room. Tell me about your priorities in life.”

Kim’s eyes widen as she's led away, and Trini holds out her hands helplessly mouthing a sincere ‘sorry.’ She picks up her own plate and then trails her mother and Kim to the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really like to know what you guys think. I'm on the struggle bus at the moment with writing. Thank you.


End file.
